A Symbol of Hope
by RedKnight21
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was born Quirkless, yet despite that had a dream to be a hero. However the world decided it was impossible, that he was useless, a Deku. But one man believed in Izuku and helped the boy achieve his dream. That was all it took for Izuku to be someone else, to be something else, to be a hero. Archer/Izuku, Quirkless/Izuku. Rated M for Language, violence, and lemon.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Hey! Hey! RedKnight21 here with a****nother new story!**

**Why all the new stories you all might be asking? Because my head is filled with them and I want to become a serious writer one day, so here's by practice! So all you support and feedback is wanted!**

**So I'm doing a '****My Hero Academia' with my own twits!**

**Over and over again I have seen Izuku in all different forms, both hero and villain. I mean Izuku turned into a bunch of things not even related to his character such as Luffy from One Piece, Static Shock, One Punch Man, Batman, DareDevil, Spider-Man, Venom, Iron Man, a younger Doctor Strange, Courier Six from Fallout, Uganda Knuckles(Don't ask), Ben 10, a Saiyan, Brook from One Piece(My Favorite), The Flash, Ippo from Fighting Spirit, hell even three different Jokers from One Piece, DC, and Persona. **

**Most these FanFictions give Izuku some power to be a hero or villain that makes him okay or freaking OP, yet people seem to forget you don't need a power to be awesome. For instance Batman, Black Widow, Iron Man, Nightwing, Hit-Girl, Green Hornet, The Punisher, Catwoman, Star Lord, Rorschach, The Spirit, Nick Fury, _Green Arrow _and _Hawkeye_! So many to prove you don't need superpowers to be a hero, just skill, will, and a whole lot of toys. **

**So the story I'm doing is basic. Izuku will become a hero despite everyone saying no, and he will NOT GET A QUIRK! **

**Now let's get started!**

* * *

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Prologue**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Not all men are born equal. Since the dawn of time the strong have prayed the weak to empower themselves, be it dinosaurs, animals, or people. But over time humans have found dozens of ways to make themselves strong, from martial arts, to weapons, to training their own bodies.

But one day in Qingqing a newborn baby was born with the ability to emanate light.

And thus started the age of Quirks.

All over the world people were gaining abilities that only seemed real in stories and fairytales. Their were struggles, but like always humans adapted to their new powers that were given and built their society around Quirks. Heroes were born to protect the people from people who misuse their powers for villainy.

Yet over time people have lost what made them human, and instead let a Quirk define ones strength. However some decide to go against the norm of society, to push themselves when not given power. So that leaves one question.

What could one boy do when he wasn't born with power?

* * *

"Ah!" A little green haired boy yelled in pain as he was blasted back from a small explosion before hitting the ground hard.

"Deku!" A dirty blond kid the same age yelled with a feral look on his face. "What have I told you about getting in my way!" The boy shouted as the small group of kids behind him laughed at the green hair boy.

"Bu-but Kacchan, yo-you shouldn't bully-" The green haired boy was cut off with another small explosion slammed into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"So a good for nothing like you can boss me around huh!?" The blond boy said as he kicked the fallen boy, making him grunt in pain. "What's a Quirkless kid like you going to do about it!?" The blond boy asked with a sadistic grin on his face.

This was Izuku Midoriya, 8 years old, and he was Quirkless. At the ripe age of 4 Izuku was diagnosed Quirkless by his doctor do to the extra joint in his pinky toe, practically shattering his dreams of becoming a hero. Yet despite his Quirkless nature Izuku still wanted to be a hero, so the boy studied Quirks and broke them down with near ease with a first glances.

However, nobody believed a Quirkless person like him could become a hero. Not his doctor, not his teacher, not his mom... not even his former friend, Katsuki Bakugo, or Kacchan as he called him. Ever since Bakugo discovered his Quirk and leaned Izuku was Quirkless Katsuki has been bullying him. Katsuki was the one who came up with the nickname Deku, which means 'The one who can't achieve/do anything'.

That's how Izuku got into this situation. After going to the park after school Izuku saw his old friend Katsuki bullying another kid along with two others. Trying to stop the bullies Izuku stood up to them, and instantly got his butt kicked as the person he was defending ran away.

Izuku pushed himself up and glared at Katsuki, before flinching away at the glare he got. "I-It's not r-right to bully someone just because-" Izuku was again cut off when Katsuki punched him in the face.

"Let me tell you something Deku." Katsuki said in a calm rage as he stared down at the beaten Deku. "Hero's win, and Villain's lose. A hero's number one job is winning and beating the villain, so a Quirkless nobody like you can never win."

That seemed to stir something in the young boy as he pushed himself up. "Your... your wrong..." Izuku said making Katsuki freeze along with the kids behind him. "Heroes... heroes are meant to protect people... their job is to save people... to give them hope..." Izuku said with a determined look on his eyes as he stood up.

Katsuki was slowly shaking in rage as his hands sparked and his eyes turned white. The kids behind him slowly backed away, fear they might get caught in the crossfire. "Deku..." Katsuki said slowly before cocking his arm back with an almost crazed look in his eyes. "DIE!"

Izuku closed his eyes and waited for Katsuki to blast in again like he always dose. So he wait until...

"HEY!"

Izuku's eyes snapped open and he was surprised at what he saw. An old man with long white hair and a full white beard held Katsuki's arm as he glared down at the boy. The old man was tall, warring brown cargo, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. In the old man's ears were a pair of hearing aids that looked a little advance.

"I think it's time you go home, boy." The old man said with a glare as Katsuki pulled his arm back. "Or should I call the police and tell them about a bunch of boys using their Quirks to beat someone up. I'm sure your parent would love to hear about that." He said in a deep voice making the small group of kids shake in fear while Katsuki just flinched, but looked more annoyed then anything. "Now get, you little shits."

The small group of kids quickly ran away while Katsuki glared at the man before turning and walking away.

The old man sighed before turning to Izuku, who flinched at the old man's gaze. "You alright kid?" He asked in a much softer voice as he looked at Izuku's face. "That's a nasty shiner you got."

The green hair boy seemed to relax a bit at the old man's gently tone, before giving a weak smile. "I-I'm okay... I'm used to this." He said in a sad tone.

That made a concern look cross the old man's face as he knelt. "Are you seriously hurt?" He asked while looking Izuku over, not seeing any blood at least.

Izuku forced a smile that almost seemed real. "N-Nothing to bad." He said just before wincing and grabbing his stomach.

Seeing this the old man quickly looked around before seeing an ice cream cart not far. "Wait here kid." He said before getting up and walking away. A few minutes later the old man came back with a bag of ice. "Here, put this over your eye." He said while holding out the bag.

Izuku took the bag before placing it on his eye, shivering at the cold feeling. "Thank you..." He said while looking down with a sad look on his face.

The old man looked at the kid with some pity before he sighed. "Common, let's sit down." The old man said while pointing to a park bench a few feet away. Once they sat the old man looked down to the little kid. "So, mind telling me what that was all about?"

Izuku looked down as he moved the ice bag over his bruise. He didn't want to get Kacchan in trouble, but he didn't want to lie to the adult that helped him. "Th-they were bullying a kid... picking on him. I tried to stop them... and they didn't like that."

The old man nodded but still looked a little confused. "Okay, but why was that blond kid being so mean to you just for stopping him?"

Izuku hesitated, every time he told someone he was Quirkless they looked at him like he was useless, a Deku.

"I... I'm Quirkless."

"...So?"

Izuku's head whipped up and he stared at shock at the old man, who looked even more confused then before, then realization crossed his face. "So those kids were bullying you because you don't have a Quirk." He said in a neutral voice.

Izuku looked down as he gave a small sigh. "It's not just that... I want to become a hero one day... even though I don't have a Quirk. They say it's pointless since I'm Quirkless, a Deku." He said before closing his eyes and waited for the backlash.

"... The reason they're bullying you is because you have a dream and they don't want you to realize it." The old man deadpanned before rubbing his face with a sigh. "What is it with this generation being so cruel, none of those little assholes will never get a good woman."

Izuku blushed at the crud language before giving the old man a smile. He didn't say he believed him, but he didn't shoot down his dream earthier. "Thank you again old man, for helping me," Izuku said as he started to get up from the bench. "It's about time I get home, mom will be wo- AH!" Izuku cut himself off when he felt pain in his right leg, making him buckle.

The old man acted fast and pulled the kid up to the bench. Looking at the leg he saw a large bruise on the kid's foreleg. "It doesn't look broken, but it defiantly is bruised." He said before giving a sigh. "Where are your parents kid?"

Izuku winced as he felt his leg throb before he looked at the old man with watery eyes. "I-I l-l-live around the corner, a block from here." Izuku said as he tried to fight the tears.

Now the old man winced at the crying kid before he let out a sigh. Getting off the bench Izuku was almost scared the old man was going to leave him, before the old man knelt in front of the boy, his back to him.

"Hop on kid." The old man said with a grunt.

Izuku looked bewildered at the old man. "B-but I'm heavy-"

"Trust me kid," The old man cut him off with a smile. "I'm used to carrying stuff on my back."

Hesitating for a second Izuku slowly climbed up onto the old man's back as he lifted him up with ease.

"So, where to kid?" The old man asked as Izuku pointed the way.

* * *

After about a few minutes of walking the two found themselves at Izuku's home not far from the park they were at.

Knocking on the door it wasn't long before Izuku's mom, Inko, opened the door.

"Hello, how can I- Izuku!" Inko yelled in shock as she saw her baby boy and the back of an old man. "What happened!?"

Inko Midoriya was a tall woman looking a little plump around the edges in her mid-twenties. She had dark green hair that matched her son's only straighter and in a bun.

The old man give a small smile. "So your the kid's mom huh, can we come in?" He asked and Inko quickly moved out of the way and the two entered. "And don't worry, your kid just has a few bruises."

That alone almost made Inko faint. "How did this happened Izuku?" She asked as the old man placed Izuku on a couch

The boy looked hesitant before he spoke. "Some kids were bullying someone, so I stepped in." He said in a quiet voice. "They beat me up... then he saved me." Izuku said while giving the old man a big smile, making him blush a bit.

"Anytime kid." The old man said with a laugh before he looked at the time. "Well I better get moving, the sandwich place I go for diner is about to close and I don't want to miss it." He said as he turned around.

"Wait!" Inko said quickly, stopping the man. "Would you like to stay for diner, it's the least I can do for you helping my son Mr..." Inko trailed off as she didn't know the man's name.

The old man seemed hesitant before nodding with a smile. "Clint, Clint Barton. And that would be great, thank you." He said getting a smile out of the woman.

"I'm Inko Midoriya, and there's no need for thanks. You helped my son, I'm more then happy to help you." She said before moving to the kitchen.

It wasn't long before a full course meal was on the diner table and the three started to eat.

Clint glanced at the little green boy as he ate quietly. "So, how's your eye kid?" Clint asked, making Izuku jump a bit.

The green haired boy gave the man a smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He said with a smile that was real.

"That's good." Clint said with a smile. "You were pretty brave stepping up to those kids, even though you don't have a Quirk."

Izuku smiled at that while Inko looked a lot more hesitant. "I just thought 'what would All Might do!" Izuku said with stars in his eyes.

Clint laughed as he saw the kid become a full fan boy. "Yeah, All Might is pretty awesome. Not many people can do what he can do." He said before remembering what the kid said at the park. "So you want to be a Hero to one day?"

Inko flinched again at that while Izuku nodded with a determined look in his eyes. "Yes, I want to be a hero one day just like All Might!"

"Well it's not going to be easy kid." Clint said in a serious voice making Izuku shrink a bit. "Even people with quirks have a tough time becoming heroes, so not having one is going to put you at a big disadvantage." He said making Izuku look down. "But hey, if you show that kind of bravery and guts when your training to become a hero, I'm sure you can become a hero."

Both Izuku and Inko froze at the words and gapped at the old man, something he quickly saw.

"Do... do you really think I can become a hero?" Izuku asked in a shaky voice, his eyes filled with hope.

Clint was slightly caught off guard by the look in Izuku's eyes before remembering this boy's state. "Honestly," Izuku held his breath along with Inko, waiting for the man's answer. "That's all up to you." He said getting a confused look from the two.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked in a confused and innocent voice.

Clint pointed to himself with a grin. "Personally, I think people have no right to decide someone's dream. If you want something bad enough then do everything you can in order to get it." He said before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Are you preparing to become a hero?"

That question seemed to snap Izuku out of his shock and he quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, I take notes!" He said as he got up from his seat and quickly ran up the stares despite the pain in his leg. It took a full minute before he found what he was looking for an ran back to the table with a notebook in hand. "H-here!"

Clint raised an eyebrow at the notebook before taking it. His eyebrows raised even farther when he read the title.

'_Quirk Analysis Volume 6_'

Opening the book Clint's jaw dropped when he opened the book and started to read. It was filled to the brim with detailed analysis on quirks, what they are, how they work, what they can be used for to gain an advantage, and the best way to counter the quirk. Hell the book told how to counter most quirk without the need of one.

"Damn kid, this is scary good." Clint said in shock and that seemed to make Izuku beam with pride. "With a mind like that you can become a scary tactician."

"Tactician?" Inko asked in a confused voice.

"It's basically someone who comes up with a plan." Clint said as he turned a page in the book. "Most heroes are trained in tactician, but some hero's specialize in it. Not a lot mind you, since most heroes love being super flashy instead of actually doing their job officially." Clint said with an annoyed look on his face surprising the mother and son a bit. "So what about fighting styles?" He asked, catching Izuku off guard.

"Fighting styles?" He said with some hesitation.

Clint saw this and folded his arms. "Yes fighting styles, everyone needs to know some way to fight. Even with your head you'll need some way to fight if you want to be a hero. You could be a martial artist, using techniques and your fists to fight others, or you can use weapons such as swords or guns in order to fight."

"G-guns..." Inko muttered in a scared voice, looking a little faint.

Clint didn't hear this and continued. "Personally I thing both would help you get farther. Weapons can give a person an advantage like a quirk, but if you lose your weapon then you got to learn how to fight with your hands."

Izuku put a hand on his chin and started to think rapidly. "He's right, all the great heroes use weapons and martial arts to fight, not just quirks. Eraserhead uses scarves and sneak attacks as his main combat attacks, Midnight uses a whip, the Wild Wild Pussycats use a cat like martial art to be both flexible and agile. What martial art and weapon would be good for me? Boxing is too straight forward and is only good for one on one opponents, yet it's easy to learn, plus the training would help me build up stamina. Judo would be great against larger opponents who have resistant durability, and putting them in a hold would allow me to capture them. But what weapon would go good, swords would be good against some with high durability, a staff could provide mid range attacks. A bow, a bow and arrow would be perfect for long range attacks... _mumble, mumble, mumble."_

Clint's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the green haired kid mumbling at such a fast pace it almost looked like he was doing all in one breath. "Kid!" Clint shouted making Izuku jump in shock. "Jesus, it looked like you were having a seizure." Clint said with a sigh before turning to Inko. "Dose this happen often?"

Inko sighed but smiled at Izuku, who blushed in embarrassment. "It's a habit he's had since he was little, it happens every time he focuses on something." She said making Clint laugh softly.

"Well some kids have been know to be quirky." Clint said with a heart filled laugh.

"Do you have children Mr. Barton?" Inko couldn't help but ask, seeing how he seemed to have experience.

A smile grow on Clint's face. "I have a daughter, her names Lila. She's about 21 right now."

Izuku's face scrunched up as he heard the name Lila. Since her dad's last name is Barton, that would mean her name is Lila Barton-

"Wait!" Izuku suddenly shouted in shock making the two adults jump. "Is your daughter Lila Barton, otherwise known as the Master Marksmen Hawkeye with the quirk 'Plastique' which allows her to turn anything plastic into an explosive, the 20th most popular Pro Hero in America and is climbing the ranks super fast!?"

Clint looked surprised before he chuckled. "I'm surprised you know about her, she is an American hero after all."

However Izuku wasn't done talking. "But if she's your daughter, who said in an interview that she took up the mantel of Hawkeye for her father, that would make you the original Hawkeye!" Izuku shouted in an exited voice.

Now Clint looked really surprised, along with Inko. "Damn kid, you really are a hero fan. That interview was a few years ago."

Izuku started jumping in his seat as he stared at Clint with stars in his eyes. "You were the 5th most popular hero in America for years before you retired! Your main weapon was a bow and trick arrows you used to catch and take down tones of villains! Your quirk is 'Sonar' which gives you bat like hearing, no villain could ever sneak up on you!"

Now Clint was blushing a bit as Izuku went on about his glory days. "Damn, you actually making me blush kid." Clint said as he gave the kid a smile. "With all this knowledge stuck in your head I'm sure you'll be a hero."

Now that made Izuku put on a sad smile while Inko looked down with a sad look. "Thank you Mr. Barton, but it won't be that easy. Not a lot of people want to put any effort into helping someone who's Quirkless, I'm going to have to teach myself."

Clint's face frowned at that. Quirkless people were seen as less then 'human' just because they couldn't fly or fart rainbows. Hell even if a Quirkless person did something really good 9 times out of 10 everyone will chose the person with a quirk instead of someone Quirkless, like it was principle.

Izuku was having similar thoughts. Every time he asked someone how he could be a hero as soon as he said he was Quirkless they told him to give up, that it was pointless. He asked teachers, adults, other heroes, his... friend, even his own mom. They all said there was no hope for him to become a hero, no one wanted to help him, or believe in him.

... But Clint Barton believed in him.

Giving the retired hero a hesitant look, despite only knowing him for a few hours the old man gave Izuku more support then anyone else. So Izuku had nothing to lose with his question.

"Could..." Izuku said, grabbing the two adults attention. "Could you train me Mr. Barton?" He asked in a small voice.

The old archer was defiantly caught off guard by the question before a serious look crossed his face. "Kid, are you sure you know what your asking?" Clint asked, making Izuku shrink a bit. "I have lean a lot skills over the years, but archery is my bread and butter. And if I was going to teach anyone I make damn sure they learn everything I can teach them, even if I have to drag them kicking and screaming."

Izuku shook at the words as he stared at the old man, who looked a lot bigger all of a sudden. Inko looked at her son in worry and thought he was going to cry, but before Inko could step in Izuku.

"P-Please train me to be a hero!" Izuku shouted at the top of his lungs, shocking Inko as she saw the determent look on his eyes.

Clint looked into the kids eyes and saw he didn't flinch, making the old archer grin. "Well I can't train you to be a hero," He said, getting a shattered look from Izuku. "That's something your going to have to do on your own. What I can teach you is how to fight, what you do with it is something on your own." The old archer said in a cheeky voice.

Izuku pouted at the old man with red cheeks as Inko laughed behind her hand. "Couldn't you just say you'll train me!" Izuku said looking peeved but also unbelievably happy.

"Where's the fun in that kid." Clint said as he took out a pen and paper from his jacket. "Here's my address, come by tomorrow around 4 Izuku." As Izuku grabbed Clint suddenly grabbed his hand, stopping the boy. "This is your last chance to back out, just because your a kid doesn't mean I won't hold back." He said in a serious voice.

Izuku looked Clint in the eyes and smiled with a determined look on his face, surprising Clint a bit. "I won't give up being a hero, so I won't give up on this." Izuku said as he took the paper.

Inko quickly brought into a hug as tears were in her eyes. "Izuku, I'm so proud of you!" She said in a tearful voice.

Clint smiled at the mother and child before looking at the time. "Well, it's about time I go." Clint said as he got up from his chair. "I'll see you tomorrow Izuku?"

Izuku saluted with stars in his eyes. "Yes Sensei!"

Clint shook his head as he started to walk out with Inko. "Let's hope that kid keeps his enthusiasm turning training."

"He will," Inko said with a small smile. "Izuku has always been optimistic with thing." She said as they reached the door. "... I need to thank you." Inko said in a soft voice.

Clint waved her off. "Don't worry about it, retired heroes have a lot of free time on their hand-"

"Please." Inko cut off while looking in the old man's eyes. "Let me speak." Clint was silent before he nodded. "... For as long as I can remember, Izuku has always wanted to be a hero, just like All Might." Inko said with a smile as she remembered seeing her little boy run around in a All Might onesie. "But every since he was diagnosed Quirkless, that seemed in impossible. No one wanted to help a Quirkless boy achieve his dream of being a hero, no one supported him... not even me." She said in shame.

Clint gave the mother a sad look as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are mother worried about your child's safety and future. Trust me I know. My wife was worried sick when Lila decided to become a hero herself." Clint said with a smile as he remembered his wife.

"Still, I never did anything." Inko said, looking ashamed. "I never supported him, persuade him to change careers, nothing. All I ever done was just say I was sorry, sorry I could never give him a quirk." She then gave Clint a teary smile. "But you gave my boy something I could never give him, hope, hope he could be a hero despite everyone saying otherwise." The mother then bowed to the retired hero, surprising him a bit. "Thank you."

Clint gave a small smile to the woman. The kid had a lot of talent with his head from the notes he read, and the kids brave to stand up to others despite not having a quirk. Izuku just needed some guidance in the end, being a great hero was all him.

"I'll take care of him Ms. Midoriya." Clint said with a smile.

Inko rose up and gave the old man a smile. "Thank you, and please, call me Inko." She said before the old archer walked out.

* * *

Clint Barton walked into his home about a half an hour since leaving the Midoriya residence. The house was somewhat big with an American style to it with a large back yard, perfect for training. As Clint walked in he saw pictures on the wall showing images of his life. His wedding with his wife, his daughter as a baby, himself along with old friends in their hero costumes, and even a picture of his daughter taking the mantel of Hawkeye.

As the old archer walked into his house he saw his phone hand some messages on it, meaning they could only be from his daughter. Picking up the phone the retired hero quickly called up his daughter.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey sweetie, it's your old man." Clint said with a smile as he held the phone to his ear.

"_Oh hey dad, I was calling to check in, see how you were adjusting to your new home?_"

"It's okay," Clint said with a shrug even though no one could see him. "The heroes here are a little too flashy for my taste but they get the job done at least."

"_Tell me about it, I've seen a few heroes there look like they came straight out of a Power-Ranger movie._" She said getting a laugh out of her father. "_So what's with you, you seem chipper?_"

Clint thought about the boy he had been roped into teaching with a small smile. "I met this kid at the park today, about 8 I think. The boy was standing up to three kids while protecting some other kid. Got his ass kicked pretty easily."

"_...I'm going to assume there's more to this other then you sounding like you got your jollies from seeing kids beat each other_ _up._" Lila deadpanned on the phone.

Clint laughed as his daughter's sarcasm, knowing she got it from him. "Yes, I stepped in and talked to the boy, turns out the kid is Quirkless."

"_A Quirkless kid stepping up to bullies using their quirks? That is ballsy for a kid his age._"

"I know." Clint said with a snort. "So I take the kid home and his mom invited me to diner. And after some talking the kid recognized me after I dropped your name."

"_Wow, I knew you were popular over here and I'm slowly rising up, but I didn't think someone in Japan would recognize our_ _names."_

"Yeah, well this kid is a big fan-boy when it comes to heroes. In fact he said he wanted to become a hero himself on day."

"_...Seriously, wow._" Lila said in a surprise tone_. _"_I mean I have seen people with almost useless quirks become heroes, so I guess a Quirkless person becoming one isn't too far off." _

Clint gave a small laugh. "Trust me when I say this kid has some talent. He showed me this notebook he had on quirks, and let me tall you it was scary."

"_Like scary good, or scary obsessive._"

"A little of both honestly, but mostly scary good. It went into detail on how a quirk works to how it can have an advantage to how to counter it." He said with a small laugh as he remember the boy being embarrass for it.

"_Dad, I feel like your going somewhere with this kid and him wanting to be a hero?_"

"...He asked me to train him."

"_...I thought you said you liked this kid, why do you want to torture him._"

Clint snorted at that, yup, she was his daughter alright. "He asked me, and I said yes. You should of seen the look in this kid's eyes when I asked him if he wanted to become a hero, pure determination. Reminded me a lot of your mom, that's how she always got her way." He said getting a laugh out of Lila.

"_So you desided to torture-_"

"Teach."

"_Dad, I love you and all, but your teaching is torture. Trust me, I remember._"

"Love you to."

"_But dad, are you serious about taking this kid in and teaching him?"_

Clint's face turned serious. "I am serious, because if I don't step up and help him, no one will."

"_...It's that bad, huh._"

"That bad." He said with a sigh. "You know how people get with quirks, how they want them to be big and flashy to make them a 'better hero'. Having a useless Quirk is hard enough, but some people still become heroes. Yet a Quirkless person has never tried to become a hero because the world says it's impossible." He said as he remembered people with very passive or 'useless' quirks struggle to become heroes.

"_Your really going for it, one last student for your old ass._"

Clint gave a low laugh as he sat in his couch. "One last student, and let me tell you, he feel's like he'll go the distance."

"_Well call me if you ever need any help. I would like to meet my new 'little brother'._"

Clint laughed at his daughter's words. "Trust me when I say I am too old to have more kids." Clint said as they continued to talk for bout an hour before they said goodbye and when to bed.

* * *

Izuku shuffled nervously as he stood in front of the address he was given.

School was normal as any other day. Katsuki even left Izuku alone and mostly brooded the whole day about what happened yesterday.

Taking a deep breath Izuku pressed the door bell to the house. A moment later Clint opened the door and smiled at Izuku.

"Right on time." He said as he stepped to the side. "Come on in."

Izuku stepped in the house and noticed it had an American style to it. As he looked around the Quirkless boy's eyes landed on the picture with a younger Hawkeye.

"Is that you with the other members of the Defenders, one of the most popular hero groups in the world!?" Izuku asked in an exited voice. "There's Luke Cage, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Valkyrie, and Hellcat!"

Clint chopped the top of Izuku's head, stopping the rant. "Hey kid, remember I agreed to teach you how to fight, not talk about my past."

Izuku rubbed the top of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry Sensei."

Clint quickly waved his hand. "It's fine, and maybe if we finish training I can tell you some old stories." He said seeing the stars in Izuku's eyes again. "Now come on, we have a lot of training to do."

The archer master and student quickly found themselves in the back of the house in a opened backyard with a tall brown fence all around. Their were several training items all over the green grass such as practice dummies, punching bags, targets, a wooden dummy, and some monkey bars. Izuku left his bookbag in the living room to not let it get in the way of his training.

"Common." Clint said as he let Izuku to the back of yard to where a bucket was full of water. "Sit." Both Clint and Izuku sat across from each other with the bucket between them. "Which hand is your dominant hand." Izuku raised his right hand. "Alright, now I want you to smack your palm into the water until it's empty."

Izuku looked confused but in the end he did so. The 8 year old boy slapped his palm into the bucket and water spilled out until most of the water was gone.

As soon as the bucket was empty Clint got another pale from nearby and filled Izuku's bucket full. "Again."

And that was Izuku's first day of training. Splashing water out of a bucket with his right hand until the sun had set.

"Alright, that's enough for today." Clint said while giving Izuku a grin. "So, what do you think of the train?"

Izuku furrowed his brows as a thoughtful look crossed his face. "I know your taking me seriously and I know your a professional, so this exercise isn't useless." Izuku said while rotating his arm. "My arm is sore, but feels a little stronger. I've read that an average bow has a pull weight of about 80 pounds on average, yours was rumored to be about 250. So I guess the water smacking was to help me build my arm strength." Izuku finished in one breath.

"...Are you sure you need my help kid?" Clint couldn't help but ask, a little freaked out Izuku figured out the purpose behind the basic training. Then a wicked grin crossed the man's face that scared Izuku a bit. "But don't worry this is just the first week or two, after that we go onto the hard stuff."

With that Izuku's training started.

* * *

For the next 10 months Izuku did what he could only describe as hellish training under Clint's teaching. At first things were simple, Izuku did some runs, a few weight lifting, and mostly splash some water. That was the first two weeks, after Izuku started to build some muscle the harder training came in. Clint gave Izuku one of his old practice bows and a quiver of arrows, it took Izuku a few days before he was able to hit the center of the target.

It wasn't just bow training, Clint also taught Izuku how to fight with knives and swords, though they were sure to use practice ones. The old archer even started to teach Izuku different martial arts he knew would be useful such as Judo, Krav Maga, Kali, Hapkido, Muay Thai, and Taekwondo.

After about 10 months of hard training Clint came to Izuku with an offer.

"A camping trip?" Izuku asked as he put down his sandwich.

The two were at Clint's house and taking a break after some target practice with a bow Clint gave Izuku.

Clint nodded to his student with a grin on his face. "Yeah, I found this place we can go to train for a few weeks during your break. The change of scenery will push you better then a comfy back yard." He said as Izuku bit into his sandwich. "Also my daughter is coming to visit."

That made Izuku chock on his sandwich with a shocked expression on his face. Pounding on his chest Izuku coughed and gave Clint a shocked look. "Your daughter, the number 20 Pro Hero Hawkeye is coming here!"

Despite all the training and confidents boost Izuku had he was still a fan-boy to all heroes.

Clint gave a light laugh as he waved Izuku down. "She likes to be called Lila when off the clock. She wants to come and make sure I didn't screw up on your training kid."

"What, but your a great teacher!" Izuku quickly protested. Sure the training was hard, but the green haired boy could see and feel the progress he was making.

Clint smirk and waved Izuku off. "I'm old kid, and my last student is making sure I didn't fuck up with you." He said with a snort. "So I need you free for your break so the three of us can train."

"I have nothing plan, and I'm sure my mom will allow me to go." Izuku said with a confident look.

Izuku's words were true. When he told his mom about the training camp she was hesitant at first before she remembered her son's progress. Ever since Izuku started training he's been happier, smiling more often, and coming home with less bruises... at least from school.

So after helping him pack his bag Izuku when on his training trip with Clint into the forest with the current Hawkeye Lila Barton. The young woman was tall with long black air, light skin, and a pair of purple sunglasses that matched her father's when he was a hero.

As soon as Izuku met the young woman he couldn't help but go all fan-boy much to the Barton's amusement. In the forest the two Bartons trained the young hero-in-training to the best of their abilities, though it was mostly bow and technique training. They also trained in stealth and surprise attacks, though Izuku was never able to catch earthier of them off guard. They refused to give Izuku any muscle training for a very important reason.

"As much as it would be funny to see your short self with the body of All Might, it's best if we hold off on muscle and strength training until your at least 13." Lila advised. "Your still developing, growing, and strength training now will only hurt your body and maybe your future." She said getting a nod from Izuku.

The two became close over the training camp, almost like brother and sister. In fact by the end of the training camp Lila demanded Izuku call her Big Sis for now on and the boy quickly agreed.

"I always wanted a little brother or sister, but since my old man never had any other kids that was never going to happen." Lila said while throwing her dad a playful smirk.

Clint just snorted as he folded his arms. "The reason I never had more kids was because I was afraid they would be like you. My poor soul can only take so much." He said getting a playful punch for his daughter.

This went on for years and over time Izuku was slowly getting stronger and stronger. His marksmanship with a bow practically reached their level, if just a little under their skills. Izuku also showed great skills with a sword, able to hold his own with Clint for long periods of time. Stealth became like a second nature to Izuku, the green boy was able to hide his presence like a ninja and even caught Clint off guard a few times. The old archer also taught Izuku Parkour and acrobatics for mobility and dodging purposes. Clint was also right when assuming Izuku would be a great tactician, the boy was able to come up with game wining plans against nearly any quirk in just a few seconds, scaring the two Bartons a bit.

Not only that but Izuku became close to the two Bartons, seeing them as family. This went both ways as Clint saw Izuku as a son/grandson while Lila saw Izuku as a little brother.

Though not everything was sunshine and rainbows with the training. Their was one event that struck Izuku to his core.

The death of Clint Barton.

* * *

_**5 Years Later**_

A 13 year old Izuku stood in front of a grave with Lila Barton next to her, both with sad looks in their eyes as they read the tombstone.

_Clinton Francis Barton_

_A Father_

_A Teacher_

_A Hero_

A few months ago Clint was diagnosed with terminal cancer, giving him only a few months to live. Despite the advance medical science in this day and age not even the doctors could cure Clint's cancer.

Both Izuku and Lila were devastated when they heard the news and Lila quickly took time off from her hero duty to be with her father and Izuku.

Yet despite the grim news Clint never stopped training Izuku, in fact he seemed more determined to complete his promise of teaching Izuku all he knew about fighting. So Clint, with the help of Lila, pushed the hero-in-training to the near breaking point that it was almost dangerous, yet Izuku never complained, in fact he pushed himself just as much if not more.

When Clint's time finally came his body was moved to America where he could be buried with his wife. A funeral was held and a lot of Clint's old friends came, most of them being retired heroes or close friends. Izuku would of went full fan-boy if not for the fact his teacher, and close friend had passed away.

The green haired boy wasn't ashamed to admit he cried when he found out Clint was dying. The man had showed more support and belief then most of the people in his life, Clint helped Izuku gain confidence in himself, helped him become stronger. Clint Barton gave Izuku hope when no one else did!

"What are you going to do now?" Lila asked as she didn't take her eyes off the tombstone. "You practically learned everything my dad taught you, and I don't know if there's anything I can teach you." Lila said, it was true, the only thing Izuku lacked was experience and could improve on a few of his skills, but their was nothing significant the young woman could teach the boy.

"Train." Izuku said, trying to keep his voice even as he stared at the tombstone. "I'm 13 know so I can start working on muscle and strength training. I got about 1 year before I can take the UA entrance exam." He said making Lila nod silently.

"...Here, take this." Lila said while handing Izuku a long wooden box, surprising the green hair boy a bit. "Dad told me you've been getting good with swords and knives lately, not just a bow and arrow."

Izuku opened the long box and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Inside was a somewhat large bowie knife and a somewhat short Katana. The knife was a little smaller the half the katana, but just as wide, the handle was a smooth dark wood that looked like art. The Katana was about 40 cm long with a black and golden handle.

"I went to David Shield himself and had them made. Their not high tech like most of the stuff he makes, but their sharp as hell and will stay like that for a while." Lila said before giving Izuku a serious look. "But remember to take care of it, it's still a blade and can ware down."

Izuku looked at the blade and gave his sister a smile. "Thanks, I'll treasure them." He said as he closed the box.

Lila nodded with her own smile. "I didn't have enough time to ask Shield to build you a bow since he's so backed up, but give it a few months and I'm sure he'll come up with-"

"Actually." Izuku cut his big sister off, a determined crossed his face. "I was thinking about trying to make my bow myself, or maybe find someone to help me make it."

Lila grinned at her little brother. "Got a few ideas in that head of yours?"

"A few." He said with a small laugh before he turned to the grave, a sad look crossing his face. "I miss him." He said making Lila give a sad smile.

"Trust me, I miss him too." The hero said while sighing. "But he's with my mom now, so he's not alone."

Izuku stared at the grave for a long moment before he knelt down with a solemn look in his eyes. "I... I honestly don't know how I could ever repay you." Izuku said as his hair shaded his eyes. "You were the first person ever to believe in me, who thought I could be a hero despite me being Quirkless." Izuku felt his eyes water as he tried not to cry. "I'll become a hero, I'll become one of the best heroes ever, and give people hope like you gave me!" Izuku nearly shouted as Lila brought her little brother into a hug.

And that's how Izuku Midoriya went of his path to become a hero despite the world saying he couldn't.

* * *

**21N: Touchdown! Alright now to clear up a few things!  
**

**1: So I know this may be a little fast, but I honestly didn't want to do about five chapters of Izuku training. And if I put half of this chapter into another chapter then it would of felt too short to me, and I figure what the hell. I was actually trying to do what happened in MHA when All Might was training Izuku, where they just showed a bunch of pieces of Izuku's training and the end result.**

**2: So why Hawkeye instead of Green Arrow, for two reasons. First is Oliver Queen is a billionaire and I didn't feel right for Izuku to be taught by him for some reason honestly, like it felt a little off. The second reason, and the real impotent reason, is that DEATH BATTLE proved Hawkeye would beat Green Arrow. **

**3: So why did I kill of Old Man Hawkeye? Because honestly if I didn't Clint wouldn't have been as big in the story I'm writing and would of felt forgotten. Also this is an excuse for Izuku to push himself harder. Hell Lira is going to be mentioned in the story more often then Clint if he was alive. **

**4: Their will be paring and you'll see it early one.**

**5: During the second chapter at the end I'll give a full list of this Izuku's skills, weapons, and armor.**

**Review/Fallow/Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 1

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Deep in a abandon warehouse a lone figure stood with several targets around him, 10 to be exact. The figure didn't move, didn't breath, the figure just stood in placed with his hand on an old worn-out bow and a quiver on his back, a hard look in his eye.

Suddenly a beep was heard making the figure move into action.

Pulling a arrow out of the quiver on his back and aimed at one of the closet targets.

"_TWANG!_"

In less then 10 seconds all the targets had one arrow in the center of each of them. The figure gave an annoyed sigh as he pulled on the bow's string.

"I'm really going to need a new bow." The figure said as he walked into the light. "Maybe I should of taken Lila's help with getting me a bow."

This was Izuku Midoriya, 14 years old.

The young teen was currently shirtless with only a pair of lose cargo pants on, showing the progress of the intense training he's went through over the years. The young teen was about 5 feet and 3 inches tall, had a solid six-pack, and his muscles were much more define then most young teens his age.

It's been about a few months since Clint's death and Izuku has been training ever since he came back from America. Trying to keep his skills sharp and get stronger.

The young teen sighed as he stretched his body, looking at the time he saw it was barley pass 2. "Well, at least it's a weekend."

After wiping himself down and putting on some clean cloths Izuku made his way out of the warehouse and started to make his way home, putting his bow and arrows in in his bag.

As Izuku walked down the road he thought about the old and worn-down bow in his bag. "I really hope someone answers my add soon, or I'm going to have to buy a regular bow."

Izuku knew he was smart, but his mind was built more for tactician and detective work. Advance science and mechanics were a little beyond him at the moment, so he'd put out an add online asking for anyone willing to help him build some 'inventions' to help him get into UA. The requirements were simple, the person just had to have an open schedule and have some knowledge on science and building, he would pay the person and provide the necessary equipment. Unfortunately no one had answer his add in nearly a two month.

"It's fine," Izuku said as he rubbed his face. "It's just been two months, I still have more then 10 months until the UA exam. And even if no one answers my add I still have more then enough skill to pass the exam-"

"I said stop!"

Izuku suddenly froze in place as he heard the cry, from what he heard it was female and not far from where he was. The green haired teen started running down the street in a blur as he kept his ears sharp. As Izuku passed an ally he stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

At the very end of the dead-end ally were about six people. Three looked like young thugs with gangster like cloths and a bad look in their eye. One thug had large hands and nails with wild black hair. Another was large with big muscles and was pretty tall, almost looking like a brick wall. And the last one was bald with a pair of goggles on his head. The other three were much different, two were young, a 9 year old boy and a 5 year old girl, both looking extremely scared.

The other one was an older girl, about the same age as him. She had large eyes, a somewhat large mouth with her tongue sticking out the side, long green hair that reached down to her lower back, and large hands and feet. From the way she was standing in front of the two kids, who looked a lot like her, she was protecting her siblings as she glared at the teen thugs. Her body was tense but also lose, ready for one of the thugs to make the first move.

"Common, we just want some cash." One thug with the large hands said with a flirty grin. "Maybe you can ditch the kids and come hang out with the cool guys." He said trying to sound flirty but ended sounding creepy.

The girl with big eyes kept a calm look on her face as she glared at the older teens. "And I'll say again, no. I just want to go home with my siblings."

Goggles seem to snort as he took a step closer, making the older sister tense. "What, looking after your siblings is more fun then hanging out with us." He said as he glanced at the older sister's chest and a perverted look crossed his face. "You have a really nice bod of someone with a weird fa-"

"Wow, what has the world come to!" Everyone turned to the open end of the ally to see Izuku there, a grin on his face. "Thugs now have to get their money and jollies from sticking up high schoolers and little siblings. Whatever happened to the cool, smart villains, the one that came up with brilliant plans to rob a bank or take down heroes. Instead we got you clowns."

The three siblings looked at the green hair boy with a surprised looks on their faces. The thugs on the other hand looked pissed.

"We're not villains asshole!" Hands said as he yelled at Izuku. "But that doesn't mean we won't kick your ass unless you back off." Hands threaten as he pulled up... his hand as claws grow out in a threatening manner.

"_Nail Claw/Transformation Quirk: Make his nails sharp and extend a few inches. Possibly sharp enough to cut through flesh, unknown if sharp enough to cut through metal, soul purpose is for cutting and combat. Large hands could provide above average grip_ _strength. Fighting style most likely consists of swiping and stabbing motions with the hands. Best counter would be lock wrists in place._" Izuku thought in a second as goggles stepped forward towards Izuku.

"Yeah, you messed with the wrong guys!" Goggles said with a snobby voice as he held his hands down before yellow fluid started to fall from his hands. "My Super Glue quirk will shut you up!" He said in a cocky voice.

"_An idiot._" Izuku rolled his eyes mentally before focusing. "_Super Glue/Emission Quirk: Mostly likey produses a finite amount of yellow glue from his_ _hands, great for taping opponents or slowing them down._" Izuku then notice the glue was not touching the floor but was still attached to goggles hands, hanging like a loogie. "_Most likely the user is unaffected by his own glue until it leaves his hands. Glue also appears to be stuck together and attacked to the users hand, most likely can throw it a certain distance and still hang onto it like a whip._"

Mucles grunted as he brought up his bare arm as red rock covered his arms up to the shoulder.

"_Rock Fist/Transformation Quirk: Able to cover the users arms in a rock like substance up to the shoulders, possibly more. Increases his durability and attack but only in his arms. Counter: Use opponents own weight against him."_

Izuku glanced around the ally, it was narrow enough that only two of them could come at Izuku at once.

"_I can take them all at once, but it would be better to pick them off. All I have is my bow and a few arrows, but since the ally is so small if one of the thugs moves out the way I might hit the_ _siblings._"

As the archer glanced around he saw a rusty metal pole leaning against the wall right next to him. Giving a small grin Izuku grabbed the metal pole, confusing everyone a bit.

"What are you doing?" Hands asked while narrowing his eyes.

Izuku but on a serious face as he weighed the pole in his hands. "Well you see I'm Quirkless, so I can't fight like normal. So I'm going to have to get whatever I can when facing three thugs with powerful quirks." Izuku said in a serious voice, though on the inside he was grinning.

"_Let your opponent feel like he's in control, and only tell them how strong you want to be._" Izuku though, just because he was Quirkless doesn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

The thugs however thought differently. Their jaws dropped before they started laughing hysterically, the three siblings however were just shocked.

"Oh wow, look at the balls on this Quirkless nobody!" Hands laughed as he wiped a tear away. "Oh man, you must seriously be looking for a death wish. Then again, I would to if I was Quirkless." Now that pissed Izuku off quiet a bit. "I got this green bean." Hands said before he moved into action.

The large hand older teen ran at Izuku with his claws low. "Don't think some stupid pole will protect you from my claws!" Hands said before jumping into the air and flew at Izuku. "I'll cut you so bad nobody will recognize your green as-"

Hands was cut off when Izuku jabbed the pole into the thugs face as he flew to him. A satisfying crunch heard from the combination of Izuku's strength and Hands own momentum, the teen thug crashed to the ground, bleeding from the nose and knocked out.

Their was a silence in the ally as they stared at the fallen thug with a shocked expression.

"Yo-you liar!" Goggles shouted in a accusing voice as he pointed his finger at him. "You said you were Quirkless, you just used your quirk!"

Izuku just raised an eyebrow. "Really, what did I do?"

Everyone was silent as nobody could come up with an answer. Goggles suddenly growled before throwing his right arm back.

"Even if you have a quirk I'll still kick your ass! And there's no way I'm losing to some Quirkless nobody." Goggles yelled before throwing his hand forward.

Just like Izuku thought the glue from Goggles hand came at the teen like a whip, and Izuku would admit it was a little fast. But the hero-in-training was faster.

Turning the rusty pole the glue whip caught it at the end, making Goggles grin in victory.

"Ha, my glue is practically unbreakable, theirs no way you can get it of-"

Goggles was caught off guard when Izuku pulled the rusty pole back, making the Goggle though go flying forward. Izuku ran up to the thug as he fell forward and punched him in the face, twice. The thugs head whipped back as he lost control of his quirk, resulting in the glue falling from his hand. Izuku wasn't done yet and swept the thugs feet, making him fall and smacked his head on the floor, knocking him out cold.

Izuku dropped the glue covered pole and turned to the lone thug who, despite his size, looked nervous.

"You can earthier pick up your friend and go, or stay and end up like that." Izuku said as he gave the muscle thug a scary glare.

The thug hesitated for a moment before roaring and charging at the teen. Izuku didn't move as Muscle cocked his arm back before throwing an overhand punch. Izuku saw this coming a mile away, the thug might be tough and strong, but he was slow. The teen just moved his head to the side and aloud the punch to swing past him. Then faster then the muscle thug could even see Izuku shot his hand forward and punched the rock user right in the throat.

The muscle thug made a chocking sound as he stumble back while holding his throat, and again Izuku didn't let up. Rushing forward Izuku grabbed the thugs shoulder before hooking his leg behind his, in one fluid motion Izuku pulled the thug to the ground and slammed his head into the floor, knocking him out.

Izuku let out a small sigh before he turned to the group of siblings, who were staring at him in amazement and shock.

"I think we should get out of her." Izuku suddenly said, snapping the sibling out of their shock. "I know I didn't do anything wrong, but I don't want to explain to the police how a Quirkless teen took down three thugs using their quirks."

The oldest sibling looked hesitant before nodding and picked up her little sister and grabbed her brother's hand. The four quickly made their way out of the ally until they stopped about five blocks away.

Izuku turned to the siblings and gave them all a concerned look. "Is anyone hurt?"

The oldest sibling shook her head. "They just cornered us, they didn't do anything, kero." She said while putting her little sister down and gave Izuku a grateful smile. "Thank you for stepping in."

Izuku just gave her a smirk. "I don't think I had to," He said getting a confused look from the girl. "You looked ready to fight as soon as they used their quirks. And judging from your looks and posture, I'm guessing you have a mutation quirk, frog most likely. Since your quirk is already active you couldn't fight unless it was self-defense, which only happened if they used their quirks first."

The girl's eyes widen ever so slightly. "It's a little scary that you know all that." She said though she didn't sound scared.

Izuku blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "I get that a lot, but when your Quirkless you got to have a few tricks up your sleeve."

Suddenly Izuku felt a little tug on his sleeve making him look down. Their he saw the little girl he help save look up at him. "Are you really Quirkless?" She asked in a cute voice.

Izuku gave the little girl a smile as he knelt down. "Yup, ever since I was 4 the doctor told me I was Quirkless, I even have the extra toe joint in my feet." He said before a big smile crossed his face. "But that's not going to stop me from becoming a hero."

"Wait, your going to become a hero even though your Quirkless." The little brother said with some shock. "That's cool."

Izuku blinked in surpsie a bit. "R-really?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head. "Well thanks."

"Big Sis is going to be a hero too." The little girl said as she pointed to her big sister, who blushed a bit.

"Really, what hero school are you aiming for?" Izuku asked.

"UA."

"Me too." Izuku said with a grin on his face as he stuck his hand out. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and I hope to see you their."

The oldest of the siblings smiled as she shook his hand. "I'm Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsuyu or Tsu." Tsuyu then put a hand on her siblings shoulders. "And these are my siblings, Samidare and Satsuki."

"Sup."

"Hello."

Izuku gave them a smile as he looked at his watch. "So where are you heading know?"

"We just came from the park and are heading back home, kero." Tsuyu said.

"You want me to walk you home?" Izuku asked with a small smile. "I know it would make me feel better if I knew you all got home safe."

Tsuyu smiled at that. "Sure." They said before walking.

* * *

The walk to the sibling home was mostly uneventful. Samidare and Satsuki mostly asked questions about Izuku and what he can do.

"Can you really fight with a sword?" Samidare asked, sounding exited.

"Yup, I've started training when I was 8." Izuku said as he remembered the memories training with Clint.

"Really, you started training at around my age?" Samidare asked before turning to his big sister. "Do you think mom will let me train with a sword?"

"No." Tsuyu deadpan before turning to Izuku. "Please don't give my brother any ideas."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry."

The four soon stopped in front of a home not that different from Izuku's home, if only a little different.

Tsuyu turned to Izuku and gave him a smile. "My parents will want to meet you, since you saved us." She said before turning around before Izuku could say anything, making the green hair teen fallow.

The door to the house opened and everyone enter. "Mom, dad, we're back from the park, and we brought someone!"

A moment later a mid-age woman walked around corner. She was about the same height as Tsuyu and wore a purple sweater.

"Welcome home Tsuyu, Samidare, Satsuki." She said with a small smile before turning to Izuku. "And hello, who might you be?"

Izuku gave a small bow to the woman. "Hello, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Hello, I'm Tsuyu's mother, call me Beru." She said with a smile.

Satsuki pulled on her mother's sweater and pointed to Izuku. "He saved us from some bad men."

"Saved you from what now?"

A second later a man walked round the corner. He was taller then Tsuyu by nearly a foot and he looked more toad like then frog like with brown skin and black hair. The man had a slight concern look on his face before his eyes landed on Izuku.

"Anything I should be told?" Tsuyu's dad asked.

Tsuyu raised her hand and stepped forward. "I'll explain everything."

The Asui family plus Izuku found themselves in the living room as Tsuyu explained what happened and how Izuku saved them. By the end of the story Tsuyu's dad, Ganma, looked to Izuku.

"I can't thank you enough for helping my kids from those thugs." Ganma said with a bow to Izuku, who quickly waved him off.

"I couldn't just sit back and do nothing." Izuku said with a small smile.

"Actually, you could of." Ganma said in a serious voice. "I know my daughter is strong, but you didn't know that. You could of ran away, or called a hero and who knows how long that could of taken. Instead you acted and saved my children, so let me thank you."

Now Izuku had a bigger blush on his face. No one had ever praised him quiet like this before in his life, so he was feeling a little fluster.

Samidare suddenly raised his hand and pointed to Izuku. "He didn't just save us, he did it without a quirk because he's Quirkless." He said, shocking his parents. "He's like a ninja or a samurai that's going to go to UA." He said in an exited voice making Izuku laugh a bit.

Beru turned to Izuku with a shocked look on her face. "Are you really Quirkless, and you plan to enter UA?"

Izuku grinned as he nodded. "Yes ma'am, I've been training to be a hero ever since I was 8. It's been my life goal." He said with a determined look on his eye.

Ganma folded his arms and nodded to Izuku. "Well if you can beat three thugs with such little effort, I'm sure you can become a hero." He said.

Izuku gave the older man a grateful smile as he bowed to him. "Thank you." Izuku said as he looked at the time. "I got to go, my mom's cooking dinner tonight and it's almost time."

"I'll walk you out." Tsuyu said as she got up from her seat and let Izuku to the front door. "Thank you again for helping me and my brother and sister."

Izuku gave the girl a smile. "Hey, it's what heroes do." He said as he was about to walk out.

"Wait." Tsuyu said stopping Izuku before he exited. The frog girl grabbed a piece of paper on a small table and quickly wrote something down. "Here's my number, maybe we can talk about how to get into UA."

Izuku had a shocked expression on his face before he smiled with a slight blush on his face. "Th-thanks, that sound cool." Izuku said as he opened the door. "I'll call you later." He said before walking out.

Tsuyu gave a small smile before she turned around, only to come face to face with her brother and sister.

"You don't waist any time, huh?" Samidare said with a cheeky grin, making Tsuyu smack him lightly on the head with a small blush on her face.

"Don't say unnecessary things."

"Is big sis going to make Izuku her boyfriend?" Satsuki asked making Tsuyu rub her head.

"Please don't say anything unnecessary." Tsuyu said again, but this time blushing a little harder.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Izuku called as he entered his home.

"Welcome back Izuku!" Inko called as she walked around the corner while wiping her hands with her apron. "How was your day?"

The last five years have been much kinder to the green hair woman. With her son happy and his future to be a hero being more solid then ever this in turn effected Inko for the better. The middle age woman was happier for her son, she was eating better and lost almost all the weight she gained in those four years of worrying for her son.

Izuku gave her mom a smile and shrugged. "Okay, nothing interesting happened." The last thing he wanted to do was tell his mom he got into a fight with some thugs. Even if she believed in him she still got worried sick easily.

"That's good." She said before she started to walk around the corner. "Oh, I just remembered." Inko suddenly stopped and looked at her son. "Someone called about your add while you were gone, so I wrote down their number by the phone." She said before she started to walk around the corner. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Izuku grinned when he heard someone called about his add, making the teen rush to the phone. Their he grabbed the little paper with the phone number and quickly dilled it into the home phone. It wasn't long before someone answered the phone.

"_Hello?_" A feminine voice on the other line said.

"Hello, I was told you called earlier about my add?"

"_Oh, your the guy that needs help on some inventions for UA, right?_" The person asked in a much more peppy voice.

"Right. I have some plans and ideas, but I'm not that great when it comes to making inventions. I could really use an expert on this. I'm willing to pay and provide everything you need, if you know what your doing."

"_Great, I'll stop by tomorrow after school, what's your_ _address._" Izuku quickly told the person his address and what time to stop by. "_Great, I'll see you tomorrow! We'll make lot's of babies together!"_

"...Wait, what!?" Izuku shouted with a shock look on his face, but his only answer was the dial tone.

* * *

The next day after school Izuku went straight home, waiting for the female inventor to stop by his home. Though the green haired teen was a little confused and nervous when she said they would be making... babies. Izuku really hoped that was a euphemism.

Suddenly their was a knock at the door, making Izuku get up from the couch.

"Coming!" Izuku called as he walked to the door.

Opening the door Izuku was greeted with a slightly surprising sight. The person in front of the teen was a girl the same age as him. This girl had long pink hair that reached her shoulder, almost looking like dreads. She had large goggles on her head, golden eyes that looked like a scope, a black tang-top that looked one size to tight, and brown cargo-pants. On her shoulder was a large duffle bag that rattled with nearly every movement.

"Hi!" The girl said with a big smile on her face as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Are you the one that put out the add?"

Izuku nodded his head with a small smile and stuck out his hand. "That's me, I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The girl grinned as she took Izuku's hand. "Mei Hatsume, young inventor aiming for UA's Support Course!" She said with a prideful look on her face. "So you say you need some help making some inventions?"

Izuku nodded and stepped to the side, allowing Mei entering his house. "Yeah, I got a couple idea's in mind but I can't make them. You have any experience making inventions?"

A prideful look crossed Mei's face as Izuku closed the door. "I've been making my babies since I was little, I can make nearly anything." Mei said as she looked around, not noticing Izuku sigh as he realized 'babies' meant 'inventions'. "So, do you have anywhere to work?"

"I got a workbench in my room, I also got a few boxes of tech and tools you can use." Izuku said as he led Mei to his room.

"No thanks, I brought my own tools." Mei said as she took a wrench out of her bag, making Izuku shrug.

Once the two reached Izuku's room they quickly entered together. Mei glanced around the room, it was mostly normal with a few All Might merchandise such as posters and action figures, a few pictures on the wall and some training equipment in a corner. Off to the side was a somewhat large workbench with a few blueprints and arrows.

Mei walked up to the blueprints and she had to admit they weren't half bad, though they were far from good. "So you use a bow as a weapon?" Mei asked as she looked at the arrows on the table.

"Mostly, but I can use other weapons too." Izuku said as he picked a blueprint from the table. "So one of things I need help making is a bow that can morph into a staff. That way I can easily switch to close range combat." Izuku said as he showed her the blueprint. "I have the ideas and I know what is needed, but I just can't figure out how exactly I can make this."

Mei took the blueprint from the teen's hands and looked it over. "Well your not bad, but your far from an inventor." Mei said as she gave him a smile. "But I can easily make something like this." She said as an excited look crossed her face. "Maybe we can add some other thing, like a missile launcher, or a magnetic attachment to your hand, or-"

Before Mei could continue her rant Izuku raised his hand, stopping her. "As much as that sounds cool, I want the bow to be as light as you can make it. Oh, and can you have the bow's pull weight be around 250?"

Mei was caught off guard a bit by the pull weight. "Why do you want it to be so hard to pull?" She asked before something clicked in her head. "Oh, you have a strength enhancement quirk, that's why you have the bow, for long range combat, smart."

Izuku grinned at her as he leaned against the wall. "Actually, I'm Quirkless." He said, getting a shocked look from Mei.

"Your Quirkless, but you said you were going to UA?" Mei said with a confused look on her face.

"I am, the rules say anyone can enter the exam, even Quirkless people." Izuku said as he looked at a picture that showed him and Clint training. "I've been training five years to become a hero, being Quirkless isn't going to hold me back." He said as he turned back to Mei and watched her expression.

The pink haired girl stared at Izuku for a long moment before a grin crossed her face. "You have my attention." She said, catching Izuku off guard a bit. "So what other inventions idea do you have?"

Izuku grinned and pulled out another blue print from his work bench. "Well I was thinking about something called a Grapple Gauntlet..."

The whole day was spend with Mei and Izuku going over possible equipment Izuku could use ranging from Trick Arrows to special light weight armor. They talked all day until the sun started to set.

"I think it's time I went home." Mei said as she looked at the time.

"Do you want me to walk you back." Izuku offered, but the pink haired girl quickly waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I just live about one train ride away from here." Mei said as she gave Izuku a smile. "I'll come back tomorrow and we can get started on making these babies."

Izuku blushed a bit and coughed into his hand. "Can we just call them inventions?"

"Why?" Mei asked while tilting her head. "I put all my heart into every baby I make, and I love each of them."

Izuku sighed at that, he could understand what she meant. "Anyway here," Izuku said as he started to pull some money out of his pocket. "The money I owe you, I know it isn't much but I'll try to pay you more tomorrow when I go to the bank-"

The green haired teen was cut off when Mei pushed his hand down. "Keep the money." She said, surprising him a bit. "Like I said, you have my attention, so I won't charge you. Plus, if you do become a hero you can say it was thanks to my babies." Mei said with a confident grin.

Izuku looked at the girl in shock before he laughed. "Your real cool, you know that Mei." He said as he put the money away. "I think I'm going to have fun working with you."

"Likewise Izuku."

* * *

Over the next two weeks Mei continued to come over to Izuku's house, helping him build equipment and over time the two became friend.

They built a few inventions that Izuku found perfect for him. Such as the Grapple Gauntlet, a gauntlet that fires a retraceable cable that can attach to any hard surface and reach around 75 feet, allowing Izuku easy mobility to high places. They also made a bow that can fold in on itself and turn into a staff whenever Izuku wanted. They also came up with some blueprints for some light weight armor that would go good with Izuku's fighting style.

Along with that they came up with a bunch of different Trick Arrows that would be very useful in nearly any situation, along with a bunch of smoke bombs for stealth.

Izuku also got in contact with Tsuyu a few time and even had dinner with her family. Her little brother and sister were very interested in hearing about all of Izuku's skills that weren't quirk related and Tsuyu talked about her own skills.

Currently the hero-in-training was walking to school with a big smile on his face. In his bag was a his new bow Mei help him make, the Crow Claw, or CC for short. Along with a few of his Trick Arrows, both Barton always told Izuku to be ready for anything.

The green hair teen was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a loud crash. Turning the corner Izuku was surprised to see giant villain standing on top of a railway while a bunch of heroes kept the people away.

"Wow, this villain is huge!" Izuku couldn't help but grin as he rushed to the front of the crowed to watch the fight.

"_Size enhancement/Transformation quirk: Increases the users size immensely to the point of being nearly 50 feet tall. Best counter: Aim for the knees and legs, toppling the giant_ _over._" Izuku though as he moved through the crowed.

As Izuku moved to the front of the crowed he started to hear the people. Apparently the so called 'villain' was nothing more then a handbag thief who was pushed against the wall by the heroes.

Once Izuku made it to the front his eyes widen as he saw who was fighting the villain. "Oh, it's 'Kamui Wood', a young and talented hero!" Izuku shouted in excitement.

"Hey," The old man with a spiked head said next to Izuku. "You seem to know a lot about him! You wouldn't happen to be, A Fan!?"

Izuku however quickly waved him off. "No, I just keep track of popular heroes." He said before turning back to the fight.

The hero-in-training then noticed Kamui Wood was about to use his quirk, making Izuku take out his note book. "_Lumbar/Emission quirk: Able to produce vast amounts of strong and durable wood from the body, mostly the arms, best used for long range fighting but can be used to trap opponents. Counter: Fire or acid would be best used against a wood base quirk, it may also be possible to cut through wood with_ _sword._" Izuku wrote down in his notebook, unknown to himself he was muttering out loud before he turned back to the fight.

Kamui Wood pulled his arm back as wood started to grow, the hero was preparing for a big move. "Lacquered Chains Prison!" The hero yelled as wood started to surround the villain.

But just before the wood could trap the villain a giant woman came flying in and kicked the villain in the face, sending him flying. "Canon Canyon!"

Izuku felt his jaw drop at the scene before he heard a lot of clicking. Looking to his left he saw over a dozen photographers taking pictures at the sudden hero. Looking back Izuku could see why.

"I just started today!" The woman said while bending over in a seductive manner and showed off her ass. "I am called Mount Lady! Pleasure to make your ass-quaintance!"

Izuku quickly brought out his notebook and started to write. "_Gigantification/Transformation quirk: Able to grow in size to about 70 feet in height in an instance, great for close range combat, also surprisingly agile given her size. Damage done to giant form may shrink as well when changing back to normal height. Yet this quirk seems to cause a lot of collateral damage, casing more damage then the villain, also it can't be used inside buildings or in tight places. Counter: Constrain the legs and aim for the eyes, toppling her over. Can also aim for the back of the neck to knock out._" Izuku muttered while writing everything down in his notebook.

"Hey, Hey." The old man said when he notice Izuku taking notes. "You also take notes! You thinking of becoming a hero, no!? It's good. Continue and give it everything you got!" The old man said in a positive voice.

Izuku knew the old man might say something differently if he learned he was Quirkless, but the green hair boy gave the man a smile. "I'll do my best!" He said before making his way to school.

* * *

"Ok, you are all in third grade now!" The homeroom teacher said in a strict voice as he looked to everyone. "In other word. It is now or never that you should think of your future!"

Izuku sat near the middle of the class and barley paid attention to the teacher, and instead wrote in his book. He mostly recognized everyone in his classroom from last year, but they always stayed away since he didn't have a quirk.

"I will now distribute the Career Aspiration Document!" The teacher said before he throw the papers on his desk to the side. "But hey, you have, for the most part, the ambition to go the section of Heroes, no?" He said in a care free voice and in a instant everyone started to use their quirks.

Izuku glanced around and documented any new quirks he didn't know. Normally it was against the rules for someone to use their quirk off school grounds, as long as it wasn't used to fight. Nearly everyone in the world wanted to be a hero, it allowed everyone to use their abilities and get money fighting villains. Most people just try to be a hero before giving up and going on with their lives, even if they have powerful quirks. To Izuku, being a hero is putting your life on the line to save others and protect people, not just fight bad guys and making money.

"Well, well. Dose everyone here have a good quirk?" The teacher asked while looking the class over. "But be aware that the use of it outside the establishment is against the rules."

Suddenly a cocky voice was heard through the class. "Teach, don't put me in the same bag as the 'extras'!"

Izuku glanced at his once friend Katsuki Bakugo. Over the years Katsuki continued to bully Izuku by trying to ambush him or calling him Deku. But thanks to Izuku's training he easily snuck or ran away from Bakugo, not that he couldn't fight the blond asshole, it was just better for the both of them. If Izuku got into a fight with Bakugo it would be bloody, and if they were caught only Bakugo would be in trouble since Izuku doesn't have a quirk.

Even after all these years Izuku still believed Katsuki could be a serious hero, but that didn't mean Izuku was going to help him or put of with his shit. All Katsuki needed to do was get rid of that asshole personality that he thinks makes him edgy.

The arrogant blond kicked his feet on his desk with a cocky grin on his face. "I really do not intend to make buddy-buddy with those who have weak quirks. You know?"

That seemed to piss off the entire class. "What do you mean by that Katsuki!?"

"Shut up, you secondary characters! Behave as such!" Bakugo yelled with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Oh yes, indeed, Bakugo. You want to go to... 'UA Highschool', don't you?" The teacher said in a calm voice, the class however, exploded.

It was no shocked that everyone was, well, shocked. UA was the literally the best hero high school in all of Japan. It was known as the National Highschool and some of the biggest hero names come from their. You needed a score of 79 just to take the entrance exam, and the entrance exam was also cut throat in it's own right.

Izuku also took the exam a month ago and got a 95 on the test. He would of gotten more if not for the fact he was focusing on training.

"I'm not surprised that secondary characters like you are quacking!" Bakugo said as he jumped onto his desk, the teacher not saying anything, again. "I aced the exams, me! I am the only one here that will go to UA!" He shouted before throwing his head up. "I will even surpass All Might! And then, I'll become the highest Ranked hero of all! I'll leave my name forever in the annual ranking of the richest people in the world!"

This was another thing that Izuku hated about Bakugo. The blonde's only concern was becoming rich, famous, and named the strongest in the world. Helping others and working with other people was the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly the teacher had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked through his papers. "Now that I think about it, Midoriya also wishes to enter UA." He said casually making Bakugo freeze.

Izuku face-palmed as he sighed, feeling the whole class was against him. And it felt even more true when the entire class looked at him and laughed.

"Seriously!? Midoriya!?

"It's impossible for someone like you!"

"Someone who only knows how to study can't join the hero section!"

Izuku kept a calm look on his face as he took a deep breath. The green haired teen was used to these comments by now since he grow up with most of these people. And it was thanks to Clint and Lila's training that Izuku was able to control his emotions.

Out of the corner of Izuku's eye he saw Bakugo jump from his desk with his arm cocked back, flying right towards him. Acting fast the green hair teen pushed the floor with a strong kick, pushing his chair back as Bakugo blasted his desk.

"Deku!" The blond shouted with a pissed off look on his face.

Izuku glared at Bakugo as he stood up from his chair. "What?"

Bakugo had an angry grin on his face as he glared at Izuku. "You don't even have a weak quirk. You, have nothing!" He said as his hands sparked. "So why are you trying to enter the same area as me, huh!?"

Izuku's expression didn't change as he grabbed his chair. "Because I want to be a hero, I want to help people." He said simply.

That still seemed to piss Bakugo off quiet a bit. "What do you mean by that, a Quirkless nobody can't become a hero!? Say your prayers!" Bakugo said as his right hand made a fist. "What are you capable of anyway?"

The blond throw his fist aiming for Izuku's head, but just as it was about to connect Izuku caught Bakugo's wrist, stopping the punch in an instant. Their was a stun silence as Bakugo just gaped at Izuku.

The green hair teen glanced around the blond and looked to his teacher, who looked just as stunned. "Can we start class, or do you want this fight to continue." Izuku said with a sarcastic voice, snapping the teacher out of his stare. "Because I want the principle to know why a fight that destroyed a classroom was aloud to happen."

The teacher cleared his throat and slammed his hand on his desk. "Everyone back to their seats, including you Bakugo."

The blond growled like a feral dog before snatching his wrist back. Izuku said nothing as he grabbed his chair and moved to his desk, which was still intact. "Good thing their quirk resistant." Izuku muttered as class started and Bakugo kept glaring at the green haired teen.

* * *

The rest of the day was normal, and luckily their was no test. At the end of the day everyone started to gather their things and leave, including Izuku.

As the green hair teen packed his bag he was about to grab his notebook before it was snatched from his desk. Izuku glared when he saw Bakugo look at his notebook.

"I still have things to settle with you, Deku." Bakugo said while sticking out his lower lip like a thug.

"What is that Katsuki?" One of Bakugo's groupies asked.

"For the future, Quirk analysis vol. 13." Bakugo read with a board look on his face.

Izuku saw the blond was about to put his book between his hands and he instantly knew what was going to happen. Faster the Bakugo could react Izuku snatched the book from his hands as an explosion went off.

The blond growled at Izuku as he put his book into his shirt. "Is their a reason your trying to burn my stuff?"

Bakugo glared at Izuku as he walked up to the green haired teen. "Some say that it is possible at the start of the year to determine the person who will be the First Ranked Hero." Bakugo then stabbed his finger into Izuku's chest, though the teen didn't budge. "I'll be the first! But also the only one of this shabby municipal school! And more, since I am a perfectionist, I want those who claim the title of 'one who seeks to continue his studies at UA' have a certain dignity."

"_Close minded and an ego maniac as always._" Izuku thought while rolling his eyes. "_Also this feel rehearsed, like he practice in front of the mirror for_ _this_."

Bakugo slapped his hand on Izuku's shoulder, activating his quirk lightly. "For a moment, forget the idea of passing the entering contest of UA, you dirty nerd." Bakugo said with a smile that seemed to fucking genuine.

Izuku didn't flinch from the pain and instead just raised an eyebrow at the blond. "You done with your speech you clearly practice, or do you have something else to say?" Izuku asked in a calm voice.

The blond growled before he turned around and started to walk away. "You still can't see thing in the face." Just as Bakugo was about to walk out of the door with his crew he stopped as he glanced back. "I forgot, There is a method that can be really effective if you want to be a hero so much." He said with a small smile. "Make the leap of faith from the roof... believing with all your might that you will have a quirk in the other world!"

A look of pure horror crossed Izuku's face as he stared at Bakugo. "Wh-what the fuck..." Izuku said as he took a step back in shock. What Bakugo just said... that was practically pure evil.

"You got something to say?" Bakugo asked with a dark look on his face as his quirk flared.

"YES I GOT SOMETHING TO FUCKING SAY YOU PSYCHOPATH!" Izuku roared so loud everyone actually took a step back in shock. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, WHAT KIND OF PERDON TELLS SOMEONE TO KILL THEMSELVES!?"

Bakugo regained his footing and glared at Izuku. "Because-"

"NO!" Izuku stomped right up to Bakugo and looked the blond teen right in the eye with pissed off glare. "Their is no fucking reason on earth you can come up with that makes it okay for you to tell someone to kill themselves!" He yelled in the blonds face.

Unknown to Izuku, he was currently releasing a large amount of Killer Intent. The groupies were shaking as sweat dripped down their face, Bakugo's body actually stiffened and he got ready to blast Izuku if he did anything.

The green hair teen leaned right into Bakugo's face until they were only an inch apart. "If I find out you actually drove someone to suicide, I swear to god, I will beat you so bad you won't be taking the UA entrance exam in 10 months." Izuku said in a low voice before he pushed passed Bakugo, who had a shocked look on his face.

Izuku didn't look back as Bakugo called out 'Deku' over and over again in a angry rant.

* * *

"Of all the stupid, arrogant, moronic, AHHH!" Izuku shouted as he walked home.

The young hero in training was pissed off. What Bakugo had said was by far the worst thing he had ever done, and he did it with a fucking smile on his face.

"He wants to be a hero, yet he acts like a villain because he think's he can do whatever he wants." Izuku muttered as he rubbed his face his frustration. "And everyone praises him for it, like he's the second coming of Christ."

This was the final straw, if Bakugo did anything remotely bad like that, he was better off in a hospital bed for 10 months instead of UA. Endeavor, one of Izuku's least favorite heroes, like negative 1, was an arrogant asshole that was a lot like Bakugo. The Flame user was more interested in fighting villains then actually helping people, which was why he was the highest for collateral damage and actually put civilians in danger with his quirk. Yet despite everything he was the 2 ranked hero in Japan.

Izuku took a deep breath to calm himself down as he went down a short cut. "I need something to take my mind off this." Izuku muttered as he walked down the dim tunnel. "Maybe some bow training will clear my hea-"

The hair's on the back of Izuku's neck stood on end, their was a change in the air as he felt an ominous presents.

_*GLOOP*_

Izuku jumped forward and rolled across the ground before whatever was behind him would grab him. The teen was shocked to see a large figure made out of slime with two large eyes floating in it flowed out of the manhole.

"Invisibility cloak... size M..." The slime being said as he gazed at Izuku, making him shiver.

Izuku's mind started to raise as he pulled out his bow from his bag, which extended in an instance. "_Slime body/Mutation Quirk: The user's body is almost completely fluid with the exception of the brain, eyes, and teeth, but they appear to be extremely flexible. Normal physical attacks will prove to be ineffective unless for a large explosion of force. Counter: Ice and electricity._" Izuku thought as he pulled out one of his Trick Arrows.

"Don't worry kid, I'm just going to take control of your body for a little time." The slime man said as he reformed his body. "It'll hurt you for 45 second, then the pain will disappear." He said in a creepy tone.

"_Slime body also seems to allow the user to push themselves in someone else's body via mouth (hopefully) and take control of them like a puppet._"

Izuku pulled the arrow back and aimed it right at the villain. "Don't move, I'm warning you." Izuku said in a calm voice as he pulled his bow back.

The villain let out a chuckle as he stared at the arrow with a dark blue tip. "Do you really think an arrow can effect me, I'm practically invincible in my liquid form!"

Izuku on the other hand just grinned. "Hey dumbass, liquid conducts electricity." He said before letting the arrow lose.

As soon as the arrow hit the slime villain screamed in as his slime body was shocked. "You bastard!" The villain screamed in pain as he struggled to move.

Izuku didn't waist any time pulling out another arrow, this one a baby blue at the tip. "Hey, that's not nice. I'll have you know my mom loves me very much." He said as he pulled the second arrow back.

But before Izuku could fire the manhole was suddenly sent flying up into the air.** "Don't worry kid!" **A strong voice said making both Izuku and the slime villain freeze, but for different reasons. **"I'm here!"**

Their that climbed out of the manhole was All Might himself, the number one Ranked Hero.

All Might raised a brow as he saw the slime villain getting shocked something in his chest, only to stop a second later. "I-It's finally over-"

**"Texas Smash!" **All Might yelled as he punched the Villain in the back.

Izuku's jaw dropped as the villain was torn to pieces. "_I was right, only an extremely strong physical attack can effect the villain. All Might's punch was strong enough to create a wind pressure that tore the slime apart. Though he's still not harmed." _He thought with stars in his eyes as All Might took out a bottle soda bottle and quickly capture the slime villain with it.

**"Are you okay kid!?"** All Might asked in a concerned tone and Izuku could only nod dumbly. **"Thank God!" **All Might sighed in relief.** "I'm really sorry! You got involved in my removal of the villain, I don't usually make beginner mistakes like this." **All Might then reached into his bag and pulled out a soda bottle with the villain inside of it. **"Anyway, it's thanks to you that I have succeeded, so thank you!" **The hero said as he made his way out of the tunnel.

Izuku's mind was currently elsewhere. _"All Might! The real... the real one! All Might in the flesh and bone! It is designed in a completely different way!"_ Izuku thought as his mind struggled to reboot. Then it hit him. "M-M-My autograph book!" Izuku nearly yelled as he put his bow away and took out his special book he used to get hero. It was purple with a hawk symbol on it, a gift from Clint on his 13 birthday. "PLEASE SIGN MY BOOK!" He shouted while opening to a blank page.

Before Izuku could even blink All Might pulled out a pen and wrote his hero name in an instant. **"Well I have to take him to post!" **All Might said as he started to walk away out of the tunnel. **"Check out my exploits on LCD TV, kid!"**

As Izuku walked away a thought struck his, making him hold out his hand. "W-wait, I-I was hoping I could..." Izuku struggled with his words, as he stuck his hand out.

**"You know, professionals must constantly fight against time and evil." **All Might said as he crouched down low, ready for a long jump.

Izuku's mind started to race. _"I... I have to ask him one question, just one question!"_ Izuku thought as he glanced at the hero's belt, and a crazy thought entered his head. _"...Lila's going to kill me if she finds out about this." _Izuku before he ran forward.

Just before All Might jumped Izuku grabbed the hero's belt. In an instant the teen was a hundred feet in the air, one though going through his mind.

_"How can something so stupid be so cool at the same time!" _Izuku thought as he grip tighten around the leather belt like his life depended on it.

**"Huh?" **All Might said as he noticed an extra passenger. **"No, no!" **He shouted in shock and worry. **"Let me go! Are you crazy or what!?"**

"You want me to let go of you when we're 100 feet in the air!" Izuku shouted back making the hero pause. Izuku was pretty sure his Grapple Gauntlet could save him if he fell, but he didn't want to test it out.

**"Ok, ok, I understand!" **All Might said with a slight sweatdrop at Izuku's determination. **"Close your eyes and mouth now!" **Suddenly All Might coughed into his hand, making his eyes widen. **"Shit!"**

It took a couple of second but the two landed on top of a apartment building.

Izuku hit the ground and felt his legs shake as he struggled to stand. "Okay, that's a first." He said in a slightly shaky voice.

All Might was muttering to himself as he rubbed his face. **"Seriously! I really have no time to lose, so I'll leave you here!" **All Might said as stepped forward.

That snapped Izuku out of his daze. "Wait-"

**"No! I can't wait!" **All Might said in a argent tone.

But Izuku wasn't going to give up that easily. "Can I become a hero even though I'm Quirkless!?" Izuku shouted, stopping All Might in his tracks. "Is it possible for a person without a quirk to become like you?" Izuku said while looking, All Might was favorite hero, he had to know what the number one hero thought of his situation.

**"No Quirk...?" **All Might said softly.

Izuku looked down with a small smile on his face. "Because I don't have a quirk nearly everyone tells me it's impossible for me to become a hero. They laugh and say I'm crazy for thinking that." Izuku was so into his thoughts he didn't see the smoke cloud form around All Might. "Only one man ever believed in me, and with his help I gained confidence in my dream." Izuku then slowly started to look up. "I want to save people and give them hope like you do and that man gave... HUUUUUH!" Izuku suddenly shouted at the shocking sight in front of him.

In front of Izuku was a somewhat tall stick of a man with long blond hair, sunken eyes and cheeks, and lose cloths on.

Izuku's mind went into overdrive as he tried to proses what he was seeing. "... All... All Might...?"

"...Yes, I am All Might." The man said, blood leaking out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"... How...?" Was all the teen could ask.

"You know those people who flex at the pool to make themselves look buff." Izuku slowly nodded. "That's me."

"...So you have a transformation quirk?" The teen said with a weak smile.

All Might gave a soft laugh as he pointed to Izuku. "Your taking this better then most kid." The hero said as he sat on the ground. "A symbol of piece comes with many prices." All Might said as he lifted his shirt. "This is one of them."

Izuku winced when he was half of All Might's chest covered in scars. "H-holy shit..."

"I got this wound about 5 years ago from a villain attack." All Might said with a sigh. "Result: Semi-Destruction to my respiratory system and total removal of my stomach. My face is emaciated and haggard, my eyes are side effects of repeated surgeries. Currently, I can't work actively as a hero more then about three hours a day. This is my limit."

Izuku was shell shocked. To think the number one ranked hero was in such a state, and still fighting. "Five years ago, when you fought the villain 'Venomous Chainsaw'?"

All Might laughed at that. "You know your stuff kid, but no, it was someone else... someone much stronger." All Might said as a serious look crossed his face. "What I told you must never be publically disclosed, I ask you to never reveal this to anyone."

Izuku instantly raised his hands. "Don't worry, I get it. Besides, who would believe me if I said All Might is weakening?" Izuku said with a nervous laugh.

"You be surprised kid." All Might said in a serious voice, making Izuku stopped laughing. "Professionals must always put their lives at stake." He said before giving a long sigh. "So, I can't openly say that being a hero is possible without a quirk... because it may not be possible, simply."

Izuku felt like he was just punched in the gut hard as he stared at his hero get up from the floor. "...I see..." Izuku said in a quiet tone as he looked down.

"If all you care about is to save people, then become a policeman." All Might said as he slowly made his way across the roof. "That way, you are also responsible for receiving the villains... a job often ridicules and disparaged, but no less admirable!" The hero said as he turned his back to the kid. "It's not a bad thing to dream... But... Be carful not to obscure the facts, kid." The hero said with a sigh as he made his way to the door.

"...No."

All Might stopped in his tracks as he turned to the kid, who's head was looking down. "What?"

The teen looked up with a determined look in his eye, but also a little anger. "I said no!" He said in a louder voice, making the hero take a step back from the sudden outburst. "You think your the first to tell me what I'm doing is pointless, to tell me I'm weak, that it's impossible. The whole world's been telling me that for 10 years!" Izuku roared. "My doctors, my teachers, other heroes, my so called friends who left me since it was discovered I was Quirkless, even my mom didn't think I could be a hero!" Izuku looked at his hand before balling it into a fist. "But one man, one man believed in me. He said I could become a hero if I train my body and mind to the limits and beyond. And that's what I did, I trained, I trained for 5 years to become a hero." Izuku then turned to All Might, who looked at the teen with shocked expression. "I'm going to UA, I'm going to prove to the world that a Quirkless nobody can become a hero, I'm going to give people hope when they need it the most, because any less would be spitting on that man's grave!" Izuku finished, leaving All Might slightly slake-jawed.

Without saying a word Izuku suddenly started running towards the edge of the room. "Kid, wait!"

Izuku ignored the hero and stuck his hand into his back before pulling out his Grapple Gauntlet on his left arm. It was a sleek metal gauntlet that looked like a glove with a folded up metal claw at the forearm. Once Izuku reached the edge of the roof he jumped the gate with one leap and stuck his left arm out. In a instant a metal line shot out and the metal claw dug into stone wall. Izuku swung down to the street level and landed safely.

Looking back Izuku saw a shocked expression of All Might looking down at him. Izuku's only response was a small salute before he ran down the street.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he walked down the sidewalk with a sad expression. Even if he did tell All Might off it was still hard to hear that even his favorite hero didn't think he could be a hero.

"Then I'll show him." Izuku said as he squeezed his fist tight. "I'll show him and everyone that Clint Barton was right in believing in me, and that I can become a hero!" Izuku shouted as he started to walk down the sidewalk again.

As Izuku watched he heard a commotion on his left, making him turn to see something was going on in a shopping distract.

"Maybe some heroes fighting villains will make me feel better." Izuku said as he started to walk to the district.

As the teen entered he kept his ear open. From what he heard a villain has taken someone hostage and the heroes were having trouble with the villain since he was forcing the person to use their quirk, which was pretty strong. So the heroes were just sitting back and weighting for someone to come with a better quirk, which was stupid.

_"Heroes are always in hard situations since they have to worry about the villains, civilians, and collateral damage. A hero needs to know when to adapt in order to counter any situation, not just wait for someone with a better quirk."_

As Izuku made it to the front of the crowed he was shocked to see the same slime villain. _"Wh-when I grabbed All Might the bottle must of fell out!_" Izuku shouted in his head as guilt washed over him. _"Fuck, this is my fault! Just hang on, hang on and a hero will come save you." _Izuku then remembered what the villain said to him in the tunnel. _"He said it takes 45 seconds for him to take over a body, maybe it's longer the harder a person's struggles, but it will still happen. What going to happen, why aren't the heroes doing anything, what about-_" Izuku's mind screeched to a halt as he made eye contact with the hostage.

It was Bakugo.

And he was looking right at Izuku with desperate eyes.

Before Izuku could even finish his thought he was already moving.

"Moron! Stop! Stop!" The heroes called for him, but he ignored them.

Izuku pulled out CC and his Grapple Gauntlet from his bag, as he ran he pointed an arrow right at the villain.

"Don't think about shocking me like last time punk!" The villain shouted as Bakugo struggled. "You shock me you shock this kid!"

"Who said this was a shock arrow!" Izuku shouted as he fired.

The arrow cut through the air and nailed the slime villain right in the eye. "AHHH! You bastard!" The slime villain yelled as blood pored out of his eye.

Izuku didn't stop running until he was on the slime villain a second later. "Bakugo!" The teen yelled as he reached into the slime body and grabbed the blond by his shirt.

"Why!?" Bakugo yelled as his mouth came up for air. "Why are you here!?"

"I have no idea, my legs moved on their own!" Izuku yelled as he tighten his grip around Bakugo's right shirt and throw his bow on his back. "But really, it looked like you needed help!" Izuku said with a big smile.

The slime villain roared as it raised his hand. "I was almost finished you little shit! I'm going to kill you!"

"In your dreams!" Izuku yelled as he pointed his Grapple Gauntlet back and fired.

The claw shot out about 20 feet back and embedded in the stone floor. The Gauntlet pulled Izuku from his spot along with Bakugo, taking the blond teen out of the slime's body as the hand came down, barley missing them.

"I'm not done yet!" The slime villain roared as he chaise after the two teens.

Izuku used all his strength to throw Bakugo to the side as the slime. As soon as Izuku hit the ground he pulled out his bow and a arrow with a baby blue tip. "Checkmate." Izuku said as he pointed the arrow at the villain as it was about to consume Izuku.

But before the teen could fire the arrow a large figure shadowed over them both. **"I really am pathetic, I can't even fallow my own words!" **

Both Izuku and the slime villain looked up to see All Might standing behind Izuku.

The number 1 hero pulled his arm back as blood poured from his mouth, though only Izuku notice that. **"The professionals put their lives all the time in the game!" **

**_"Detroit Smash!"_**

The punch All Might through was so strong, it tore the villain's body apart and created an updraft, changing the weather in the sky casing it to rain. Izuku, along with practically everyone, were in awe by the event that was just shown.

After the heroes collected themselves they collected the pieces of the slime villain's body from all around. Having the police take him away.

Izuku was yelled at by the heroes for getting involved, the heroes saying they had everything under control. Bakugo on the other hand was praised by the heroes around him, saying he had a powerful and cool quirk, Some even tried to ask the blond to become their sidekicks once he became a Pro hero. Izuku wanted to point out if he hadn't acted the slime villain would of taken over Bakugo's body, making him stronger and killing the teen. Yet Izuku didn't want to cause himself any more trouble, he was very emotionally drained.

After everything was settled All Might left and Izuku started to make his way home.

_"I think I'm just going to skip training today and just rest. I'm too drained to train." _Izuku thought with a sigh.

"Hey, Deku!"

Izuku turned around to see Bakugo glaring at him with a pissed off look.

"I... Never asked you to come and help me!" The blond yelled with a angry look on his face.

The green haired teen however sighed at that. "Can you drop the edgy act for five minutes and talk like a normal person." Izuku groaned. "That's another thing I hate about you."

That seem to piss of Bakugo even more. "I didn't need any saving! I could of gotten out!"

"No you couldn't have." Izuku said in a calm voice at made Bakugo paused. "That slime villain was going to take over your body in less then a minute. The heroes were going to wait for someone with 'a better quirk', if I didn't act, you would be dead."

Bakugo looked like he swallowed a lemon. "So what, you want me to apologize!? Is that why you saved me, so I would owe you one!"

"I didn't turn my back on you Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he rounded on the blond, who looked shock. "You turned your back on me! When you learned I was Quirkless you were determined to forget about our friendship! I tried to be friends with you despite everything, but apparently you only want me to jump off the school roof and kill myself! Or did you forget what you said only a few hours ago!?"

Bakugo looked like he swallowed a hard pill as he looked into Izuku's hard eyes. "I didn't actually-"

"Mean it." Izuku cut off with a laugh. "It didn't feel that way when you told me to take a swan dive off the roof of the school with a fucking smile on your face." Bakugo actually looked away from that, not meeting Izuku's eyes but still had a glare on his face. "That's what I hate about your personality, you say what you want, not caring how it effects people."

That made Bakugo growl at Izuku. "Well if you hate me, why did you save me?"

Izuku looked at Bakugo right in the eyes before he turned around with a sigh. "Like I said, you turned your back on me. You might of stopped wanting to be friends, but I didn't." Izuku put a hand over his heart. "A small piece of me can't forget how we used to be friends. So no, I can't let you die."

Bakugo started at Izuku for a long moment before he growled and turned around. "Fucking nerd!" He said before started to walk away.

But before the teen could get far Izuku called out to him. "Bakugo!" The green haired teen called, stopping the blond and making him glance back, only to see Izuku's hard eyes. "I meant what I said at school, I find out you actually drove someone to suicide, I will put you in the hospital for the next 10 months."

Bakugo didn't flinch from the intense glare before he clicked his teeth and started to walk away again.

Izuku sighed an rubbed his face hard with both his hands. "I am too fucking drained."

**"I'm Here!" **None other then All Might ran around the corner with a smile on his face, right in front of Izuku.

"God damn it." The teen muttered, feeling even more drained from the long day. Then a thought crossed Izuku's head that made the teen sigh harder. "All Might, did you hear what me and that guy were talking about."

The hero had the decency to look away with a cough. **"Yeah, I heard. I didn't want to interrupt, it seemed personal."**

Izuku let out a breath. "Well thanks. So what are you doing here? You were surrounded by the press earlier."

All Might gave a heart filled laugh at that. **"I can avoid them if I want to, it's part of being a Pro Hero! After All, I'm All Mi-_cough_!" **In a instant All Might shrank down to his real size as he spit up a lot of blood. "Kid, I came to thank you and make some corrections... and I also have a proposal for you." The hero said while he wiped his mouth of the blood. "If you hadn't been there and if I didn't hear your personal story, I might not have been able to continue to call myself a hero."

Izuku sighed and shook his head. "No, it was my fault. If I hadn't grabbed you the villain would of been in custody, I disturbed you during your work just because I wanted to ask a question." Izuku said while looking down.

"About that!" All Might said, grabbing the teen's attention. "At the time, no one could act. You are the only one who could do it. You. A Quirkless person with only a bow and arrow! And that really touched me!" Izuku felt voice get caught up in his throat at All Might's words. "What you said, 'my legs moved on their own'. Those in best hero ranked heroes say the same thing." All Might looked right into Izuku's eyes as the teen fought back tears. "Kid..."

"Yes?" Izuku asked as he felt tears start to fall, even after all these years of training Izuku could still get emotional.

"You can become a hero."

Izuku felt unbelievably happy that one of his favorite heroes believed in him that the green hair teen actually had tears running down his face.

"Thank you All Might." Izuku said with a smile as he wiped away the tears.

"That's why I think your worthy to inherit my strength."

"...Huh?" Izuku said with a confused expression on his face.

"Ha! That expression is a gag!" All Might laughed. "But the simple matter is whether or not you'll try your damnedest to absorb my 'power'!"

"...I am so fucking lost right now." Izuku said with a sigh, feeling drained dead. "Can we talk somewhere more privet, and then you can tell me what your offering."

That made the hero paused as he looked around. "Perhaps you are right kid, this is something that should be mentioned in privet. Got any suggestions?"

Izuku felt his stomach grumble lightly, the long day has definitely built him an apatite. "I know this sandwich place that mostly empty around this time. They might have something you can eat." Izuku offered.

All Might had a thoughtful look on his face before he shrugged. "That might be for the best."

Just before the two could start moving Izuku felt his bag vibrate. Reaching into the side pocket Izuku pulled out his phone and his eyes widen. Over a dozen missed calls from his mom, Lila, Mei, and Tsuyu. Right now Lila was calling him.

"Oh shit."

All Might turned to Izuku with a questioning look. "Is something wrong?"

"My big sister has been calling me since the villain attack."

"...My condolences."

Izuku gave the hero a light glare as he answered the phone with a weak smile. "Hey sis-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING ON THAT VILLAIN!" Lila said in such a loud voice making Izuku pull his phone away, even All Might winced at the volume.

Izuku turned to the hero with a small sigh. "This might take a while." Izuku said as his sister continued to yell at him through the phone.

* * *

After calling everyone on his phone and got a verbal backlash the two found themselves at the back of an old school American sandwich shop, which was mostly empty. Izuku had ordered a sandwich while All Might was having a blended sandwich in a cup. This place was very popular for old people and such with no teeth or bad stomachs.

Since their was no one in the restaurant All Might explained what his quirk was.

"One for All?" Izuku muttered in shock.

"Yes." All Might nodded as he held out his hand. "It's the power to transfer power from person to person. It's also known as a Stockpile Quirk. Every person who's inherited this quirk before, their power is currently in me."

"So it's a quirk that can pass on the 'power' of all of the previous users onto the next user." Izuku summarized with a thoughtful look on his face. "That is impressive, heroes are already way stronger then normal, even ones without enhancements from quirks. So to have a quirk that gives you the strength of multiple people plus your own, no wonder you are one of the strongest in the world."

All Might nodded to Izuku, an impressed look on his face. "Exactly. I want to give you this quirk because of what you did back with the slime villain, you acted while the so-called heroes did nothing and instead waited for someone else to help them. Not only that you were able to pull your friend out before the slime consumed him." All Might then gave Izuku a serious look. "However know that your body needs to be physically fit in order to inherit the power, otherwise you'll just blow your limbs off. So, will you become the successor to my power."

Izuku was quiet for a long moment. Most people would kill to inherent the power of All Might, the power alone was nearly a fact to become a top hero. Yet Izuku thought differently then most.

"I... I'm sorry All Might, but I can't accept this power." Izuku said while looking right into the hero's eyes.

All Might was surprised at being turned down, but kept a clam look on his face. "May I ask why?"

The green hair teen was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Have you ever heard of a hero named Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye?"

All Might had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I remember an American hero by that name when I was over their, but I heard he retired."

Izuku nodded his head. "He was a marksmen hero who used a bow and trick arrow as his weapon. He's the one who taught me how to fight." Izuku smiled as he remembered his training under the man. "For 5 years I have trained to be a hero, learning everything I could while under him. He was the first person ever to say I could be a hero, that it was just up to me." Izuku then gained a frown on his face. "He passed away a few months back from cancer."

All Might frowned and bowed his head. "I'm sorry for your loss, he must of been close to you."

Izuku wiped his eye and looked to the hero. "There are two reason why I'm turning down your power. The first is that it wouldn't fit with me." Izuku said, making All Might tilt his head. "I have a lot of skills, such as marital arts, stealth, sword play, knife play, but most of all is my skills with a bow. If I take your power I would have to re-do my entire fighting style just to be effective with your quirk, because what would be the point of being sneaky but having the power to blow away my enemies with a single punch."

All Might had a thoughtful look on his face as he nodded his head. "I can see what you mean, to re-train someone in less then 10 months what they have been learning for 5 years would be next to impossible."

Izuku nodded his head as a more serious look crossed his face. "The second is a little more personal." He said, grabbing All Might's attention. "All Might, you are known as the soul Symbol of Peace, a pillar of society, your very presence alone has dropped crime... but your only one man, only human." He said in such a serious voice that it almost caught the hero off guard. "Most people don't like to think it, but heroes don't live forever... like Clint, anything can happen, heroes aren't immortal."

All Might sighed as he nodded his head. He knew that as a fact how mortal he was given his current condition.

"Now I'm not saying what you did was wrong, in fact you have done what most would think is impossible." Izuku quickly added. "It's just... becoming a Symbol of Peace isn't my goal... I want to create a Symbol of Peace and Hope."

Now that caught the heroes attention. "Create a Symbol of Peace and Hope?"

Izuku nodded with a smile on his face and a determined look in his eyes. "Right, the problem with one person being the Symbol of Peace, is that when they stop their is panic, or will be." He said making the hero wince, dreading the day he'd have to retire. "Exactly, so here's my thought... what if a Hero Group could become a Symbol of Hope."

All Might's eyes widen at that as his voice caught in his throat. "A... Hero Group becoming a Symbol of Hope?"

Izuku nodded with a exited look on his face. "Right, their have been tones of Hero Groups in the past like the Defenders, Thunderbolts, Wild Wild Pussycats, and The Justice Society of America. All were or are big hero groups names, yet their not as big as most heroes. I want to create a group of heroes that brings hope to people, and a group of people will be much more solid then one man. If a Quirkless nobody can create a hero group that is seen as the Symbol of Hope, then nothing is impossible."

All Might's jaw dropped at what the teen said. Izuku's idea was actually solid, create a Hero Group so strong that it would become a pillar of society. With the group name being a pillar members can come and go with ease. It was almost perfect.

All Might throw his head back and gave a heart filled laugh before looking at Izuku with a big grin. "Kid, I was completely wrong about you. Your going to make a fine hero some day!" He said, making Izuku smile. "I respect your decision of not taking my quirks and know I will be rooting for you." He said making Izuku smile.

"Thank you All Might." Izuku said as a question enter his head. "All Might, I have a question about your quirk?" He said, making the hero tilt his head.

"Well depending on what it is I'll answer." The hero said while taking a sip of his 'drink'.

Izuku just waved him off. "Don't worry, it's nothing big. I was just wondering how would you tell if I was physically fit enough to take One for All."

That made the hero smile. "That's easy, I would of had you fallow my plan 'Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan'!" The hero said with pride. "It would of been a hellish training that would of taken 10 months to turn your body into the perfect vessel."

Izuku nodded at All Might's explanation, a thought entering his head. "Would you mind telling me this workout plan?"

All Might raised a eyebrow at that. "Really, but I thought you didn't want to inherent my power?"

Izuku quickly waved his hand. "It's not that. See I turned 14 not long ago and I want to start some muscle training since for the past 5 years it's been nothing but technique, marksmanship, and stamina. I couldn't focuses on strength training as much since I didn't want to strain my body."

All Might folded his arms as he nodded his head. "I see, you really are pushing your body in all aspects to maximize your chances to become a hero."

The green hair teen nodded to that. "Exactly, so I was hoping if you can give me some tips to help me workout."

All Might rubbed his chin with a thoughtful look on his face before he grinned. "I'll do you one better, I'll train you!" The hero said, shocking Izuku a bit. "Think of it as my way of saying sorry for not believing in you." He said in a sincere voice.

Izuku grow a big smile on his face as he bowed to the hero. "I'm in your care." He said as stars glowed in his eyes. "I'm going to be trained by All Might himself. So cool." He said in a slightly giddy voice making the hero laugh.

"So I've been wondering," All Might said, grabbing Izuku's attention. "If you do make this Hero Group in the future, what will it be called?"

Izuku gained a grin on his face as he leaned against the table. "Well since I'm aiming for UA, I thought of the perfect name for my Hero Group."

"And the is?"

The green haired teen grinned as he spoke one word.

"Ultraforce."

* * *

**21: Hey, another chapter finished! I hope everyone likes who I'm doing this story, and I'm sorry if I get some facts about MHA wrong.**

**All right, now to clear up some things.**

**1: I get confused with some of the time skips and ages sometimes in this story, so if I get an age or date wrong, please don't hurt me.**

**2: I never like Bakugo as a character, he just felt like an asshole I wanted to get away from because he would harsh out my mellow vibe. Also in the fist chapter, Bakugo told Izuku to commit suicide just because Izuku wanted to be a hero! That's fucked up man, normal people don't even say that much less heroes! I know grows a bit as time goes on, but he's still an asshole in the end. So expect some Bakugo ball busting to make him clean up his act, but not full on bashing. **

**3: So Izuku's personality is basically the same. Just holding back a bit of the fan-boy moments and give him some confidence. Also Izuku only talks cocky in fights to throw his enemies off, like Spider-Man.**

**4: The idea of a Hero Group becoming the Symbol of Hope is basically like the Avengers and Justice League. Both groups are world famous and when a hero joins them, everyone knows that hero is serious. But this is mostly a dream Izuku has after he graduates, and he might invite some of his friends to join his group.**

**5: If a few things feel different when compared to the Anime, I want everyone to know I am mostly using the manga. It's easier since I can just look at my phone instead of going back and forth between tags on my computer. **

**6: Here's a character description of this Izuku Midoriya from skills to weapons.**

* * *

**Name: Izuku Midoriya**

**Age: 14**

**Skills**

**-Martial arts: Judo, Krav Maga, Kali, Hapkido, Muay Tai, and Taekwando.**

**-Expert Marksmanship: Able to hit moving targets even when he's moving through the air. **

**-Expert Stealth: Can suppress his presence and sneak up on most enemies.**

**-Expert Swordsmen: Can easily use swords and knives to fight, though he dose not aim for killing blows. **

**-Adept Staff Fighter: Can use a staff for mid-range fighting. **

**-Acrobatics and Parkour: Can use his Grapple Gauntlet to easily swing through the sky and fire his bow while in mid-air. Can also used this skill to dodge attacks. **

**-EMT: Can determine a condition of a person just by looking at them and determine the best way to treat them or even himself.**

**-Tactician: Can come up with a counter for nearly any quirk in just the first few seconds of seeing it, though more study will bring up a full proof plan.**

**Equipment**

**-Bow/Crow Claw or CC: A bow that can switch into a staff. The bow also has a pull weight of about 250 pounds.**

**-Grapple Gauntlet: A gauntlet that fires a retraceable cable that can attach to any hard surface and reach around 75 feet, allowing easy mobility to high places. Can also attach to limbs if needed though the force can hurt someone.**

**-Smoke Bombs: Allows to obscure opponents vision and allow Izuku to hide or use sneak attacks.**

**-Katana and Bowie Knife: Two sharp blades for close combat, can even cut through steel with enough force.**

**-Knuckle Dusters: Can add more damage if Izuku is forced into hand to hand.**

**-Steel-Tipped Boots: Adds extra damage to Izuku's kicks. **

**-Pocket Knife: It speaks for itself.**

**-Sunglasses: Built with Night and thermal vision. Can also protect against bright flashes. **

**-Binoculars: Can zoom and see fare distances.**

**-Pepper Spray: Can temporarily blind an opponent.**

**-Combat Suit/Hero Costume: Able to block bullets and knives. Resistant to fire, cold, and electricity. Can resist a certain about of physical force but nothing beyond superhuman. **

**Trick Arrows**

**-Shock Arrows**

**-Freezing Arrows**

**-Flare Arrows**

**-Putty Arrows**

**-Acid Arrows**

**-Concussion Arrows**

**-Flash Bang Arrows **

**-Explosive Arrows**

**-Sonic Arrows**

**-Net Arrows**

**-EMP Arrows**

**-Foam Arrows**

**-Bolo Arrows **

**-Boomerang Arrows**

**-Titanium Tipped Arrows**

**-Kinetic Absorbing Arrows**

**-Boxing Glove Arrows**

**Abilities**

**-Killer Intent: Thanks to Izuku's training under Clint for so many years the hero taught the hero-in-training to release his Killer Intent. This allows for Izuku to throw his enemies off or hesitate with an attack.**

**-Deadeye: Do to Izuku's marksmanship training he can temperedly perceive things slower the normal for a few seconds, allowing him to make precision shots in an instant. (Think Fallout 4 or Red Dead Redemption)**

**Izuku's Character Stats**

**-Power: 4/5**

**-Speed: 4/5**

**-Technique: 5/5**

**-Intelligent: 5/5**

**-Cooperativeness: 5/5**

* * *

**That's all for now, thanks for reading!**

**Review/Fallow/Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 2

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-2**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Izuku panted hard as he was running with a weighted vest over his body along with ankle and wrist weights. All Might in his real from rolling in front of him while on a moped.

"Faster young Midoriya!" All Might called back as the teen was keeping pace. "You only have about 3 miles left!"

It's been about one month since the slime villain incident and Izuku started his training with All Might. It was hard, even for Izuku, but determination was one of the teens strong points. So taking a deep breath Izuku rocked forward. About 10 minutes later the two came to a stop and sat on a park bench.

"You are making great progress fallowing the training plan." All Might said as he handed a water bottle to Izuku. "I'm actually a little surprised."

Izuku took the water bottle and took a quirk drink. "Thanks, but like I said, I've been training for 5 years in a lot of areas and stamina was one of them." Izuku said with a grin as he splashed some water on his face. "So have you found anyone to take your power?"

All Might nodded his head as he took a photo out of his pocket. "I found someone who shows a lot of potential." The hero said as he handed the photo to Izuku.

Looking at the photo it showed a 16 year old boy. He had a big smile on his face, small blue eyes, and light blond hair.

"...Your giving Tin-Tin your power?" Izuku said slowly. The guy did look extremely like the old comic book character.

All Might snorted at the green teen. "His name is Mirio Togata, he's currently going to UA and is one of the top student's in his class, if not the very top in his whole grade. He's been shown to have a strong conviction and drive to become a hero." All Might added with a smile. "He's also a disciple of my old sidekick Sir Nighteye." He said making Izuku whistle.

"What's his quirk?" Izuku asked.

"Permeation, it allows him become intangible at will and he has master control over it." All Might explained making Izuku's eyes widen.

"Damn," Izuku muttered as he put a hand on his chin. "The ability to faze through objects and attack, but also easily blow away enemies with a punch, he could get into nearly any hostage situation without being noticed or cut through an enemy that was hiding behind an object and/or hostage. He could become unstoppable."

All Might nodded at that. "Their are some drawbacks to his quirk, such as he can't faze things and other people with him, but he works with the drawbacks and has a bright future as a hero." All Might said with a smile as he took the photo and put it away.

"So what's stopping you from giving him your quirk?" Izuku asked while stretching his arm.

"I need you be very carful who I chose for my quirk, otherwise I could hurt a user who is unfit." All Might said in a serious voice.

Izuku raised his eyebrow at All Might. "Weren't you going to give it to me, despite barley knowing anything about me?"

All Might coughed into his hand and gave the teen a weak laugh. "Well I was going to train you to see if you were worthy to inherent my quirk. If you completed my work out plan I would of given it to you, if not I couldn't give it to you."

Izuku nodded as he got up from the bench. "Well I think you should give him a chance first, see what he has to offer. If he's got what it takes offer him your quirk."

All Might had a thoughtful look on his face as he nodded. "I'll see if I can contact Nighteye and see what he thinks." The hero said as he got up from the bench. "All right, enough resting! We still have a whole workout plan today!" All Might said as he hopped on his moped.

Izuku grinned and saluted the hero. "Right!" He said before he started running.

* * *

After a few more hours of training Izuku and All Might parted ways and the hero-in-training started heading home. Izuku currently ware a bandana over his head covering his green fluffy hair and a medical mask covering his face. The bandana was to soak up the sweat on his head to keep it our of his face, the medical mask was to make Izuku breath a little harder so his heart and lungs could work harder getting him air.

"Man, All Might wasn't kidding when he said his training was hard." Izuku said as he rolled his holders. "But I can see it's working."

Even if it's only been a month since his training Izuku could tell their was slight improvements. Every week the workouts was a little easier for him as he workedout with All Might.

Not much changed after the slime villain incident, Tsuyu and his mom did freaked out a bit and told him how stupid it was for endangering himself like that, Mei however thanked him for showing off their babies on T.V. One big change was Bakugo was actually leaving Izuku alone and not even talking to him, he stood out of Izuku's way and the green hair teen did the same, the two just ignored each other.

"Probably for the best." Izuku said with a sigh. "If we talked before going to UA then we most likely would get into a fight that might get us kicked out, or just him."

Despite everything that happened a very small piece of Izuku was sad they were no longer friend. They grow up together, their mom were friends, and they both wanted to be hero. Yet when Bakugo learned Izuku was Quirkless the blond stopped being friends with him and started bullying him.

Izuku had no idea why Bakugo hated him so much, like no matter what he did the blond would come up with some reason to hate. It was aggregating, and Izuku was done trying to make up with him when Bakugo didn't even try.

The green hair teen shook his head softly. _"I should just focus on my training, I got a lot to do with only 9 month left." _Izuku then let out a long sigh. _"I can't wait to go home and take a nice, long, bath-"_

Izuku was cut off when something slammed into his side from a dark ally, making him take step to the side. Looking down the teen was surprised at what he saw on the floor.

By Izuku's feet was a little girl, no older then 5 years old. She had white hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a single horn growing out of her head. What was really surprising was what she was warring. She had a white lose hospital gown that reached all the way to her feet, she also had thick bandages around her arms and feet, and she had no shoes on.

Alarm bells started to go off like crazy in Izuku's head as he looked down at the girl, who looked at him with scared and despite eyes.

Izuku reached his hand down with a concerned look on his face. "Are you all ri-" Izuku's hand froze when the girl flinched.

"Their she is!"

The little girl froze as Izuku looked up to see four adults in shady outfits exited the ally. One adult had long wild blond hair that looked like a lions mane and had a tail behind him, his face also had a giant maw with sharp teeth showing. Another had a long tongue nearly reaching the floor and had warts all over his face. The third one had a giant eye for a head but looked like he had a little mouth under it. The final person was the most normal looking with orange hair and a leather jacked that exposed his arms.

Izuku harden his eyes as he gently grabbed the girl, ignoring her flinch, and pushed her behind him. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

The four suspicious looking men gave Izuku a surprised look before they all narrowed their eyes.

"We don't want any trouble vigilante, just hand over the girl." The lion man said, catching Izuku off guard before he realized what he meant.

_"The bandana and medical mask makes them think I'm some kind of up and coming vigilante." _Izuku realized before he spoke. "And were are you taking her?"

Long tongue growled and glared at Izuku. "We're taking her to where she belongs, now hand her over or you will be sorry." He said as the four men let their quirks flare but didn't attack.

That was a big mistake. Even without most of his weapons and equipment Izuku had enough on him to be dangerous.

_"Lion Body/Mutation quirk: Gives the user the ability of a lion, includes enhanced strength, sharp claws, enhanced senses, and a powerful jaw. Counter: Overload the users senses."_

_"Long Tongue/Transformation quirk: The user can extend and enlarge their tongue from their mouth giving them mid-range combat, distance unknown, power is above average. Counter: Close mouth, hard."_

_"Laser eye/Emission quirk: The user can fire a beam of energy from the large eye's pupil, giving them long-range combat. Counter: Use close quarter combat, aim for the eye."_

_"Thermal heat/Emission quirk: The user can produce an extreme amounts of heat from the body, mostly the arms, turning it brought red and glowing. Counter: Aim for critical areas and make user lose focus." _

Izuku's mind worked that out all in an instant as he slowly dropped his bag and reached inside. "Little girl," The girl behind Izuku turned to him with a shaky look on her face. "Get down."

Before the villains could even react Izuku pulled out a smoke bomb and slammed it to the ground. A thick black cloud covered the area in an instant, blocking everyone's vision.

"What!?"

"I can't see!"

"I'm going to blast this kid!"

"Don't, you might hit the girl!"

Izuku had already acted as soon as he throw the smoke bomb. The hero-in-training had pulled out two brass knuckles as he rushed into the cloud. Thanks to his skills and training Izuku could easily tell were the villains were in the black cloud, even though he couldn't see.

The hero-in-training's eyes landed on a figure that was glowing in the cloud. Izuku bolted towards the figure and slammed his fist into the glowing one's jaw before he could even react, making him lose control of his quirk and turning it off. Izuku the throw a sharp left hook into the orange hair's liver, making him double over in pain. Finally Izuku shot his knee up into the villain's face and smashed it right into his nose, a satisfying crunch being heard.

"What happen, where's the little piss-ant!"

"Day-Glow, give us some light now!"

Izuku fallowed the closes voice as the villain fell to the ground, unconscious. As Izuku ran he felt the air shift as he felt something come on at him from the right. Ducking at the last second Izuku saw something pink and slimy fly over him.

Acting fast Izuku bolted forward and saw the side of the warts covered villain. By the time the villain saw Izuku in the corner of his eye the hero-in-training was already to close.

"I see hi-"

Izuku throw a devastating uppercut to the villain's jaw, blood spilling out of his mouth as he bit his big tongue hard, making him scream in pain. Izuku then slammed the brass knuckles into the villain's temple, knocking him out instantly.

"Toad, where are you!?"

"Fuck this, this so called hero is roasted!"

Izuku went low as the big eye villain fired a red laser into the smoke blindly, not caring what he was shooting at. Yet despite this Izuku kept moving.

"Damn it, stop firing blindly, your going to hit the gi-" The lion man was cut off when Izuku popped in front of him with something in his hands. "Their you are you little-" The villain was again cut off, but this time when Izuku sprayed a bottle of pepper spray right into his eyes. "AAHH!" The lion man roared as his senses were overloaded.

"Like your weak eye could hit me!" Izuku yelled in a cocky voice as he kicked the lion villain in the stomach, making him stumble back.

"I got you now!" The large eye yelled before he fired.

Izuku hit the floor just in time as a red laser flow over him, hitting the lion man and blasting off his feet.

"Did I get him, did I get the little fucker-"

The Cyclops was cut off was cut off when Izuku rushed him and slammed his fist right into his giant eye. The villain was blown off his feet and instantly knocked out before he hit the ground, a giant swirl in his eye.

Once everyone was down Izuku sighed as the black cloud fell apart into the wind. Looking around Izuku saw all the villains were knocked out, except for one.

"Wh-who are you?" The lion villain asked as he struggled to his feet.

Izuku was quiet for a moment as he thought of the perfect answer. "I am the vigilante that that cleans up weak trash like you!" Izuku said in a dramatic deep voice as he posed in front of the villain. "I am the vigilante of the night, protector of woman and children, I am... the Smoke Knight!" Izuku yelled the first name that popped into his head as he posed again.

"...Seriously?"

On the outside Izuku was confident and had a determined look in his eye. On the inside however, the teen was blushing like crazy. He wanted to be a hero, but not the over exaggerated ones that did stuff like this, but it was necessary to protect his name and image.

"Super Surprise Kick!" The teen yelled as he launched a high kick at the lion man.

The villain growled as he brought our his claws. "Dumb move taking me on in the open without your stupid quir-" The lion man was cut off when Izuku stopped the kick at the last second and brought the bottle of pepper spray, spraying it right into the villain's face again. "AAAHHH! You said you were throwing a surprise kick!" The villain couldn't help but complain.

"That's the surprise to the KICK!" Izuku yelled as he launched a high kick right into the villain's jaw, making his head whip back and knocking him out.

Izuku sighed as the final villain was knocked out. Turning to the end of the ally the teen saw the little girl stare at him with complete shock on his face as she hid behind his book bag. As the teen started to make his way over the girl hid behind his bag with a scared look on her face.

"Hey, it's okay." Izuku said softly as he pulled his medical mask off and gave her a soft smile. "It's over now, your safe." He said as he crouched down across from her.

The girl hesitantly brought head out from behind the bag and looked at Izuku. "S-safe..." She said hesitantly.

Izuku smiled and nodded his head. "Yup, but I need you to bring you somewhere safer, do you know where you live."

"... A white room..."

So many alarms went off in Izuku's head from the girl's one answer. Yet despite everything the teen kept his smile on his face. "Can I have your name please?" Izuku asked slowly.

"...Eri." The girl said softly, bring her head a little more out.

"Well Eri, I have some really good friends that can help us both." Izuku said as he offered his hand to her. "But I need you to come with me."

The girl stared at the hand for a long minute, hesitation all over her face. Slowly the little girl brought her bandage hand up and grabbed Izuku's, making him grin.

In one fluid motion Izuku brought the girl up into his arms along with his bag, making her yelp. The hero in training throw his back onto his back as he started to run down the street as fast as he could, the little girl clinging to him. As they ran Izuku went into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, a serious look on his face as he dialed a number.

"Please pick up..." The teen muttered.

After a few rings the phone was answered. _"Young Midoriya?" _A tired voice asked.

"All Might, I have a serious problem." Izuku said softly so the girl wouldn't hear him.

_"What's wrong?" _The hero asked, fully awake know.

Izuku struggled a bit with his words before he sighed. "It's all a little much and confusing, but I think some villains were kidnapping a kid. I got the kid away but things are looking way to strange."

_"Where are you now?" _All Might asked as their was shuffling on the other line.

"About 30 minutes from my home." Izuku said as he turned a corner.

_"Go home and stay their, I'll come over with a close friend." _The hero said as the line ended.

Izuku sighed as he put his phone away and continued to run, a worry expression on his face.

_"What the hell is going on?" _Izuku thought before he started to run at full speed.

* * *

Around 20 minutes later of constant running Izuku finally made it home with Eri in his arms.

Opening the door Izuku was greeted with the sight of him mother. "Welcome home Izuku-" She cut herself off when she saw the small child in his arms. "What's going on?" She asked with a concerned look.

Eri looked at the woman with a scared face as she held onto Izuku and buried her head into his chest. Izuku noticed this and dropped his bag by the door.

"I ran into... I just ran into some trouble." Izuku said as he walked in with the girl in his arms. "Some heroes are going to stop by in a little bit."

"H-h-heroes!?" Inko nearly shouted, making the girl flinch. The mother noticed this and a concerned look crossed her face as she looked at the little girl. "Izuku, what's going on?" She asked in a much softer voice.

The teen looked at his mother for a long moment before he sighed. "I have no idea."

As Izuku moved to the living room he tried to place Eri down, but the girl was clinging onto him. "P-please... just stay." The girl said in a small voice that was almost a whisper.

Izuku glanced at the girl before he nodded and rubbed her head. "I'll stay as long as I can." He said as he sat on the couch, Inko watched this with a concerned look on her face as she felt a pit of worry in her stomach.

After about 30 minutes in the living room the bell rang, making Inko stand up. "I'll get it-"

"Wait." Izuku said, stopping her. The teen looked down at the girl in his arms as she looked back up. "Eri, I need you to let go so I can answer the door. I'll be back in just a few seconds."

Eri looked hesitant for a few seconds before she nodded and let go of Izuku. The teen gently placed her down on the couch before heading towards the front door. As Izuku walked he grabbed a metal baseball bat that was leaning against the wall. The teen walked up to the door and gently opened it, only to see All Might in his muscle form and a man in a trench coat right next to him, making Izuku sigh and drop the bat.

**"Good to see you young Midoriya, though I wish it was under better circumstances."** The hero said as he gestured to the man next to him. **"This is detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, a very good friend of mine."**

Izuku instantly recognized the man who was known on the police force as True Man, with the ability to tell when someone was lying or not.

The detective gave a small smile as he tipped his hat. "It's nice to meet you Midoriya, Yagi has told me a lot about you." Tsukauchi face then turned slightly serious. "Can you explain the situation to us?"

Izuku was quiet for a moment before he answered. "I was on my way home after working out with All Might." Izuku said as the two entered his home. "On my way this little girl ran into me with four men chasing her. The girl was scared and quickly hid behind me while the men told me to hand her over. I asked where they were taking her and they said, 'where she belongs'." He said with a grim look on his face before remembering something. "Oh, they also mistook me for an up and coming vigilante."

Now that caught the heroes attention. "They mistook you for a vigilante?" Tsukauchi asked as his quirk flared. _"True." _

Izuku nodded to the detective. "After the workout I was warring a bandana on my head to soak up my sweat and a medical mask to help make my heart stronger. The villains thought I was a vigilante so I just went with it, to protect my image and name."

Tsukauchi smiled at Izuku as his quirk flared again. _"True"_

**"That was fast thinking Midoriya."** All Might said as he put a hand on Izuku's shoulder. **"Your still young, we can't have villain's targeting you now."**

The three walked into the living room to see the little girl are looking down, Inko, when she looked up, looked like she was having a heart attack.

"A-A-A-A-All Might!" The woman screamed in shock making Eri jump.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, maybe he should of told him mom who was exactly coming to his home. The teen ignored his panicking mother for know and walked up to Eri.

"Eri, this is All Might and Detective Tsukauchi, their here to help." Izuku said with a smile as he sat next to the girl, making her latch onto him in an instant.

The detective saw this and put on a small friendly smile. He walked up to the girl and crouch low. "Hello Eri, I was hoping if I can ask you some questions?"

Eri looked to the detective with a hesitant look on her face before she turned to Izuku. The teen gave her a smile and nodded his head, so she turned to the detective and nodded her head.

The questions did not go as everyone planed. Simple questions 'where are you from', 'who are your parents', and 'what's your full name'. However for every question Eri earthier did have an answer. By the end of the questioning from both Eri and Izuku their was more question then before and the little girl had fallen asleep on the couch.

The adults and Izuku all gather around in the kitchen. Their was a grim air as they sat around the table.

**"Tsukauchi, was she telling the truth?"** All Might asked in a low tone, hoping the little girl lying.

The detective sighed and shook his head. "Yes, everything she said was true."

That seemed to bring an even grimmer air. No last name, no parents name, and the only place she can remember being is a white room and a man with a beak mask.

"But... how can a child not know anything." Inko asked, looking a little shaken.

Tsukauchi face harden as he rubbed his chin in thought. "It's possible she's been sheltered from the moment she is born."

"But why would a villain take a little girl for that long?" Izuku asked while rubbing his face, this was turning out to be way more complicated.

Detective Tsukauchi was quiet for a long moment before he answered. "It's most likely her quirk." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Children more often then not inherit the quirk of their parents, earthier with it slightly changed or the exact same. It's possible a group of villains kidnapped her from a young age in order to use her quirk."

All Might's face was shadowed at the grim conclusion, Inko covered her mouth with a look of horror on her face, and Izuku just felt sick to his stomach.

"...What do we do now?" Izuku asked as he squeezed his hand, nearly causing it to bleed.

All Might rubbed his face. **"She's going to need a doctor, she looks malnourished and hasn't been in the sun for a long time. Also, I don't think those bandages are for show."**

Tsukauchi have a long sigh. "That might be difficult, she obviously been through some trauma, getting her to move might make her defensive." Tsukauchi said as he tried to come up with a plan.

"...What if I go with her?" Izuku said, grabbing everyone's attention. "She seems to trust me, it might be easier if I just go with you."

All Might and Tsukauchi looked at each other and had a silent conversation. After a second the two nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a perfect idea Izuku, but you might have to miss school depending how long this takes." Tsukauchi warned lightly.

Izuku looked to his mom who just smiled at him and nodded. "Your already the top student in your class, I'm sure you can miss a day or two." She said making Izuku smile.

Detective Tsukauchi nodded and stood up. "My car is not far from here, I'll call ahead and tell the doctors to be ready." He said while taking out his phone.

Izuku also stood up with the detective. "I'll wake Eri up and tell her what's going on." He said as he made his way to the living room, seeing the little girl sleep peacefully on the couch. The green hair teen let a smile cross as he gently grabbed her shoulder. "Eri, wake up." He said softly.

The little girls eyes fluttered open as she rubbed her eye. "Smoke Knight?" She asked in a cute voice as she sat up.

Izuku almost snorted as he realized she didn't know his name. "Actually I made that name up. My real name Izuku Midoriya, you can call me Izuku."

"I...Izuku." She said slowly, making the teen nod with a smile.

"Right. Now listen Eri, we need to go now."

"Where are we going?" Eri said in a worry tone.

Izuku rubbed her head gently and looked her in the eyes. "We're going to see some doctors to make sure your healthy. And don't worry, I'm going with you." Izuku said as he stuck his hand out to her.

Eri was quiet before she nodded softly before grabbing his hand. Izuku smiled and picked the little girl up into his arms before heading for the main door where the pro hero and detective were witting.

The green hair teen glanced back at his mom who looked at him with a worry expression on her face. The teen just gave her a big smile. "I'll call you as soon as I can mom." He said, getting a smile out of her before they walked out of the house.

* * *

Once at the hospital Eri was taken with some nurses but refused to leave Izuku's arms. So the green hair teen was dragged along for every check up the doctors did, and what they found was not good.

Eri was malnourished, had a weak immune system, and her arms and legs were covered in scars. Everything made Izuku's heart ache for the poor little girl at the hell she obviously went through. By the end of the exams Eri was sitting in a hospital bed with an IV tube in her arm and Izuku sitting next to her.

"Are you not hungry?" Izuku asked while Eri shook her head at the food.

"I never had any of this before."

It was just a simple rice, meat, peas, milk, and an apple.

Izuku put a smile on his face as he grabbed the apple. "You need to start eating in order to get your strength." He said as he pulled out a knife and cut the apple into 5 pieces. "And apples are real good." He said as he put the slices on her plate.

Eri looked at the little red slices for a long moment before grabbing it in her small hands. She looked at the fruit for a moment before taking a tiny bite at the end. The little girls eyes lit up like a star. "It's good." She said to Izuku with wide eyes as she started to munch down on the apple slices.

Izuku gave a small laugh as he watched the little girl eat the apples like a chipmunk. Suddenly the door opened to show All Might, making the two turn to him.

**"Young Midoriya," **All Might said with a big smile on his face. **"May I speak to you for a moment?"**

Izuku nodded before turning to Eri, who looked worried. "I'm going to be out for a second, but I promise I'll come back as soon as I can." He said getting a small nod from Eri.

Walking out of the room Izuku closed the door and turned to All Might. The Pro Hero looked around for a second before sighing and turning into his real form.

"How's Eri doing?" All Might asked in a worry tone.

Izuku sighed and rubbed his face. "It's not good, but it could of been a lot worse." He said before looking to the hero. "Have you heard back from Detective Tsukauchi?"

All Might nodded to the teen. "I have, we ran Eri's picture for any missing children with that name or description, we found nothing. Whoever took her, took her while she was very young." The hero said in a grim tone.

Izuku squeezed his hand and took a deep breath. "Is their any leads, what about the villain I left behind?"

"Gone by the time the police got their." All Might sighed. "And with the villains still at large, we're going to have to put Eri in witness protection."

Izuku's face made a serious frown. "But... Is that the only option?" The teen couldn't help but ask. "I know that witness protection is meant to keep her safe, but she's been through a lot." He said in a concerned tone. "Moving around a lot after everything she's been through doesn't sound good for her mental health."

All Might sighed and nodded his head. "I agree with you, but we don't have a lot of options at the moment." The hero said while rubbing his face.

"...What if she comes with me." Izuku said making All Might look at him in surprise. "We have an extra bedroom in my house and she trust me, plus since the villains have no idea who I am they won't come for me. Not only that but I live in a safe area and Eri could go to school close by." Izuku offered.

The hero was silent for a long moment with a thoughtful look on his face. "I'll talk to Tsukauchi and see what he thinks about it, but this might be a good idea for her." All Might said with a smile before he turned into his buff mode. **"I make no promices ****Midoriya, but I will try my best."**

Izuku smiled and bowed to the hero. "Thank you All Might." He said before he turned around.

**"One more thing ****Midoriya," **All Might said making the teen look back to see All Might give him a thumbs up with a smile on his face. **"You did good today!"**

Izuku's swelled with pride before he walked back into the hospital room. As he walked back in he was surprised to see the big apple she was eating was completely gone, nothing left was left.

Eri saw Izuku walked in and she gained a blush on her face. "It was really good." She said in an embarrass voice that just made Izuku laugh as he went to get more apples.

* * *

In a remote area four men were on their knees, their bodies bound and their mouths gagged except for the one man that looked like a lion. In front of them was a figure with dark hair in a suit warring a coat over and a beak mask. Behind him were various other people in their own costumes.

"How could you lose her?" The figure asked in a calm voice but was releasing a large amount of Killer Intent that had them pissing themselves.

"I-I-It wasn't our fault, some v-vigilante took her!" The lion man cried in a desperate voice as he looked at the man in front of him. "H-he could control smoke, he blinded us and his name was Smoke Knight and-"

"You had one simple job." The man cut off as he rubbed his face. "Bring her from point A to point B, yet somehow you lost her to a no name vigilante." He then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want you to find this 'Smoke Knight' and bring him to me. With any luck he still has Eri."

"We'll do it! We'll find this guy and get the girl-"

The lion man was cut off when he felt a hand on his head, making him pale. "I wasn't talking to you."

"NOOO-"

_*SPLAT*_

In an instant the upper half of the lion man's body exploded into a gory mess. The other bound villains were screaming through their gags as they tried to move away, but weren't getting far.

The man with a in the suit turned to the other bound villains as he stepped towards them, making them scream louder into their gags. "Find Eri, and bring this Smoke Knight to me, I'll show what happens to people who interfere with my plans." He said as he reached for the next villain, planning to only let the weakest alive.

"Yes Overhaul."

* * *

Over the next couple weeks a lot of things changed with the Midoriya family. They received a new member of the family, Erina Midoriya, the new adopted daughter of Inko Midoriya. At least that was the cover story. Tsukauchi had agreed that Eri living with the Midoriya family would be good for her mental health and safety, plus with Midoriya becoming a hero soon his family will be watched over by the hero section.

Inko agreed to take the girl in and fell in love with her, and Eri quickly got attached to Inko as well, though she always got more attached to Izuku whenever he was in the room. It broke the woman's heart when she heard what Eri's been through and she tried extra hard to be a mother to the girl.

Eri also got a bit of a makeover in order to hide her identity. Her hair was cut shorter and dyed blond and she wore a beanie on her head to hide her horn. Eri usually wore a red jacket with a long sleeve white shirt, a black skirt, and leggings to hid her scars. The guest room in the Midoriya household was turned to a bedroom for Eri to live in that was paid for by the police for taking Eri in.

Eri also wore thick gloves over hands. She asked for them when she said she had trouble controlling her quirk sometimes. When asked about her quirk she got very defensive and looked ashamed at the same time, so Izuku did ask about it.

Currently Izuku was walking into a giant building with a big M on the front, Eri in his arms.

The little girl was having some trouble of letting Izuku go and when he was near she would always make him hold her or let her sit on his lap and have him rub her head. The teen tried to get her to be a little more independent, and she was when he was at school, but as soon as Izuku got home she latch onto him like a bag and didn't let go. He tried to get her to let go more often then not, but the girl always looked up at him with big eyes that did more damage to him then any of All Might's punches, so Izuku always caved in.

Walking up to the receptions desk Izuku gave the woman a big smile. "Hello, I have an appointment."

The woman behind the counter looked up and immediately looked unimpressed. "Name please." She said before giving the little girl in Izuku's arms a small smile.

"Izuku Midoriya."

The woman typed the name in her computer and her eyes widen from what popped up on the computer. "Y-yes Mr. Midoriya, you have a meeting in the... All Might privet training basement." She nearly squeaked in shock as she looked at the teen. "Thiers an express elevator that will take you to the bottom." She said while shakily pointing to the elevator with the golden M. "H-have a nice day sir."

Izuku gave her a polite smile. "You to." He said before walking to the elevator.

Taking the elevator down it only took Izuku and Eri a few minutes to before the elevator came to a stop.

**"Give me five more push-ups, then we'll move on to a five mile run!"**

"Yes All Might sir!"

Once the elevator opened the two were treated to an interesting sight. All Might was sitting on the back of a blond hair teen while he did pushups.

The hero looked to the elevator with a surprise look before a smile crossed his face. **"Midoriya, and little Eri!" **He said, getting a surprised look from the blond teen under him.

"Hey All Might." Izuku said as he waked to a bench and placed Eri down. "Eri, I really need to make up some training now, so can you stay here for a while."

The little girl was quiet for a moment before she nodded her head. "Kay."

Izuku smiled as he took out his smartphone with a pair of headphones and gave it to Eri. "Here's something to keep you busy." He said as he set it to play a kid friendly show for her as he placed the ear buds in her ear.

The teen turned around and started to make his way to the hero and blond teen, who still had a confused face.

**"So I see you decided to train today." **All Might said as he jumped off the teen's back and stood up.

The teen gave a small sigh. "It's been a little rough with Eri adjusting to her new home. But there's progress." Izuku then rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. "And sorry for bringing her here, she just didn't want to be alone."

All Might quickly waved his hand. **"It's quiet alright Midoriya, I understand given Eri's situation." **The hero then gestured to the blond teen next to him. **"Also, let me introduce to you to Mirio Togata, Togata, this is Izuku Midoriya." **

Mirio gave a kind smile as he stuck out his hand. "It's nice to meet you Midoriya."

"You too Togata, and please call me Izuku, everyone dose. Except All Might because he's formal." He said getting a slightly bigger smile out of the older teen.

"If that's the case please call me Mirio." The blond teen said before putting his hands on his hips. "So my I ask how you know All Might?"

Izuku grinned and throw his thumb to the hero. "I did something stupid and latched onto him when he was doing a mage-jump." That got a surprised look from the teen as All Might nodded. "That's how I learned his _secrets._" Izuku said getting another surprised look on his face.

"You know about All Might's..." Mirio glanced at Eri, who was staring at Izuku's phone, before pointing to his side. "Wound and power?"

The hero coughed into his hand. **"I ran out of time by the time I landed, forcing Midoriya to see my true from. After that we had a chat and I reveled One for All to him." **The hero explained, getting a nod from Mirio. **"Midoriya here is applying to UA in a few months and will take the entrance exam. I offered to help him with his muscle and strength training until he get's into UA."**

Mirio nodded with a smile as he looked towards Izuku. "Then it look's like we'll be working together for the next 8 months! I look forward to it!"

"Me to." Izuku said before he rubbed his chin. "Hey, you mind if I ask you about your quirk?"

"I don't see why not." Mirio said with a smile.

"Sorry, it's just I really like quirks." Izuku said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Your quirk is called Permeation which lets you pass through practically anything, yet it's also very inconvenient." He said making Mirio raise an eyebrow. "You have to be extremely fast with your quirk when passing through walls since one wrong step and you can end up felling through the floor. And I can image falling through the floor isn't fun since there's no light or sound, so your basically blind on all senses. It's amazing how your able to use your quirk despite all it's drawbacks."

Both Mirio and All Might gave Izuku a shocked look before Mirio let out a laugh. "Wow, All Might really explained my quirk very well." Mirio said while rubbing the back of his head.

All Might however just coughed into his hand. **"Actually Togata, I only told Midoriya that you had some drawbacks to your quirk and what it did, not all that."**

"Eh!" Mirio said in a shocked voice as he turned to Izuku. "You were able to figure all that out just from hearing what my quirk can do!?" The older teen nearly shouted in shock.

Izuku just grinned. "It wasn't that hard to come up with. If you contently used your quirk all over your body you would fall through the floor instantly. And going underground while your fazing, theirs no light or air, so you can't see, hear, and smell, and I doubt you can feel and taste anything while using your quirk. So what I can only think of is your being cut off from all five of your senses while using your quirk underground."

Mirio's jaw nearly dropped as he stared at the younger teen in front of him. "That's... scary right Izuku." Mirio said with a nerves laugh.

"I get that a lot." Izuku said with a shrug. "But I think it's amazing."

"You think my quirk is amazing?" Mirio asked with a smile.

"I think _your_ amazing." Izuku corrected, getting a surprised look from Mirio. "Quirks are already amazingly cool, nearly every quirk is different in their own way. But what's really amazing is the people who use them. Despite your quirk having such a heavy drawbacks your able to use it to it's maximum and beyond, and frankly I find that's more amazing."

Mirio looked at Izuku with a surprised look, before he laughed. "Wow Izuku, thanks for the complement." He said as he gave the younger teen a big smile. "So since you know so much about my quirk, can I asked what's yours?"

Izuku grinned as he put his hands in his pockets. "Actually, I'm Quirkless."

Mirio blinked in shock at the young teen before him. "Your Quirkless?" He said as he looked back and for between Izuku and All Might. "But if you don't have a quirk and your going to UA, shouldn't you take One for All instead."

Izuku was surprised Mirio offered to pass up All Might's power to someone else with little hesitation. The green hair teen smiled at Mirio and shook his head. "All Might did offer his quirk to me, but I turned it down." Now that really got a surprised look from Mirio. "I've been Quirkless all my life, everyone's told me it was impossible to be a hero, from my doctors all the way to my so called friends. I want to prove them wrong by becoming a hero despite the world telling me it's impossible."

Mirio stared at Izuku with amazement before the blond let out a laugh, but it was a happy friendly laugh. "I think your the amazing one Izuku."

All Might gave a smile as he saw the two bond in front of him. The hero checked the time and clapped his hands, grabbing their attention. **"All right, I think it's time we got back to work!" **He said, making the two stand at attention. **"Izuku, I hope you've been keeping up with your training?"**

The green hair teen nodded. "Despite everything that's happened I've been training as best I can." He said getting a nod from All Might.

**"Good, but you still have a lot to make up! So let's get to work you two!"**

"Right!"

The next few hours were filled with grueling training for the two, Mirio having a much easier time then Izuku. After a few hours of training the two took a quick break and did some stretches. As long as All Might didn't use his powers in his muscle form he could stay in that form much longer then 3 hours.

"Hey Izuku," Mirio said, grabbing the teen's attention. "Who is that girl you brought in, your little sister?"

Izuku glanced at Eri as she sat quietly while watching T.V on his phone. "That's... about right." He said while giving a small sigh. "Since All Might trust you I know you can be trusted, just make sure not to spread out what you hear." He said getting a serious look from Mirio as the older teen nodded.

The green hair teen went on to explain Eri's situation along with her possible kidnap from birth for her quirk.

By the end of the story Mirio had a hard look on his face.

Izuku sighed when he finished talking and gave Eri a sad look. "And the worst part is she hasn't smiled once since she moved in with me."

"Not once?" Mirio said with some concern.

Izuku shook his head. "No, I found out she likes a lot of things, like apples, music, and rabbits, and I can tell she's happy. But I haven't got her to smile once." He said with a sigh.

Mirio looked to Eri and gave the little girl a sad look. Suddenly the blond slapped his cheeks and turned to Izuku. "Then after the training we take her somewhere so that she can smile!" The older teen said getting a surprised look from Izuku. "There's a mall not far from here, let's work together to make Eri smile!"

Izuku stared at Mirio for a long moment before a smile crossed his face. "That sounds perfect." He said as the two shook hands.

All Might had seen the whole transaction and his smile widen even more. The two heroes-in-training were going to go far together.

* * *

After a few more hours of training Izuku, Eri, and Mirio all made their way to the mall that was close by. Their the three went to various stores, arcades, and restraints together. At the arcade Mirio won a stuffed rabbit for Eri in a claw game, making her eyes light up. At the restaurant they gave the girl nearly anything she asked for, which was mostly a Candy Apple she was drooling for.

Yet despite everything they did they could not get Eri to smile or laugh. She was defiantly happy, but she still hasn't smiled. It was already dark out and the mall was going to close in a few hours.

"I can't think of anything else." Izuku said in a defeated voice as Eri ate her candy apple.

Mirio had a thoughtful look on his face as he was running out of ideas. Suddenly he glanced to the side and was instantly hit with a brilliant idea. "Izuku," Mirio said, grabbing the teen's attention as he grabbed a flyer off a wall. "Look at this!"

Izuku grabbed the flyer and read that their was going to be a fireworks show in the mall today in less then 15 minutes. Seeing that it was their best option at the moment Izuku nodded to Mirio with a smile. "This seems like the best option we have at the moment." He said before turning to the little girl, grabbing her attention. "Hey Eri, want to go see some fireworks?" Izuku asked, getting the girl to tilt her head.

"Fireworks?"

Mirio nodded and showed her the flyer. "Fireworks are colorful explosions in the sky the can make pictures. You want to see them?"

Eri was quiet for a moment before she nodded, making the two smile. The three made their way outside to where the fireworks were being shown and already their was a large crowed of people. Izuku put Eri on his shoulders so the girl could get a better look above the crowed.

Mirio looked at the time on his watch. "It's almost time Eri." He said in an exited tone.

Eri just looked up as the announcer of the event told everyone to. Suddenly their was a loud pop as a small ball of light shot into the night sky.

"Is that a firework-"

_*BOOM*_

Eri was cut off then the small ball of light exploded, filling the night sky with several colors. The little girl's eyes widen with amazement as more and more explosions went of into the sky, showing various images.

"It's so pretty!" Eri nearly shouted as a smile grow on her face.

Both Izuku and Mirio saw this and were both shocked and amazed. The two looked at each other and they were both thinking the same thing.

_"She finally smiled!_" They thought with slight tears in their eyes.

After about 15 minutes of explosion the fireworks ended Izuku, Eri, and Mirio started to make their way home, Eri asleep in Izuku's arms.

As the two walked next to the each other they suddenly stopped as the roads slipped.

"This is where we part way's Izuku." Mirio said with a smile. "It's been fun today, and I look forward to working with you."

"Me to." Izuku said in a much more sincere voice as he looked at the older teen. "I really need to thank you for helping me, it might of taken forever to get her to smile like that. But thanks to you, we did it in just one day. So thank you." Izuku said while bowing to the older teen.

Mirio smiled and waved his hand. "I did what I thought any hero should do, just like you."

"Still, thank you."

With that said they parted ways and headed home.

* * *

_**7 months later**_

Over the next few months Izuku continued his training with All Might along with Mirio. The two grow stronger together thanks to All Might's intense training and become good friends as time went on. Eri got more comfortable with her new life and started going to the local pre-school, becoming a model student in no time. She even went with Izuku often to train and became quiet attached to Mirio as well, seeing the blond teen as another older brother, much to Mirio's delight. Izuku also introduced Eri to Tsuyu's little sister Satsuki and the two quickly became friends.

The two heroes-in-training got to know each other over the months. Izuku learned that Mirio's hero name was Lemillion, and that the older teen's goal was to save a million people and if he accomplished his goal he would change his name to All Million, which had a nice ring to it. Izuku admired Mirio on his determination, will, and drive to be a hero just like All Might if not better. Izuku also told Mirio about his goal to create a Hero Group like to other, one that could become a Symbol of Hope for the people. Both agreed to help on other with their dreams and that they were rooting for each other.

Thanks to All Might's training Izuku strength nearly skyrocketed compared to how he was before. He was still weaker then Mirio, but that just made Izuku work harder to catch up, and Mirio did the same not wanting to be beat.

During the last month before Izuku's entrance exam the green haired teen had a surprised visit from his Lila. The first thing she did was knock him on the head for the slime villain incident from 9 months back, before hugging him and telling him how proud she was. The next thing she did was meet Eri, which she instantly fell in love with the girl on how cute she was and the two quickly bounded.

Lila came over to wish Izuku luck on the exam next month, but she came early for two reasons. First, it was the only week off she could get from her hero job, her months break when her father was sick really hurt her hero career, dropping her into the low 30's in the Pro Hero charts as she lost popularity. But Lila didn't care, family was more important then popularity.

The second thing was a gift she had for Izuku, and oh boy was it a gift.

A Kawasaki black ninja motorcycle, with a built in GPS and auto pilot so it can literally drive on it's own. Izuku had gotten his license to drive when he was 13 while he was training under Clint, normally you would need to be the bare minimum 16 to get your driving license unless you had someone to pull some strings, then you can get a drivers license much sooner. Thanks to Clint talking to an old friend Izuku was able to get his license to drive much sooner then most. Though now Izuku wouldn't get into much trouble driving a motorcycle now that he was 15.

Inko was worried about her son driving a motorcycle before Lila pointed out it would help him with his hero work when he needed it.

Izuku had some trouble at first, but by the end of the day he was nearly a pro at driving it. Lila spent the rest of the week in the Midoriya and trained with Izuku to make sure he's been keeping his skills sharp before heading back to America, but wished Izuku good luck in the entrance exam as she left.

Another big thing that happened in the last month of the exam was much more significant.

Mirio reserving One for All.

Though it was much less... dramatic then Izuku was thinking.

* * *

**"Now Eat This."**

"...Come again?"

Izuku and Mirio were currently on a beach they helped clean with their training together. In front of them was All Might holding a long piece of his hair in his hand, both with a shocked and confused look on their faces.

**"In order to take my power, Mirio must take my DNA." **All Might explained with a shrug.

"This... this was not what I was expecting." Mirio said with a weak laugh as he stared at the hair.

"I have to agree All Might, I was expecting... I don't no, something more dramatic." Izuku said with a strange look on his face. "Something like you placing your hand on his head and saying 'Thou shall now receive my power', or placing your hand over his heart and their being a wicked lightshow... this feels like a let down." Izuku admitted.

All Might gave a soft laugh at that. **"Sometimes the real thing is much more of a let down then most people think."**

Suddenly a thought hit Izuku in the head. "Wait, if all it takes is for your quirk to transfer, dose that mean if someone get a bit of your blood in their mouth they get One for All?" Izuku asked in a worry tone making Mirio pale a bit at the thought of a villain getting All Might's power.

All Might quickly waved his hand. **"That can't happen. One for All can't be stole just by someone taking our DNA. However it can be forcibly given." **He said making the two sigh in relief. **"Now Mirio, your body is the perfect vessel to receive One for All's power thanks to all your training, now eat this."**

Mirio made a face as he took the hair from All Might as Izuku tried to hold in his laugh. Taking a deep breath Mirio shoved the long hair into his mouth and quickly swallowed it.

After a few seconds Mirio spoke. "I don't feel any different."

**"Of course, you have to let the hair digest!" **All Might said making Izuku laugh.

Once the hair had finally digest Mirio could feel his body fill with energy. Deciding to test out All Might's power Mirio throw a punch to the water, literally making the ocean part like he was fucking Jesus Christ. Unfortunately the power was to much for Mirio's arm and he quickly broke it, making it bloody and purple. Turns out Mirio was just strong enough hold All Might's power, but not use it fully.

Once they got to the hospital Izuku suggested that since Mirio couldn't handle the full power of One for All he should try to use a smaller amount until his body got used to the power.

With so much happening in just that one month it almost made Izuku forget about what was coming.

The UA entrance exam.

* * *

Izuku took a deep breath as he gather his equipment, his Grapple Gauntlet, Crow Claw, his katana, bowie knife, some smoke bombs, a few explosive arrows, a few shock arrows, and a bunch of regular arrows. Izuku wanted to bring the things he knew were going to be useful to him.

Today was the day of the UA entrance exam, and Izuku was nerves. A part of him worried that the teachers would fail him anyway just for being Quirkless, and the only reason they allowed Quirkless people to take the test was to stop hearing them complain.

The green hair teen slapped his cheeks hard. Today was not a day of doubt, today was a day to get shit done.

Grabbing of his gear, Izuku put all his stuff into his bag and headed out his room. The green hair teen made his way to the kitchen to see his mom and Eri already eating breakfast. Both looked up and gave Izuku a big smile.

"Today's the day Izuku." Inko said as their were tears in the corner of her eye.

"Your going to pass Izuku!" Eri shouted with a big smile on her face.

Izuku felt all the worry and doubt leave his body as he saw their smiles and confidence in him. "Thanks you two." He said a he sat down and ate.

Once getting a proper breakfast Izuku made his way to the front door before looking back, seeing his mom and Eri look at him with a proud look on their face.

"Good luck Izuku!" They said with a proud look on their faces.

Izuku nodded as he grabbed his helmet and bag. "Right!" He said before walking out the door.

* * *

After hopping on his bike Izuku road towards where the UA entrance exams were being held. Their were two parts to the exam, the written test and the physical exam. The written test was not as important when compared to the physical exam. It's been shown in the past that more people get put into the hero course when doing well on the entrance exam then on the written test. Since Izuku was Quirkless he was going to have to do well on both the written test and the physical exam in order to get into the hero course.

The written test wouldn't be a problem, Izuku was more then smart enough to answer every question that UA throw at him, so that was nothing to worry about. The physical exam on the other hand was something to worry about. Every year the physical exam was different so people wouldn't get any unfair advantage by finding out ahead of time. Last year their was talk of a new students fighting real pro heroes and test out their skills. The year before that Mirio said he had to go through an obstacle course while avoiding robots.

Whatever it was Izuku felt their would be a lot robots involved. UA had the money and resources to make a near endless amount of robots, this would allow them to train their students to use their quirks and gain better skills without having to worry about hurting others. The real question was what type of robots were involved, big ones, small ones, monster like, android like, the possibilities were nearly endless.

Izuku suddenly looked up and was slightly surprised to find himself not far from the UA exam building.

The teen gave a sigh as he took off his helmet, looking at the UA exam building. "This is it, UA." Izuku muttered as he stared at the building not far from where he parked. "No turning back." He said a he tried to get himself pumped up.

"Whoa!" Someone said next to Izuku, making him turn. "That's a cool bike!"

Izuku saw a girl his age standing next to him as she stared at his motorcycle with shock and awe. The girl had bright orange hair with a long ponytail and turquoise eyes. She was warring a middle school uniform and had a bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Izuku said as he turned the bike off. "My older sister got it for me, said it was a promise that if I didn't get into UA she take it away from me." Izuku said with a small laugh as he got off.

"So your going to UA too?" The girl asked with a smile as Izuku nodded. "Me too, let's both do your best!" She said as she stuck her hand out. "I'm Itsuka Kendo."

Izuku gave her a smile and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Kendo, I'm Izuku Midoriya. I hope you get into UA too." He said getting a smile out of her.

"Well we better get moving, don't want to be late now." Itsuka said as she started to make her way to the UA exam building. "Good Luck!" She called before walking away.

Izuku smiled as he got off his bike, feeling more confident thanks to the girl.

The green hair teen made his way to the UA building, which looked like a giant glass H. Izuku looked up with a determined look on his face.

"Time to get shit done." Izuku muttered while staring at the building.

"Fuck off Deku!"

Izuku turned around and was surprised to see Bakugo behind him. It's been nearly 10 months since he actually talked to the blond, and it was no surprise to Izuku what the first think the blond said to him.

"Well good mourning to you too Kacchan." Izuku said with a sickly sweet smile that just pissed the blond off more.

"Don't stand in my way, or do you wanna die?" He asked in a low tone as he walked past Izuku.

Izuku thought about saying something but went against that idea, the last thing Izuku wanted as to was cause an incident in front of UA.

Taking a deep breath the young hero-in-training took his first big step to becoming a hero... before finding himself floating in the air.

"What the..." Izuku nearly shouted in confusion as his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"You all right?"

Izuku turned to see a girl his age standing next to him. She had brown hair in a long bob cut and rosy cheeks on her face.

"Yes...?" Izuku said with some confusion as the girl gabbed him and placed him on the ground.

"Sorry for going crazy with my quirk there. It looked like you were going to fall and I thought that was a bad omen, you know." She said with a bubbly smile.

Izuku smiled back and waved his hand. "No, it's fine. You were trying to help me and I really appreciate it, given how stressful today is." He said before sticking out his hand. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

The girl gave a big smile as she shook his hand. "Ochako Uraraka, good luck on the exam." She said as she started to make her way into the building. "Later!"

Izuku felt himself smile as he saw the girl leave, she had a bubbly are around her that just seemed to make people happy.

"Let's do this!" Izuku shouted before running into the building, ignoring the strange looks he was getting.

* * *

Once inside the building Izuku quickly sat down in a huge lecture hall. Their were hundreds of students all around coming from a bunch of different schools. As Izuku sat down, next to Bakugo unfortunately since their was no more room, he glanced around at all the students in the room with determined look on their faces. As he was lancing around Izuku saw Tsuyu on the other side of the room.

The two looked at each other and smiled, before the two waved.

A few seconds later a hero walked onto the main stage. The man had long blond hair standing straight up, yellow sunglasses, he wore a dark trench coat over his body, and he had a megaphone built into his cloths. This was Present Mic, the voice-type hero with his own radio station. Which Izuku and Eri listened to every week since they played really good music they loved.

"Welcome one and all to my live show!" Present Mic shouted using his quirk. "Everybody say _HEEEEY_!"

"HEY!" Izuku was the only one in the whole room who shouted, getting some more strange looks from everyone.

Present Mic grinned and pointed to Izuku. "I like your style number examinee 2121!"

"Shut it." Bakugo growled making Izuku roll his eyes.

Present Mic went onto explain that first we would be taking a written test before jumping right into the skill exam. Their would be about 7 blocks ranging from block A to block G all with a city setting. Their was a 10 minute time limit where everyone would need to complete the task and get enough points in order to pass. Present Mic also mentioned that everybody could of brought anything they wanted to the exam and that their was no limitations. Izuku was just satisfied with what he had, which was more then enough to take down some robots.

"They don't intend on letting friends or classmates cooperate with each other, huh?" Bakugo muttered with a scowl on his face.

Izuku nodded his head slightly. "They gave us serial numbers for the exam and written test, but it seems the actual meeting area are elsewhere." Izuku added.

"Don't look at me or I'll fucking kill you." Bakugo growled making Izuku roll his eyes. "It's probably set up so I don't get to crush you." He said while clicking his teeth.

Izuku face-palmed and sighed. "Yes Bakugo, they knew you were coming and decided to change the whole test just for you, because your that fucking important." Izuku said sarcastically making Bakugo give him a heated glare.

Present Mic went on to explain how their would be robots they would be facing in the exam. Their were four robots shown on the screen, each showing a point value. The objective of the exam was to get as many points by the end in order to pass, destroying robots gave a person 'villain points'. The pro hero also mentioned not to attack anyone or they would be kicked out of the exam.

Izuku put a hand on his chin and started to think. This whole exam felt a little off to him. The way they were saying it, only quirks with combat capability would be able to pass, like saying only people with combat quirks can be heroes, which was bullshit. Their was more then enough heroes with non-combat quirks that were plenty dangerous or did a lot of good work. All Might's old sidekick, Sir Nighteye himself, had a non-combat quirk and he was a famous hero.

Present Mic said that destroying a robot gave you 'villain points', he didn't say 'destroying a robot gave you points'. So would that mean their were other types of points a person can get. With that logic what other type of points can a person get? This was a hero school, so 'hero points' maybe? But how could a person get hero points?

Izuku thought for a moment before snapping his fingers lightly. A hero's job wasn't just to beat villains, but to help and rescue people. So maybe their was a hidden part of the exam where if someone helped other person they would get 'Saving Points' or 'Hero points'. This was all just a theory to Izuku and he had no solid evidence that it was true, but that wasn't going to stop him from giving a person a hand if they needed help.

The hero-in-training turned his eyes to the screen behind Present Mic. The screen showed a dark outline of the robots they would be facing, ranging from 0 to 3. He also looked at the handout he received and got a better picture of the robots.

The 1 Pointers looked to roll around on a giant wheels with large arms at it's sides. This meant they only had close range combat and could be easily toppled over.

The 2 Pointer looked like a metal scorpion with four legs and a giant stinger. This one looked like it was specifically meant for mid-range combat with the stinger and long legs but would have difficulty attacking with close combat.

The 3 Pointer looked like a tank with large back wheels and two front arms, it also looked bulkier and much more sturdy then the other two.

Finally was the 0 Pointer. The robot looked to have two giant treads under it making it nearly impossible for it to topple over, and it looked to have two giant arms coming out of it's side that looked sturdily attached. Izuku thought of why was this robot only worth 0 points when it looked the hardest to take down. The only thing he came up with was that they were not supposed to fight this robot, but avoid it.

Izuku suspected the robots were built not to withstand a lot of punishment since they were used for this test. They most likely had a lot of structural weaknesses and could be broken fairly easily if hit in certain areas.

As Present Mic finished is explanation a student rose to his feet. "Excuse me, my I ask a question!?" He said while raising his arm in the air. "On the handout their are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tear national academy of UA's caliber!" He said before turning around. "Moreover, what's with you?" He said while pointing right at Izuku, making him raise an eyebrow as he pointed to himself. "Yeah, you, curly-haired kid! Can't you sit still for a second, your distracting! If you think UA is some pleasure jaunt, then please leave this place at once!" He said with an annoyed look as some people laughed.

Izuku was pissed off when he heard this guy accuse him of taking this 'lightly', like he was goofing off. He spend nearly 7 long years training to get into UA and this guy wasn't going to bad mouth his hard work and dedication.

Izuku stood up and looked the teen right in the eyes. "I'm sorry if my muttering is disturbing you from all the way down their... somehow. I was just coming up with a plan to take down the robots and that's a habit of mine. Do you want to talk about it, or do you want to Present Mic to continue." Izuku said with a calm voice catching the teen off guard a bit. "Also I think I figured out why theirs a zero pointer robot, if Present Mic would let me explain."

The pro hero grinned and pointed to Izuku. "Fire away little listener!"

Izuku nodded and cleared his throat. "I doubt UA would make such a big misprint like this so their must be a specific reason why a robot is worth 0 points. The only reason I can think of is that we're not supposed to attack this robot but to avoid it." He said before looking at the pro hero. "Am I right Present Mic?"

Present Mic laughed and gave Izuku a thumbs up. "Right on Listener! The forth villain type you'll all encounter is worth 0 points is because they are known as 'Arena Traps'! Basically it will start rampaging and it's your job to avoid them, think of it like a wild card in the area!" The hero explained.

The teen with classes nodded his head and bowed. "Thank you very much! I apologize for being rude!" He then turned to Izuku and bowed again. "And I apologies to you for thinking you were taking things lightly!" He said making Izuku smile a bit. At least Glasses could admit when he was wrong.

"Well, that's enough from me! I'll leave you all with a presentation on the 'School Presents' of this academy on mine!" He said, surprising everyone a little. "As a Certain 'hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said, 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life'! Now let's move to the main event! **Plus Ultra!"**

* * *

The written test took about an hour for Izuku as their was 100 question. Most of them were hero and villain related question like 'how should a hero react to this A, B, C, D' and so on. After completing the test Izuku headed to the locker room to change into his combat gear.

The teen still hadn't gotten Mei to build his combat suit yet, so this was the next best thing. Izuku wore a tight leather jacket with no sleeves so his arms had free movement, a pair of black flexible jeans, and a pair of green tinted sunglasses. On his back was his quiver full of arrows along with his katana and bow, at his hip was his large bowie knife, and he had his Grapple Gauntlet attached to his left arm.

Leaving the locker room Izuku made his way Block C.

Their Izuku was shocked to see a small life like city built. It was really shocking what UA could do with all their funding and resources.

As Izuku walked to the front entrance of the C Block he glanced around all the others participating. A bunch of other's were looking pumped and were filled with confidence, but it was mostly the cocky kind. As Izuku looked around he was surprised to see Ochako not far from where he was.

The girl was taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down, but Izuku could feel the worry on her. Giving a small smile on his face Izuku started to make his way over to her, only to be stopped a second later.

"Excuse me, green hair boy!" Izuku turned around to see the glasses guy walk up to him while pumping his arms.

As the glasses kid walked Izuku glanced down to see what looked like mufflers popping out of the back of his leg. Most likely with the track suit, movements, and the mufflers in his leg, Izuku guessed this guy guessed had a speed base quirk.

"Can I help you?" Izuku asked as the glasses boy stopped in front of him.

Glasses stopped in front of Izuku before bowing at a near 90 degrees angle. "I wish to apologize again fro accusing you of not taking this seriously! Clearly during your explanation of the 0 pointer you were thinking ahead and not taking things lightly!"

Izuku smiled as he waved Glasses off. "It's fine, everyone's a little edge at the moment. Just try not to call someone out like that in front of so many people and accuse them of being lazy or not taking this seriously."

Glasses actually looked a little ashamed at that. "You right, it's just today is a big day and I thought less of you even though I didn't know you."

Izuku gave Glasses a small smile and stuck out his hand, surprising him a bit. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, so let's start over. My name is Izuku Midoriya."

The taller teen smiled as he grabbed Izuku's hand. "My name is Tenya Iida, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Izuku throw his thumb back towards Ochako with a small smile. "I need to go wish someone that help me this morning good luck. You be surprised how far it can go for most people." Izuku said as he turned around, but not before glancing back. "By the way, good luck Iida, I hope I see you in the hero course!" Izuku called back.

Iida smiled and bowed towards Izuku. "And I wish the same luck for you Midoriya!"

The green hair teen waved back with a smile as he made his way over to Ochako, who started to look more nervous. Izuku tapped her shoulder nearly making her jump out of her skin.

Ochako turned around and was surprised at who she saw. "Izuku, your here too!?" She shouted with a smile on her face.

Izuku gave her a smile and nodded. "It look's like it, I wanted to wish you luck on the exam."

That seem to make Ochako smile brightly as she took a deep breath. "Thanks, good luck to you too!" She said while giving him a thumbs up.

Izuku smiled back before making his way to the front of the crowed, right in front of the C Block entrance. The hero-in-training took a deep breath as be brought out his bow, getting some strange looks from people.

"A weapon?"

"We can bring those?"

"What can a bow do against robots?"

"Probably has a super weak quirk."

"He's going to get crushed."

"He's got a sword to."

"What kind of quirk dose he need that requires weapons?"

Izuku ignored all the voices and focused on the task at hand. Testing out the bow string Izuku took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

This was what the last 7 years were for, to prove to everyone that he wasn't some weak Quirkless nobody. To prove that even someone Quirkless can be a hero.

To prove that Clint Barton was right in thinking he could be a hero!

_"AAAAND START!"_

Without even thinking Izuku rocketed off towards the mock city, ready to prove to the world he can become a hero!

* * *

**21Note: WE CAN BE HEROES!**

**Another chapter complete, and a lengthy one at that. Now to clear something's up. **

**1: The MHA community doesn't know me, but I am know to be shit with spelling. I have a slight dyslexia where I get words confused and mixed up no matter how may times I go over it. I've come far compared to how I used to be, but I still have my problems. ****If I get any MHA facts wrong, please have mercy on my soul and just tell me so I can correct it. But if it's super minor just bare with me.**

**2: So I added Eri early to the story, I thought it would be nice if Izuku had a little sister instead of just a big sister. Plus Eri is adorable.**

**3: So I gave ****Mirio Togata One for All, but come one, who else could of take One for All other then Izuku. Mirio was All Might's first chose not because of his power, though it is a part, but because Mirio literally goes beyond his quirk and is a damn good hero.**

**Well that's all for now!**

**Review/Fallow/Favorite!**


	4. Chapter 3

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-3**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

_"What's the matter!? There's no such thing as a countdown in real battles! Run! Ruuuun! Consider the baton tossed!" _

Izuku was already a good block ahead of everyone else and he was already trying to come up with a plan to make as many points as possible. The hero-in-training knew there was a limited number of robot villains in the city, and there were most likely was certain area with more robots.

In a fluid motion Izuku pointed his Grapple Gauntlet into the air and fired the line. Izuku zoomed up towards the top of the building before pointing his gauntlet to an even higher building. Once the archer was high enough he used his keen eyes to look for any moment in the distance other then people.

Suddenly Izuku's saw a few robots in an open street about 5 blocks from where he was. Without hesitating Izuku jumped off the building before pointing his gauntlet forward and swung until he hit the floor, then bolted down the road. In less then 20 seconds Izuku already found himself where he wanted to be.

Their were about 12 robots in total, six 2 pointers, four 3 pointers, and two 1 pointers. All that in total was about 26 points, probably more then enough to pass, but Izuku wasn't going to stop.

Izuku put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, gabbing all their attention. "Come and get me!" The teen shouted a cocky voice as he raised his bow, two arrows in his hands.

_"Target Lock-On! Murder!"_

In an instant the two one pointers rolled up to Izuku on their big wheels, their robot arms raised up. In less then two second Izuku already pulled two arrows from his quiver, pulled them back, and let them fly. The teen was a little surprised when the two normal arrows cut throw the robots eyes and they fell dead. He know the robots weren't built to last, but he thought they would be a little stronger, though the 3 pointers were way more durable compared to the other two robots. Apparently the robots would attack the first thing they ley their eyes on, which worked for Izuku since he wanted their attention.

As the other robots came toward Izuku the archer just pulled out more arrows and hit his target with pinpoint accuracy. In less then 2 minutes all the robots were down except for one 3 pointer, which already had a few arrows in it. Deciding to try a different approach Izuku put his bow away and pulled out **Flash Fang**, the name he gave his Katana. As the 3 pointer charged at Izuku the teen ran at it before jumping at the last minute and landing on top of it.

As Izuku landed he stabbed his sword into it's back, making it thrash around.

The robot tried to shake him off but Izuku kept his grip on the sword. The teen was about to cut the robots head off just when he saw a big red button on the back of the robot's head, making him raise an eyebrow. Felling curious, and a little like a kid, Izuku pressed the big red button.

As soon as he pressed the button the robot stiffened before falling to the ground. Izuku raised an eyebrow even farther as he pulled his sword out of the dead robot, a confused expression on his face.

"They have off buttons?" Izuku said with a confused expression. "Why would they have... of course." The teen said while he face-palmed.

Not every quirk was pure combat, some were speed, stealth, agility, or trapping base. That meant someone could use their quirk to hold or sneak past the robot before deactivating it with the button. This allowed everyone to have some way to fight the robots, not just those with combat quirks.

Izuku jumped off the robot and started to run down the street, looking for more robots to destroy. But not before collecting any arrows he could find and reuse, he did have a limited amount of ammunition. Suddenly the green teen stopped at what he saw not far from him and pulled out his bow and a explosive arrow. Izuku saw a teen get pinned down by a 1 pointer as the robot started chocking the teen.

Letting the arrow louse it blasted the robot's head clean off, dropping the teen in an instant.

"Hey, are you all right!?" Izuku called out as he rushed to the teen as he finally got a good look at who he saved.

It was a guy his age with long purple hair and dark bags under his eye. He had an annoyed look on his face as he pushed himself up.

"Why did you save me?" He asked in a slightly annoyed voice as he rubbed his neck.

Izuku raised an eyebrow. "You looked like you were having trouble, so I thought you needed help." He said as he looked the teen over, seeing he was pretty skinny but luckily not hurt. "Let me guess, non-combat quirk?"

The teen looked a little surprised before narrowing his eyes. "Maybe, what's it to you?" He asked with the same annoyed tone.

Izuku rolled his eyes before pointing to the robot he destroyed. "The robots have off buttons behind their heads, 1 pointers are the fastest, 2 pointers are slower but more agile, and 3 pointers are the sturdiest but also the slowest. If you sneak up on a few 3 pointers and press the button on the back of their heads you might pass." Izuku said before he started to walk away.

The purple hair teen looked at Izuku with wide eyes and a shocked look on his face. "Wait!" He shouted, stopping Izuku in his tracks. "Why are you helping me, we're suppose to be competing with each other! Yet you helped me and gave me advice, why?"

Izuku turned to the teen and shrugged. "I helped you because if I didn't you would of gotten hurt, I didn't want that to happen. And the advice, it's up to you if you want those points bad enough. Remember what Present Mic said, 'Go Plus Ultra'." Izuku said before pointing his gauntlet up and zipped away, leaving the teen with a shocked expression.

* * *

In a monitoring room the teachers of UA were watching several students combat the robots with ease, while other's barley took down one. They were all looking for several things that made up a hero.

Insight, to grasp the situation quickly and accurately.

Agility, to show mobility and never be late to the party.

Judgment, to face an obstacle with coolness and composure.

Compassion, the willingness to help others.

And finally was pure combat prowess.

All these things were necessary to become a hero.

"There seems to be a lot of promising students!" Present Mic yelled as he saw a bunch of students destroy robots with near ease.

"I feel like we have more troublesome students." The man with a scarves around his neck groaned as he saw a blond student with an explosion quirk go crazy on the robots, almost like a wild animal. "Very troublesome." His eyes then landed on a green hair teen using a simple bow and arrow to fight robots along with a sword. _"Though there are some interesting ones as well."_

All Might, in his real form, was keeping his eyes on one student in particular. The number 1 hero smiled as he saw Izuku Midoriya not only take robots out with little ease, but also help others when they appeared to be in trouble, going out of his way to help them with little to no hesitation.

_"You have already passed my expectations young Midoriya. I was truly wrong all those months ago." _All Might thought with a small smile.

"We've raked in a bumper crop this year." One of the teachers groaned as he saw some participants fighting over robots or attack each other. Some were just standing around after they destroyed just a few robots and looked like they already passed. "We can't be sure yet." He said as he reached over and pressed a red button. "The thing to really test their mettle is this."

All Might gained a worry look as he was what button the teacher pressed. _"I know you can pass this Midoriya, I have faith in you."_

* * *

Izuku let out a breath as he took down another robot with a long range shot. After nearly 5 minutes Izuku had racked up about 45 points in total, which was more then enough to pass. Izuku glanced at his watch counting down and saw their was only about less then 3 minutes until the exam ended.

The hero-in-training glanced at his almost empty quiver. He only about 10 explosive arrows and 5 shock arrows left, all of his regular arrows were gone or broken.

Glancing around Izuku saw most of the robots were destroyed and people were starting to rest. It seemed like all the robots in the fake city were gone or destroyed.

"Look's like things are coming to a close." Izuku muttered as he lowed his bow.

Suddenly the ground shook hard, nearly throwing everyone to the ground. Everyone turned to one direction and were all shocked at what they saw, even Izuku's jaw dropped.

_"UA... is fucking crazy!"_

Their at the end of the street was the 0 pointer itself. However it was massive, as tall as a building and easily crushed one with it's giant robot hand. The robot raised it's hand before bringing it down, creating a shockwave that sent debris everywhere.

Everyone turned around and started to run away, and Izuku wasn't far behind.

_"What the hell is UA thinking bringing that giant thing!" _Izuku screamed in his head as he turned around. _"Why do we need heroes again? I'm pretty sure if you put that thing on the streets it will scare every villain shitless-"_

"Ahhh... owww..."

Izuku froze in place before whipping around to see Ochako, her feet caught under some rubble as she struggled to move. Again without even thinking Izuku rocketed forward towards the girl while throwing his bow onto his back, getting some shocked looks from the other participants.

"What is he doing!?"

"Is he crazy!?"

"What, he wants to be a knight in shining armor to some girl?"

"Dose he think he can take done the 0 Pointer?"

"If I can't take that thing down then theirs no way that guy can!"

Izuku ignored the comments being thrown at him as he ran at full speed at Ochako. In just a few seconds he was by her side and started to pull the rocks off her body.

"Ochako, are you okay!?" Izuku asked in a concerned voice as he pulled a large slab of concrete off her right leg.

The girl looked a little dazed and shocked, but she managed to answer. "M-my ankle hurts." Ochako said as she held back a wince.

Izuku glanced at her ankle and did a quick assessment. _"Slight bruising but no dislocations or fractures. Most likely heavily sprained." _Izuku knelt down at picked the girl up in his arms, making her yelped. "Hang on tight!" He said before running as fast as he could.

"R-right!" Ochako said with a stutter as she grow a blush on her face.

As Izuku ran he felt the 0 pointer not far behind them, still destroying buildings in it's way. _"Only two minutes left until the exam ends, but with the size of the robot it can still cause a lot of damage!" _Izuku yelled in his head as he jumped over a rock. _"If something isn't done this robot could hurt a lot of people!" _As Izuku started to think of a plan he saw someone he recognized not far ahead. "Iida!"

The glasses teen whipped his head back with a surprised look on his face. "Midoriya, are you and your friend okay!?" He yelled with a concerned look on his face as he came to a stop.

"Her ankles twisted bad, can you take her, your faster then me!" Izuku said as he handed Ochako over to Iida. The green haired teen had seen Iida's quirk in action and Izuku could tell that Iida was very skilled with it.

Iida looked caught off guard as Izuku pushed Ochako into his arms. "What about you!?" He asked, feeling the teen was up to something.

Izuku grinned and turned around, facing the robot. "There's only two minutes left until the exam ends, but the way this robot is rampaging it will get someone seriously hurt if not killed."

"Then what do you suggest?" Iida asked with a confused expression on his face along with Ochako.

Izuku looked with a grin as he gave them a thumbs up. "Simple, I'm going to take that thing down." He said before bolting forward.

"Wait, what!" The two yelled after Izuku.

"Midoriya, you can't take the 0 Pointer on!" Iida yelled after the running archer.

"Remember what UA's motto is, Go Plus Ultra!" Izuku yelled back before pointing his arm up and zooming towards the robot.

* * *

"We got an over achiever." A man white hair groaned as he watched Izuku run towards the 0 Pointer. "He's supposed to run away, not towards it."

"Maybe the listener plans to use his quirk to take the robot down?" Present Mic suggested.

"He doesn't just rely on his quirk." The man with scarves said gabbing most of the teachers attention. "He's shown a lot of skill all around, it appears he's trained for this. He doesn't seem like the kind to go in without some kind of plan."

"Wait..." Present Mic said slowly as he turned to the hero with scarves. "Are you actually praising someone!?" He shouted with a shocked expression.

The hero rolled his eyes at his friends overreaction. "I'm just pointing out the obvious, nothing more." He said while looking at examine 2121's file, noticing something a little interesting. _"Quirk: Not available." _He thought with a raised eyebrow.

All Might however was smiling, this particular hero teacher was one of the tougher teachers in UA. If a student wasn't taking the hero course seriously he would kick them out or transfer them without any hesitation. One time he expelled an entire class because they didn't show any potential, such as laziness, cockiness, and weren't going Plus Ultra. Yet he seemed the slightest bit impressed with Izuku, a kid with no powers, just a bow and arrow.

The number 1 hero turned back to the screen to see what Izuku would do to take down the 0 Pointer.

* * *

Izuku zoomed up to the top of a building right next to the 0 Pointer. As he landed Izuku started to come up with a plan.

_"Alright, I need to take this robot down before it hurts someone." _Izuku said before he pointed his Grapple Gauntlet at the robots head and fired the line. _"So far if any robot loses it's head or it's severally damaged the robot is out of commotion." _Izuku then landed softly on the robot as it continued to move, making him pull out his Flash Fang and stab it into the robot. _"I won't be able to sever the head off, it's practically attached to the main body. That just leaves me with damaging the head enough to take it down." _Izuku thought before glancing at his quiver, seeing the last 15 arrows he had, both explosive and some shock. Suddenly an idea hit Izuku and a grin crossed his face.

Pulling out all of his explosive arrows and a thick price of bow string from his quiver. Izuku then tied all the arrows together at the top and bottom, once they were nice and tight Izuku put the bundle of arrows back in his quiver before pulling his sword out. Izuku ran to the front of robots head before pointing down and firing his gauntlet right at the edge before he jumped.

Izuku swung down to the robots face and pulled out his sword before stabbing the robot right in the center glowing eye. Pulling his sword out of the red eye the glass shattered, giving Izuku a good look of the inside. Pulling out the explosive bundle Izuku didn't waist any time pressing the tip of the center arrow before dumping them all into the robot's open eye.

About two seconds later their was a large explosion in the robot's head making it jerk to a stop, but Izuku wasn't done as he still belt the robot move.

Using his strong legs Izuku jumped off the robot's head as his Grapple Gauntlet retracted back. While in mid-air everything seemed to slowdown for Izuku as he held his breath. The hero-in-training pulled out four shock arrows from his quiver and aim them all at the open hole in the robot's head before letting them go. All this happened in less then 3 seconds.

The shock arrows all went right into the open hole of the robot's head as it sparked to life before it started to jerk around. Then without warning the head exploded as it went limp. It wasn't a full on explosion that tore the head to pieces, but an explosion the blow the front half off of the robot's metal face.

The sudden explosion caught Izuku off guard as he was sent tumbling into the air, almost knocking his sunglasses off.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Izuku muttered as he tired to get is center of gravity in place.

As the teen fell toward the ground he pointed his Grapple Gauntlet to the side, hoping to his a building. _"Hitting something at this point is better then hitting nothing-"_

Izuku was cut off when he felt something slap him in the face hard just as he was about to hit the ground. Suddenly the teen was suspended in the air, all momentum just leaving his body.

"What the..." Izuku looked behind him and he was surprised at what he saw.

Ochako held her hands together as her face scrunched up as she was in Iida's arms, who panted a little as the mufflers on his legs looked a little red.

"Skill... release." Ochako struggled to say as she tapped her fingers together.

In a instant Izuku felt gravity as he landed on his feet, but barley.

Izuku stumbled over towards to the two that just helped. "Hey guy, thanks for the sav-"

"URPP!" Ochako covered her mouth as she quickly got out of Iida's arms, she hopped on her good leg to a broken piece of robot before she lead her head behind it where the boys couldn't see. "Hurk..." Ochako said as she hurled behind the broken robot.

Both Iida and Izuku gave the girl a worry look. "Hey, Ochako, are you okay?" Izuku asked in a concerned voice as he and Iida walked over to the girl.

Ochako leaned agent the robot as she wiped her face. "I'm... I'm fine, this happens when I over use my quirk." She said as she turned to Izuku. "Are you okay, you look a little burned."

Izuku glanced at his arms and saw they were slightly red, but weren't first degree burns.

"Yes Midoriya, are you well!?" Iida asked as he moved his hands while he spoke. "I should say it was foolish to take on the 0 Pointer, however seeing you do it so efficiently was inspiring! Not only that you did so for the sake of the other continents!"

Izuku smiled as rubbed the back of his head. "Well it was looking a little dicey their a second ago. So thank you two for the save." He said as he rubbed the cheek Ochako slapped him with, which was turning a little red.

Ochako gave a shaky thumbs up as Iida saluted. "I was happy to help you, though it was thanks to Ochako's quirk, I just got her there fast enough!" Iida said making Ochako give a weak smile.

_"THE TEST IS OVER!" _Present Mic screamed so loud everyone in every mock city could hear.

Izuku gave a sigh as he looked to the other teens. "How may points did you get?" He asked with a concerned look on his face. After meeting these two Izuku felt they would make very cool heroes, if not friends.

Ochako shakily raised her hand. "28." She said in a shaky voice as she tried not to throw up again.

"52!" Iida shouted in a proud voice.

Izuku nodded with a smile as he pointed to himself. "I got 45 at lest." He said getting a smile from the two.

"Ok, ok, make way." An elderly voice said making the three turn an elderly woman in a hero costume walk down the broken road. She was heading right towards Izuku, Ochako, and Iida. "Is anyone here hurt?"

Izuku raised his right arm. "I got some light burns on my arms and a few bruises, but nothing serious."

Iida raised his arm into the air. "I was not injured during the test, I am only slightly exhausted!"

Ochako raised her hand as she winced a little, trying to stay off her bad ankle. "I.. I hurt my ankle a bit."

"Oh my oh my, let me take a look dearie." The old woman said as she knelt down to Ochako and looked at her bad ankle. "Well it's nothing serious, just a bad sprain. Honestly, I tell that crazy principle every year not to use dangerous robot's such as this." She said before doing something slightly bizarre and kissing Ochako's ankle. "SMOOOOCH!"

Before anyone could say anything a slight glow covered Ochako's ankle as the bruised disappeared before their eyes.

Ochako's eyes widen as she stood on her leg with a shocked expression. "It's all better, my leg doesn't hurt anymore!" She said with a happy and shocked expression on her face before she hunched over. "But now I feel more tired then before." She moaned softly.

That's when it hit Izuku as he pointed to the elderly woman. "Now I recognize you, your The Youthful Heroine Recovery Girl!" Izuku said with an amazed look on his face. "Your quirk allows you to speed up anyone's recovery speed, allowing them to heal something that would of taken months in a matter of seconds!"

Recovery Girl gave a small laugh at Izuku. "I'm surprised you recognize me. Have a gummy." She said as she put a gummy bear in Izuku's hand. "Now let me heal you sonny." She said before kissing Izuku's cheek.

A glow covered the teen's body and he didn't feel any pain what's so ever. "Wow, everything's healed." Izuku said with some amazement before bowing to Recovery Girl. "Thank you Recovery Girl." He said before standing up straight and rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "If you wouldn't mind, would you sign my autograph book." He said as he pulled his purple book out of nowhere, much to Ochako and Iida's confusion.

The elderly woman gave a soft laugh as she grabbed a pen and wrote on a blank page. "This is a surprise, it's not everyday someone asked an old lady like me for their autograph." She said as she finished writing and turned to the crowed. "Is their anyone else injured?" She called as she started to make her way to other student's.

Izuku sighed before turning to Iida and Ochako. "It look's like we made it." He said getting smiles out of the two.

* * *

After everyone gathered their things Iida, Ochako, and Izuku walked out of the UA exam building together, all now warring their middle school outfits.

"Wow, it's finally over." Ochako said while stretching her shoulder.

"Yes, today was quite the experience." Iida said while moving his hands as he talked.

"But we made it." Izuku said with a smile, getting one out of them. "And with the points we gathered we're sure to get is." He said with a confident smile.

"As if you got any points Deku!"

The three turned around to see a certain blond teen walking up to them with a growl on his face.

Izuku folded his arms and turned to Bakugo. "Good to see you to Bakugo. I take it you had fun going crazy on the robots?"

The blond clicked his teeth as he walked right up to Izuku. "I'm surprised a worthless Deku like you got out of the test in one piece." He said making the other two teens frown.

"Excuse me sir, but in what way is Izuku worthless!" Iida said while moving his hands around while he spoke.

"Yeah, he saved me when I was nearly crushed by the 0 Pointer!" Ochako added while puffing her cheeks.

Bakugo just scoffed at them as he put his hands in his pocket. "The only way this Quirkless nobody would gain any points is if he cheated." He said before pushing past Izuku and started to walk away.

"Nice talking to you Bakugo." Izuku called in a sarcastic voice as he rolled his eyes.

"Quirkless?" Iida said in a confused voice along with Ochako.

Izuku sighed and hoped for the best. "Yeah, I'm Quirkless, have the two joints in my feet and everything."

"But... if your Quirkless then how are you able to take down all those robots?" Ochako asked in a confused voice.

"The same way Iida's so good at using his quirk, I trained." Izuku said while pointed to the glasses warring teen. "For 7 years I trained my ass off to become a hero, the first Quirkless hero. Only one man believed in me, and I plan to show the world that even a Quirkless kid can become a hero."

Both Ochako and Iida were staring at Izuku with shocked looks on their faces. "Midoriya... that is so inspiring!" Iida yelled while throwing his arm up into the air, catching Midoriya off guard a bit. "Not only is your drive to become a hero so strong, but you worked on it for most of your life despite not having a quirk!" Iida said while moving his hands around rapidly. "You worked harder then most students with strong quirks and done more in the test today to prove it!"

"Yeah, you saved me when I was in trouble." Ochako added with a smile. "You helped me when that 0 Pointer was going to squash me like a bug, and you took down the 0 pointer without a quirk! I think that's more amazing!" She said with a bright and bubbly smile.

Izuku gave the two a smile as he looked at them, they seemed to be the kind of people that saw the best in others when they showed it. "Thanks you two, your both really kind." He said as he took out his phone. "You want to exchange numbers, we can call each other when we get our results in."

That got a smile out of the two and the three exchanged numbers, promising to call if they got into UA a week from now. With that said the three parted ways and Izuku started to make his bike with a smile on his face, not only had he done good on both the written and practical exams, but he met two good people that he might call friends soon.

As Izuku made his way over to his motorcycle he suddenly stopped at a bench on the sidewalk as he saw a familiar person sitting with a sulk look on his face.

"Hey," Izuku said, making the purple hair teen look up. "You all right?"

The purple hair teen looked up with dull eyes before he looked down "No, I'm not all right."

Izuku gave the teen a sympathetic look as he sat down on the bench next to him. "I take it this is about the exam."

"... I know I did well on the written." The teen said slowly. "But I barley got two robots with the practical exam, even with your advice."

Izuku nodded with a frown on his face. "If you don't mind, would you tell me your quirk?"

That seemed to bring a hesitant look on the teen's face before he let out a long sigh. "My quirk is... brainwashing, anyone that answers one statement from me I can control their bodies."

Izuku's eyes widen as his mouth hung open. "That's... a seriously powerful quirk." He said making the purple hair teen look at him in shock. "Cocky villains love to monologue and egg on heroes, and if there's a hostage situation then the villain will be forced to talk to you so their demands are heard. If there's a panic and people aren't listening to you, you can control them to get everything in order. It's a very useful quirk that can be perfect for a hero." He said as he turned to the teen. "Is their any downsides to the quirk?"

The purple hair teen was gaping at before he slowly answer. "In order to control multiple people I have to target one at a time and have them answer a statement each. If the person I control is hit with enough damage the control will break." He explained slowly as he looked at Izuku. "Do... do you really think my quirk is good for a hero?" He asked in a quiet voice while looking down.

Izuku was caught off guard by the question before he recognized the tone. It was like him when he asked Clint if he could become a hero even though he was Quirkless. "Of course, any quirk can be used for heroes, but the same can be said that any quirk can be used for villains." Izuku said as he looked up. "Quirks are just powers people are born with, they don't determine anything a person can be. If All Might was a bad guy he could use his powers evil, but he's not a bad guy. Not because of his quirk, but because All Might is a good person." Izuku then turned back to the purple hair teen and gave him a smile. "In the end it's not your quirk that can say if your a hero or a villain, and it's not the people around you. Only you and your actions can say who you are."

The purple hair teen was staring at Izuku with wide eyes before he let out a small laugh. "I take it people have made fun of your quirk too." He said with a small smile.

Izuku gave the teen a small grin on his face. "Close, I was made fun of because I'm Quirkless."

That made the purple hair teen whip his head to Izuku and look at him with a shocked look. "Your... your Quirkless?" Izuku nodded at his question. "But, I saw you take down robot's left and right!"

Izuku just shrugged at the guy. "I trained, I still have a perfectly healthy body and I'm damn smart with tacticians. I didn't just grab a bow at the last minute and hope for the best, I trained for 7 years to get where I am today." He said while looking the purple teen over. "And from the looks of you, you mostly trained your quirk only, right?" That made the teen slowly nod, making Izuku sigh. "Now training your quirk isn't bad, in fact it's accentual for being a hero, but with your quirk, it's required for someone to answer you. If people already know about your quirk then they'll make sure they keep quiet around you."

The purple hair teen looked down in thought. What the green hair teen said was right, his quirk was powerful and could potentially take anyone down, but if they knew who he was they would keep their mouths shut. Even if he provoked them and insulted them, if they kept a lid over their mouths his quirk would be useless, then how would he handle the villains, flail at them. Yet the person next to him didn't have a quirk, was probably bullied even more then him, and instead of doing nothing he trained to become a hero, to prove to the world he could be what they said he couldn't be.

The purple hair teen sighed and turned to Izuku. "I see your point." He said before getting up from the bench. "I heard a rumor floating around that if someone in the General Education course dose well in the UA sports festival, they get transferred to the hero course." He said before looking to Izuku and giving him a small smile. "Thanks, for the support during the exam and now, even though I was an ass to you."

Izuku smiled as he got up from the bench. "If I can make a recommendation, given your frame and size, I think a mid-range weapon of some kind would be good for you." Izuku said as he gave the purple hair teen a smile. "Remember UA's motto, go Plus Ultra."

The teen gave a smile before he realized something. "I never did get your name."

Izuku smiled and stuck out his hand out. "My name is Izuku Midoriya. Can't wait to see you in the hero course soon."

The purple hair teen grabbed Izuku's hand and shook it. "I'm Hitoshi Shinso, it's been nice meeting you Midoriya." He said with a small smile before he started to walk away. "Your an interesting person Midoriya, I wonder how far you'll go?" He called back getting a smile out of Izuku.

The green hair teen gave a small sigh before he made his way to his bike, feeling like he accomplished a lot today.

* * *

A week passed Izuku in a flash and almost nothing interesting happened. Izuku got a call from Mei a day earlier as she said she got into the Support Course at UA, and she would be working on his combat suit as soon as she could. Izuku also called Tsuyu right after the UA exams to see how she was doing and how she did on the exam. She said she had some trouble with some of the robots given her quirk is more agility base then strength, but she was able to pull through with just enough combat points to pass, hopefully.

Izuku tried to get in contact with All Might but the hero seemed to be missing his calls. Mirio told Izuku that All Might was going through some important business this week, though Izuku could tell he was hiding something.

Izuku was currently doing pull ups in his room while shirtless, a slight shine of sweat covered his body.

Despite his body being in near peak physical condition for someone his age Izuku needed to train everyday to maintain his body.

As Izuku continued his pull-ups his mind started to wander. The waiting for the UA exams results were starting to get to him, every day he worried the teachers would find out he was Quirkless and not let him go to UA despite how good he did. Izuku wasn't ashamed to admit he was Quirkless, but that didn't mean he was going to tell every person he met he was Quirkless, mostly because he didn't want to deal with any prejudice.

Izuku sighed as his feet his the ground. "Keep it together Izuku, don't think the worst until something happens." He said as he grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat from his body.

"Iz-Izuku, Izuku!" Inko called for her son as she burst into his room, a letter in her hands. "It came, It's here!" She shouted as she held the letter out. "It's here honey!"

In Inko hand was his UA letter, the very thing that would tell him if he was could become a hero or not. Izuku slowly took the letter from her hands and looked it over, feeling it weigh like a ton in his hands. The letter was addressed to Izuku and said to watch in privet.

Izuku looked to his mother and saw she was giving him a smile, though it was a nervous one. "I believe in you sweetie." She said before leaving his room and closing the door behind her and turning off his light.

Izuku walked to his workbench and sat down. He stared at his letter for a long moment before taking a deep breath and ripping the letter open.

A second later something metal fell out of the workbench. Suddenly a holo-screen appeared before Izuku.

_**"Testing, 1, 2... Am I on screen!?" **_

"All Might!?" Izuku couldn't help but yell in shock at the sudden hero on screen.

_**"It took some time to jump through some hopps and get this done, sorry for not being able to contact you sooner," **_The pro hero said with a bow while giving a small cough. _**"That's my bad!" **_He said before looking back to the camera with a big grin on his face. _**"I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other since it's been decided I'll work at UA, now, that is." **_

Izuku throw the idea of All Might as a teacher around in his head. The number 1 pro hero was good at training someone's body like a couch, but Izuku remember All Might didn't actually show Mirio how to use One for All, it was more Izuku pointing out the obvious with the power. But then again, All Might was a veteran hero who had way more experience them most.

The camera changed on All Might and he turned to the side. _**"Now let's talk about your scores! You did excellent in the written test, coming in at the top 5!"** _He said making Izuku smile, he'd studied everything that might be relevant on the test to the point he felt he had a photographic memory on the books... or maybe he had a small stroke, who can tell. _**"Now onto points! During the practical exam you destroyed numerous robots with your weapons and skills, giving you 45 villain point, the 6th highest out of 1000 students! This guaranties you to UA already!"**_

Izuku smiled at that, unlike Bakugo Izuku was content with just getting sixth place, besides, the practical exams were only a small step in becoming a hero. He did his best and he even helped some people along the way, so 6th was more then enough.

_**"But wait, there's more!" **_The Hero yelled as he throw a thumbs up. _**"Knowing you, you probably already suspected this, but their was more then just 'villain points' in the exam!" **_He said as he pointed to a screen behind him.

The screen started to show images of Izuku helping various people during the exam, such as Ochako and Shinso.

_**"Despite there being a competition going on, you went out of your way to help people as best you could, like a true hero! And how could we not reward that!" **_All Might said with a proud look on his face. _**"The judges were looking at more then just smashing robots! They were looking for what it means to be a true hero, which his helping and saving others! That's why this exam also gave people Rescue Points! You Midoriya gained over 70 Rescue Points, the highest amount of Rescue Points in the entire exam. Your total score to 115, bringing you all the way to first place in the entrance exam!"**_

Izuku's jaw practically dropped. He knew he helped some people out during the exam, but that was a lot of Rescue Points. He actually suspected to get something like 15 or 20, not a whopping 70 points. Izuku guessed a big chunk of that came from taking down the 0 Pointer before it could hurt anyone.

**"Congratulation Izuku Midoriya, UA's now your Hero Academia!" **

The image then went on to show the top 10 ranked students in the exam entire exam.

**(Rank/Name/Villain Points/Rescue Points/Total Points)**

**(1st) Izuku Midoriya: 45 Villain Points/70 Rescue Points=115 Total Points**

**(2nd) Katsuki Bakugo: 77 Villain Points/0 Rescue Points=77 Total Points**

**(3rd) Ejiro Kirishima: 39 Villain Points/35 Rescue Points=74 Total Points**

**(4th) Ochako Uraraka: 28 Villain Points/45 Rescue Points=73 Total Points**

**(5th) **** Tenya Iida: 52 Villain Points/20 Rescue Points=72 Total Points **

**(6th) Ibara Shiozaki: 36 Villain Points/32 Rescue Points=68 Total Points**

**(7th) Itsuka Kendo: 25 Villain Points/40 Rescue Points=65 Total Points**

**(8th) Tesutesu Tesutesu: 49 Villain Points/10 Rescue Points=59 Total Points**

**(9th) Fumikage Tokoyami: 47 Villain Points/10 Rescue Points=57 Total Points**

**(10th) Yosetsu Awase: 50 Villain Points/6 Rescue Points= 56 Total Points**

Izuku never felt so much joy and pride ever in his life. "Yes sir!" He said before the video ended. "I made it!" Izuku shouted in joy, almost feeling tears build up in his eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning a small hologram of a bear/mouse/dog thing appeared right above the device. _"This message will now self destruct, welcome to UA!"_

"...Wait, what-"

_*BOOM*_

A few seconds later Izuku stumbled out his room while coughing, his face covered in soot.

"Izuku, are you okay, what was that explosion!?" Inko yelled in worry as Eri came up from behind looking worried as well.

Izuku let out a cough as he waved his hand. "The device in the letter exploded." He said, getting a worry look on her face.

"So dose that mean..." Inko trailed of as she and Eri started to look sad.

Izuku on the other hand grow a big grin on his face. "I got in!" Izuku yelled as he picked Eri in his arms and swung her around, making the little girl laugh in delight.

"You got in!?" Inko said in amazement as she hugged her son and Eri. "Oh Izuku, I'm so proud of you!" She yelled as tears fell down her face.

"You get to be a hero Izuku!" Eri said with a big smile on her face.

As Izuku hugged the two his phone suddenly rang, making him pull back and grab his phone.

_Ochako: I just got excepted! Yes! And you came first, so cool!_

_Iida: I was just excepted to UA Midoriya! Also, congratulations on getting first place!_

_Tsuyu: Look's like we'll be going to UA together, Kero. Nice job getting first._

_Mei: The Support Course just excepted me! Look's like I'll be able to make tones of babies!_

Izuku smiled as he read that each of this friends got into UA. Hopefully they would be in the same class together. Suddenly an idea hit Izuku as he looked to his mom.

"Hey mom, can I invite some people over tomorrow? I made some friends at the exam and I just learned they made it into UA. I was thinking about throwing a party, you know." Izuku asked his mom.

Inko smiled as she clapped her hands together. "That sounds like a great idea Izuku."

Eri looked exited by the idea of a party and looked to Izuku. "Can Satsuki and Mirio come too?" Eri asked in an exited voice.

Izuku nodded with a smile. "Of course, I was going to invite them anyway."

"I'll see about getting some food and drinks for you tomorrow after you come from school." Inko said.

The word school tomorrow suddenly made Izuku feel some dread. "Right... school... I wonder how Bakugo is going to take being second?" He muttered before he started to make some calls.

* * *

"Deku, you bastard!"

Izuku grunted softly as his back hit a stone wall of the school. After coming to school Bakugo and Izuku were both called to the counselors office together to be congratulated for getting into UA together. The whole time Bakugo was giving Izuku a death glare that the teacher ignored. Once they left the counselors office Bakugo forced Izuku to the back of the school, which led them to the situation they were in now.

"What dirty goddamn trick did you use to get FIRST in the exam SHITHEEL!?" Bakugo screamed in Izuku's face. "Did you bribe, beg, hack some computers, suck some fucking hero's cock, because their is no way a Quirkless nobody could not only pass the exam, but beat me!"

Izuku gave a light shrug, trying not to be intimidated. Though he was worried Bakugo might actually lose his shit and blast Izuku through the wall behind him, not caring about the consequences. "If you though the teachers at UA were that stupid or easy, you wouldn't be applying, would you." Izuku said as a fact as he grunted again when Bakugo slammed his back into the wall.

"I was supposed to be the first to enter UA from here! _Me alone_." He said in a low tone. "You ripped my future glory twice to pieces and pissed all over it!"

Something seemed to snap in Izuku from hearing Bakugo's petty reason. The teen grabbed the blonde's arm in a hard grip, so hard that it actually made Bakugo wince at how strong it was. "So that's what this is all about, 'you glory', 'your birth right'?" Izuku asked as his hair shaded his eyes. "For most of our lives you have been trying to make my life a living hell for whatever reason. Now you feel I took your glory?" When Izuku looked up he looked right into Bakugo's eyes. "What a load of shit!"

Bakugo's face twitched as he raised his free hand, which was sparking with explosions. "What the fuck did you say Deku?" Bakugo asked in a low tone as he brought his hand close to Izuku's face.

The green hair teen acted instantly. He grabbed Bakugo's free hand by his for arm and should while putting his foot behind his. Izuku then pivoted and managed to switch places with Bakugo, slamming the blond into the stone wall.

Bakugo looked shock at the sudden change in positions. Before he could even move Izuku grabbed his wrist in his hands and slammed them against the wall, pointing his palms away from him.

"Listen here Bakugo. The reason I beat you in the exam was because I went out of my way to help people, while you only thought about yourself. You are the only person in the top 10 with _Zero_ Rescue points." Izuku said in his own low tone, catching the blond off guard again. "This might come as a shock to you Kacchan, but your not the center of my world. I don't work hard every day to become a hero just to take 'your glory'." He said as he gave the blond hard eyes filled with determination. "I'm working to become a hero because _I want _to be a hero, to save people, so I can prove to the world that anything is possible, and that quirks aren't a limit." He said before letting the blond go and walking away, ignoring the insults behind him.

* * *

After leaving school Izuku made his way back home and started to prepare for the party with his mom and Eri's help. It was nothing big, Inko just went to the store and got some snacks and sparkling water to make the acceptance to UA bit more special.

Izuku had invited nearly every one of his friends such as Tsuyu and her two siblings, Mei, Mirio, Toshinori Yagi A.K.A All Might, Iida, and Ochako. Once everyone came over congratulations were given, mostly to Izuku for getting 1st in the exam.

Everyone gathered in the living room, talking to one another and having a good time. Eri and Satsuki played, Iida asked Mirio about UA life, Ochako and Tsuyu bonded, and Mei showed off some of her inventions.

Izuku smiled at all the people around him. The teen then cleared his throat while tapping his class of sparkling water. "Excuse me, I like to make an announcement." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "First, I want to say congratulations to everyone here who is going to UA." He said getting a smile out of Tsuyu, Mei, Iida, and Ochako. "We all worked hard to get to where we are, we're going to show the world that one day, we'll be heroes!"

"Well said Midoriya!"

"I can't wait to start making my babies!"

"Wait, babies what do you..."

"This will be exiting, kero."

Izuku smiled at them before his face became a bit more somber. "I can honestly say I wouldn't be here if it weren't for one person who believed in me 7 years ago." He said getting a sad look from everyone who knew who he was talking about. "I'm going to prove that person right by becoming a hero! And creating the world's greatest Hero Group! Let's go Plus Ultra!"

"Plus Ultra!" Everyone cheered as the party continued before everyone went home.

* * *

Middle school ended and Springtime came in the blink of an eye for Izuku. The hero in training was currently tying his red boots on at the front door of his home.

Today was the first day of the UA class, and Izuku was put in class 1-A. The green hair teen didn't know what class his friends were accepted into, but he hoped they were in the same one as him, except for Mei since she was in the support course.

"Izuku."

The teen looked back to see both his mom and Eri smiling at him with proud looks on their face.

Inko smiled at her son as she felt tears in her eyes. "Your mega cool right now."

"Your the coolest in the world Izuku!" Eri said while throwing her hands in the air.

Izuku smiled at them as he opened the door. "See you soon mom, Eri." He said before he walked out and made his way to UA.

* * *

After hopping on his motorcycle Izuku didn't waste any time making it to UA, pure excitement running through his body.

This was all the first step to become a hero, this is what 7 years of hard training. This was what Clint trained him for.

Once Izuku made it to the school he parked his bike not far before making his way inside.

"1-A, 1-A, where is 1-A?" Izuku muttered as he rushed down the hallway.

After about five minutes of searching Izuku finally found the 1-A classroom door. It was big, almost twice as tall as Izuku's height and nearly three times as long as his shoulders.

"Must be for people of all sizes." Izuku said as he stared at the door, starting to feel a little intimidated. "I'll be learning along side the chosen few who passed the exam."

Nearly 1000 people applied for the UA entrance exam, and only about 40 people were taken into the Hero course. The rest who still wished to enter UA were put in the General Education course. They could still work along side heroes such as hero companies or offices, but actual hero work was very unlikely.

_"I know it's highly unlikely, but I seriously hope Bakugo is put into 1-B..." _Izuku thought as he opened the door, only to sigh at what he saw. _"Just my luck."_

"Don't put your legs on the desk! Don't you think that's disrespectful towards your classmates!?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't think so. Which middle school are you from anyway, you two-bit-extra!?"

There sitting in the front row was Bakugo arguing with Iida. The two were arguing with Bakugo saying he was going end, or kill Iida, shocking the glasses teen.

After a second Iida noticed Izuku by the door, putting a smile on his face. "Izuku, look's like we'll be in class together!" Iida said while making his way over to the teen. "I look forward to learning with you!" He said while sticking out his hand.

Izuku smiled at Iida as he shook his hand. "I look forward to it too."

As Izuku shook Iida's hand the green hair teen noticed all eyes were on him, making him feel like he was being judged. Izuku could tell the class was sizing him up bit.

"It's good to see you again Izuku, kero."

Izuku turned to his side to see Tsuyu sitting not far from where he was. The frog-girl gave him a smile, one he easily returned.

"Hey, Izuku, Iida, your here too!"

The three turned to the door to see Ochako standing behind Izuku with a smile on her face.

"Even Tsuyu's here too!" Ochako said, nearly jumping up and down.

Bakugo was glaring at Izuku as he grinded his teeth. The blond still remembered what happened after they were called to the school's counselor together and he still didn't know how Izuku got first instead of him, Rescue Points or not.

"I wonder if today's the ceremony? Or is it guidance counselor stuff today?" Ochako said, looking a little nervous. "Oh, and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!"

Izuku smiled at Ochako and was about to open his mouth, until someone interrupted him.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere."

The four turned to look behind Ochako to see something interesting. Down on the floor was a shaggy looking man inside a yellow sleeping bag, looking like a human caterpillar.

"This is the department..." The man took something out of his sleeping bag and started to drink it. "Of Heroics!"

_"Who the hell is this guy!?" _Was the collective thoughts of everyone in class as Izuku and his friends made their way to their desk.

The green hair teen was keeping his eyes on the man as he moved to his desk while still in his sleeping bag.

"Hmm, it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down." The man said as he throw his sleeping bag off. "Life is short kids. You're all lacking in common sense."

Izuku rubbed his chin as he stared at the man, feeling he recognized those scarves of his and his looks.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleasure meeting you."

The name instantly hit Izuku like a truck. The hero-fan only remember one hero with the name Aizawa, and that was the underground hero Eraserhead. Izuku started to feel stars fill his eyes, Eraserhead was one of Izuku's favorite heroes! Eraserhead was rumored to be one of the best hand to hand fighters in all of Japan, not only that he was responsible for taking down tones of shady operations being done by villains who hid in the shadows. Despite being so successful Eraserhead was barley known to the public, only appearing for a few interviews by reporters after a big case was closed.

If Izuku remembered correctly, Eraserhead's quirk was Eraser, which allowed Eraserhead to erase the effects of anyone using their quirks as long as they were in his sights, except for mutation quirks.

Izuku was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts as Aizawa pulled out a P.E uniform from his sleeping bag.

"Were these immediately. And then shove off to the P.E grounds." He said as he started to hand out the P.E uniforms to everybody.

Everyone in the class had a confused look on their face but did as they were told by the pro hero.

* * *

"A Quirk Apprehension Test!?" Everyone nearly yelled in confusion.

Everyone in class 1-A stood on the large P.E ground while in there P.E uniforms given to them by Aizawa, which fit everyone perfectly.

"What about the ceremony!? And the guidance counselors meeting!?" Ochako called with a worry look on her face.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." The hero said without looking back at Ochako. "You all understand the school's reputation for freedom on campus." Aizawa said while looking back with a scary look in his eye. "Well that 'freedom' goes for us teachers too." He said, making everyone gulp.

Aizawa went on to explain what the Quirk Apprehension test was. Apparently it was more simple then most people thought. The 20 students would all do 8 events today, such as softball pitch, standing long jump, 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength test, sustained sideways jumps, upper-body exercises, and seated toe-touch. All these things were used in middle schools for sporting tests, only nobody could use their quirks so to keep things fair for people, which was hard for people with mutation quirks. The twist of the 8 events were that everyone would try to use their quirk as best they can during each event to try and get a higher score.

"Bakugo," The hero teacher called the blonds name, grabbing his attention. "How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

The blond clicked his teeth, looking annoyed. "67 meters." He said, remembering how Izuku got farther then him during their last school sporting event.

Aizawa tossed a softball to Bakugo. "Try using your quirk this time around. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything you do is fine." He said as Bakugo walked into the circle. "Don't hold back." He said, getting a grin out of the blond.

"You got it." He said with a grin as he started to whined up his arm. _"Just agment the pitch with some shockwave power! That'll blow everyone away and show who is on top!"_

Just as the ball was leaving Bakugo's hand, the blond set off a huge explosion that sent the ball soring into the distance.

"DIIIEE!" The blond screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"Die?" _Izuku thought with an eye roll as he rubbed the dust out of his eye.

After a few seconds the device in Aizawa's hands beeped. "Before anything else, one must know what they're capable of." The pro-hero said as he showed what Bakugo's score was, which was 705.2 m. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your 'Hero Foundation'."

"Awsome! That looks so fun!"

"705 meters, so unreal!"

"We can really use our quirks now!? That's the department of heroics for you!"

Izuku hated to admitted, but this test was sound and actually made a lot of sense. Each of these test were possible things a pro-hero would be doing in the field, such as running a short distance at top speeds, throwing, stamina, strength, all these things were essential for heroes. So it was natural for a hero to apply their quirks to these situation. The down side to this was Izuku didn't have a quirk, so he would have to do all 8 tasks like he was in middle school again, only stronger and faster then last time. Then again, Izuku was probably more well rounded in these things since everyone else might only do good in a few tasks that applies to their quirks, but poorly if they can't use their quirks.

"It looks fun... you say?"

Izuku for some reason felt dread at the pro-hero's tone of voice right now.

"So you were planning to spend your three years here having a good old time?" Aizawa said as his hair shadowed his eyes. "What happened to becoming heroes?" When the teacher's eyes landed on everyone, they felt a shiver of dread. "All right then. In that case, new rule: The students who ranks last in total points will be judged 'Hopeless',"

The next words to leave the man's mouth sent a chill of dread through everyone.

**"And instantly expelled." **

At that moment Izuku realized, things just got a little harder.

"Our 'freedom means we dispense with students as we please!" Eraserhead said while pulling his hair back, an almost mad grin on his face. "Welcome to... **The Department of heroics!"**

* * *

**21N: TO BE CONTINUED (Jojo pose!)**

**One more chapter finished, and man am I on a roll! And this story is getting so popular! All Right everyone, let's aim for 1000 Reviews, 1000 Followers, and 1000 Favorites soon!**

**Now to clear something's up.**

**1: So the off button on the robots you might be wondering. Well I read somewhere that when people with non-combat quirks that couldn't destroy robots, the robots had off buttons on them, hidden somewhere. This is how some of the characters in UA got into the hero course like Mineta, Toru, and Koda got points even though they couldn't exactly destroy robots. Mineta most likely trapped robots before turning them off, Toru easily snuck up on them, and Koda must of distracted the robots with animals before turning them off.**

**2: As for Izuku's points. I wanted Izuku to show he could do just as well in destroying robots, but not show him off like he was OP at it. The 45 villain points was something I thought was good, because it showed he could fight on even ground with people, but still have some ways to go. Plus the robots were really weak overall, if they fell like 15 feet they instantly broke apart, that's how Ochako got most of her points. **

**As for the 70 Rescue Points, here's how it goes. About 30 points came from helping people overall during the exam, which would of given Izuku about 75 points in total. The extra 40 points came from taking down the 0 Pointer. The reason it's so low when compared to cannon was because Izuku didn't take it down in a flashy way, such as blowing the thing off the ground instead of just blowing it's face off. **

**I wanted to show what someone who thought about not just taking down robots, but also helping people. Also I feel like it's more satisfying for Bakugo to lose because Izuku rescued more people then him while Bakugo didn't help a single person the entire exam.**

**3: As for the extra points for Iida, he did help Ochako save Izuku when he was falling. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**ULTRAFORCE!**


	5. Chapter 4

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-4**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"The kid who ranks last... gets expelled!?" Ochako shouted in shock. "This is our first day here! But even if it wasn't... That's just too unreasonable!"

Izuku had a hard look on his face as he looked at his homeroom teacher, the Pro-Hero Eraserhead. The green hair teen didn't know if Aizawa was serious about the one ranking last would be expelled or not. On one hand, it could be nothing more then a ruse to get the students to work harder, then again, it could be legit as a way to weed out the weak and show that everyone needed to take the hero course seriously. Either way Izuku was going to try his damnedest to pass no matter what.

Aizawa wasn't fazed by Ochako for a second. "Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-mad villains," The Pro-Hero went on to explain. "All kinds of calamites can happen when we lest expect them. Japan's now positively drenched in 'unreasonable.' And it's our job as heroes to reverse it all, and restore reason." He said as a serious look crossed his face. "If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's afterschool, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at UA is one of hardship after the next."

Now Izuku felt that Aizawa wasn't playing around. If someone did come in last Izuku had a sneaking feeling that person might be kicked out, unless he seriously impresses the Pro-Hero.

"This is Plus Ultra, I expect you to overcome these trials and climb to the top." Izuku glanced around to see everyone getting serious and pumped up. "Now that was the demonstration, time to step up to the plate."

With that the 8 trials took place and happened in almost a flash. The first was the 50 meter dash and Izuku was pared off with Bakugo, both being number 17 and 18.

_"I need to go full force at the start for every event, or I'll end up last!" _Izuku thought as he held his breath and tighten his legs.

As soon the beep went off both he and Bakugo were off.

"Blast Rush!" The blond made a large explosion that nearly caught Izuku in the face, but that didn't stop the green hair teen.

The sudden boost of Bakugo's quirk gave him enough of an edge to get head of Izuku, but just barley.

_(Katsuki Bakugo: 4.13 seconds)_

_(Izuku Midoriya: 5.10 seconds)_

Bakugo clicked his teeth as he glared at Deku. _"I wanted to blow past him, but instead he stuck to my ass like always!"_

Izuku on the other hand had different thoughts. _"I was right, some people might have advantages in some events, but others can't use their quirks to their advantage." _Izuku thought with a grin. _"I might not come first in any event, but I might just make it to the top 10 for each one." _Izuku thought with a grin as he glanced at the other students, paying attention to their quirks and what they can do.

Unknown to the green hair teen Eraserhead gave Izuku a long look before moving on.

The next trial was the grip strength test. Izuku was pared off with a different person this time, someone named Mezo Shoji. He was a tall teen with white hair and a mask over his mouth, he also seemed to have a transformation quirk that gave him extra limbs. Shoji had created two extra limbs and each hand grabbed the device.

As Izuku grabbed the grip device the green hair teen had a sudden idea. Holding the device in front of him Izuku imaged the device as his bow and started to pull with his grip.

It wasn't long before the two got their scores.

_(Mezo Shoji: 540.0kg)_

_(Izuku Midoriya: 113.4kg)_

"Whoa, you two are seriously strong." A teen with black hair said as he looked at the two's results. "What are you two, gorillas? Well, your more like an octopus!" He said while pointing to Shoji.

"Someone say 'octopus'?" A short kid with purple hair came by with started to stare at Shoji. "...Hot..." He said with a perverted look on his face, making the three shiver.

The next event was the standing long jump. Some people were able to clear the sand box like Bakugo and someone named Yuga Aoyama. Izuku was able to get about 3.75 meters, the 8 farthest in the whole class.

The 4th trial was a sustained sideways jumps. Izuku was the second best in class, footwork was a fundamental of marital arts and Izuku was no stranger to moving his feet fast. Surprisingly the person to come first was a short kid named Minoru Mineta, who used his quirk to bounce side to side.

The 5th trial was a softball pitch, and the first one up was Ochako.

"Go, go, go!" The girl chanted as she throw the ball into the sky, and didn't look like it was going to stop time soon.

After a few seconds Aizawa showed her score, which was shocking to say the least.

"Infinity!? Holy cow! She got an infinity!" Was the collective responds of the class, making Ochako blush a bit.

After a few more people Izuku was finally up.

"Izuku is doing very well given his situation." Iida said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

That however seemed to piss Bakugo off. "He's barley getting by for a Quirkless fucking guppy!" Bakugo growled making Izuku roll his eyes. "He'll be last by the end of this!"

"Quirkless, what are you talking about?" A red hair teen with sharp asked while crossing his arms. "Didn't he make first place in the entrance exam?" He said making Bakugo shut his mouth and grit his teeth.

Izuku gave a small laugh before focusing on the task at hand. _"I need to use my full body in order to throw the ball as far as I can._" Izuku thought as he started to move.

The green hair teen pulled his arm as he slowly started to raise his left leg into the air. In one fluid motion like a professional baseball pitcher Izuku throw the softball. It soured through the air for a few seconds before hitting the ground.

_(Izuku Midoriya: 120.8 meters) _

Izuku grinned and pumped his fist, this was the farthest he ever thrown. Unknown to the green hair teen Aizawa's glowing eyes harden on Izuku as a frown crossed his face.

* * *

After three more trial later everyone gathered around Aizawa for the results. The three people most nervous were Mineta, Toru Hagakure, and Kyoka Jiro, the three mostly getting low scores in the 8 trials, though Toru and Kyoka seemed a bit more certain they passed.

"Before I give the results, something came to my attention." Aizawa said, making everyone worry. "Izuku Midoriya, please step forward."

Izuku felt a lump form in hit throat as he made his way in front of the crowed of students. He wondered what Aizawa wanted with him, he knew he did well on all the trials so he couldn't have failed.

Once Izuku made it to his teacher the Pro-Hero looked down at him with lazy eye. "Tell me Midoriya, through the 8 trials that were give did you use your quirk?" He said, making nearly all the students start to talk, though Iida, Ochako, and Tsuyu gave the teen a worry look.

Izuku took a slow breath before looking the Pro-Hero in the eyes. "No. The reason I didn't use a quirk during the trials is because I'm Quirkless." He said, and the class instantly erupted.

"What, he's Quirkless?"

"Didn't he get first in the exam?"

"But he beat my time in the race!"

"I told you weird head!"

"Dose anyone think I'm fabulous?"

"Quiet!" Aizawa said with a annoyed look on his face, making the entire class shut up. "Man," The teacher sighed before turning to Izuku. "Your really making things harder for me kid."

Izuku gripped his fist so hard he nearly felt blood start to flow out. "Am I being the one kicked out of the hero course?" He asked with hard eyes.

Now Iida, Ochako, and Tsuyu looked really worried now.

However before anyone can say anything Aizawa waved his hands. "Don't jumped to any conclusions," He said, giving Izuku a little hope. "The reason I said you were making things hard for me is because of the 8 trials. The point of them was to see how creative you were with your quirks and to see if you can adapt, go Plus Ultra, if you couldn't find any way to use your quirk in any of the 8 trials I would of expelled you without any hesitation."

That seemed to brought a shock look to one of the girls. "Wait, you were serious!? I thought it was all a ruse to make us try harder?"

Aizawa shook his head. "No, this is the hero course, not some gym or club." He said before looking to Izuku again. "The problem here is, despite you doing well, you didn't real show Plus Ultra."

Izuku looked right into Aizawa's eyes with determination. "Then how can I prove myself."

The Pro-Hero had a thoughtful look on his face for a long moment, the anticipation practically killing Izuku. Finally after a full minute the teacher started to walk away.

"During the exam you used a bow, arrows, and a sword." He said as he walked to the open field without looking back. "I wonder, is that all you can do?"

Without saying anything more Aizawa pulled out a knife and tired it around the end of his scarf. Then in one fluid motion he swung the scarf around, making the knife cut the ground and form a near perfect circle.

"What I want you to do is simple." Eraserhead said as he pulled his knife back to him and looked to Izuku. "I'll give you 15 minutes to push me out of this circle, if you succeed, you can continue into the Hero Course. However if you can't push at least an inch of me out, you fail."

Izuku gave the teacher a shocked look. "But Mr. Aizawa, your Eraserhead, literally one of the best hand to hand fighters in all of Japan. How can I beat you? Even if I did have a quirk, your quirk would just erase it." He said, getting the class to talk again.

"Eraserhead?"

"Never heard of him."

"I think he's one of those underground heroes."

Aizawa ignored the comments and looked to Izuku. "Don't worry, I won't use my capture weapons on you, and I'll hold back."

Izuku was quiet more a moment before he looked his teacher in the eyes. "What are the rules?"

Aizawa gave a shrug. "Anything's fair in the circle, you can get pushed out as many times as you want until the time runs out." He said before looking to one of the girls. "Yaoyorozu, I want you to referee and keep track of time, end the match at any time my foot hits the outside of the circle or when time runs out." He said making the girl give a shaky nod. "Whenever your ready Midoriya." The teacher said in a lazy voice as he put his hands in his pocket.

Izuku stared at the circle for a long moment. He had no idea if he could even push Eraserhead out of the circle, which was about the size of a sumo ring. Taking a deep breath Izuku took a deep breath and started to make his way towards the circle.

"You can do it Izuku!" Iida yelled while throwing his hand in the air.

"All you have to do is push him out!" Ochako cheered while pumping her fists.

"Kero, kero!" Tsuyu croaked as she raised her hand.

Izuku started to try and come up with a plan of some kind. _"Trying to actually beat him with hand to hand is impossible, he's stronger, faster, and way more experienced then me. So my only chance to beat him is to catch him off guard with **that**." _Izuku thought as he entered the circle. _"I can't use it right away, I need to bide my time until I can use_ **_it_**_."_

The hero-in training slowly brought up his fighting stance making Aizawa raise an eyebrow.

_"Solid, much more then I thought." _Aizawa thought with a grin. _"This might be more interesting then I thought."_

The first one to move was Izuku.

Izuku throw a wide swing at Aizawa, making him raise his eyebrow again.

_"Was I wrong,_" He thought as he block the arm with ease. _"This seemed too sloppy-"_

Aizawa was cut off then Izuku grabbed the teacher's arm and pulling him forward, Izuku then throw a high kick aiming right for Aizawa's head. The Pro-Hero caught Izuku by his ankle before swinging the teen around and throwing him out of the circle.

Izuku hit the ground with a loud thud but was up in an instant and rushed at Aizawa again. Izuku throw a roundhouse kick at Aizawa's head but the teacher just leaned back, the kick flying an inch from his face. Not stopping his attack as soon as Izuku's foot touched the ground he bolted forward and jabbed his elbow into Aizawa's exposed stomach. But at the last possible second Aizawa caught Izuku's elbow with his hand.

Izuku clicked his teeth as he spun around and aimed his other elbow for Aizawa's side, but again the teacher caught it in his hands. Acting fast Izuku stomped his foot hard on top of Aizawa's, making the teacher grunt softly. With his foot trapped Izuku throw a straight uppercut for the teacher's chin.

Just as it looked like it was about to hit Aizawa leaned his head to the side before spinning Izuku around. Before the teen could even react Aizawa sent a devastating punch right into Izuku's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.

Gritting his teeth Izuku grabbed the teacher's arm before throwing it over his shoulder.

_"Judo Throw!" _

Despite Aizawa being thrown over Izuku's shoulder his dull expression didn't change.

"He did it!" Ochako cheered.

At the last second as Aizawa was going to his the ground his feet shot down and caught himself, stopping his body from hitting the ground. Aizawa then grabbed Izuku by his shirt before throwing him like a ragdoll to the ground.

Again Izuku felt the wind knocked out of him, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel exited.

_"So this is one of the best hand to hand combat fighters in Japan._" Izuku thought with a grin as he pushed himself up. _"Despite my dream of being a hero on the line, I can't help but feel a little exited." _He thought before springing into action.

As Izuku ran he spun in around before rising his leg and doing an intense drop kick right at Aizawa's head, but the teacher simply took a step back. The teen didn't stop and started to throw a high kick while pivoting his body, Izuku's legs were stronger then his punches so his only hope was to use them more.

Off to the side the students were both shocked and amazed by Izuku's situation.

"Man, he's not giving up! It's so manly!" The red head shouted while pumping his fist.

"His technique is solid, much more then my own." The guy with the large tail said as he kept his eyes on Izuku's moves. "I'm seeing more then one martial art in each of them. Judo and Krav Maga I think."

"Wow, this is like something out of a Kung Fu movie!" The girl with pink skin yelled in excitement as Izuku throw a fist before it was caught. "The student challenging the master! It's so cool! You can do it Midoriya!"

"But the question is, can Izuku push Aizawa out of the circle in time?" Iida asked in a worry tone.

The next 10 minutes was an up hill battle for Izuku. Despite all his training long hand to hand combat was his least used skill, because when fighting people with quirks is dangerous to take them head on. Also despite Aizawa holding back some he was still stronger and faster then Izuku. The green hair teen was able to land a few solid blows to the Pro-Hero, but was quickly counter soon after.

"3 minutes left!" Yaoyorozu called while looking down at a timer.

"3 minutes!" Izuku called out in shock at the girl, it only felt like 5 to him.

"Focus on the fight." Aizawa said while driving his fist into Izuku's exposed stomach.

Izuku wasn't prepared for the blow and took the fist full force, making him fall to his knees. The whole class winced at the blow and even Aizawa rubbed the back of his head, not meaning to hit that hard. Izuku's head felt dizzy as he panted for air, his mind racing.

_"Only 3 minutes left!" _Izuku yelled in his head as he put his hands on the ground. Glancing up Izuku saw Aizawa was only a foot away from the rim of the circle. _"I have to use **it **now or I won't get another opportunity._" He thought as his hand dug into the ground.

Aizawa scratched his head as he saw Izuku wasn't moving. "Are you still awake kid, I know that punch didn't knock you out-"

The Pro-Hero was cut off as Izuku suddenly lunged at him with his fist raised. Aizawa saw this coming a mile away and brought his arm to block the punch.

_"He's getting desperate, starting to go wild just to push me out-" _

Again Aizawa's thoughts were cut off, but for a different reason. Izuku had released a full blast of bloodlust at the last second his fist was going to hit, and Aizawa brought both his arms to block the punch on reflex.

But the fist never came.

_*Clap*_

As Izuku's fist was about to hit the teen pulled his hand back at the very last second before clapping his hands right in front of Aizawa's face, making the teacher flinch from the surprise and sand being thrown in his eyes. Not missing an opportunity Izuku slammed his fist into the Pro-Hero's exposed stomach.

The Pro-Hero clicked his teeth as he stomped his foot back and was easily able to throw Izuku off to the-

"Ou-out!"

Aizawa froze in place at Yaoyorozu voice. Glancing back the teacher was surprised to the very back of his foot was out of the circle he made.

Izuku pushed himself off the ground and looked up at the Pro-Hero with a big grin on his face. "Look's like I got you out Mr. Aizawa." Izuku said while panting for air as sweat dropped down his face.

The whole class looked shocked before they cheered for Izuku, except for Bakugo who's mouth hung open.

"He did it, he did it!" Ochako cheered with Tsuyu.

"Congratulations Izuku!" Iida cheered as he rushed to his friend.

"Man, that was so manly!" The teen with red hair nearly cried.

Aizawa was still looking at his foot that was outside the circle he made. He honestly didn't expect the young teen to be able to push him out, be it with brut force or some other trick. That didn't mean he was going to expel him, Izuku already proved himself by coming in ahead out of most people in the whole class that had quirks even though he didn't. Not only that he seemed to be quiet skilled in hand to hand combat then most students the Pro-Hero had seen, he just wanted to see how far Izuku could go if push came to shove.

The last thing he expected was for Izuku to actually push him out of the circle, with nothing more then a clap of his hands.

"This kid." Aizawa said slowly as a grin crossed his face.

Bakugo however looked shocked. He just saw the weakest kid he knew bested a Pro-Hero without any tools or quirk, just skill. But that was impossible, Quirkless people can't beat a hero with a quirk, it was impossible... unless he did have a quirk. "Deku!" Bakugo roared as he blasted his way to the tired teen. "You have a lot of explaining to do shitrag!"

The green hair teen pushed himself off the ground and raised his arms, ready for anything.

But before Bakugo was even 10 feet away from Izuku is blasts suddenly stopped while he was in mid-air. "What the fuck-" Then white scarves wrapped around his body, keeping him in place. "Shit, this cloth? Why is it so hard!?"

"It's my special 'capture weapon,' a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers." Aizawa explained with an annoyed expression on his face. "Jeez, don't make me use my quirk so much, I've got dry eye dammit!" He said, looking really peeved now.

_"His quirk is amazing, but it seems a waste on a guy with dry eye!" _Was the collective thoughts of most of the class.

"Tch!" Bakugo said while he was let go, glaring at Deku who held his gaze. _"He should of been nothing more then a pebble in my path!"_

After a few minutes the whole class gathered around Aizawa again as he gave the results 8 trials. In 1st place was Momo Yaoyorozu, practically made it into the top 5 every single trial with her quirk. Izuku smiled when he saw he was in 7th place. Not bad for a Quirkless teen in the hero course.

And in last place was Minoru Mineda, who only did well in one trial but poorly in the others.

Mineda started to sweat as he turned to Aizawa. "A-am I going to be..." The shout teen couldn't even finish his sentence as he shook hard.

Aizawa shook his hand. "You made it in, but barely. Your on a short leash now kid, so don't start slacking off." He said, nearly making the kid cry in relief. "Midoriya, head to Recovery Girl to take care of those burses." He said as he handed the teen a paper slip.

With that said Aizawa started to walk away. Izuku turned to his friends and gave them a smile. "Look's like we survived today." He said getting a shaky laugh from everyone.

* * *

**"It's not every day I see you look impressed Aizawa!"**

The Pro-Hero turned to the side to see All Might himself in his muscular form and a yellow suit.

"Oh, it's All Might. So you were watching, I take it?" Aizawa said, not even fazed. "You must be free then."

The number one hero have a small laugh at that. **"You know, it's a little surprising to see you not expel a single person. Given that you expelled an entire new class of first-graders last year! You kick kids out without a moments hesitation if you judge them as having 'zero chance.'" **The hero said with a huff. **"I was worried when you pulled Midoriya aside, I thought you were going to expel him for being Quirkless, but instead you gave him a chance to prove himself and show you what he's made of. You too felt Midoriya's growing potential!"**

That seemed to catch the scarf warring hero. "'You too...'?" Aizawa said as he glanced at All Might. "So you have his back, right?" He said slowly, making the hero pause. "Normally that'd be against your teaching style, which makes me wonder how a kid like him caught the number one heroes attention?"

All Might was silent for a long moment before he sighed. **"10 months ago I met young Midoriya. He asked me if someone Quirkless could become a hero... I said no." **All Might said in a low tone making Aizawa look at him. **"He then told me that he would prove me wrong and become a hero anyway." **He said with a small laugh as he remembered Izuku's determined face. **"Then during that slime villain incident he leapt to save someone without any hesitation while the other heroes were waiting for someone with 'a better quirk'. He got that person out and would of stopped the villain if I hadn't stepped in. He proved me wrong the very same day he told me off."**

Aizawa absorbed the information All Might said before turning forward. "Quirks aren't everything. Just because someone might have a useful quirk doesn't mean they have the skills and mindset to be a hero. Imagine if an idiot had your power, they cause more damage then good." He said making All Might stiffen slightly, though Aizawa hadn't noticed that. "Midoriya seems well trained with a bow and sword, and his body is in peek physical condition, I just wanted to see how well he could do without his weapons on hand." He said as he started to walk away. "I can kick out anyone whose chances of being a hero drop below the zero mark at any time. It's not a cruel thing to end the half-asses chasing of a dream that will never happen." He said as he walked away.

All Might gave a small laugh at that. _"So that's your brand of kindness, is that is Aizawa? However..." _All Might gave a small sigh as he looked towards Izuku, see him talk with his friends, making him smile. **"You gave him a chance to prove himself before deciding his worth." **He said before he walked back to the school before anyone notice.

* * *

Izuku sighed as he came from Recovery Girls office. He had nothing serious other then a few bruises and scrapes, but that healed in an instance that's to the hero's quirk. Izuku was currently heading to Aizawa, hoping to catch the hero before he left.

"Hey Izuku!"

The teen turned back to see both Ochako, Iida, and Tsuyu walking towards him.

"Well if it isn't Infinity Girl." Izuku said in a joking voice making them raise an eyebrow.

"Infinity Girl?" Ochako asked while tilting her head.

Izuku pointed to her with a smile. "Because you were the only one to get infinity in any of the 8 trials."

Ochako rolled the name on her tongue a bit before she smiled. "I like it!" She said giving everyone a small laugh.

"Are you well Izuku?" Iida asked while raising his hand.

The teen smiled nodded to them. "Yeah, don't worry, I just had a few scrapes and bruises. Recovery Girl healed it all easily."

Ochako put a hand over her heart and sighed. "I was so worried during your fight with Aizawa. He was so skilled."

"Yes, it looked like you were going to run out of time before you pushed him out." Tsuyu said before a smile crossed her face. "But I'm glad to see you got to stay." She said getting a smile out of Izuku.

"So where are you heading now Izuku?" Iida asked with more hand movements.

The teen throw his thumb behind him. "I need to see Aizawa about something important. It might take a while so you guys go on without me." He said, getting a nod from them.

Just as they were about to walk Ochako had a thoughtful look on her face as she turned to Izuku. "Hey Izuku, I was wondering about something." She said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why dose Bakugo call you Deku?"

That made the teen snort. "It's an insult he came up with when we were about 4. It means 'someone who can't do' or 'won't achieve anything'. He used to call me Defencless Izuku, but that was too long so he started calling me Deku for short." He said with a shrug.

"I see, an insult when written with a different kanji, Deku meaning a wooden figure or puppet." Iida said with a hand on his chin.

"Really?" Ochako asked while tilting her head. "I thought Deku give a 'Never give up' vibe, you know? Because Deku sound like a short version of Dekiru." She said with a smile.

Izuku stared at Ochako for a long moment before putting his hands on her shoulders. "Ochako, I need you to do me a favor." He said in a serious voice, making the girl blink. "I need you to say that exact thing tomorrow in front of Bakugo," He said as a wicked grin crossed his face. "Because once he learns his been basically saying 'I can do it' for most of our lives, he's going to be pissed."

Tsuyu put a finger on her chin and tilted her head at Izuku. "Izuku, your wicked side is showing." She said playfully.

Izuku laughed and let Ochako go, not noticing the blush on her face. "Anyway I need to see Aizawa, so see you guys later." He said as he started to walk away.

After about five minutes of walking Izuku found his way back to class 1-A. Entering the classroom Izuku saw Aizawa sitting at his desk while looking at some papers. The Pro-Hero looked up and gave Izuku a glance.

"Is their something you need Midoriya?" Aizawa asked while looking at his papers. The Pro-Hero expected maybe some kind of back talk about the fight, maybe how he was singling him out, maybe some soft gloating about how he was able to catch a Pro-Hero off guard without a quirk.

"I was hoping if I can get a note to go to the Support Course?" Izuku asked, making Aizawa raise an eyebrow. "I have a friend in their that said she was going to make my hero costume, so I was wondering if I can get it and maybe help."

The Pro-Hero stared at the hero-in-training for a moment before he spoke. "Wouldn't you rather have a Support Company make your costume instead of a student?"

Izuku instantly waved his hand with a smile on his face. "It wouldn't feel right, my bow and Grapple Gauntlet were both made by the same person that's now taking the Support Course. I want her to be the one that makes my hero costume. Plus she knows exactly what I need and want."

Aizawa had a thoughtful look on his face before he pulled out a paper from his desk and wrote on it. "Do whatever you think is best." He said before handing the paper to his student.

As Izuku took the note he looked at Aizawa with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Also, there's one more thing I was hoping you could do." He said while taking out his purple notebook from his shirt. "Could I get your autograph?" He asked while rubbing the back of his head.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at this. In his entire hero career nobody ever asked for his autograph before, sure people asked for his name and who he was more times then he could count, but never his autograph. The Pro-Hero grabbed the purple notebook silently before writing his hero name in it before silently handing it back.

Izuku had a big grin on his face as he took his autograph book. "Thanks." He said while putting the book back in his shirt. "I don't suppose you can give me some tips to help me fight better? Even though I pushed you out of the circle you were holding back and kicking my ass the whole 15 minutes, so a tip or two from you will be helpful." He asked in a hopeful voice.

"...Don't stick to the same speed, in a fight it's best to make sure your always on control." Aizawa said slowly as he looked down at his papers. "Sometimes suddenly going faster or slower will slip your opponent enough to give you an opportunity." Aizawa then looked up in thought. "I also advise going over the basics for every marital art you know, sometimes knowing too many can make them overlap in a bad way, so try to come up with your own rhythm with them." The Pro-Hero advise making Izuku nod.

"I'll see about getting a training partner to help me with my martial arts." Izuku said as he made his way to the door. "Thanks again Mr. Aizawa." He said before making his way to the Support Courses' Development Studio.

* * *

As Izuku was near the Support Course workshop he suddenly heard a big boom, making him grin.

"Sounds like Mei thought of something new." He muttered as he turned a corner.

As Izuku turned a corner he was a door open and a column of smoke soon fallowed. A person came out off the classroom coughing up a lung.

"Damn it Mei, it's only the first day of the week!"

"My bad, I thought I had it calibrated."

The person at the door was a shirtless man that looked like a robot dinosaur, with large hands and a giant helmet. Izuku instantly recognized the man as the Excavation Hero Power Loader.

"You all right?" Izuku couldn't help but ask in sympathy, knowing what it was like to have Mei in a small room after all the times they worked together.

The Pro-Hero turned to Izuku with a small cough and nodded his head. "Nothing too bad, just a student who experimenting." He said as he waved his large hand, moving the smoke away.

"I can only guess who," Izuku said as he saw a familiar face behind the Pro-Hero. "An explosion this big in the second week, I just won a bet with myself."

"Izuku, how's it going?" Mei asked with a smile as she pulled her goggles up, showing her golden, cross hair eyes.

Power Loader looked between the two with a raised brow. "I take it you know each other?"

Izuku pointed to the two of them with a smile. "Yeah, we met almost a year ago and she helped make some of the weapons I used in the exam."

That seemed to make the hero snap his fingers. "Now I recognize you, your the kid that came in first place in the entrance exam."

"Yup!" Mei cheered as she brought Izuku into a sideways hug. "And it was all thanks to our super cute babies!"

Izuku rolled his eyes playfully and turned to the hero. "She's right in a way, we worked on my Grapple Gauntlet and bow together, but she did most of the technical work. I probably wouldn't have made first place if it wasn't for her." Izuku felt no shame sharing his achievements with his friend, in fact it feel all the more important to him.

Power Loader nodded before noticing the paper in Izuku's hand. "I take it you didn't just come to say hi to a friend?" The hero asked while pointing to the note.

Izuku nodded and turned to Mei. "I was hoping you can get started on the combat suit we discussed?"

Mei gave him a thumbs up. "Actually, I already started about three days ago!" She said with a smile.

Izuku's raised an eyebrow at Mei before he remembered that the Support Course started a week early then any other class, so the students could get used to the equipment.

"So that's what that thing is." Power Loader said as he made his way back into the studio. "All right, come on in kid."

The three entered the studio together and Izuku saw a punch of different tools and gadgets all around.

"Over here Izuku." Mei called as she laid out a black suit with yellow outlines on a clear table with Power Loader next to her.

Izuku walked over and saw his soon to be combat suit. "So, what can you tell me about this?" Izuku asked while looking over the black suit with an intense eye.

Mei gained a proud look as she gestured to the combat suit. "This suit is lined with both Nomex and Kevlar, making it bullet proof, knife proof, shock, cold, water, and flame resistant, and that's just the outside. Inside, this baby is lined with both ballistic fibers and carbon nanofibers, I also added a layer of Gore-Tex to suppress your heat signature to make you invisible to night-vision and infrared, all this means you can take some grenades to the chest and still be fine... probably."

"I don't like how you said that with a smile on your face." Izuku sighed along with Power Loader.

Mei however didn't miss a beat. "The forearms, elbows, shins, and knees are all re-enforced with steel, allowing you to block some attacks easier or even attack with. I also put steel over the crotch to protect your bits just in case, since that's every guys weakness." She said in a care free voice as the two guys winced and moved their hands low. "The boots are also steel tipped and will allow more damage with your kicks." She then brought out a mouth guard that looked like a grin along with a pair of sunglasses. "The mouth guard will protect you from gasses, smoke, and even allow you to breath underwater. The sunglasses can provide night-vision, infrared vision, and even protect you from flash attacks. Also the glasses lock in place so you don't have to worry about them falling off."

Power Loader was looking over the suit and was both impressed and slightly worried. "This is all great, but won't this all seems too heavy. Movement is key for being a hero."

"It maybe a problem for someone without the right developed body, but Izuku's body is strong enough for this to not be a bother." She said while pointing to Izuku. "Plus I tried to use only the very necessary amount of material without going overboard and woven them in a way that spreads out the weight. In total this suit should way about 50 to 60 pounds, more then enough for you to handle."

Izuku looked his future combat suit and couldn't help but smile. "This is damn near perfect, you seriously outdid yourself Mei." He said, getting a smile out of the girl.

"Put it on, I want to see if I got the measurements right." She said in an eager voice.

Izuku nodded and grabbed the suit off the table. After going to the changing room for a few minutes Izuku came back in his new combat suit.

The suit was snug, allowing the two to get a good idea of Izuku body. The suit also provided a hood big enough to hide his fluffy green hair. Adding the mouth grinning guard and sunglasses made Izuku all the more intimidating. Around his waist was a belt with a few pouches built into it.

"Why gold?" Izuku couldn't help but ask, black and yellow was not his first chose in colors. But then again, he couldn't say it was bad.

"All black would of made the suit look dull, it wouldn't catch any eyes." Mei said while shaking her head. "I thought gold would be a nice touch to the suit to make it stand out more. Plus it is my eye color." She said while looking Izuku over. "So, how dose it fit?"

Izuku brought his arms up slowly and throw some light punches. "Not bad, fit's like a glove." He said with a grin. "When will it be finish?" He asked in an edger voice as he throw a kick in the air, feeling little to no restraint.

Mei gave him a thumbs up. "I should be done tonight. Just have to go over it a few things before I give it the all clear." She said as a thoughtful look crossed her face. "You know I can still build you a power suit," She said in an edger voice, making Izuku sigh as he grabbed his bag. "We can use hydraulics and programing to allow you to practically have super strength, and we can add a jet pack so you can fly, and some shock fists, and a pair of rocket boots, and, and-"

Before Mei could go into a further rant about a new and possible dangerous invention, Izuku pulled a piece of chocolate from his bag and shoved it into her mouth. The girls eyes widen in delight as she let the chocolate melt in her mouth.

"Mei, have some chocolate." Izuku said with a slightly playful voice as a grin spread across his face. "Your _too_ you when your hungry."

Mei huffed slightly as she held out her hand, and Izuku placed a chocolate bar in it. "Your lucky you have milk chocolate on hand." She muttered as she silently ate.

Power Loader looked to Izuku with wide eyes and a slight hopeful expression. "Where have you been the past two weeks!?" He asked in a desperate voice that just made Mei roll her eyes and Izuku laugh.

* * *

The next day at UA was much more mundane for Izuku. Before noon everyone hade a normal lesson for all the required subjects such as English, math, and reading. At noon everyone gathered at the grand mess hall to sample first-rate cuisine for cheap made by a Pro-Hero named Lunch Rush, a hero that used this influenced to feed the less fortunate all over Japan.

But after a day of regular school life, at the afternoon portion the Hero Course did their daily foundation of Heroics Studies.

The student's of 1-A all sat down in their home room class room waiting for their teacher to show up.

**"IT'S MEEEEE!" **A certain hero call, making the whole class exited. **"Coming through the door, like a normal person!" **All Might called as he slammed the door open while laughing.

Izuku gave a small snort at that. One thing he found out about All Might is that the number 1 hero loved his gags. Izuku noticed the hero was warring an older version of his costume as he walked to the front desk.

"I can't believe it! All Might's really going to be teaching us!" Was the collective response of the whole class.

**"Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials!" **All Might said while doing a heroic pose. **"Let's jump right in with this! The Trial of Battles!" **All Might said as be brought out a card that said battle.

Izuku noticed Bakugo gained a feral grin on his face at the word battle.

**"And to go with your first battle," **All Might said as he pressed a remote button. In an instant several shelves. **"We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your quirks!" **He said, getting an exited look on everyone's face.

Izuku was currently grateful he was able to help Mei finish his combat suit yesterday, even if it did take a few hours after school.

"Our battle gear!" The redhead teen with sharp teeth called. "Awesome!"

**"Get changed and we'll be ready to go! Everyone gather at Ground B!" **All Might said as everyone started to grab their numbered case, Izuku's being 17. **"And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially heroes!"**

Everyone in class 1-A quickly grabbed their hero costumes before making their way to the locker room, excitement running through everyone.

* * *

Izuku was the last to enter Ground B since his costume took a bit longer to put on then others. His costume was the same when he tried in on with Mei with the exception of his sword and quiver, which was full of very useful trick arrows, on his back. He also had his Grapple Gauntlet on his left arm, his bowie knife on his leg, and Crow Claw folded on his hip. He also had a necklace of a hawk around his neck, a gift from his mom and Eri after they went shopping togther. Overall, all his gear plus the combat suit did weigh a bit, but thanks to Izuku's training under All Might along with Mirio the teen was able to adjust quickly.

As Izuku looked at all the costumes his eyes landed on Bakugo's huge grenade gauntlets, wondering what they were. After a second Izuku had a rough idea what Bakugo could use those for, which was nothing good.

"Izuku, is that you?" Ochako asked while tilting her head.

The green hair teen pulled his mask and hood down while giving his friend a smile. "It's me."

"Wow, your costume looks cool!" She said in an exited voice. "It looks more practical, my suit came up a bit... tight." She said in an embarrassed voice.

Izuku gave a small laugh with a blush on his face. "Well that's pretty practical too, I mean that'll make it harder for people to grab you."

Off to the side the shortest kid in class, Mineta walked by and gave Ochako a pervy look. "Heroics is the greatest." He said, getting slapped upside the head by Tsuyu. Izuku raised his eyebrow at Mineta's costume, the bottom half looked like an oversize dipper.

"Don't be a creep." She said before giving Izuku a smile. "I see Mei was able to finish your combat suit." She said, also in a skin tight outfit.

"And just in time." He said as he pointed to All Might, who started to talk.

**"I'm liking everyone's styles! Very cool!" **All Might said with a thumbs up.

"All Might! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the entrance exam!?" Iida asked while raising his hand.

_"I was wondering who was next to me." _Izuku thought as he got a good look at Iida's costume. _"Look's like a combination of a knight and a car."_

All Might went on to explain that everyone would be preforming mock-battles between two sides, the heroes and the villains. It was a two-on-two battle, making everyone start to ask questions.

"So how do we determine who wins and loses?"

"Is it okay if we blow them away?"

"Is there a threat of expulsion like with Aizawa?"

"If we're separated into different groups, what would be the best way to do so?"

"Doesn't this cape look killer on me?"

All Might started to sweat from all the questions being thrown at him. **"Hnnn- I can't hear you if you speak all at once!" **He said before bringing out a small note sheet.

The scenario they were using was 'the villains had a nuclear devise they planned on using, and it was the heroes job to stop them'. If the heroes reach the device before time runs out or they capture the villains, they win. If the villains hold out until time runes out or they capture the heroes, they win.

**"Your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!" **The number 1 hero said as he pulled out a small box.

"Is that really how we'll do it!?" Iida couldn't help but ask in shock.

"It makes sense actually," Izuku said grabbing everyone's attention. "Pros are often forced to work with people they're unfamiliar with for short team-ups. This is probably to test us for future quick team-ups and to see if we can adapt."

"I see, always with our eyes on the future." Iida muttered before turning to All Might. "I apologize!" He shouted, getting a thumbs up from All Might.

**"Anyway! Let's get started!" **

The lots were simple, half the class would draw a person's name from the box and that person would be your partner.

Izuku was the first person to put his hand in the box before he pulled out a name.

"Rikido Sato." Izuku called out to the students.

"That's me bro!"

The person to walk forward was a big guy. He wore a simple yellow jumpsuit that showed off his muscular body with a white belt. He also had white gloves and boots on and his face and hair were exposed in the suit.

Izuku smiled to the taller teen and stuck out his hand. "Looks like we're A team." He said, getting a grin out of Sato as he shook his hands.

Soon the other teams were chosen and their was 10 in total.

**"And the first two pairs to do combat will be the fallowing!" **All Might said as he pulled two balls from the hero and villain boxes. **"Pair A will be heroes! Pair D will be villains!"**

That caught both Izuku and Bakugo's attention. The two looked to each other and Izuku saw a feral look cross Bakugo's face, one looking for blood. Izuku glanced at Bakugo's partner to see a young teen that looked like he was made of rock, Koda Izuku thought his name was.

All Might explained that the villains would be first in the building and would have 5 minutes to prep for the heroes and the full battle would be 15 minutes long. Everyone would be watching what happens to learn on what to do and not to do via surveillance cameras, though only All Might could hear what was going on. All Might also mention the fight would end soon if things got out of hand too much. The heroes would be given a layout of the building the villains were using, and both teams would be given capture tape. If either the villains or heroes wrapped a person in the tape the person would be consider captured and be out of the battle. They were also given two way communicators that could be put in their ears so they could talk to on another from a distance.

With that said the first battle between heroes vs. villains started.

* * *

Bakugo and Koda both entered the building first while Izuku and Sato waited outside together.

"Man, going first. It's a bit nerve racking." Sato said while rubbing his head.

Izuku gave Sato a smile. "Just think of it as showing everyone how it's done." He said, getting Sato a little pumped up. "So I think we should explain our skills and abilities a bit, to get a better understanding of each other."

Sato nodded while folding his arms. "That makes sense. Well my quirk is called Sugar Rush, whenever I eat 10 grams of sugar my strength multiplies five-fold."

Izuku nodded his head at that. "Strength enhancement quirks are always useful, gives you a bit more options for combat. Any drawbacks?"

Sato rubbed the back with a sheepish look on his face. "Yeah, the power up only lasts about 3 minutes. Also the longer I use my quirk the slower I become in the head, making it harder for me to think straight."

Izuku winced at Sato. "That's is a big drawback, prolong fights might endanger you of becoming more of a burden then an asset." He said making Sato rub the back of his head. "But your base form seems strong enough as it is, do you know any fighting styles?"

"Fighting styles?" Sato asked in a questioning tone.

That tone gave Izuku all the answers he needed. "Yeah fighting styles. Your strong and that can be helpful, but what if you come across someone who's just as strong, or even stronger? The more skilled one in a fight will be the win in the end. I figure someone with your size and body would be into wrestling or boxing." Izuku said, making Sato look down in thought. "Well that's something to think about after the mock-battle."

Sato nodded his head and turned to Izuku. "Right, so what can you do exactly? I know your Quirkless, but you came first in the entrance exam and 7th in the quirk assessment. So you obviously got something up your sleeve. Plus you were holding your own against Aizawa yesterday."

Izuku smiled at Sato's observation. "And you said you were slow in the head." Izuku said, getting a small laugh out of Sato. "I got a few skills under my belt, marital arts, marksmanship, swordsmanship, staff fighting, stealth, acrobatics, EMT, and I'm damn good at tactician." Izuku then grow a big grin on his face. "But most of all, I know about someone we're fighting."

Now that grabbed Sato's attention. "You do?"

Izuku nodded and looked to the building. "The real threat out of the two is Bakugo. I've known him for most of my life and I practically know just as much about his quirk as he dose."

"I seen what he can do during the quirk assessment yesterday. He can make explosions, right?"

Izuku nodded again. "Right, but there's a little more to it then that. His body can sweat out a substance that's very similar to nitroglycerin, only more potent then the real thing, then he creates sparks from his hands to ignite the sweat. His quirk gives him power, speed, and mobility, not to mention he has total control over. It's one of the most versatile quirks I've ever seen." Izuku then gave a snort as he looked to the side. "If that wasn't bad enough he's far from stupid, his mind was practically built for battle."

"Shit." Sato grimaced. "He sounds super OP, dose his quirk have any weaknesses."

Izuku gave a shrug. "Only a few, in the cold it's harder for him to make larger explosions since he can't sweat as much, and his body takes the full force of every strong blast so his body can only take so much. Other then that nothing else." Izuku then gain a thoughtful look on his face. "Do you know anything about Koda, what his quirk is?"

Sato put a hand on his chin before shaking his head. "No idea, I didn't see it during the quirk assessment. Plus he hasn't really said anything since he's been here."

Izuku folded his arms and look down in thought. "It's possible he has a mutation quirk of some kind, his skin looks kind of rocky. I remember he did actually well in the strength portions of the quirk assessment, but that's only a guess so far."

Sato gave a long sigh. "Man, fighting a guy with a super OP quirk but also fighting someone with an unknown quirk. This is going to be tough." Sato then raised an eyebrow as he saw Izuku give a soft laugh. "What's so funny?"

Izuku gave the muscle teen a grin. "You seem to forget that one of the skills I have is traction. I already have a solid plan to pass."

"You do!?" Sato couldn't help but ask in shock, wondering how they could take down someone with such a strong quirk.

"Bakugo has one other flaw to him, or more specifically his personality." Izuku said as he turned back to the building. "Bakugo is extremely arrogant and egotistical, thinking he's the best around. He probably won't even work with Koda, leaving the poor guy to defend the core by himself."

"So he's cocky?"

"No," Izuku said with a wave of his hand. "He's far from cocky, he always takes every fight he's in seriously. What I mean is he fallows his emotions more often then not, you piss him off enough he'll either slip up enough for you to hit him with an opening, or he'll hit you with the full force of quirk without any regard to his opponent." A wicked grin then crossed Izuku's face. "He'll try to start a one on one fight with me, you can say we have some old business to settle."

"Really?" Sato asked while scratching his head. "So what should we do?"

Izuku kept the wicked grin on his face as he turned to Sato. "Here's what we're going to do..." He said as he started to explain his plan.

* * *

After the five minutes All Might gave the go ahead and the two teams started to move.

All Might, along with the UA students were all watching the fight in an observation room. The Pro-Hero had a clipboard and pen in his hand as he kept his eyes on the screens.

_"Midoriya my boy! Here you are just another student to me! So don't expect any favoritism, though knowing you, you probably never thought I would in the first place."_

"Look, something's happening!" The invisible girl said while pointing to one of the screens.

Everyone turned and waited for anything to happen.

* * *

"And we're in." Izuku said as he picked the lock on a window before opening it.

"I could of broken the window." Sato said as Izuku climbed it.

"This is an infiltration operation, not a full on assault." Izuku said as Sato climbed through the window. "We should get to the bomb as close as possible before the fight starts.

Izuku and Sato walked down the hallway they kept their eyes peeled for anything. As the two were turning a corner Bakugo came flying in front of them, a feral glare in his eye.

"Jump!" Izuku yelled as he jumped back into Sato's chest.

The muscular teen grabbed Izuku and jumped back using his strong legs, just in time to dodge the blast Bakugo let lose on the wall.

"You good man?" Sato asked as he and Izuku got up.

"I'm good, he just grazed my shoulder." Izuku said as he pated his smoking shoulder. _"I barley felt his blast, even if it was a graze Bakugo's explosions are no joke. Your really cool Mei."_

"Dammit Deku, don't dodge me!" Bakugo growled as he landed on his feet.

"I thought so, with me as his opponent, Bakugo's priority would be to kick my ass." Izuku said as he grinned under his mask. _"Just like I knew he would."_

Bakugo pulled his right arm back with a huge grin on his face. "I'll blow you away, but just short of getting this interrupted!"

Before Bakugo could let loose his attack, Izuku was on him in a second. The teen grabbed Bakugo by his right arm before he could let lose a blast, Izuku then pivoted his body before throwing Bakugo off his shoulder, slamming him into the floor.

_"Judo Throw!"_

Bakugo hit the stone floor hard enough to knock the wind out of him. Izuku jumped a few feet back and took out his bow. "I'm not the same Quirkless boy you used to get your jollies after you beat him black and blue. I'm a fucking hero-in-training, and I suggest you take me seriously!" Izuku yelled while taking an arrow and aiming it a Bakugo.

The blond let out a growl as he stood to his feet. "Now I'm really pissed off!" Bakugo roared.

_"I know." _Izuku thought with a grin. "Sato, go on head, I'll hold him off!" Izuku called while glancing behind himself. The muscle teen nodded before bolting around the corner.

"You don't have a margin to look away Deku!" Bakugo called as he basted towards Izuku.

Izuku let his arrow fly but Bakugo used his quirk to dodge it. Once the blond was close enough he sent a strong kick to Izuku's head. The green hair teen saw the kick coming a mile away and ducked under the kick at the last second. Izuku then spun his leg around and kicked Bakugo in the chest with the back of his foot.

Bakugo stumbled back as he let out a growl. "Why you-"

Before Bakugo could say anything Izuku pulled out an arrow and let it lose at the blond. As it flew the arrow exploded in mid-air to reveal a steel wire net.

The blond acted fast and throw a strong explosion in front of him, throwing the net away. Izuku slowly started to walk forward while pulling another arrow out of his quiver.

"Common Bakugo, I thought you were going to kick my ass, not be on the defensive from a Quirkless teen." Izuku said in a mocking voice as he pointed his arrow down.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted as he lunged forward with his arm back. "DI-"

Again Bakugo was cut off when Izuku let the arrow lose, casing it to hit the floor between them. In an instant a flash of light appeared in front of both of them, but only blinded Bakugo.

"Fuck!" The blond teen yelled as his eyes were blinded, but that didn't stop his attack.

Izuku jumped back just in time to dodge Bakugo's explosion before he lunged forward. CC shifted into it's staff form and Izuku jammed the end right into Bakugo's stomach, knocking the wind out of the teen. Bakugo grit his teeth as he grabbed the staff with his hand before blasting Izuku right in the chest.

Now it was Izuku's turn to feel the wind knocked out of him. Thanks to his combat suit it took the bulk of the blast, but Izuku still felt some of the shockwaves. Not missing a beat Izuku twisted his staff out of Bakugo's hand before swinging it and hitting Bakugo right in the jaw.

The blonds head whipped to the side but his eyes were still full of life. "DIE!" He said while throwing a blast in front of him.

Izuku already jumped to the side avoiding the blast. The teen then jumped back as CC shifted into it's bow form and he pulled out an arrow and let it lose. The arrow hit Bakugo in the chest and exploded, making him skid back a few feet but didn't really fall.

"You think that weak fucking explosion is enough to get me!?" Bakugo roared, a pissed off look on his face as he blasted towards him again.

"If it was that easy you wouldn't be such a pain in the ass!" Izuku called as he let another arrow lose.

Bakugo saw this and used his explosion to dodge the arrow and fly over Izuku in an instant. Izuku spun around and knew he didn't have enough time to dodge, so instead he brought up his arms in a cross block.

Two explosions went off as Izuku was blasted in the front, luckily the steel in his armguards was able to take the bulk of the blast, but Bakugo wasn't done.

"Eat this!" He yelled while swinging his hand gauntlet into Izuku's side with a surprising amount of force.

As soon as the gauntlet hit Bakugo grabbed Izuku's arm in a tight grip. Izuku instently knew what was going to happen and he stuck his left arm out.

"Deku!" Bakugo roared as he used his explosion to swing Izuku's body easily above him. "You. Are. Beneath me!"

Just when it looked like Izuku was about to hit the ground his Grapple Gauntlet shot out and hit the ceiling, stopping all the momentum Bakugo used on him.

"Actually, I'm above you right now!" Izuku said as he zoomed to the ceiling a few feet back before hitting the ground.

Bakugo growled as his hands started to make small explosions in his hands. Suddenly a big grin crossed his face as he slowly moved his arm. "It's ready." He said with an almost mad grin on his face as he looked to Izuku. "I already know about all your stalking, you know." Bakugo said as he slowly brought up his arm and aimed it right at Izuku.

Izuku's eyes harden as he as he quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed it at Bakugo. "Don't feel so special, I stalk everyone with a dangerous quirk." Izuku said in a low voice

Bakugo actually let out a small chuckle, which was unnerving to say the least. "My explosions are sparked by the sweat in my palms which is like nitroglycerin that then detonates." He explained as he pulled the stock on the grenade gauntlet before grabbing the pin. "Now, if the specs are as I asked then I can store the nitro-sweat into this bracer and-"

Bakugo never got to finish his sentence Izuku shot is arrow faster then Bakugo could even react. The arrow hit Bakugo's gauntlet and froze his hand to it along with the pin as he grabbed in a block of ice.

"What-"

"Sato, now!"

Hearing his name the muscle teen ran around the corner behind Bakugo, a hard look on his face. _"Your really smart Izuku, it's just as you said!"_

* * *

_**(A few minutes earlier)**_

_"Here's what we're going to do," Izuku said as he pointed to the building. "When we get inside we're going to run into Bakugo."_

_"Because he has some beef with you." Sato said._

_"Right." The green hair teen nodded. "When that happens I'm going to tell you to run away- let me finish." Izuku brought up his hand as Sato opened his mouth before closing it. "Now it will look like you ran ahead but really you'll be hiding around the corner. When I give the signal you'll jump out and hit Bakugo with all your strength, even he can't take an barrage of your punches." Izuku then brought up his capture tape. "Once Bakugo is injured enough I'll use the capture tape on him, then he'll be out of the game."_

_Sato nodded his head. "But what if he sees me coming? I'm not exactly stealthy." The muscle teen said._

_Izuku waved his hand. "Don't worry, I'll only call you when I know you have an opening. But really I need you to trust me."_

_Sato looked at Izuku for a moment before nodding. "It's the best plan we have, and I have nothing else. So I'll fallow your lead."_

_Izuku smiled and pointed to the building. "Then let's get moving, times almost up." He said as they started to move._

* * *

Everything moved in slow motion. Sato was just a few feet away from Bakugo and was quickly closing in.

The blond teen glanced back to see Sato not far behind, looking buffer then before. _"It's a fucking trap!" _Bakugo thought as he started to turn around, the hand not covered in ice sparking.

Izuku saw Bakugo still had one free hand. If the blond let out a strong enough explosion it might break the ice. Not only that but his finger was still on the trigger to his gauntlet, meaning one wrong move and he could accidently set off his gauntlet on Sato.

The green hair teen pulled out a specific arrow from his quiver and aimed it right at Bakugo's head before letting it lose. As the arrow flew in mid-air the tip exploded and a black boxing glove grow at the end of the arrow.

_*POONT!*_

The boxing glove arrow hit Bakuo clean in the jaw with enough force to nearly throw him off his feet.

When the glove hit Bakugo off balance this gave Sato enough time to get up close.

"Take this!" The muscle teen shouted as he hit Bakugo with a barrage of fast and strong punches.

The blond let out a chocking sound as he felt pain all over his body before the muscle teen throw him away with his punches.

"Izuku, now!" Sato said as he used his strength to throw Bakugo to his partner.

Bakugo tried to force to set off an explosion of some kind to free his hands, but his head was spinning to hard. _"F-fuck..."_

"Right!" The marksmen called as he pulled out his capture tape before running towards Bakugo.

The blond saw the tape in Izuku's hand and managed to move his arm at the teen. "Deku!" He yelled before letting out an explosion from his free hand.

The aim of the explosion was off just enough for Izuku to duck underneath the blast. Acting fast Izuku throw the capture tap around Bakugo's chest before tightening it and bringing him down to the floor hard.

**_"Bakugo is Captured!" _**All Might called from their communicators.

Bakugo was frozen in place, his eyes were wide as disbelief washed over him. He was beaten, beaten by a Quirkless nobody and a fucking muscle brain.

He! Was! Beaten! By! Deku!

Izuku sighed as he let go of the blond fall to the ground with a soft thud. "Let's move." Izuku said simply to Sato, who nodded as the two started to move.

"Why..."

Izuku stopped in place at the sudden question, making Sato stop as well. Glancing back Izuku saw Bakugo looking at him with a frustrated look on his face.

"Why is a Quirkless nobody able to beat me!? Your not special, you don't even have a quirk!" Bakugo yelled as he glared at Izuku. "Why are you always looking down at me!?"

Izuku stared at the blond for a few moments before he spoke. "I never once looked down at you, you fucking idiot." He said with suck bluntness that it actually made All Might himself trip. "Your one of the most talented fighters I've even known, and your an expert in using your quirk." He said before he glared at the blond. "I just hate your personality, how you shit on anyone trying to become a hero, calling them 'pebbles' in your grand path. You hated me since we were 4 just because I wanted to be a hero, and in your close mind you didn't see that was possible, so what did you do? Bully me for about 11 years, even testing your quirk out on me." Izuku then turned his back to Bakugo as he started to walk away.

"I hate you as a person Kacchan," Izuku said as he and Sato turned a corner. "But I admire you as a warrior." He said, leaving a shell shocked Bakugo.

* * *

Inside to observation room All Might had a slightly bigger smile on his face then before.

At first, he thought Izuku was going to use his skills to get even with the person who bullied him for most of his life. Yet instead the green-hair-teen's mind was only in the game and not on settling scores.

All Might was also glad Izuku was able to stop Bakugo from using his gauntlet. The damage it would cause could of destroyed the building or even kill Izuku.

The Pro-Hero felt no shame giving the score he thought was best given the situation. All Might then looked at another screen and couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for Bakugo's partner, as he looked to be panicking.

* * *

Koda was panicking.

Bakugo left him to guard the bomb as he left to go after the heroes, the blond also threaten Koda saying that if he left he would kill him. Now Bakugo was out and both heroes were heading his way. If they could take out Bakugo how was he supposed to win.

_"I-I n-n-need to do something!" _Koda yelled in his head as he tried to stop shaking. _"I can't j-just let them come here and take the core!"_

Slowly Koda brought his hands down from his head and started to make his way to the open window.

Taking a shaky breath Koda thought of only one thing at the moment.

Plus Ultra.

"M-My animal f-friends, come to may aid and help me protect the core!"

* * *

Izuku stopped in his tracks and looked up, making Sato stop as well.

"Is something wrong?" Sato asked while fallowing Izuku's eyes.

Izuku stared up a second longer before shaking his head. "I thought I heard something." He said before he looked at his watch. "We better get moving, we only have about 8 minutes until time runs out."

"Right." Sato said as he rubbed his head and his muscles looked smaller.

"Are your 3 minutes up?" The muscle teen nodded. "How's your head?" Izuku asked with some concern.

"Things feel a little fuzzy right now, but nothing two bad." Sato said as the two continued to walk at a faster pace. "I can still keep going."

Izuku grinned as they turned a corner. "Then we better get mo-"

_*FLAP*_

Both Izuku and Sato stopped in their tracks, a questioning look on their face.

"I heard that." Sato said as he glanced around.

_*FLAP*FLAP*FLAP*FLAP*_

"And it's getting closer." Izuku said as he pulled out an arrow.

A very moment later a flock of birds and pigeons rounded the corner, almost looking like a cloud.

"What the fu-" The two never got to finish as they were swarmed bay a flock of birds.

"I can't see anything!" Sato yelled as he swung his arms around in the cloud of birds, though he missed more times then not.

Izuku was much calmer and put an arm up around his exposed face. "Sato, calm down, their just birds!" Izuku yelled as he started to reach for his quiver.

"Easier said then done!" Sato yelled as he bumped into the wall.

Once grabbing the right arrow from his quiver Izuku pulled it out. "Sato, cover your eyes!" Izuku yelled and his partner quickly did so.

Slamming the arrow to the ground the hallway was filled with a bright light, causing the birds to freak out, earthier flying away or smacking into the walls.

"Move!"

The two ran out of the storm of birds and made their way around a few corners before coming to a stop.

Sato panted as he looked picked a feather from his hair. "Why are there birds in the building, and so many!?"

Izuku thought for a second and came up with only one answer. "It must be Koda's quirk." He said, making Sato look at him. "His quirk must allow him to control or heavily influence animals. He knew Bakugo was out of the game so he's trying to stall us until time runs out."

Sato looked confused. "His quirk is to control animals, but he look's like a rock, and he's pretty strong too."

Izuku just shrugged at that. "Genetics, he probably got his body from one of his parents and his quirk from the other." Izuku looked up as he started to think of the layout of the building. "It's a useful quirk, he could use animals to distract enemies, use an animals senses to find people, have them tell him if an enemy is near, he would be extremely powerful in the forest or even the ocean, but since we're so close to the city his options are limited." Izuku then let a grin cross his face. "But the flaw to his quirk is it's not combat base, unless he uses the animals to fight, he'll be using hand to hand to fight us. And when I saw him his costume didn't look like it had any weapons."

Sato nodded with slightly wide eyes at Izuku. "Has anyone ever told you your a scary person Midoriya?"

"More often then you think." He said with a small laugh.

Sato joined the laugh before he became serious. "So how do we take this guy down?"

Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face as he spoke. "We need to take him down fast enough where the core won't be put in danger." Izuku muttered while grabbing his chin. "If he's on guard he might have some animals protecting him, but since we're all the way near the city at most he'll only have birds and possibly rats."

"R-rats?" Sato asked in a sick tone.

"His quirk let's him control animals, but how." Izuku continued, ignoring Sato's complaint. "Dose he release a pheromone, no, that would take too long and he gathered lot of animals a little too fast. Is it mental base, can he use his mind to find the animals and bring them here with just a thought?" Izuku then remembered the nose from earlier. "Sound base maybe, use his voice to create a link to the animals and control their mind, like Shinso." He muttered as a grin crossed his face. "If that's the case, I have just the thing for that." He said while pulling out an arrow.

Sato looked at the arrow for a long moment and didn't really see anything special about it. Then again, Izuku hasn't been one to disappoint yet.

"So, you have a plan?" Sato asked while Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, can you put someone into a choke hold?" The marksmen asked, making Sato raise an eyebrow.

* * *

Koda was fidgeting like crazy as he stood 20 feet from the only entrance of the core room. He used his quirk to call all the animals in the area to help, unfortunately his helpers were limited to only birds and rats, which he was afraid of.

The rock like teen was keeping his ears sharp for any noise he heard. He didn't have to beat Midoriya and Sato, even though he knew he couldn't, he just had to stall them long enough until the time runs.

Suddenly one of the rats squeaked, grabbing Koda's attention.

"What, you hear something?" He asked in a fearful tone.

Not even a second later both Izuku and Sato came running into the core room, Izuku with his bow raised.

Koda took a step back in shock but started to open his mouth. "G-go my a-"

The rocky teen never got to finish his sentence as Izuku fired the arrow as it hit the ground right in front of Koda. A second later a screeching nose was heard that made Koda and the animals scream in pain at the high pitch noise. Sato and Izuku didn't stop their charge as the animals started to go crazy.

Izuku pointed his Grapple Gauntlet to the ceiling before firing while Sato continued to run forward.

The muscle teen grabbed Koda by the arm and put him into a chocked hold with his super strength.

"Got you!" Sato yelled as Koda struggled to breath and hold his ears.

Izuku swung over the animals with his Grapple Gauntlet before he landed right in front of the core. At the same time the Sonic Arrow ran out of power, finished it's screeching and allowing everyone to hear.

"And Checkmate." Izuku said simply as he placed his hand on the nuclear core.

_**"The Hero team wins!" **_All Might called over everyone's coms.

Sato sighed as he dropped Koda to the floor, making him cough softly. "You alright?" Sato asked while offering his hand to Koda.

The rocky teen looked a bit surprised but nodded to Koda.

Izuku smiled at Sato and Koda, both were pretty good at being heroes, but just like him they had a long way to go. Izuku then reached into his ear and pulled out a pair of ear plugs.

"Good thing I had an extra pair for Sato."

* * *

A few minutes later All Might came to take them to the monitoring room. The entire time Bakugo was quiet with an almost destroyed look on his face as his hair shaded his eyes.

**"The MVP in the match was young Midoriya!" **

"Well it seems kind of obvious since his team won." Tsuyu commented.

**"But their is more to it then that." **The Pro-Hero said as he looked at the other students. **"Who knows why!?" **He called out.

Momo raised her hand as she calmly closed her eyes. "It's because Izuku was the one to come up with a solid plan to counter Bakugo and Koda." She said as she glanced at the A team. "I assume with Izuku's movements and Sato reaction that Izuku was the leader."

Sato nodded while giving a thumbs up. "Yup, Izuku was the one to come up with every plan we used." He said making Izuku blush a bit.

"Then I was right, Izuku was the one to take this the most seriously and have an almost professional reaction to the situation. When he faced Bakugo I believed the two were using the mock-battles as an excuse to settle a grudge, but Izuku only played along and used Bakugo's anger to lead him into a trap, where Sato used his strength to incapacitate Bakugo before Izuku used the capture tape. When the flock of birds attacked it was Izuku who reacted first and came up with the plan to easily stop Koda without endangering the bomb. That's not to say Sato and Koda preformed poorly." She said, making the two look up. "Sato went along with Izuku's plan and executed them to the best of his abilities. Koda, despite losing his partner very early on, used his quirk to protect the core and stall the heroes as long as he could. If he had done so before Bakugo was captured he might of had a better defense."

"Bakugo on the other hand seemed more interested in hurting Izuku then actually protecting the core and capturing the heroes, considering he let Sato go without even batting an eye and he was caught off guard while he was monologuing about his powers. Bakugo also didn't work with his teammate and went off without even forming any plan of sorts, also from what I learned about those gauntlets of his he can use them to release a powerful explosion that could level the building, and he was going to use that while a nuclear devise was in the building. Izuku is the MVP because he was the most calm, he came up with the strategy to win, and he was the one treating this like a real battle instead of a game." Momo finally finished, creating a stun silence.

All Might stared at the girl for a long moment as he shook and sweat slightly. _**"H-Holy Shit! She got it all down, and in one breath!" **_All Might thought as he brought a shaky thumbs up. **"W-Well said young Yaoyorozu. All c-correct."**

Momo let out a small breath of air. "We should always start our studies with what's familiar! And if we don't cheer each other wholeheartedly, then we'll never become top heroes." She said in a firm but prideful voice before a questioning look crossed her face. "But their is one thing that confuses me." She said as she turned to Izuku. "Midoriya, that last arrow you used on Bakugo."

"My Boxing glove arrow?"

"So that's what you call it." She said while tilting her head. "What is the purpose of such an arrow, surly you have other arrows that are more effective?"

"Because sometimes I want to punch something that really far away." Izuku said with a small grin as he folded his arms. "Don't underestimate the Boxing Glove arrow, I'm firing that thing with a bow that has a pull weight of 250 pounds."

"250 pounds, how are you pulling that with one arm!?" Was the collective response of the whole class, even Bakugo looked caught off guard.

All Might cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. **"Let's move on everyone, we still have a few more matches." **He said as he pulled out two more balls from his box. **"Pair B will be Heroes! Pair I will be Villains!"**

As the two teams left Sato tapped Izuku on his shoulder, grabbing the green hair teen's attention.

"So about those fighting styles you mentioned?" Sato asked, making Izuku grin.

* * *

The rest of the day mostly consisted of the next 8 teams facing each other and showing off their abilities and skills. Izuku saw every quirk of class 1-A and put them in the back of his head if he ever needed to use it later. A very noticeable quirk was one belonging to a Shoto Todoroki, who used his quirk to not only freeze the building in seconds, securing the bomb easily, but also melted all the ice in seconds as well. From what Izuku observe, Shoto could freeze things with his right half and burn things with his left half. It also looked well trained to the point it was extremely powerful.

Bakugo was silence for the rest of the class, looking like his soul was crushed. Izuku didn't know if he should feel sorry for him, or pissed off that he as acting this way just from one loss to a Quirkless person... Izuku was currently leaning towards the latter. After all the shit Bakugo's put him through, one little lost was enough to make the blond this depressed. It was practically laughable.

Izuku also told Sato some fighting styles he should look into in order to not only become stronger, but also more noticeable. The most obvious ones were wrestling and boxing since they were good for someone with Sato's body shape and strength. Another fighting style that Izuku mention was Luchador, since not only would it help Sato give him some agility, but it was flashy in a way that might help him get noticed more. Izuku also went to see recovery girl after All Might noticed some burns on the side of his face, it was nothing serious but it was better to be safe then sorry. Luckily he was the only one with any type of physical injury, so the rest of the class went back to home room.

"Honestly, this is the second day an your already back." Recovery girl muttered with an annoyed look on her face as she looked at the side of his face. "Well, at least it's far from serious, but it's better to heal it now before it leaves a scar. SMOOOCH!"

Izuku sighed softly as he felt the side of his face heal up. "It could of been a lot worse if I didn't have my combat suit." Izuku said as he looked down at the suit Mei made for him in his hands. "I'm going to have to get Mei some chocolate as a thank you."

Recovery Girl gave a small laugh as she checked Izuku for any injuries, making sure she didn't miss anything. "Your girlfriend?"

Izuku blushed and quickly waved her off. "No, no, no, she's just my friend in the Support Course... who happens to be a girl." He added a little weakly making Recovery Girl laugh.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal All Might in his muscular form when he saw it was only Izuku and Recovery Girl he let out a sigh as he changed into his real form. "Good, it's just you two, I was getting tired."

"Hey All Might." Izuku said as he stood up from his chair.

Recovery Girl had a shocked look on her face as she looked between the two. "Wait, he knows your secret?" Recovery Girl asked as she looked between All Might and Izuku.

All Might rubbed the back of his head at the nurse. "Sorry, I forgot to mention that, but Midoriya found out about my secret a while ago."

Recovery Girl start at the Pro-Hero before shaking her head. "You really need to keep us updated on this type of stuff All Might." She said as she looked to Izuku. "Your good to go, and try not to come back here for a while, please." She said while handing him a gummy.

Izuku nodded and started to make his way back to class, but before he left All Might stopped him.

"Midoriya, one more thing!" The hero called, stopping Izuku right at the door. The Pro-Hero turned into his muscles form and gave Izuku a big thumbs up. **"You were super cool today! What you did is how all Pro-Heroes should be!" **He said with a big smile on his face.

Izuku felt pride in himself as he nodded to the hero before making his way to class.

After about a minute later Izuku found himself in his homeroom and quickly entered it. Izuku half expected Bakugo to come charging at him looking like a ferial dog, instead he got the other students of his class.

"Hey, Midoriya's back!" The red hair teen called with a big grin on his face. "Nice job back there!" He said as he walked up to Midoriya. "Well, I couldn't hear what you were saying, but that was some heated fighting man, and you did it all while Quirkless!"

"That first mach was soon intense, it fired us all up!" The pink girl said as she throw her fist in the air. "Not only that, but yesterday when you were fighting Mr. Aizawa it looked like it came straight out of those Kung Fu movies!"

The red head throw a thumb to himself while grinning. "Yo, I'm Eijro Kirishima! We're about to start our review meeting about the exercises! Glad you can make it!"

"Hi, I'm Mina Ashido!" The pink girl said looking a little pumped. "Man, you were throwing some serious moves out there, Bakugo could barley hit you!"

Izuku smiled and shrugged a bit. "Well I couldn't have done it without Sato, he's good to work with." Izuku said, making the muscle teen smile.

Sato smiled but waved Izuku off. "Na, if you had someone else you would of had them do the same thing as me. Besides, you were the one to come up with the plan."

Izuku grinned at Sato and shrugged. "Maybe, but if they could actually do it or not is always possible. You did do it, so that's all you." He said, making Sato grin.

"Izuku, are you okay?" Tsuyu asked while tilting her head. "You were the only one that went to Recovery Girl."

"Yeah, was it anything serious?" Ochako asked in a worry tone.

Izuku just waved them off. "I just had some burns on the side of my face, nothing serious. But it was better to take care of it now then later since it might of left a scare." He said, before turning to everyone. "So which fight are we Reviewing now?"

"Yours actually." Ashido said with a grin. "All Might said yours was the best to fallow of what to do and not to do in any situation. So we were going to discuses that and lead off of that."

The guy with a bird for a head nodded. "Not only did you win the battle, but the war as well. You'll make a fine worrier one day." He said while sitting on his desk.

"But it was just a mock battle." Tsuyu deadpanned.

Izuku quickly waved his hand. "It's done, nothing to worry about anyway." He said with a grin.

"Except for the fact Bakugo was going to use some kind of super move to not only blast you away but apparently the whole building." Ashido also deadpanned. "Momo gave us the rundown on how his gauntlets work. And they sound scary for a guy like him."

Izuku gave a weak laugh at that. "Well, your not wrong their."

Iida throw his hand into the air before he spoke. "I believe it is time we discuses the battles that took place, starting with Izuku and Sato Vs. Bakugo and Koda!" He said before throwing his hand to the bird head teen. "And please stop sitting on your desk, this is a professional school!" He said, making the bird teen roll his eyes.

Iida started to lead the discussion in a very technical way that it was a little hard to fallow at first, but everyone got the hang of it. As Izuku listened he glanced to the side as saw Bakugo still had that depressed look on his face.

And that both pissed Izuku off, and made him slightly worried.

* * *

After school finally ended Izuku watch Bakugo be the last one to leave class in a slow shuffle, with Izuku not far behind.

One the two were outside of the school Izuku had finally had enough.

"Hey Kacchan!"

The blond stopped just at the school gate as he glanced back. "Aah?"

"So you lost the mock battle pretty bad huh." Izuku said with a grin on his face.

"Hmm!" Bakugo growled but didn't say anything.

"And it was to the guy you said was worthless for most of your life." Izuku added.

"Hmm!"

"But you know what they say Bakugo?" Izuku asked, getting the blonde's attention, though he didn't turn back. "When you fall off that horse, you get right back up, and you eat that horse. Come eat that horse with me Bakugo!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakugo asked with a completely confused look on his face.

Izuku also looked confused as he sighed and rubbed his face. "I don't know. I was trying to think of a motivational speech and I was using a horse as the base but then I felt hungry and it honestly all got out of hand." Izuku sighed before he looked to Bakugo again. "What I was trying to say is, buck the fuck up!" He said with such a straight face it nearly made Bakugo trip.

"What?"

"You heard me." Izuku said as he walked up to the teen. "You lost, felt humiliated, losing to the one person you busted on for years because of your own petty mind after everyone for most of your life been telling you how good you are." He said as he walked right up to Bakugo and looked him in the eye with a glare. "Cry me a river." Izuku scoffed.

Bakugo grit his teeth and squeezed his hand hard. "So you came all the way here just to rub it in-"

"That's not how I roll and you know that." Izuku cut off Bakugo before he could finish his sentence. "Look at you, you look like you've been told your Quirkless, but no. Your so depressed only because you lost one match on the second day of school. I find it so annoying your only acting like this because you lost to me, like you didn't think for one second you could lose to me, despite me getting first in the entrance exam and facing Aizawa."

"..."

"...You didn't even think for a second you could lose to me, did you, you arrogant ass." Izuku deadpanned, he then let out a sigh. "Fuck it's hard to pump you up when your this much of an asshole." He said, making Bakugo click his teeth.

"Why are you even here?" The blond asked as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

Izuku shrugged. "Giving you a taste of reality, you know, the stuff you've been trying to tell me for most of my life on how 'a Quirkless nobody can never be a hero'." Izuku said while imitating Bakugo's voice. "Your going to lose a lot more Bakugo, because I'm no longer chasing you, I'm running right next to you." Izuku said as a big grin crossed his face.

That seemed to make Bakugo slowly turn around. "That's what you think!" Bakugo shouted as his hair covered his eyes. "Today... you beat me ass-clown! That's all there is to it!" He shouted as he grabbed his head. "But not only you, but that ice guy! I thought he was nothing but... fuck! What that ponytail bitch said really sunk in!"

"Hey, no need to insult people like that." Izuku waved down Bakugo's insult. "Let's just keep this between us." Izuku actually liked Momo a bit, she was a nice girl who wanted to help her classmates.

Bakugo ignored Izuku and continued to rant. "From here on out! I...! From here on out... you listening!?" Bakugo shouted as he lifted his head up and looked Izuku in the eyes. "I'm gonna be Number One!" He shouted at Izuku before turning around and walking away. "And don't you dare get the idea that you'll ever beat me again! Fuck!"

As Bakugo walked away Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, that went better then I expected." He muttered as Bakugo walked out of sight.

Izuku suddenly felt a rush of air next to him and All Might suddenly appeared next to him.

**"I was surprised to see you here!" **The Pro-Hero said with a small laugh as he raised his hand in the air. **"Much less helping young Bakugo!"**

Izuku shrugged his shoulder. "It was just making me mad that he's acting this way just from losing to me, like something like that could never happen."

All Might put his large hand on Izuku's shoulder. **"Still, it was nice to help your friend."**

Izuku snorted at that as he started to walk away. "We stopped being friend a long time ago All Might."

That seemed to just make the hero laugh softly. **"Even a bad friend is still a friend Midoriya, and sometimes a bad friend can give you the push you need."** The hero said in a wise voice.

Izuku thought about that for a moment before he shrugged. "He's still an asshole in the end." He said, making the hero trip over his feet as Izuku continued to walk. "... Also, am I the only one going to point out he was crying about the fact he lost to me. Like, come on, it's not that shocking I won is it?" He complained as he walked to parked bike.

_**"Even an inflated heart is a fragile one Midoriya." **_The number one hero sighed as he turned into his real form. "Teaching is hard."

* * *

**21N: WE CAN BE HEROES!**

**Another long chapter complete. Sorry about it being so long since I updated, it's just I got '_Days Gone_' and I've been having a gaming marathoner on it for a while. Also I just moved back to me old home and that was a bitch of itself. **

**Now, to cover up some things!**

**1: The fight with Aizawa. I wanted their to be a way for Izuku to show off during the quirk assessment even thought he didn't have a quirk. The point of the test was to show if the students could adapt and use their quirks to push themselves and use their quirks creatively. Since Izuku didn't have a quirk he needed to prove himself in a different way to Aizawa. Also, I was a little peeved that even in the cannon anime and manga Izuku still got a super low score, even losing to Mineta in physical power. I mean even if Izuku only had 10 months to be train by All Might it still should of brought his strength and speed up a hell of a lot. Hell he lost to the invincible girl, who's only power is being invincible. **

**2: So I base Izuku's combat suit on both Batman's and added some other things I thought would help. If anyone was wondering.**

**3: Why Sato and Koda instead of Iida and Ochako? I honestly wanted to switch things up a bit, and those two are the least used characters in all of 1-A. So I wanted them to give them a chance to shine a bit.**

**That's all for now! **

**Don't forget to Review/Fallow/and Favorite!**


	6. Chapter 5

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-5**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

As Izuku was riding on his bike to school he suddenly stopped down the road as he saw something right in front of the school gate.

"What the hell..." Izuku muttered as he parked his bike around the corner of the school.

In front of UA was about 3 dozen reporters all with cameras and microphones in hand, gathering around students and asking them questions. Though they only seemed to talk to any student from the Hero Course or a Pro-Hero teacher.

A female reporter saw Izuku and instantly walked up to him with a microphone. "Excuse me, if you wouldn't mind could you answer some questions?" Before Izuku could say anything she was already asking her question. "What kind of lessons does All Might teach?" She asked in an edger voice as she shoved the microphone in his face.

Izuku decided to throw the woman a bone and answer her question. "All Might mostly monitor us during training and gives us tips to help us better at becoming future heroes, he also comes up with certain scenarios that we might encounter once we become heroes. Thanks to his experience and high track record All Might has a lot of insight on how a Pro-Hero should be. He also likes to make things light so things don't become so instance for us since we have a lot on our plates."

The woman smiled at Izuku as she glanced at her cameraman. "Thanks, so what is it like to go-"

Izuku raised his hand and started to move. "Sorry, but no more questions. My homeroom teacher is really strict and I don't want to be late." Izuku said as he quickly walked to the front gate of UA.

"Wait, just a few more quest-" The woman was cut off as Aizawa himself stood in the woman's way. "Cut the feed!" She said quickly to her cameraman who quickly did so. "Why don't you look a little more presentable, aren't you a Pro-Hero!?"

Aizawa simply waved her off. "I don't care about my look." He said as he looked to the other reporters. "You're interfering with our lessons here, so kindly vacate the premises."

The Pro-Hero turned around and started to walk away, ignoring the protest from the reporters. A second later steel door slammed down, blocking the reporters out.

Izuku looked at the steel door with a raised brow. "Kind of feels like we're in prison now." The teen muttered as he walked next to Aizawa.

"Trust me, it's needed to block off those vultures." The teacher muttered as he walked next to Izuku.

It was no secret that the media was ruthless when it came to heroes. One bad move on camera or you says the wrong thing and your status as a hero could go seriously down the drain. Some heroes don't care about their public image, but it was a fact that the less popular a hero is paid less by the government.

Aizawa pointed to Izuku and looked at him with a lazy eye. "Run ahead and be in your seat by the time I get to class. I should mark you late, but since the reporters were blocking the way I'll let this slide."

Izuku nodded while rubbing the back of his head. He would have gotten to school earlier, but Eri wanted him to walk her to school today, and Izuku couldn't say no to her big eye.

Running ahead Izuku was the last to enter the class and sit down at his desk. A few minutes later Aizawa walked in with a stack of papers on hand.

"I hope you're rested from yesterday's battle trial," Aizawa said in his usual bland voice making the class fidget a bit. "I took the liberty of looking at your marks and evaluation. Bakugo." Aizawa called, making said teen stiffen. "Stop acting like a 7-year-old. You didn't take the battle trial seriously at all and were only interested in settling your grudges. Leave that stuff for outside the Hero Course, you're wasting your talent."

"...I know." Bakugo said while clicking his teeth.

"Koda," The rocky teen nearly yelped in his seat as he shrank under Aizawa's gaze. "You need to work out your confidence, heroes need to show they know what their doing or else people won't trust their skill. You also need to learn how to act instead of just following, if you had called your animals as soon as the battle trials started you might have stalled them longer. Also, communication is a common skill all heroes should have, so learn how to talk to your classmates. Understand?" He asked.

*Nod* When Aizawa sent him a light glare Koda shakily spoke. "Y-yes!" He squeaked out.

"Sato," The muscle teen nearly stood at attention in his seat as he heard his name. "Overall, nothing too bad." He said, getting a sigh of relief from the teen. "But you need to think for yourself more. Fallowing others is okay, but if you can't come up with your own plans then being a hero will be impossible."

"R-right," Sato said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Midoriya," Izuku gulped slightly in his seat as he felt Aizawa's gaze on him. The teen was still intimidated by the Pro-Hero despite how much he admires his skill. "Again, overall not bad. You took the battle seriously and managed to get the bomb without endangering it." He said getting a smile out of the green hair teen. "But I would hold back on the talking a bit. It's not a bad plan to anger your opponent to make them slip up, but in some situations that can just endanger you or the people around you."

Izuku nodded to Aizawa while throwing a small salute. "Yes, sir."

Aizawa nodded before he looked at the rest of the class. "Before we continue, there's something we must discuss," He said in a serious voice, making everyone feel a little dread. "I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but... we need to pick a class president."

"Finally, something school like!" Everyone shouted at once with a sigh of relief.

Izuku slumped against his chair with a sigh as a grin crossed his face. Being the class president of the Hero Course was no joking matter. It showed you have both skills in being ahead of everyone in a class training to be heroes and a certain amount of dedication. That was the kind of thing that would fallow a person when they become a Pro-Hero and help them boost their career.

For Izuku being class president would be perfect if he was going to lead his own group of heroes one day.

"Ohh! Ohh! I wanna be class president! Pick me!"

"I wanna do it too."

"My manifesto as president: All girls must expose 30 cm of the thigh!"

"...Wait, what?"

"Oh, you mean the position that exists for me?"

"That's like a leader position! I'll do it! Me, me!"

"Let me do it!"

Practically every single person wanted to be class president. They all knew what it meant to be the class president of the Hero Course and how it would impact them once they graduated.

"Everyone, please wait!" Iida called, causing everyone to turn to him. "This is a tasked that a person must carry and pull everyone else's weight, it is not a job to be taken lightly!" He said as he slowly stood up with a serious look on his face. "The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic chose to reflect the will of the people!" He said before raising his arm high into the air. "Which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

Tsuyu tilted her head at that. "It's still too early to have developed any trust in each other."

"And everyone will just vote for themselves!" Kirishima added.

Izuku, on the other hand, had different thoughts. "Actually, Iida's idea might hold some weight." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "We saw everyone in action during the battle trials so we got a sense of their personalities and skills. If anyone stood out more and they earn more votes then they must have the skills needed to be class president."

Iida smiled and throw his hand to Izuku. "Exactly Izuku!" He said before looking to the teacher, who was already climbing into his sleeping bag. "Is that alright Mr. Aizawa!?"

"As long as you all decide by the deadline, anything's fine." He said before laying down for a power nap.

Everyone was given one piece of paper and they all had to write the name of the person they voted for. Most people instantly put their own names and dropped them into the bucket, hoping they got to become class president. Izuku stared at his paper for a moment as he started to think. He wondered if he should vote for himself or someone else. On one hand, voting for himself would increase his chances of becoming class president, but it felt a little cheap if the only reason he won was that he voted for himself.

Taking a small breath Izuku wrote a name down before dumping them in the bucket.

After everyone else put their papers in the bucket Momo tallied up the votes. And the results were surprising, to say the least.

"I got 5 votes!?" Izuku shouted in shock, the last thing he expected was to get so many votes.

"You've got to be shitting me...!" Bakugo said slowly as his body shook. "Who voted for Deku, he's fucking Quirkless for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, but didn't he beat you didn't he." A teen with black hair said, making Bakugo glare at him.

All the while Ochako was whistling softly while looking to the side, a smile on her face.

"Only one vote," Iida said in a defeated voice. "It's nice to know somebody believed in me, but it's to be expected that I didn't get more since I pushed for the votes."

"You didn't vote for yourself?" Momo asked in a confused voice. "Even though you wanted the job so badly."

A few moments later Izuku and Momo stood side by side in front of the class.

"So the president will be Midoryia and vice-president Yaoyrozu," Aizawa said as he climbed out of his sleeping bag.

"Ah man," Momo lightly complained with a small sigh. "It wasn't even close."

"Man didn't think I would get so many votes," Izuku said with a grin as Bakugo glared at him. "I'll try to be the best president I can be everyone!" He said with a confident smile.

"Damn, things are heating up for Midoriya!"

"And Yaoyorzu was really cool during the training analysis!"

* * *

After that Aizawa went over all the marks of the trial of battles and how some students could improve, it was long until about 45 minutes of reviewing and discussing their results noon came and it was time for lunch.

Izuku, Iida, Ochako, Momo, Sato, and a girl named Jiro all sat together at a lunch table.

Momo wanted to sit next to Izuku since they would be working together as president and vice president. Jiro was apparently friends with Momo and wanted to sit with her.

"Man, I can't believe I'm class president," Izuku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean I'm glad the class chose me, but I can't help but feel a little nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll be great!" Ochako said as she ate her rice.

"She's right Izuku," Iida said as he ate his food. "You've got the guts and judgment in spades. Your mind his honed, you got a good heart, and I know you can carry us through. It's the reason I voted for you." He said while giving his friend a smile.

"So that's three votes down," Jiro said as she held up her hand. "I wonder who the other two that voted for Midoriya?"

"Actually, I didn't vote for myself," Izuku said as he pointed at Iida. "I voted for Iida," He said getting a surprised look from Iida. "He seemed like a person who could take the position seriously, and if I didn't get the position I rather he has it."

Iida smiled proudly and bowed to Izuku. "Thank you for having so much faith in me Izuku!" He nearly shouted before slumping in the chair. "Even though no one else voted for me."

Ochako rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Iida, I voted for Izuku too. He's always coming up with plans during fights, so I thought he could run the class." Ochako said this a smile.

"So if Izuku didn't vote for himself, then where did the other three votes come from," Momo muttered to herself.

Both Sato and Tsuyu raised their hands.

"I voted for Izuku because he's the man with the plan!" Sato said with a grin. "Even when we were going against Bakugo and his super OP quirk, Izuku came up with a plan to beat him and get the core." He said as he gave Izuku a thumbs-up. "Plus All Might said Izuku was acting like a real hero during the mock-battles, how could I not vote for him."

Tsuyu nodded her head. "Izuku has always been smart and thinks ahead, he has to since he doesn't have a quirk. But that's one of the things that makes him strong."

Izuku blushed at all the praise he was getting, never before had he got so many compliments at once.

Momo put a hand under her chin and nodded her head silently. "I see, since Izuku doesn't have a quirk yet continues to fight people on equal footing it's natural he'd stand out more."

"So if these four voted for him, who was the fifth?" Jiro asked while glancing around at the other 1-A students.

Momo looked around before noticing a specific student. "I believe Koda was the one to vote for you." She said to Izuku, getting a surprised look from everyone. "I remember he didn't receive any votes as well, and since you were the only one who received multiple votes that means his vote went to you."

Izuku gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, when you put it like that it does make sense. But why would Koda vote for me?"

Sato had a thoughtful look on his face before he snapped his fingers. "Maybe he was impressed you were able to take him down so fast during the mock battle."

Iida nodded his head to that. "It would make sense, Izuku showed exceptional skill and tactician. Like me, he must have followed his own judgment on the matter."

_"I think he just didn't want to talk in front of the class." _Was the collective thought of the group.

"Wow Iida, you talk so proper!" Ochako said while pointing at the teen. "Are you from an upper-class family?" She asked with a too little tact.

"Upper-class!?" Iida asked a little shocked before looking away. "I don't like it when it's brought attention to, but if I must talk about such things... then yes. I'm from a family that's been in heroics for generations. I'm currently the second son." He said, getting a surprised look from everyone. "Have you ever heard of the Turbo Hero Ingnium?"

Izuku's eyes widen as a grin crossed his face. "Of course man! That's the super-popular hero whose Tokyo office has hired as many as 65 sidekicks!" He said in excitement as he connected the dots. "You don't mean...!"

"You're quite knowledgeable," Iida said as he swelled with pride. "Buy that's correct! And he's my big brother!" He said getting a shocked look from everyone at the table.

"Man, to think someone in our class was actually related to a hero," Jiro muttered with a small chuckle. "I guess that explains why you're always so proper." She said before tilting her head.

"Actually, I think that's more on his own personality," Izuku muttered to her making her pause before nodding. "So you want to be a hero just like your brother Iida?"

Iida nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes, my brother is known for following the rules and guides the people! I aspire to be a hero just like him."

Everyone at the table gave Iida a smile at his little speech. "You know everyone here is aspiring to become their own hero one way or another," Izuku said as he looked to Ochako. "What kind of hero do you want to be?"

Ochako looked surprised at the sudden question and seemed hesitant to answer. "I was thinking of being a hero that specializes in rescue operations, like 13." She said with excitement.

"With your quirk, you'll easily be able to move large objects to get to people," Momo said, getting a smile out of Ochako. "If you wouldn't mind me asking, what kind of hero do you want to be Midoriya?"

Izuku waved his hand at the raven-haired girl. "Call me Izuku, everyone dose." He said getting a surprised look from Momo. "And I want to be a little different when I become a hero."

"You mean besides being Quirkless?" Jiro asked making Izuku chuckle.

"Yeah, besides that." He said as he looked to everyone and only Tsuyu seemed to know what Izuku meant. "Tell me, do you know any hero groups?"

The group looked confused at the question but started to think, though they didn't come up with an answer right away.

"I... I remember hearing about a team of heroes that specialize in mountain rescue." Sato said slowly with a thoughtful look on his face. "And there was a pair of heroes that specialized in water rescue, but I can't remember their names."

Izuku nodded at that. "That's about the common answer, people just don't remember hero groups as often as individual heroes." He said before a grin crossed his face. "I'm going to change that."

"You're going to make your own hero group?" Momo asked while tilting her head.

"Not just any hero group," Izuku said while wiggling his finger. "I'm going to create the world's strongest hero group, a group of heroes so strong together they'll be able to become the next Symbol of Hope!" Izuku said with passion.

Everyone at the table looked at Izuku with confusion on the face, but a little shock as well. "The next Symbol of Hope? What are you talking about?" Jiro was the first one to ask as everyone nodded their heads.

Izuku's face suddenly became so serious that it actually took everyone aback. "Tell me, how old do you think All Might is?"

Everyone tilted their heads as they looked down in thought. "I think he's, what, in his early 30's?" Ochako guessed while rubbing her head.

"31 maybe?" Sato guessed.

Izuku gave a small smile. "His actual age is never mentioned, but I can guess he's somewhere between 45 and 50."

"All Might's 50 years old!" Nearly everyone at the table shouted, getting some strange looks from around.

Izuku shrugged. "That's my guess, but yeah. And do you know what the common age for heroes retire is?"

Momo put her hand on her chin and started to think. "It mostly depends on the personal health and past injuries, but on average a hero retires around 65, sometimes earlier." She said in a worried tone. "But... he's All Might, so he should last way longer, right?" She asked with a weak smile.

Izuku bit the inside of his cheek as he remembered All Might's condition and how much time he had left as a hero. Putting on a smile Izuku nodded his head. "Sure, but that doesn't mean that All Might won't stop at some point, he's only human after all."

That was a sobering thought for the table as they all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Man, that's kind of shocking to think that All Might might stop being a hero one day," Sato said while rubbing his head.

Iida then turned to Izuku with a slight understanding look. "So you're looking to become the next Symbol of Peace with your hero group?"

Izuku instantly started waving his hand. "I hate to say it, but I could never become the next Symbol of Peace." He said with a small smile.

Ochako puffed her cheeks up at that. "But why, you got the skills and mind to become a serious hero."

"I must agree," Iida added as he pushed up his glasses. "Despite being Quirkless you have shown exceptional skill, more so than anyone else in the class so far."

Izuku just waved his hand. "Guys, it's fine. I know my weaknesses and for me being Quirkless is a bit of a weakness." He said with a shrug. "Most heroes can do inhuman things such as special moves and their quirks. Me, I can only go as far as my body and tech can take me." He said with a small grin. "But this hero group is going to be different."

"How so?" Momo asked while tilting her head, the whole thing sounds interesting.

Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about the best way to explain everything. "Every hero has their weakness, though they do work with their quirks around them," Izuku said slowly as he pointed to Tsuyu. "Tsuyu's frog quirk lets her become extremely agile, but because it's frog base colder weather slows her down, meaning someone with an ice quirk could slow her down enough to catch her." Tsuyu nodded her head as she remembered all the times she fell asleep in class during winter. "For Sato, it's time, if an evasive villain dodges his attack until Sato's mind is too slow then they could easily attack him." Sato rubbed the back of his head as he nodded, knowing he had one of the biggest weaknesses in the class. "And me, if someone with an overpowered quirk comes at me then theirs nothing I can do with just bow and arrow."

"But we work to counter these weaknesses, that's the whole point of the hero course," Jiro argued while folding her arms.

"We push the limit of them so they don't become such a burden." Izuku corrected. "But the weaknesses will always be there, it's apart of who we are." Then a big smile crossed his face. "That's why I want to make my own Hero Group, one where everyone pushes themselves to their limit but also can rely on someone else to lean on. A Hero Group so strong they can step up as the Symbol of Hope."

Everyone at the table looked at Izuku with amazement and slight respect.

"Wow, you really thought ahead," Sato said while tilting his head.

Izuku blushed as he noticed everyone staring at him. "I... I just really love heroes, and this is my dream so... you know." He said in a bashful tone while glancing away, making everyone laugh.

_*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*_

Without any warning the sirens went off, catching everyone off guard.

"The siren!?" Sato yelled in shock as he and everyone else stood up.

_"Security level 3 has been breached. Students, please promptly evacuate."_

"What's security level 3!?" Iida yelled out, hoping for an answer.

Izuku racked his brain as he tried to remember the UA manual he skimmed over. "I... I think security level 3 means someone broke into the school!" Izuku called over as everyone started to rush out of the lunchroom.

"OW! OW!"

"Quit pushing!"

"Lay off, or I'll fall!"

"Quit pushing!

"Who just grabbed my ass!?"

"...Wait, what?"

All the students in the lunchroom pushed against one another trying to get out, this resulted in Izuku and his friends getting separated.

"Fuck!" Izuku shouted as his face smashed into someone's back. "The is turning into a full-blown panic!"

"As expected of the principle of education, their crises response was swift!" Iida shouted as someone elbowed his chin.

"It was too swift!" Izuku shouted in a peeved tone before someone pushed his face down with their large hand.

Iida was pushed against a window and got a good look outside, what he saw shocked him a bit. "Isn't that... just the press!?" He shouted in shock. "Izuku, it's just the press!" He called back.

Izuku was close enough to Iida to hear all the teens. "You got to be kidding me, Aizawa was right those people are vultures!" He shouted.

Glancing around both Iida and Izuku saw people being trampled by other students panicking, they saw their classmates trying to calm things down but were getting little results.

"Midoriya, we need to do something!" Iida yelled as his face was press against the glass.

Izuku glanced around and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and holding it. When his eyes snapped open they were sharper than before and everything seemed to slow down.

_"Deadeye!"_

Deadeye was one of Izuku's skills he learned while training under Clint. It was a marksmen trick that made the eyes work harder to see things slower. It wasn't a quirk and Izuku could only use Deadeye as long as he held his breath, but it was an extremely useful skill.

Izuku glanced around as he tried to come up with a plan. He had no tools, no weapons, only his skills, and his classmates.

... His classmates!

"Momo!" Izuku called as he jumped up, grabbing the busty girl's attention. "Create a megaphone!"

Momo looked confused but did as she was told and created a megaphone as she opened the bottom of her shirt. "Here!" She called as she throws the megaphone.

Izuku caught the megaphone in mid-air before turning to Iida. "Iida, I have a plan!"

The glasses teen looked at Izuku and saw the confident look in his eyes. "What do you need me to do!?"

"Let me climb on your back!"

"...Okay!"

Izuku grabbed Iida by the shoulders and piggybacked. The whole thing looked a bit ridicules but it was necessary for his plan to work.

"Ochako, make use of weightless!" Izuku called after the brown hair girl as he and Iida held out their hands.

The girl looked confused but that didn't stop her from slapping both Izuku and Iida's hands. _"Izuku always seems to have a plan, I hope he can end this!" _She thought as she felt her powers activate.

Both Iida and Izuku instantly felt weightless as they moved with the crowd.

"Iida jump, then activate your engines!" Izuku yelled as he held on tight. "Aim for the exit!"

Iida now understood the plan Izuku had in mind and did as he pulled up his pants, revealing his mufflers.

_"Engine-Boost!"_

Iida's powerful engines blasted at full power, spinning both himself and Izuku in their air towards the exit. Izuku grit his teeth as he kept a tight grip on Iida's body to not get sent flying.

After a few seconds, the two heroes-in-training slammed right above the exit and quickly grip a pip in their hands.

Pulling up the megaphone Izuku took a deep breath before he spoke.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND STOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, making all the nearby people wince at the volume. "IF YOU LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT YOU'LL SEE THE PRESS! THEY ARE THE ONES WHO BROKE IN, SO THIER'S NOTHING TO PANIC ABOUT! IS THIS UA OR A CIVILIAN SCHOOL, THIER IS NO REASON FOR EVERYONE TO BE PANICKING, SOME OF YOU HAVE EVEN TRAMPLED OVER SOME STUDENTS!"

All the students instantly stopped all their panicking and instead started to help some of the fallen students.

Izuku sighed as he dangled above the exit. "Look's like we did it, Iida." He said with a small grin.

"What!?" Iida shouted as he rubbed his ear, which was ringing.

Izuku gave a sheepish snort. "Sorry about that, I just wanted everyone to hear." He said as he looked down, seeing students flow out of the lunchroom at a much calmer rate. "I wonder how long we have to stay up here?"

"...What!?"

* * *

Both Izuku and Momo stood in front of the class. After Izuku was able to calm the lunchroom down the police quickly came to force the reporters off-campus. Once everything settled Izuku needed to say something to the class, hence why he and Momo were at the front. He went over what he had in mind with Momo and she agreed, thinking it wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright president, start us off," Momo said while glancing at Izuku.

"First I like to say thank you to Yaoyrozu, Ochako, and Iida for helping me calm the lunchroom down, couldn't have done it without you." He said with a smile.

"It was no problem Izuku, and please call me Momo," Momo said with a smile, one he returned.

In the back of the class, Mineta fumed as he grips his desk in his small hands. "Damn... Bastard... Izuku..." He said in a jealous tone.

Izuku nodded to Momo and turned to the class. "So since I'm class president I like to make a change." He said getting a surprised look from everyone. "With hero training, studying, my little sister, and working on my arrows, I'm going to be spread pretty thin."

"What are you talking about Deku, you don't have a sister," Bakugo said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about, Izuku has a little sister, I've even played with her a little," Ochako said while tilting her head with a smile. "She's the cutest little thing!"

Tsuyu nodded her head while she put a finger on her chin. "Yes, I even took my little sister to play with Izuku's little sister. Their quiet good friends."

Bakugo looked completely confused as he glared at Izuku. "Since when the fuck did you get a sister, and why wasn't I told?" He asked with a heated glare.

"Bakugo, sit down," Aizawa said with an annoyed look, though it was enough to get Bakugo to sit down.

Izuku rolled his eyes at Bakugo as he gave him a flat look. "When was the last time you actually had a normal conversation with me that didn't start with insulting me or bring up the fact I am Quirkless?" Izuku asked in a bored tone. "Or when was the last time you talked to your mom and didn't insult her long enough for her to tell you something?" He asked with a raised brow.

That just made Bakugo grumble as he slumped in his chair while folding his arms. "Asshole..." He muttered under his breath.

Izuku just rolled his eyes as he turned back to the class. "Anyway, I'm going to be stretched a little thin, and I have no drought Momo will be the same."

"So what, are you giving up on being president?" Kirishima asked while scratching his head.

That just made Izuku snort. "I said we would be stretched thin, I never said I was backing out." He said as a grin crossed his face. "I have a better idea." He said while looking to Iida, who looked a little surprised. "Iida, since I met you, you have always had a thing for order and fallowing the rules, so here's what I have in mind. Iida, would you like to be our assistant."

Iida was shocked at the sudden question as he looked at the two. "You want me to be your assistant?"

Momo nodded her head with a small smile. "Yes, Izuku pointed out that the hero course is harder to maintain than normal school, so we decided to have an assistant would lessen the pressure." She said before looking to Aizawa. "If that's alright?"

Aizawa just took a sip of his juice. "It's fine, as long as there is a President and Vice-President by the end of the day I don't care what you do."

That made Izuku smile as he looks to Iida. "So what do you say Iida, can you give us a hand?"

Iida gave Izuku a proud smile as he stood up. "I would be happy to assist you two as best I can!" He said while throwing his left hand in the air, making everyone give a small cheer.

As everyone talked Izuku glanced out the window with a slightly serious look on his face, something Momo notice.

"Is something wrong Izuku?" She asked, snapping the teen out of his stair.

"No... just." He said slowly as he looked at the busty girl. "You ever wonder... how the reporters were able to get in the school grounds in such large numbers?" He asked making a thoughtful look cross Momo's face.

Just outside the school building, UA's principal stood at the ruins of three concrete doors.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon Aizawa stood in front of the class for another announcement for the class. After Iida was given the position of an assistant for Izuku and Momo things were a bit easier for the two handling things. He took his job seriously and knew his way around.

"For the foundation Skill of Heroics we'll study today," Aizawa explained as he stood behind the headdesk. "It was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team comprising of me, All Might, and someone else."

_"Decided?" _Izuku thought with a raised brow. _"It must be for something special."_

"Sensei! What'll we be doing?" Sero said while raising his hand.

Aizawa reached into his scarf and started to pull something out. "Be the hero everybody needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster." He explained as he pulled out a card that said 'RESCUE' on it. "It's the trial of Rescue!"

"Trial of rescue sounds a bit different this time around," Denki said with a small grin.

"Totally!" Mina agreed in excitement.

"C'mon dumbass, that's what a hero's whole job is! I'm chomping at the bit!" Kirishima shouted to Denki, getting pumped up.

"If it's a flood, then that environment's my specialty, kero-kero." Tsuyu said with a bit of pride in her tone.

Izuku leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face, though there was a grin on his face. The best place for Izuku to rescues someone was the city, high buildings would allow him a lot of mobility, though he was confident in his skills to handle other environments, he has trained in the woods for years.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves," Aizawa said in a bored tone that held some weight as he pulled something else from his scarf, a remote. "As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to each of you whether or not you wear your costume." He said as he pressed a button on the remote and the shelves holding their costumes popped out from the side of the room. "Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted to the task at hand, after all. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all, go get prepared."

With that said everyone grabbed their case before changing into their hero costumes.

With everyone outside in their costumes, Iida was trying to direct everyone into the bus. "In order to get everyone seated smoothly on the bus, file into two lines according to your number!" Iida called while waving his arm.

"Iida's at full throttle," Izuku muttered with a sweatdrop. Glancing at the bus Izuku was able to see it wasn't the type of bus he was thinking. "Iida," Izuku called, grabbing the glasses teen's attention. "I think it's a different kind of bus!"

Iida tilted his head before he quickly looked inside to see what Izuku meant. "Never mind, there is no need for seating argument," Iida called out as everyone started to get on the bus.

"There was no point huh~" Mina laughed as she sat down next to Iida, who was sulking a bit.

The bus started to move, take everyone to their destination. At the same time, everyone started to chat up.

"Hey, Izuku." Tsuyu said next to the green hair teen, grabbing is attention. "As you know, I always say what's on my mind."

"It's one of the first things I learned about you Tsuyu," Izuku said with a small laugh.

Tsuyu turned to him with a smile. "I never got to see your skill before, but I found them impressive during the mock battle." She said with a small smile on her face, making Izuku grin.

"Thanks, though it was tough," Izuku said while rubbing the back of his head.

"But still, it's seriously impressive you were able to do that despite being Quirkless, it was super manly," Kirishima said with a toothy grin. "I'm actually a bit jealous your able to fight like that with just a bow an arrow, you showed there's a lot of flashy stuff you can do with them." The redhead held up his arm and activated his quirk, making it turn jagged. "My 'Hardening' power isn't bad for punch-ups, but I hate that it's just not that flashy."

Izuku glanced at the redhead's power before shaking his head. "I should be the one jealous, you quirk is super useful. You can resist against almost all physical and you can fall from great heights without it seriously affecting you. Let's say something was about to hit a civilian, you could protect them like a shield. That's something perfect for a pro-hero."

Kirishima thought about that for a second a toothy grin crossed his face. "A shield for civilians, that sounds super manly!" He said while pumping his fist.

"'Pros' huh, but you know heroics has a lot about it that's more like a popularity contest, right?" Aoyama said while resting his head in his hands. "My Navel Laser is both Flashy and strong enough for the Pro Level." He bragged with a smile on his face.

"But it'd be bad if your stomach collapsed in on itself in the middle of a fight." Mina pointed out making a shadow cover Aoyama's face.

"If we're talking about both strong and flashy, you can't forget to mention Todoroki and Bakugo!" Kirishima said while glancing at the two that were sitting off to the side.

Bakugo just clicked his teeth as he glanced to the side. Izuku hated to admit it, but Kirishima was right. Flashy quirks were helpful for heroes to become popular, and being popular got heroes more money for things such as weapons or just to live. Though Clint pointed out to Izuku that a useful quirk was better and more dangerous than one that was just flashy. There was nothing wrong with a flashy quirk, it was just better to have something more practical.

"Bakugo's always fuming and cursing everyone he sees out, so he won't be very popular." Tsuyu pointed out without any hesitation.

"You bitch! I'll be popular too!" Bakugo yelled while glaring at Tsuyu.

Tsuyu, however, wasn't even fazed by Bakugo's insult and just pointed at him. "See?" She said while sticking her tongue out in a playful manner. Izuku felt like punishing Bakugo in the face for insulting one of his friends, but since Tsuyu didn't seem the least bit fazed he didn't feel it was necessary.

"It's only been a brief while since we all met and yet already we have figured out your personality. Which is the equivalent of a turd in a pile of flaming garbage." Denki pointed out with a small laugh.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Bakugo yelled at the blond, who also didn't look the least bit fazed.

Izuku held back a laugh behind his hand as he looked at the scene before him. _"Call me petty, but it feels good to see Bakugo being the one picked on for a change." _

"What a vulgar conversation," Momo said with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

Ochako, on the other hand, was laughing up a storm. "But they make me laugh!"

"Damn Bakugo, you are one foul mouth dude," Kirishima said with a small laugh.

Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag and glanced back with an annoyed look on his face. "We're almost there. Settle down already..."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Amazing!"

Amazing was one word to describe what Izuku was seeing. Entering the USJ building from a high ground class 1-A was treated to what UA had to offer in training their heroes.

"Flood wreaks, landslides, fires, etc. etc." A hero in a big white coat and dome on the top of his head said. "This is a practical training area I created, to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is... The Ultimate Space Jams!"

"It's the Space Hero 'No. 13'!" Izuku said in excitement and stars in his eyes. "He's the gentlemanly hero who does phenomenal work helping with disaster relief!"

"Wow! I've always liked No. 13!" Ochako said while bouncing up and down.

Both 13 and Aizawa had a quick conversation off to the side. From what Izuku heard it had something to do with All Might not being able to show up, must mean he ran out of time today or was running very low.

13 then turned to the class as he brought up his hand. "Before we begin, just one thing... or two... or three... or four..." He slowly trailed off.

_"They're increasing..." _Was the collective thought of everyone as they stared at 13.

Thankfully 13 ended his counting. "Anyway, I'm certain you're already quite aware, but my quirk is called 'Black Hole.' No matter what material that gets sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it will turn to dust." He explained while raising his hand.

"It's a quirk that's perfect for removing wreckage and saving people injured by disasters!" Izuku said with a grin as Ochako nodded her head rapidly.

"Yes... It is, however, a power that could also easily be used to kill people." 13 said in a serious tone, making everyone quiet. "And in that way, it's no different from the quirks of everyone here."

Izuku couldn't help but glance at CC and Flash Fang. He might not have a quirk of his own, but his weapons were just as dangerous. One wrong swing with Fang and Izuku could cut someone's artery, killing a person. The same can be said for CC, one wrong shot and he could hit a nearby civilian. 13 explained that everyone here had the power not only to save lives but also take them. Aizawa's test was to test their limits, and All Might's test was to give them a sense of control against one another.

"The lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our quirks for the sake of human life!" The pro-hero said with a passion that got everyone pumped up. "Your quirks do not exist to hurt others! That is all!" 13 said while taking a bow. "You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!"

"That was awesome!" Ochako said while pumping her arms.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Iida clapped.

Izuku had a big smile on his face as he felt himself get pumped up. 13 was the kind of hero he admired a lot, 13 goal was to save people instead of just fighting villains, lives mattered more to the space hero instead of popularity.

The green hair teen couldn't help himself as he pulled out his purple notebook and held it out to the space hero. "If you wouldn't mind, could I get your autograph?" He asked with a slight blush on his face.

"It would be my pleasure." 13 said with a friendly laugh as he wrote his name in the purple notebook, he even drew little stars on the side.

"Where did you even pull that out?" Jiro asked with a raised brow.

"Trade secret," Izuku said with a grin as he put the purpled book behind him for a second and it seemed to disappear.

"It's gone!" Mina shouted in shock.

Aizawa cleared throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "All right, first thing's first..." Aizawa cut himself off as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and what he saw made his eyes widen. "Huddle together and don't move!" Aizawa yelled, catching everyone off guard. "13, protect the students!"

When Izuku looked down the fountain he saw several people in scary-looking costumes coming out of a black mist. When his eyes landed on the lead person with severed hands all over his body Izuku felt a shiver run up his spine as he could feel the bloodlust come off the person in waves. Without a second thought, Izuku brought up CC and grabbed one of his arrows, ready for anything.

"What is that!? Is this apart of the training?" Kirishima asked while looking down with a curious look.

"Don't move!" Aizawa shouted as he put his goggles on. "Those are villains!"

The statement alone was shocking, to say the least as everyone tensed at the large group of people down below, some were even scared.

"Eraserhead and 13..." A man-made out of black mist said. "According to the teachers' curriculum yesterday Mr. All Might was supposed to be here and yet..." He trailed off in a disappointed tone.

"I knew it. So yesterday was the doing of you louts..." Aizawa said while narrowing his eyes.

Izuku's eyes widen when he heard this as he put the pieces together. Apparently, these villains used the press to sneak into UA and steal the class schedule to find out where they were going. If that was the case, why were they hitting the class when All Might was supposed to be here.

"Where is he..." The lead villain covered in severed hands said, bloodlust radiating off his body. "We went through all this trouble and rustled up so many of us to bring along. You can't tell me All Might... the Symbol of Peace... isn't hear..." He said in a low tone, his voice laced with madness. "I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?" He asked in a carefree tone, but you could hear the mad joy in his voice.

Izuku couldn't help but feel his jaw drop slightly at the hands' villain's words. "They're... their here for All Might... but that would mean..."

They were here to kill All Might.

Such a thing should be impossible to think of, sure the occasional villain would try their luck against the number one hero, thinking they would have a chance with their quirk. But it always ended the same, villains would lose to All Might in a matter of seconds.

Suddenly Izuku felt himself go cold as he turned pale slightly.

"Unless... they realize..." He muttered slowly as he tightens his grip on his bow.

That All Might was running out of time, and have something to push his limits and kill him as he was weak.

Izuku was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts as he heard Momo speak.

"Sensei! What about the intruder alarms sensors!?" She called out to 13.

"Of course we have some setup, but...!" He trailed off in a confused tone.

"Is this the only campus they've infiltrated, or are they attacking others too?" Todoroki said slowly as he looked down at the villains with a calm look on his face. "Then that just means they must have one amongst their numbers who has a quirk that can do that."

Izuku seems to latch onto Todoroki's idea, just to help him stop thinking about the idea of them having someone here to kill All Might. "It would have to be an area of effect quirk, large enough that it could cover the whole building but not too big as to draw attention." He said as he glanced down at the villains, his eyes landing on the largest one with purple skin. "They planed for this, knowing we would come here with only a few teachers, but knowing no other hero would come."

"But what could be their main goal?" Todoroki asked while narrowing his eyes. Apparently, he didn't hear what the hands' villain said.

Aizawa stepped at the top of the steps with a glare on his face, his hair standing on its end. "13, do the evacuation procedure! And try to call the school! These villains know how to get around the sensors! There's a chance there's an electro wave-type guy who'll try interfering!" He then glanced back at one student. "Kaminari, you too! Try to contact UA with your quirk and headphones!" He said making the blond teen jump.

Izuku saw what his teacher had in mind and he didn't like it one bit. "Sensei!" He called out, making pro-hero look back. "Sensei... they knew All Might was going to be here." He said in a serious tone, grabbing the teacher's attention. "They knew you were going to be here with All Might... yet they still decided to attack. No person with even one present of common sense would do that... unless they have a serious plan that could counter both."

Aizawa started at Izuku for a long moment before turning forward. "I won't allow you kids to put your lives in danger, I am the teacher and pro-hero here." He said while putting his goggles on.

"I don't think they'll give us much of a chose," Izuku said in a low tone before he reached into one of his pockets. "Eraserhead, here!" He said before throwing something to Aizawa.

The pro-hero caught what Izuku throw at him with one hand easily. Looking at what he had he raised an eyebrow at the great hair teen. "Smoke pellets?" He asked.

"Your fighting style works best at night with sneak attacks, you'll be able to hold them off, but if you're in a pinch, use them," Izuku said with a serious look on his face.

Aizawa looked at the teen before pocketing the smoke bombs. "It's always best to have more than one trick up your sleeve, especially for a hero!" He said before looking to the other pro-hero. "13, I'm counting on you!"

With that said Aizawa leaped down the stairs while graving his capture weapon. Some of the cocky villains started to activate their quirks and were ready to attack Eraserhead, but in an instant their quirks didn't work, confusing them. This gave the pro-hero more than enough time to fly past them while wrapping their bodies in his capture weapon before pulling the scarf hard. In almost an instant their bodies came flying together head first and a satisfying creak was heard.

"Ya bunch of morons! You can tell just by looking that's the quirk that erases other quirks!" One villain shouted out.

"Eraserhead!?" Another cried out in fear.

Despite learning who they were fighting one villain step up. His body was covered in rocks and he had four large arms. "It erases quirks~ Hehe~," He said playfully as he flexed his arms. "Can you even erase mutant-types like us!?" He shouted before he charged.

The villain didn't even get five feet ahead before Aizawa punched him square in the face with enough force to throw him back. Eraserhead then used his scarf to throw the villain into a group of other villains, knocking them down.

Izuku couldn't help but gulp as he saw the fight. Despite being outnumbered and out powered, Aizawa was pushing the villains back with near ease, even though his quirk did not work on some of the villains. This is what Izuku admired about Eraserhead, despite not having a combat quirk he fights in a way that might as well be a Quirkless person.

Izuku then shook his head and his eyes harden. "We need to move, the sooner we get out of here the sooner we can get Eraserhead backup!" He said as everyone started to rush to the exit.

In an instant, a wall of purple mist blocked theirs. "I'm afraid I can't allow that." The person inside the smoke spoke with glowing white eyes.

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the cloud of mist as the mist around the eyes formed vaguely into ahead.

_"Warp Gate/Emission Type: Can create a dark fog that acts as portals. This allows the user to move around extremely fast at will in an instant. The user's true body must be present in the mist, at most just a piece, most likely the head at the moment. Users may also be able to create portals in line of sight faster than in a blind spot. Counter: Aim for the head in a blind spot or take away the user's sight." _Izuku then noticed the large metal collar around the villain's neck, right near his eyes. _"Attacking the collar would be the best method."_

As Izuku took out an explosive arrow as the mist villain continued to talk.

"Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance." He said in a formal voice a lot like 13, but darker. "I apologize for the presumption but we took it upon ourselves to enter UA Academy, the base of heroes." He said in his formal tone. "In order to engage with Mr. All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace'. We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see." The casual statement sent a wave of shock through everyone present. "Was Mr. All Might delayed do to something else coming up? Perchance, has something been altered? Ah Well... setting that aside..."

In an instant 13 opened the pointing finger on his right glove as the black mist grow.

"This is my role."

Before the villain could go any farther Bakugo and Kirishima both jumped in front of the villain and let off an attack, at the same time Izuku let lose an explosives arrow. All three attacks hit at one and were enough to push the mist villain back.

"Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!" Kirishima yelled as he held off his harden arm.

"That was quite perilous." The mist villain said, not even fazed. "To be expected. Though you may be mere students, you are also the hero world's 'Golden Eggs'"

"It's no use, just run!" 13 called out in complete worry, grabbing Bakugo and Kirishima's attention. "Run, you two!"

Izuku blinked an in an instant the black mist surrounded them, blocking all their paths.

The green hair teen tried to reach for an arrow, something to save everyone, but by the time he grabbed one, the mist had covered everyone at once.

"Everyone!"

* * *

By the time Izuku could see again he was about 30 feet above the water.

"The Flood zone!" He shouted in shock as he started to fall.

Thinking fast Izuku activated his mask just as he hit the water. His mask allowed him to breathe underwater and he started to collect himself.

_"I can't believe that the villain has a warping quirk! And it's fast, it looks like he damn near mastered it!" _Izuku shouted in his head as his eyes started to adjust. _"He seemed to have a handle on things, could he be the leader?"_

Out of the corner of his eyes, Izuku saw something, turning the teen was shocked to see a villain only a few feet away from him. The villain looked like a crossbreed between a shark and a human with an oxygen tank on his back.

"Oho, the chum has come!" The villain said in perfect English despite being underwater. "It's nothing personal, but..." He then opened his mouth wide showing all his sharp teeth. "Sayonara sucker!"

Moving on reflex Izuku reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow before shooting it at the villain. Despite being underwater CC was strong enough to shoot the arrow fast enough to hit the villain by surprise. As soon as the arrow hit the villain was slowly covered in blue ice, shocking him.

"Wh-what the hell did you do-" He started to rant before he was completely covered in ice from the neck down and started to sink. "Damn it's cold!"

Izuku let out a small sigh through his mask but didn't let his guard down. Then something landed on top of the villain's had, pushing him down faster.

Just as Izuku was about to bring up his bow he stopped himself as he saw who it was.

"Tsuyu!" Izuku shouted through his mask in shock, though his voice was muffled. He also noticed something else around her arms and was shocked to see a barely conscious Mineta.

"Izuku!" She called before launching her tongue at him and wrapping it around his waist.

The frog girl then used the frozen villain as a springboard and launched herself up at high speeds.

"I said sayonara!?" The villain shouted as he sunk deeper into the water.

"Sayonara." Tsuyu said in a bland cheeky voice as she swam to the top.

Tsuyu was the first to reach the top with Mineta in her left arm. She used her long tongue to throw Izuku onto the boat, the green hair teen landing on his back hard.

"She's a frog girl... yet she surpassingly has... some pretty big boobs," Mineta muttered in exhaustion as his face pressed up against Tsuyu's chest from the side.

The frog girl blushed before a scowl crossed her face. In an instant Tsuyu throw Mineta onto the boat with her tongue hard before she started to climb the sides.

Izuku pushed himself to his feet while powering his mask from his face. "Thanks, Tsuyu, you saved me." The teen said while letting out a sigh of relief and leaning against the railing.

"You seemed to have had things under control." Tsuyu said as she climbed over the railing. "But boy are we in a pickle."

That seemed to make Izuku frown as a serious look crossed his face. "So the press break in yesterday was just a distraction for them to get the class schedule to see where All Might will be. They were waiting for an opportunity and now they have it."

That seemed to freak Mineta out a bit. "B-B-But! But there's no way they'd kill All Might!" The short teen shouted while pointing to Izuku. "Once All Might arrives, he'll go like pow! And Bam! And Kablooie!" He shouted in a bit of a panic.

"Mineta," Tsuyu said, grabbing the purple hair teen's attention. "They must have some way to kill him. Otherwise, it'd be absurd if they went through all this trouble with no plan to deal with All Might, no?"

Izuku nodded his head as he put his hands on his hips. "She's right, they must have some way to counter All Might's strength, and these villains are the kind of bastards that will do anything to win." He said making Mineta's jaw drop slightly. "They threaten to kill us just to see if All Might will be angry, so now it's a matter if we can hold off until he arrives."

"Not only that, will All Might be alright once he shows up." Tsuyu added with her own serious tone.

At this point, Mineta was shaking like a leaf as he latched onto Izuku's arm in fear.

A moment later a dozen water base villains came above the water around the ship.

"Come down here you brats!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Big catch! Big catch!"

Mineta was screaming in fear as sweat rolled down his face.

Izuku ignored the villains for the moment and tried to think of their situation. Why were the villains after All Might? Why did they want to kill him? How were they going to kill him? All these questions left Izuku nearly stumped. But as Izuku started to think about why he started to think about All Might, not as a hero, but as a person. The man was not perfect, he knew that and Izuku knew that yet despite everything All Might was a good person, someone Izuku could call a close friend. That's when the green hair teen came to a realization.

"I don't give a shit why their here," Izuku said in such a serious voice it made Mineta jump. "I don't give a shit why they want to kill All Might and I don't give a shit about how they're going to do it." He said before looking to the other two heroes-in-training. "What I do know is if we want to get out of this, we fight!" He said while gripping his fist.

Tsuyu nodded with a small smile on her face. Mineta, however, had a different reaction.

"What do you mean 'we fight'!? Are you a moron or something!? These are villains who might be able to kill All Might!" He shouted at Izuku with sweat running down his face. "Your idea is self-contradictory, Midoriya! I don't have a combat quirk, you have no quirk! How can we take on a group of villains! We should just be quiet and wait for the heroes of UA to show up and save us! Yeah, that's the best course of action!" Mineta ranted.

Izuku folded his arms as he looked at the water. "Mineta, those bastards down there, they clearly have quirks that work well with water."

"Don't ignore me!"

Izuku ignored him and continued to speak! "So they must have known about the layout of the USJ beforehand and gathered villains with quirks that work well in the different zones." He explained.

"Exactly! They stocked up on information for the attack!" Mineta shouted but again Izuku continued.

"But do you want to know the weird thing?" He said with a small grin, grabbing the two's attention. "If they planned to separate us, why would they send Tsuyu to the Flood zone if water combat works well with her quirk!"

That made the two's eyes widen at Izuku's explanation. "But that would mean..."

Izuku grinned at the two as he throws his thumb to the villains. "They have no idea what the students' quirks are!"

Tsuyu nodded her head. "It's true. If they wanted to make my quirk useless they should have thrown me in the fire zone, the heat would have dried me up fast."

Izuku nodded his head. "Since they have no idea what we can do they separated us and now they plan to attack us with numbers." He then looked down at the grinning villains. "They have us beat in numbers and experience. Our only saving grace is they have no idea what we can do." He then pointed down. "They haven't tried to come aboard the ship, they have no idea if one of us has a quirk that works super well above water." He then turned back to the two with a serious look on his face. "We need to come up with a game plan and fast, the villains are cautious but they won't be for long." Izuku then looked to Tsuyu with a serious expression. "Tsuyu, can you explain your quirk so Mineta can have a good idea, I could also use a bit of a referrer on it."

The frog girl nodded as she and Izuku crouched low next to Mineta. "I quirk is called Frog, it's a mutant type. I can leap fairly high, climb walls, and my tongue can lash out up to a length of 20 meters. I can also inflate my stomach outwards, it's lined with a poisonous mucus... well, not really poisonous so much as somewhat stinging, and I can... secrete it." She said with a bit of embarrassment.

"Secrete!" Mineta said in shock with a blush on his face.

Izuku slapped the small teen upside the head and gave him a glare. "Pay attention, out lives hang in the balance!" He hissed making Mineta clamp his mouth shut.

"The last two are useless at the moment so forget about using them." Tsuyu said with a straight face, though Izuku could tell she was still a bit embarrassed.

Izuku gave her a small smile. "I half expected as much, but your pretty strong Tsuyu." He said making her smile. Izuku then took in a small breath before he spoke. "Alright. As you probably know I'm Quirkless, I have no special power whatsoever. I do however have a very particular set of skills and weapons. I'm an expert marksman and my quiver has a bunch trick arrows that can do a whole lot."

Both Izuku and Tsuyu turned to Mineta expectantly.

The purple hair teen reached up and plucked one of the balls from his head before sticking them on a wall.

"My quirk is called Pop-Off, a mutant type. Their super sticky and depending on my health level they can stay sticky for as long as a day." He said while touching the ball freely. "A new one will grow out of the place I plucked the one from, but if I keep plucking too continuously I'll start to bleed. I'm the only one immune to their stickiness; to me, they just bounce around like this when I press them." He finished explaining.

Izuku and Tsuyu started at Mineta for a long moment. Izuku found the quirk interesting to say the least, and it could be useful in their current situation.

Mineta took their silence in a different light. "I told you didn't I!? Let's just wait quietly to be rescued! My quirk isn't suited for combat at all!" Mineta ranted.

"I think it's a useful quirk," Izuku said this in such a serious voice it caused Mineta to stop his ranting. "Sure it might not be flashy like Bakugo or Todoroki's, but it's still a very useful quirk. You could trap enemies with ease or hold things together without much trouble." Izuku explained with a small smile.

A moment later a powerful wave rocked the boat, nearly tipping it over.

"You're getting annoying! Let's end this farce!" A villain called from the water.

Izuku grabbed onto the railing as he grabbed Tsuyu's hand. "What insane power! He split the ship!" The frog girl yelled as she grabbed the railing.

"Uwaaa!" Mineta yelled as he throws his grapes into the water. However, none of the balls landed on the villains and instead just floated in the water. "Uwaaa!" The short teen cried at Izuku as tears ran down his face.

Izuku grabbed Mineta by the shoulders and shook him. "Calm down, the last thing you should be doing is freaking out!" Izuku cursed in his mind as he realized Mineta just revealed his quirk, taking the element of surprise away from one of them. Looking down Izuku was a bit surprised to see the villains were being cautious of the purple balls. _"They still have no idea what Mineta's quirk can do, we're still in this."_

"It won't even take a minute for the ship to sink... and once you fall into the water, it's 100% our win." A villain laughed from the water while looking up at the ship.

"Hyaaaa!" Mineta yelled in fear as he ran back. "He's right!"

"Mineta, did you really enter UA to become a hero?" Tsuyu asked the panicking teen. The way he was acting at the moment, it's a surprise he passed the entrance exam.

"It's crazier of you two to not be scared! I wish I could've at least touched Yaoyrozu's boobs before I die god!" Mineta walled in agony with tears running down his face.

Izuku face-palmed at the teen's last wish before giving a sigh. "Mineta, listen alright!" He said while getting down to the teen's level. "Are you up for this Mineta? I need to know because we're on a sinking ship." Izuku said while rubbing his forehead. "Look, we're on a sinking ship, and fighting a small army of villains... and I have a bow and arrow, none of this makes sense." Suddenly a spear flow over Izuku's head and embedded into a wall. In a fluid motion, the teen took out a shock arrow and shot it into the water, making a small group of villains scream in pain. "But I'm going to fight because it's my job, because it's what a hero does, okay, but I can't do this and babysit you." Izuku then grabbed Mineta by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "It doesn't matter what you did before coming to UA or what you were, if you step up today, at this very moment, you are a hero." Izuku said as he stood up.

Mineta was staring up at Izuku with slight awe at the fearless teen as he stared down at the villains.

_"Damn it Midoriya... you bastard... do you ever do anything uncool!" _Mineta screamed in his head with frustration.

Tsuyu was looking at Izuku with an impressed look, surprised he was able to calm down Mineta with just a few words. _"He's a really good leader, I can see him leading his own hero group someday."_

Izuku reached for the bottom of his quiver and pulled two arrows with the arrowhead in pieces. "Now I have a plan to not only get us out of here but also take care of the villains." He said as he held up the broken arrow.

"What is your plan Izuku?" Tsuyu asked with a tilt of her head.

Izuku looked down at the arrow pieces in his hands for a moment before looking up. "After my fight with Bakugo, I realized that some villains are going to have too much firepower then me. I hate the idea of waiting for someone with a stronger quirk just because I couldn't deal damage to them. So not long after the fight, I went to Mei with a new trick arrow in mind." Izuku then brought the two arrow together to create one larger arrow with a large arrowhead. "And we created this." He then twisted the top and a loud click was heard.

Both Tsuyu and Mineta stared at the large arrow with some confusion. "Um... what is it?" Mineta asked with a confused tone.

"In short, it's a miniature warhead," Izuku said with a shrug.

The other two, however, were shocked, to say the least. "A what!" Mineta shouted with his jaw on the floor. "You were carrying that in your arrow bag!"

Izuku just waved Mineta down. "It's not an actual warhead, it's more of a supped-up bomb Mei and I created. The blast isn't as strong at Bakugo's grenades gauntlets, but it's more condensed and backs a mean punch."

"Is it safe to carry such a thing on your back in the middle of a fight?" Tsuyu asked with some worry.

"I keep it in pieces, apart it's practically useless." Izuku then clicked another part of the warhead arrow. "Now it's armed." Izuku then looked to the two as he held the arrow carefully. "Now are you two with me, because I need you two if I'm going to do this plan."

Tsuyu nodded without any hesitation, knowing Izuku would have a good plan. Mineta, however, was more hesitant, he was scared and just wanted to hideaway. But since the villains were sinking the ship he could ether wait and die, or fight and have the chance to live. So the short purple-haired teen gave a shaky nod.

"So what's the plan?" Tsuyu asked while looking at the water, seeing the hungry looks in the villains' eyes.

Izuku pulled out CC and readied the warhead arrow. "Tsuyu, I need you to throw me into the air above the water as high as you can." He said getting a nod from the girl as she stuck her tongue out and wrapped it around his waist. "Mineta, I need you to start throwing as soon as the warhead goes off, at the same time Tsuyu, you need to grab me so I don't fall into the water. After everything is down we make a break for the shore. Got it."

"Got it." Tsuyu said while giving a thumbs-up as Mineta gave a shaky nod.

"Good... now throw me."

Using all her strength Tsuyu launched Izuku high into the air. Despite being so high up Izuku easily twisted his body around and aimed the warhead arrow down at the water. The marksmen aimed for a spot where the blast wouldn't hit the villains before letting the arrow fly.

The arrow cut through the air like a knife before hitting the water with a small splash. A moment later a larger splash fallowed.

_*BOOOOM*_

A giant explosion went off in the water creating a giant wave. At the same time, Tsuyu jumped off the boat with Mineta in her right arm while the short teen throws his balls into the water around the villains.

Everything happened in a chain reaction. The villains were pushed out around the waves causing the purple balls to stick to their bodies, as the water started to pull back together it dragged the villains to the center along with Mineta's balls.

"When you strike the surface of body water with enough force it'll spread out, and then converge back to the center, dragging anything caught in the wave with it!" Izuku shouted as he felt Tsuyu's tongue wrap around his waist before pulling him towards the shore.

"Quiet the roundup arrest Izuku!" Tsuyu called back as they flew across the water.

"Like hell that was an arrest!" Mineta yelled as a small trickle of blood flowed down his head. "Your crazy as hell Izuku, and scary!" He called back with a scared look on his face.

Izuku just laughed as they slowly fell towards the water. "You know, you're not the first to tell me that!" He said just before they hit the water.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter finished! **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update a story, I was on vacation with my family back to back on both sides, taking up a lot of my time. So now to clear up some things.**

**1: Some of you may have noticed a vast improvement in the miner words in this story. That's because I started using Grammarly for spell checking thanks to some peoples suggestions, so thank you. I didn't buy the full package and just downloaded the free app so their might still be some grammar errors around, though no more miss used words!**

**2: I decided to have Izuku as class president since he'll be leading his own hero group one day, it will be good practice for him. Though just a warning, I have no idea what a class president dose exactly. They didn't show great a deal in the manga or anime. I do know a class president helps the teacher plan for things, but that's all I got.**

**3: The reason I made Iida an assistant for Izuku and Momo was just so he would have an excuse to be over the top in most situations. I also did it so Izuku could get some free time to work on his own without leaving Momo to do all the work.**

**4: So the Warhead Arrow. It's an emergency arrow that packs about the same punch as an RPG missile, but Warhead Arrow sounds cooler then Missile Arrow. Say it with me, Warhead Arrow~ **

**Anyway, Izuku has a total of TWO warhead arrows in the bottom of his quiver. It's basically used to help Izuku against more durable villains or destroy something large. But don't worry, this is far from Izuku's last upgrade.**

**That's All for Now!**

**Don't forget to Review/Fallow/Favorite!**

**ULTRAFORCE!**


	7. Chapter 6

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-6**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta all walked to shore through the water as the ship they were just on sank to the bottom of the lake. The three heroes-in-training just escaped a ship surrounded by water base villains, not only beating them but coming out in victory.

"I enjoyed a really smooth dump this morning, so my balls should stick on those guys for a whole day," Mineta said with a strange amount of pride as Tsuyu pulled him through the water.

"Too much info Mineta," Izuku said with a weak chuckle as he had a serious look on his face. _"We were seriously lucky, one wrong move or if there were more villains underwater and we would have been dead."_

"Izuku, your muttering is scaring me." Tsuyu said making Izuku blush a bit. "Anyway, shouldn't we be deciding on what to do next?"

Izuku nodded to the frog girl. "Your right, our top priority is contacting UA and getting help. If a thing goes our way, we can just follow the waterside to the exit avoiding the central plaza altogether." He said while looking up and gave a small sigh. "But the man was I nerves on the boat." He said with a shaky laugh.

Mineta looked at Izuku as if he grows a second head. "What are you talking about Midoriya! The whole time on the ship you were calm as shit." Mineta said as he bit his lip with an annoyed look on his face. _"It was annoying to see you act so cool, so unfair."_

Izuku looked at Mineta with a slightly surprised look. "I may have acted cool, but trust me when I say I was nervous to all kinds of hell." He said with a weak laugh as he stood up straight, at the same time he pulled down his hood and took off his glasses and mask. "Right now I'm so tense you can't see me shaking... but if I loosen up..."

Both Mineta and Tsuyu blinked in shock as they saw Izuku's body slowly start to shake. It escalated to the point he was practically vibrating, sweat dripping down his face as fear formed in his eyes.

"FUCK HELL!" The sudden volume of Izuku's voice made both Tsuyu and Mineta jump in the water, shock clearly seen on their faces. "Are you kidding me, villains, god damn villains are attacking UA with the intent to kill All Might! Of all the god damn fucking luck why do we have to get dragged into this, we're student, we might be heroes in training but that doesn't mean we can handle this bullshit so suddenly! These villains are bat shit crazy, one of them had a fucking costume made out of hands, human HANDS! Not to mention one villain as a god damn warp quirk, you know how rare that is, one in a fucking million, and the user is some black mist villain fucker who thinks he's a gentleman despite being a killer! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Villains! Balls! Fuck!"

Tsuyu and Mineta just stared at Izuku as he seemed to have a small mental break down of sorts. Neither expected the calm archer to have bottled up so many emotions on their current situation. Tsuyu felt sorry for Izuku and wished she could do something for him, she was also scared but with her personality, she was easily able to handle fear. Mineta was just shocked period but also felt a little smug.

_"Look's like the cool guy isn't so cool after all!"_

After a few more seconds of ranting Izuku finally took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, it was so intense it looked like he was breathing out steam.

"Well... I feel better." Izuku said with a weak chuckle as he put his gear back on, surprising the other two.

"Are you sure Izuku, you were ranting for a good minute." Tsuyu asked while tilting her head.

Izuku blushed in embarrassment as he realized he cured up a storm to rival Bakugo. "Y-yeah, sorry about that. I was... just holding a lot in." He said while turning to the other two. "The reason I was able to work clearly despite being scared shitless isn't that I was fearless, but because I was so scared not just for myself by you guys as well. If I freaked out and let fear take over my mind then you guys could have died, and as long as I can move and I have a bow on my back, I won't let that happen."

Tsuyu nodded with her own determination, wanting to fight for everyone as well, just as a hero should. Mineta, on the other hand, was fuming in the water.

_"Damn it, he goes from cool to panic to cool! Makeup you mind Midoriya!" _The perverted teen thought as they started to move again.

In the distance, Izuku saw Eraserhead fighting off the mob of villains as they surrounded him.

"Aizawa-Sensei is at the plaza holding back that giant group of villains..." Tsuyu said with some worry. "There's gotta be too many of them."

"Eraserhead naturally planning to keep them under control until help arrives, but it's not a stretch to think he flew into action to protect us," Izuku said in a serious tone as they pushed through the water. "But if something doesn't change soon he's going to overexert himself fast."

"Eh?" Mineta questioned with a worried look on his face. "Don't be stupid Midoriya, you're not saying we should...?"

Izuku shook his head. "I'm not saying we should jump into the fray if that's what you're thinking." He said while keeping his eyes on the fight. "If we suddenly jump into the fight Eraserhead will have to not only worry about the small army of villains but us as well. We'll wait for an opening, and maybe relieve at least a little of sensei's burden."

As the three got closer to the plaza Izuku noticed Eraserhead face off against the hands' villain, the same one who was the first to come out of the portal. Aizawa closed the distance fast and jabbed his elbow into the villain's stomach.

Izuku blinked when he was the fight pause for a few seconds before Aizawa punched the villains square in the jaw and throw him back a few feet. As Aizawa jumped back Izuku noticed his elbow was black showing exposed muscles.

_"Decay/Emission quirk: The user can destroy anything he touches with his hands. Most likely this requires either all five fingers or the palm to activate. Speed of the quirk may vary depending on the target, though it is deadly none the less. Counter: avoid hands at all cost and break fingers, grab users' wrists and hold them in submission, use long-distance attacks instead of closed quarters."_

As Izuku analyzed the villains' quirk two more villains showed up and tried to attack Aizawa from behind. The pro-hero reacted fast and countered the two villains easily, though he did not use his left arm.

Izuku blinked for a single moment before he paled as he saw the large figure behind Eraserhead with his hand out. The figure was muscular, purple with scars all over his body, and the strangest thing about the villain was blank in its eyes and his exposed brain.

The young archer moved on instinct alone as he pulled out one of his arrows and fired. A second later he pulled Mineta and Tsuyu down into the water, much to their surprise.

As the arrow flew the large purple figure grabbed Aizawa by the arm and a loud crunch was heard, making Aizawa screaming in pain. The arrow hit the purple goliath and in an instant, his body was covered in a dark red foam. Aizawa used this opening to pull himself away and gain some distance from the purple monsters.

The pro-hero's left arm was bleeding heavily and was bent in an awkward angle. _"He snapped me like a twig! Looking at any part of his body should have been enough to erase his quirk... that means this is his base power!" _He thought with some shock.

"Oh~," The hands' villain said in a bored tone. "Well aren't you a lucky one. My Nomu isn't one to let his pray slip by, even with some minor interference." He said as he looked around lazily to see where the arrow may have come from.

The Nomu didn't move and seemed to just stare at Eraserhead with a blank expression, waiting for the villain's command as it pulled off the foam from its body piece by piece. The pro-hero and villain just seemed to stare down one another, waiting for someone to make a move.

Suddenly a black mist appeared behind the hands' villain, grabbing his attention. "Shigaraki Tomura." The mist man said in a proper tone.

"Oh Black-Mist, is No. 13 dead?" The now named Tomura asked with some hope in his voice.

"I have incapacitated him. However, I'm afraid the students whom I could not scatter impeded me... and one was, therefore, able to escape with his life." He said in a neutral tone.

Tomura was quiet for a long moment as he stared at the mist man. "Huh?" The young man then seemed to we twitching while scratching his neck excessively. "Black-Mist, you... if you can't be a proper warp gate then our plans have crumbled... There's no doubt that if they throw dozens of pros at us, we can't win." He said in a shaky tone, more in frustration than actual worry. "It's game over. Aaaah... it's game over... for now."

Izuku gave Tomura a long stare with narrow eyes. Despite being the leader of the villains Tomura didn't seem the most mentally sound, more that he let his emotions determine his chose. And that made him all the more dangerous.

"Shall we hop back?" He asked in a down tone.

That seemed to catch the hero-in-training's attention.

"Hope back? As in their retreating?" Mineta asked in a hopeful tone as he peeked over the side. "Y-yaaay, we're saved! We're sa-"

Izuku grabbed Mineta by the mouth in a had grip and pushed him underwater. "Will you keep it fucking down." The green hair teen growled as he didn't take his eyes off the villains in the plaza. "Do you want to give away our position." He said while narrowing his eyes. "But I don't think they've done just yet, they came all the way here and did nothing, but tell us a villain group is aiming for All Might. They don't seem the type to back down." He muttered while letting go of the purple hair teen, who was now deadly pale.

"Actually, before that, why don't we use this opportunity to take..."

Izuku blinked, blinked for a single second, and in an instant Tomura was right on the shoreline in front of them, his hand reaching out for Tsuyu.

"The Symbol of Peace's pride down a notch!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The three heroes-in-training all felt shocked and horror as his hand moved closer and closer to Tsuyu's head. Izuku remembered what Tomura's quirk did to Eraserhead's elbow and he felt his heart stop before his eyes sharpened.

Eraserhead tried to look to Tomura but the Nomu was blocking his line of sight. _"NO!"_

Just as Tomura's hand was about to touch Tsuyu's face it stopped just an inch with a jerk.

"Oh~," The villain said in a playful tone as he looked to the right. "Well aren't you a cool guy."

Izuku just glared at the villain as he tightens his grip around his wrist. It was only thanks to his reflexes that he was able to catch the villains' hand before he killed Tsuyu. The frog girl was breathing heavily while looking deadly pale, she had just seen her whole life flash before her eyes.

"Why don't you pick a fight with someone your own size," Izuku asked with a wicked grin on his face.

Tomura pulled back and jumped a few feet back, at the same time Izuku climbed out of the water with Flash Fang ready.

The hand villain sized Izuku up and noticed the quiver on his back. "You're the one that shot the arrow." He said as a fact while tilting his head.

"Wasn't that hard, your friend's a big target," Izuku said with a grin as he got into a fighting stance.

Tomura seemed to laugh at Izuku's joke as he ran his hand through his hair. "You're funny..." He said before releasing a large amount of killer intent. "But for some reason, you seriously piss me off."

Tomura crouched low before charging at Izuku at full speeds. If the young archer didn't know any better he would have guessed Tomura had a speed quirk of some kind, it was almost unnaturally fast for someone without a speed quirk.

Izuku brought Flash Fang down just as the villain was close, only for Tomura to sidestep the sword and reach for Izuku's chest. But the young archer saw this attack coming a mile away.

Grabbing Tomura's wrist like last time Izuku twisted the limb before flipping the villain onto his stomach. Izuku held onto Tomura's arm and made sure none of his hands could touch him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tomura moaned in pain as he felt his shoulder joint nearly pop out. "Nomu!"

Almost as if teleporting the Nomu was at the villain's side with his arm raised, however as soon as Izuku heard the name he already jumped away. The Nomu struck the ground with enough force to shatter it to pieces with a shocking amount of force, enough to shake the ground.

_"Damn, that speed and strength is practically All Might's level, no wonder the villains feel cocky." _Izuku thought while pulling out a red-tipped arrow.

Just as the Nomu raised it's arm three pellets hit the ground between them creating a large smokescreen.

_"Eraserhead!" _Izuku thought with some joy. _"He's not out of the fight just yet." _

Aizawa backfilled as a black portal appeared in front of him, he didn't stop moving on his feet as the black portals kept following his every step. _"I should expel him for interfering... but they already knew the students were close, I'll just punish Izuku later for not following my orders." _He then kicked a villain in the head, knocking him out as he tried to use his capture weapon with one arm.

With the smoke cover, Izuku remembered where the Nomu last was and fired his arrow, at the same time he pulled out Flash Fang and dashed forward.

The arrow hit the Nomu in the shoulder and a loud hissing was heard as the arrow burned into the Nomu's flesh, though it barely seemed to care about the arrow.

Tomura was pushing himself off the ground as he looked through the thick smoke, keeping his eyes peeled. Just then Izuku came out of the smoke with his sword low but his eyes completely focused. Swinging the sword up Izuku managed to nick Tomura's cheek as the villain jumped back.

"Wow, you're really good with that sword, are you a knight class?" The villain said with some warped curiosity.

Izuku hesitated for a split second as he held Flash Fang in his hands. "I prefer an Archer class, with a little samurai."

With that said Izuku crouched lough before dashing forward. Tomura just seemed to stay still while standing up, making no move to dodge. Just as Izuku was one foot away from the villain struck. He closed the distance in an instant and kicked Izuku in the chest hard, with a very surprising amount of strength. Izuku staggered a step back but did not fall, instead, he swung his sword. Tomura dodged the blade perfectly without getting a single cut, but Izuku wasn't letting up.

Izuku didn't give Tomura a single opening to attack with his hands, one wrong move from the villain and he would lose a finger. As Izuku slashed down Tomura caught the blade perfectly in his hands.

"I'll admit, you're not bad for a hero-in-training, it might be best to take you out now before you become a threat later-"

Izuku jumped straight off the ground while pulling both his feet in the air before slamming them straight into Tomura's face.

The villain's head whipped back as his body was sent tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Izuku's body smacked to the floor but he didn't waste a second to get up with his sword raised.

The young archer instantly noticed something wrong with Flash Fang. More then 2/3s of the blade was no longer a gleaming silver, but a brittle rusted color, the blade was dull in the center making it almost impossible for him to cut something with it.

_"He only held onto it for a second, yet it's already this bad." _Izuku thought grimly as he sheath the blade and pulled out CC instead. _"He might be fast enough to dodge my arrows, but hopefully I can get a lucky shot in." _

As all the smoke disappeared Tomura pushed himself off the ground while glaring at Izuku. "You're a very annoying hero," Tomura said with a low growl. "Nomu kill-"

_*BOOM*_

**"Have no fear," **A single voice boomed through the plaza, stopping every single person in their tracks. **"For I have come." **He said while ripping off his tie.

Everyone turned to the main door of USJ to see All Might himself at the top of the stairs. He was warring his teacher uniform only without the yellow jacket.

"All Might!" Mineta screamed with tears running down his face.

Aizawa gave a small snort but had a small grin on his face. "What took you so long?"

Izuku also felt relief wash over him but also noticed different about All Might. He wasn't smiling, laughing, or even grinning, instead, he looked pissed to hell.

_"I guess I'd be pissed too if someone tried to kill a bunch of kids just to get to me." _You didn't even have to see his face to tell he was pissed, the are around him was practically steaming.

"We were waiting for you, hero," Tomura said in a calm voice, not even fazed by the number one hero's arrival. "Or should I say, you 'Hero Trash'."

The remaining villains Aizawa hadn't knocked out were also stunned by All Might presents. As some tried to prepare for a fight All Might just dash forward and blinding speeds before appearing next to Aizawa, knocking all the villains in his way out with one blow.

**"I apologize Aizawa, for being late. I came as soon as young Tenya found me."** All Might said in a low tone while glancing at Aizawa's injuries. The other teacher had a severely broken arm and his right eye was swollen shut with blood leaking out.

The teacher just snorted as he held his broken arm. "You always seem to take your sweet time getting places." He said in a bored tone, though his one good eye was still stuck on the large purple monster.

All Might fallow Aizawa's line of sigh and his eyes instantly landed on Izuku, Tsuyu, and Mineta. Before anyone could even react All Might dashed forward and grabbed the student before bringing them away from villains a safe distance.

**"Head towards the entrance, you three!" **All Might said while standing protectively from the students. **"Aizawa, go with the children and find the rest of the students!" **The Pro-Hero hesitated for a single moment before springing off to see if No. 13 was still alive.

Izuku was surprised for a second to find himself in a completely new spot before he could even blink, but he pushed down his shock and turned his eyes to All Might. It wasn't very noticeable to most people, but Izuku could see the Pro-Hero shaking ever so slightly.

_"Damn it! He doesn't have much time, minutes at most, if not then he's running on fumes." _The young archer thought grimly as he tightens his hand around CC.

"Ahhh... It's no good... I'm sorry... father." Tomura said while picking up the severed hand, making Izuku feel sick to his stomach. "He took the opportunity to hit you while he was saving them... Hahaha, they call it 'The State's Legitimate Monopoly of Violence'. He really is quite fast, huh~ my eyes couldn't fallow him. And yet, he wasn't as fast as I expected. Could it be our Intel was true after all...?" Tomura sent the pro-hero a crazy look filled with mad glee. "About how you're weakening..."

Izuku felt a pit in his stomach as he grit his teeth. He didn't know how they came to the conclusion All Might was weakening, maybe they did some number and found his appearances happening less often over the years, or could someone have slipped that All Might was losing time.

"All Might!" Izuku called, making the muscled hero glance back. "...The hand villain had a Decay quirk, whatever he touches with his hands starts to rot within seconds, it practically destroyed my sword in one second and the same with Aizawa's elbow. The Black-Mist villain has a warp quirk, he can create portals with his mist and he's fast with them. The purple villain... he may be as strong and fast as you, but only to a certain level."

All Might grinned as he gave Izuku a thumbs up. **"Thanks for the info Midoriya, my boy!"**

"Hey, that's not fare~" Tomura wined like a child. "You can't give hero info like that, that's cheating."

All Might's response was to dash forward with his arms crossed. **"Carolina..."**

"Nomu." The purple monster stood in front of All Might without a single second of hesitation.

**"Smash!"**

The Nomu took the attack full force, but to Izuku's shock, the monster didn't even flinch. Instead, it lunged forward and tried to grab the number one hero. All Might was caught off guard by the villain not being affected by his attack, but All Might was still able to dodge at the last second.

Izuku then noticed the arrow in the Nomu's shoulder, confusing him a bit. _"That was my Flare Arrow, it should have burned his entire shoulder, but the only injury he has is the arrow in his shoulder. He should be seriously burned." _

**"I can't believe it, my blows," **All Might used his full weight to punch the Nomu in the stomach, only for nothing to happen again. **"Aren't working at all!"** He said in shock but didn't stop attacking.

Tomura stood off to the side with his hands at his sides, not even fazed from the two goliaths fighting. "Look no further than the beast's amazing 'Shock Absorption' quirk. In other words, a fist-fighting hero is useless against someone like him, it'd be easier to scoop out his guts." He said as All Might punched the monster right in the brain, only for is a punch to be ineffective again.

_"Shock-Absorption/Mutation Quirk: The user can absorb the kinetic force of all blunt attack and stores them inside its body, most likely can throw the force buildup back in attacks. This quirk most likely reduces the shock of blunt attacks, but not completely nullify. Counter: use blade and energy attacks to weaken enemy to the point of exhaustion. Knockout gas and other sleep drugs may be useful to slow down the user."_

As Izuku analyzed the Nomu's quirk All Might went behind the Nomu and graved it behind the waist. **"Thanks for telling me! If that's all it takes, then don't worry!" **The Number one hero shouted as he started to pull up. **"It'll be a cinch!"**

In a dramatic fashion when All Might suplex the Nomu there was a large explosion, creating a large dust cloud.

"Since when do suplexes became so explosive!" Mineta shouted in shock and awe. "All Might really is a world away from us!"

"Though when it comes to teaching, he's still a beginner who needs to read off of cue cards."

Izuku gave a low snort at Tsuyu's attempt to lighten the mood, though he still had a serious look in his eye. A part of him wanted to help All Might, but at the strength and skill he was at now he would only hold the hero back, becoming a liability rather than an asset. All he could do at the moment was believe All Might can beat them.

"Go All Might! Aim for his croooootch!" Mineta cheered with tears in his eyes.

"Maybe we were overthinking the situation..." Tsuyu said as she stared at the large explosion. "His strength is dumfounding."

_"Even so..."_

Izuku was one of the few people in USJ who knew about All Might's limit. The villains suspected but even they didn't have any solid evidence. If All Might was pushed past his limit then he would die without question, and Izuku was the only one who could save him, should he ever be pushed beyond his limit.

**"GUHH!"**

When the smoke cleared Izuku paled at what he saw.

The attack All Might had use failed. Instead of being embedded into the ground the Nomu was instead inside a black portal, making the attack completely ineffective. Not only that there was a second portal under All Might's body, with the Nomu's claws digging into his sides.

"You planned to dive him deep into the concrete and seal his movements, right?" Tomura said with a smug tone. "But it would have been useless, given that the Nomu is the same power level as you! Isn't it great Black mist? He handed us the perfect chance on a silver platter!"

Izuku's eyes widen as he realized the villains' true plan. The Nomu wasn't here just to combat All Might's power, but also his speed, specifically stopping him. Black-Mist's portals were fast but nowhere close to All Might's speed. But now that All Might couldn't move, it wouldn't take much for Black-Mist to chop All Might in half, or Tomura to rot All Might's entire body.

"Izuku!"

The young archer ignored Tsuyu calling out his name as he sprinted forward while pulling CC from his back.

_"You can't die All Might, there's still so much for you to teach me and Mirio!" _

Izuku pulled out two different arrows before firing them at the two villains.

The first arrow hit Black-Mist's caller before he screamed in pain as he was electrocuted, this was enough to stop him from making more portals, but not the own the Nomu was in. The second arrow flew straight at Tomura's side, the villain seemingly not aware of the incoming attack.

Just as the arrow was about to hit Tomura's caught the arrow with a single hand, not even flinching.

Tomura looked at the arrow as it started to rot away. "Did you really thing a toy like this could beat me-"

_*Boom*_

Tomura's head whipped back as his ears started ringing as his vision turned fuzzy.

"Concussion Arrow bitch!" Izuku yelled as he pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the Nomu. _"Hopefully I can distract the Nomu enough so it loses its grip on All-"_

"Get out of the fucking way Deku!"

Bakugo came flying in with his arm out and blasted Black Mist with an explosion. He then grabbed the metal neck and slammed the villain to the ground hard.

At the same time, the Nomu started to freeze on the side, it was so fast in nearly took half of his body.

"I heard about you bastards' plan. About each of your roles in the scheme to kill All Might." A calm voice said as the temperature started to drop.

Izuku glanced to the side to see Todoroki with a calm look on his face, though he still looked slightly pissed off.

"Rraahh!"

Kirishima came swinging in at Tomura with his harden arm, but even with his senses confused the villain was still able to dodge the attack, though his shirt shredded a bit.

"Shit! I had him!" Kirishima growled as he glared at the villain.

"No funny business out of you, you shadow-ass mobling!" Bakugo said with an almost crazed grin on his face.

"The symbol of peace won't go down as easy as you clowns," Todoroki said, still keeping the calm look on his face.

Izuku couldn't help but feel a grin on his face as he stared at everyone. "About time someone else showed up, I thought I would have all the fun for me and All Might." Inside, however, Izuku felt relief. _"With them here we should be able to pull off some of the heat on All Might."_

"Like hell Deku!" Bakugo shouted while glaring at the young archer.

All Might noticed the Nomu's grip slack and saw it's current state. **"A freezing attack!"** He then saw Todoroki off to the side and a trail of ice leading to him. _"He has so much precision, he was able to freeze him without catching me in it!"_

With the Nomu half-frozen All Might used this opportunity to pull himself out of the Nomu's grasp. _"Thank you my boy!"_

"The symbol of peace won't go down that easy as you clowns," Todoroki said with his usual face.

Izuku, however, was thinking differently. _"I might have been able to shake the Nomu's grip, but there's no guarantee, not to mention the Nomu had All Might by his wound. Thanks to Todoroki All Might was able to get away without too much injury." _He thought as he glanced at All Might, who was grabbing his bloody side.

Tomura was looking at Bakugo holding down Black mist. "You pinned down our revolving door... well now... this is quite the pinch..."

Bakugo just grinned. "Just as I thought, this prick was never that sharp!" He said with a laugh. "That bit on your body you used to get all misty and warp-gatey just got sealed mother-fucker! You gonna tell me you don't use that warp-gate to hide your true body!? Huh!? If that shadow-mist were your true form and you had no actual body then why would you call any attack dangerous!?"

Izuku was slightly impressed by Bakugo's analyses. Mostly the blond would just overpower his opponent, never analyze their quirks.

"Urrrgh.."

"Don't you move!" Bakugo threatens while pushing the villain down. "The second you so much as twitch I'll load you with a nice little explosion right here, right now!"

"Not very heroic line there, buddy..." Kirishima said with a small laugh.

"But is so fits his personality," Izuku added while pulling out an arrow and aimed it at Tomura.

"We've been cornered, and what's more, you're all nearly unscathed." The hands' villain said though he sounded not the least bit concerned. "Man, I have to hand it to kids these days... at this rate, the Villain Alliance will be a laughing stock." He said while folding his hands together.

Just then the Nomu climbed out of the still open warp-gate, both his right arm and leg falling to pieces from Todoroki's ice attack. Yet despite this, he was still able to move even with such injuries.

"...The fuck?" Izuku couldn't help but say what everyone was thinking. "Wasn't his quick Shock Absorption, how the hell is he still moving!?" He said while pointing CC at the villain. _"This should be impossible, even with a shock absorption quirk he should be knocked out, or bleeding out!"_

"I never said that was the full extent of his abilities," Tomura said before something even more shocking happened. The Nomu started to regrow his limbs in seconds. "As you can see, he also has a 'Super Regeneration' quirk."

...Two quirks...

...Two god damn quirks!?

Izuku grits his teeth and started to sweat a bit. Such a thing was considered nearly impossible in the super world. There was such a thing as duel quirks, a quirk that has two different effects but is still consider one quirk. Mutation type quirks also have multiple effects, such as agility, enhanced strength, enhanced senses, but even then they were still considered one quirk. Despite being shocked Izuku analyzed the Nomu and his quirk.

_"Super Regeneration/Mutant type: The ability to regenerate from any injuries on the user's body at incredible speeds. Combine that with the Shock Absorption quirk and the two become a deadly combination. Counter to both quirks:..."_

As Izuku started to think of a plan to take down the Nomu, Tomura started to speak.

"Nomu is a human sandbag artificially created to the height of physical fitness to withstand your 100%"

Before any of the students could react the Nomu started to move, despite his body still regenerating.

_"Deadeye!"_

Despite everything slowing down to a crawl for Izuku the Nomu was still moving at speeds that were hard for him to track. But he was still able to tell where it was heading.

"Bakugo, move!"

A second later the Nomu throw a punch so strong it creates a shockwave that nearly blew everyone back.

"Bakugo!" Izuku called out in worry, only to notice something next to him. Turning he couldn't hold in his surprise at who he saw standing next to him. "Bakugo!? Y-you dodged him, how?" Izuku then noticed Bakugo wasn't looking smug, but instead was very pale and shaking a little.

"I didn't dodge you fucking moron." He said while taking a shaky breath._ "I couldn't see him, at all!"_

Turning his head back to the Nomu Izuku saw how Bakugo survived the attack.

At the other end of the Nomu stood All Might with his arms raised, and slightly bruised. All Might had saved Bakugo and took the hit himself.

All Might cough slightly as he glared at the villains. **"Do you show no mercy?" **He asked with a slight glare.

"We had no choice. We had to save our ally, didn't we?" Tomura said while pointing to Black-Mist. "And not long ago one of your kids over there... ahhhh, which one...?" He said while looking over the student before pointing right at Izuku. "The one with the quiver. He tried to break my shoulder, hear? And from whom do you think he mustered such a touching act of violence while smiling and grinning? Hmmm, 'hero'?" He said while opening arms. "Now listen here, All Might! I'm very ticked off! We're all categorized as either heroes or villains, but at the end of the day, violence is violence. And who gets to decide right and wrong? Society dose! The 'Symbol of Peace'? Give me a break! You're nothing more than a bludgeon of oppression yourself! Violence only breeds more violence. And once we kill you, that'll be the made known to the world!"

At the end of Tomura's speech Izuku only had one thing to say that was on his mind.

"...What. A load. Of horse shit."

Everyone turned to the young archer as he was gapping at the hands villain.

"..Come again?" Tomura asked while tilting his head.

"You," Izuku said while pointing at Tomura. "You're full of shit. And a moron." He said with a face so straight it could rival Todoroki's. "Of course society decided what's right and wrong, it's how the world works, thousands of years were put into creating this and you want to tare it down just because of a bullshit reason of violence breeds violence. I don't know if you were given an education, but this whole mission of yours is very contradictory, considering your smiling under that hand every time you try to beat a hero or kill someone. Give me a break."

"..."

"..."

"... Ah... You saw through me so quickly..." Tomura admitted without much hesitation.

"It's 3 vs. 5." Todoroki pointed out as the other students started to get ready.

"It'll be difficult, only All Might can really handle Nomu, we'll have to keep Black-Mist and Tomura busy to give All Might some space," Izuku said as he gripped CC. "Bakugo, you and Kirishima take on Black-Mist, he's their only way out of here. Todoroki and I will handle Tomura since we work better at long range."

"Don't tell me what to do Deku," Bakugo growled as he eyed Black-Mist. "I was already planning on doing that."

"These guys are outrageous, but if we give All Might some support, then we'll send them packing no problem!" Kirishima shouted getting pumped up for the fight.

**"NO!" **All Might called while putting his hand up, catching everyone's attention. **"Please escape!"**

"But if I and Midoriya hadn't come to support you earlier it'd have been bad." Todoroki pointed out while glaring at the villains.

Izuku desperately wanted to point out that All Might was out of time, but he didn't want any of the villains to hear him confirm that All Might was weakening. The young archer blinked as he realized that was why All Might wanted to fight alone. If the Symbol of Peace needed the help of heroes-in-training, then it would only confirm that All Might was weakening.

_"Even so... All Might is pushing his time limit right now... I might be able to help him if I interfere, but I still don't know how to take down the Nomu!"_

The combination of a Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration quirk was almost perfect. Blunt attacks were useless and any blade attack would heal in seconds.

Izuku then came to a small realization. _"If a physical attack is practically useless, what about mental!"_

Izuku didn't know if the Nomu felt any pain, or it was highly resistant to it, but Izuku knows for a fact it could be knocked out. Anything even remotely human could lose consciousness at some point.

As the young archer started to formulate a plan, All Might was already moving. **"Right you are, Todoroki my boy! Thanks a ton! But now I'll be okay! All you need to do is watch a Pro show you how it's done!"**

Tomura, however, wasn't fazed in the slightest. "Nomu, Black-Mist, do your thing. I'll deal with the kids." He said before crouching low and sprinting forward. "Let's clear the game and return victorious!"

"He's coming! Brace yourselves!" Kirishima called as everyone got into their fighting positions.

But before Tomura could get close All Might suddenly release an intense amount of pressure. It wasn't Killer Intent, it was simply All Might's intense power being felt by everyone. It was enough for Tomura to stop his charge and jump back.

All Might then charged the Nomu and the two each throw a punch, their fists clashing.

"I told you before..." Tomura said as he landed on his feet. "He has a Shock Absorption quirk."

**"I'm Aware!" **All Might said, though he didn't stop throw in punches, in fact, the two started to exchange blows, their fists moving so fast they were practically invisible. The force of there attacks creating powerful shockwaves that started to blow stuff away.

"A full-frontal assault!?" Izuku yelled in shock as he crouched low, trying not to be blown away. _"If All Might is going for a full assault, that means he's trying to..."_

**"It's Shock Absorption, not total nullification! It must have a limit, no!?" **All Might yelled as the wind started to pick up slowly, almost becoming a tornado. **"He was made to withstand my 100%!? In that case, I'll give it more than 100%!"**

"Fuck!" Izuku swore as he heard what All Might was planning. _"He's pushing himself past his limit, he won't have anything left after this fight!" _Izuku thought as his mind started to work into overdrive. _"All Might will be able to overclock the Nomu's Shock Absorption, but he'll be too drained to fight." _Izuku then took a deep breath trying to calm his heart. _"... I guess I have no chose..."_

Pulling out a shock arrow Izuku aimed it right at the Nomu.

Kirishima noticed this and raised an eyebrow. "Yo, Midoriya, I don't think that arrows going to hit! The force of their punches will throw you off!" Izuku ignored him and did something strange, he started to move the arrow away from the Nomu until it was facing an almost random direction.

Bakugo glanced at Deku and clicked his teeth. "Put that toy away Deku, you're just going to get in All Might's way-"

_*TWANG*_

The arrow flew straight forward as fast as a bullet. As it got closer to the fight between All Might and the Nomu it seemed to curve through the air from the wind.

"Come on, come on, come one!" Izuku muttered loudly as he crossed his fingers, the other students following the arrow's flight.

Todoroki's eyes widen as he saw the arrow curve faster in the air, and saw where it was heading. "That's... impossible..." He said with some shock as he glanced at Izuku. _"If that hits... how was he able to..."_

Everyone's eyes widen as they saw where the arrow hit, right in the back of the brain of the Nomu. All Might's eyes widen as he saw the arrow sticking out of the Nomu's head, though he felt the Nomu's attacks suddenly lacking.

The Pro-Hero suddenly understood what Izuku had done. _"Very clever Midoriya my boy!" _

With the Nomu's brain-damaged it couldn't attack properly, even if the Nomu started to heal from the wound it still needed it's brain to proses information and work its body, and if it's damaged in any way then it couldn't do anything.

_*BUZZ*_

**"AAHH!" **The Nomu screamed in pain as his brain was shocked a second later, it's the whole body freezing up as its eyes started to rapidly lose focus.

All Might saw this and let lose a full-on attack. Each punch creating a shockwave through the Nomu's body as it took every single punch.

_"Thank you Izuku, for taking some of the weight off." _All Might thought as he continued to bombard the frozen Nomu. **"A hero is someone who smashes through every obstacle life puts his way! Even the students here have that very thing in all of them, do you know what I speak of villain!?"**

All Might crouch low and started to swing his fist, a Hail Mary punch aimed right for the Nomu's head.

**"PLUS ULTRA!"**

The punch hit with a devastating shockwave right into the Nomu's face, sending it flying into the ground. The Nomu skidded across USJ, destroying everything in it's path from trees, to buildings, to even the ground.

By the time the Nomu came to a stop, it's body was inside a wall with its eyes blank and its teeth smashed to pieces.

"What is this, a comic book?" Kirishima couldn't help but comment at the display of power. "Even if the Nomu was shocked still, it's like he punched the quirk out of him... the Ultimate Meathead. So that power was bullshit in the end, and he even beat him to a pulp so fast his regeneration couldn't activate in time..."

Everyone else was staring at the scenes in shock and awe.

_"So this is the top..." _Todaroki thought as he glanced at Izuku, who already had an arrow out and was aiming it at the villains. _"And that shot he pulled off, it really made the difference."_

_"This is the world of pros...!" _Bakugo thought as he gripped his fist, compared to All Might and the Nomu, he was nothing more than a bystander. The blond then glanced at Deku and he grit his teeth. _"Why... why is he always trying to get ahead of me!"_

**"I really have gotten weaker." **All Might said with a chuckle as the smoke started to clear. **"In my heyday, it'd have taken me five good punches, tops." **He said as he stood straight, his clothes ripped and his mouth leaking blood. **"Now I throw 300 of those suckers."**

_"I'm out of time, I already pushed my limit."_

**"Now then, villains." We both want to put an end to this dance of ours quickly, don't we." **All Might said as his body slowly started to steam.

Tomura was twitching as he scratched his neck excessively, his eyes twitching as he glared at All Might. "You used cheats!" He said in a low tone, sounding pissed off. "You've gotten weaker? You lie, we're totally overpowered! How dare you lay a hand on my Nomu... you used cheats!" He nearly shouted as he turned his gaze to Izuku, who didn't flinch a bit. "That brat did something to my Nomu, making him freeze." He said while turning his body to Izuku. "What did you do?" He said while releasing a large amount of Killer Intent.

Izuku tightens his hand around CC and gave the villain a grin as he lowed the weapon. "Honestly, it was kind of obvious when you think about it," Izuku said as he started to walk slowly in All Might's direction, his eyes never leaving Tomura. "Quirks are amazing, but even then they have to fallow some logic rules. Such as you need a brain for your body to function. Even if your Nomu could heal from any injury it was given, it doesn't mean it could move it's a body when its brain is getting shocked."

For every word, Tomura spoke and he stared muttering like crazy while scratching his neck. He was clearly having a mental breakdown at the moment.

All Might stood still as he looked at the villains, at the same time he saw Izuku slowly getting closer and closer to him with a big smile on his face. _"Midoriya, you know I'm completely out of time, don't you."_

**"What's the matter?" **All Might said, his smile never falling. **"Where'd your bravado go!? What happening to clearing the game?" **The Pro-Hero then sent the two remaining villains an intense glare. **"Try it if you can!"**

"UWOOOOOOOOOAH!" Tomura screamed in frustration.

While the conversation continued the heroes-in-training started to make their way out, though they noticed Midoriya was still walking towards All Might.

"What is Deku doing?" Bakugo growled in a low tone. "Does he think his Quirkless ass can help All Might or something?"

Kirishima gave a small shrug. "Maybe he's trying to get close to All Might to be safe. I mean that hands villain has been giving Midoriya a lot of attention, maybe he feels he's being targeted?"

Todoroki put his hand on his chin. "You have a point. The leader doesn't seem mentally stable, it wouldn't surprise me if he attacked Izuku simply on a whim for interfering with All Might's fight. And if he fallows us to the others..."

"Others could get hurt." Kirishima finished with a grim tone. "Then we better leave, and hope All Might can take them out."

As the others started to move Izuku had something else on his find.

_"It's all a bluff." _He thought with a grin on his face as he kept moving. _"The smoke isn't there for dramatic effect. It's mixing with the dust, but All Might is powering down, he can't push himself anymore."_ He thought before taking a deep breath. _"We just need to distract them long enough for the rest of UA heroes to come for backup. Iida's fast, by now he's already reached UA and the heroes are on their way."_

**"Well, what are you waiting for!?" **All Might yelled, trying to keep up the act he was still strong.

"If only Nomu were here! He'd be able to face him without feeling any pressure!" Tomura complained.

"Shigaraki Tomura... please calm yourself," Black-Mist said while floating next to the young villain. "If you look closely, you can clearly see the damage Nomu succeeded in dealing with him." He said as the two looked at the pro-hero's tattered body.

Izuku tightens this fist as he heard the two talk about still killing All Might. The Symbol of Peace was out of time, only seconds felt. If the villains decided to attack All Might would stand no chance.

"Do you honestly think it's that easy?" Izuku asked with a raised brow as he finally stood next to All Might while grabbing the two villain's attention. "I mean sure you had a small chance when that Nomu was with you, but without him, how do you plan to counter All Might's strength and speed now? So now you have to ask yourself one question handjob," Izuku said as he pulled out four arrows and aimed them all at the villains, a big grin on his face. "Do you feel lucky? Well, do you a handjob?"

Tomura glared at Izuku as he started to scratch his neck like crazy.

All Might felt a slight relief at the villains' hesitation. _"Well done Midoriya, keep having them second-guessing!"_

Suddenly Tomura went very still and slumped forward, his head hanging low. "You have been a thorn in my side ever since you jumped out of the water Archer." He said before releasing a large amount of killer intent as he gave Izuku a death glare. "I think I won't mind if I just kill you."

With that said both Black-Mist and Tomura charge forward, and Izuku let his arrows start to fly. At this point, Izuku didn't care what arrow he was shooting, as long as it did something to stop them. Black-Mist opened a portal in front and had the arrows fly through, going into different directions. Izuku pulled out two Explosive arrows and shot them into the ground in front of the villains.

When the Explosive arrows went off the two villains were forced to jump out the way but in different directions. This is what Izuku wanted.

Turning CC to Tomura, Izuku shot an arrow and it exploded in mid are to reveal a steel net. Tomura raised his hands and as soon as it made contact it started to Decay, but then a second arrow hit his hands covering both in sticky yellow goo.

"What!" Tomura yelled as he tried to rot the glue away but found it was taking a while.

Not missing a beat Izuku turned to Black-Mist who was closing in before firing an arrow.

Black-Mist tried to open a portal but found the arrow instead imbedded into the ground right in front of him.

_*SCREECH*_

"AAAHHH!" Black-Mist screamed in pain as a high pitch screeching noise was heard from the arrow.

Izuku then turned back to Tomura to see he was able to free himself from his Putty Arrow, and he looked pissed.

"Enough."

Much faster than before Tomura was on Izuku in a second. The young archer shifted CC into its staff from and swung it at the villain's head, at the same time Tomura's hand was closing in on Izuku's chest.

_"I can't dodge, hopefully, my suit can hold on long enough for it to withstand his quirk for a few seconds!" _

Just as the deadly hand was about to touch Izuku's chest it was suddenly smacked away with a bullet. Izuku used this opportunity to smack Tomura's head up with his staff, he then took a step back with a flip before back kicking the villain in the jaw, making him tumble away.

**"So they've finally arrived!" **

Turning to the main entrance Izuku felt complete relief seeing every single hero from UA was standing at the very top of the stairs. In front of the heroes was Iida, who was panting hard.

"I came back with all the people I could scrape together!" Iida called out at the top of his lungs. "Class 1-A Assistant President, Iida Tenya! Reporting for duty!"

Izuku couldn't help but grin and give Iida a big thumbs up. "IIDA!" The archer called, grabbing the speedster's attention. "YOU'RE MY HERO!" He called, getting a look of pride from his friend.

Tomura pulled himself from the floor as Black-Mist floated next to him, his ears still ringing heavily. "Aaaahhh, They came, they came... it's our Game Over screen." Tomura said in a down tone as he rubbed his jaw. "Back to the drawing board, eh Black-Mist-"

_*BANG*BANG*BANG*BANG*_

Tomura was shot in both his legs and his shoulder before Black-Mist covered his body, taking the bullets and sending them somewhere else. Tomura started to fall into the black portal before he noticed the portal was moving.

_"Huh!? What's pulling us in!?"_

"That would be..." At the very end of the Plaza was a battered but still alive hero, No. 13 being helped by Eraserhead. "My doing!" He shouted as he tried to use Black Hole to destroy the portal.

Aizawa tried to erase the warp quirk with his one good eye, but he could tell instantly that Black-Mist himself was already gone and only the leader villain remained.

The portal started to move towards the space hero, but it wouldn't reach him in time.

"For the time being, we've failed..." Tomura said while looking at All Might and Izuku. "But we'll get you next time Symbol of Peace All Might!" He then pointed right at Izuku. "And you Archer, next time we meet those arrows of yours won't save you-"

_*TWANG*_

_*POONT*_

Just as Tomura was about to pull his head into the portal he was hit square in the face with a Boxing glove Arrow, throwing his head into the portal.

"Shut up, I've had enough long-winded speeches to last me for at least a month," Izuku said with an exhausted tone as he felt to his knees. "Fuck... today felt way too long." He said as his entire body felt heavy as fatigue washed over him.

Today was an experience nobody was ready for, what it was like to fight for your lives and others. The Pro-Hero world.

"I hope everyone made it out okay," Izuku said as he sat on the floor.

"I'm sure of it Midoriya."

Izuku glanced back to see All Might slowly turn back to his true form, steam rolling off his body in clouds. Yet despite being injured and weakened All Might gave Izuku a smile.

"You saved me once again kid, if you hadn't bought us that time and held them off, my head would be rolling right now."

Izuku pulled off his hood and glasses before he gave All Might a smile. "I'm happy you're all right." He said before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Midoriya! Are you all right!"

Izuku's head whipped to the side to see Kirishima rushing over. "Oh, shit..." He said while glancing at All Might's weakening from, it would only take a quick glance to see something was wrong. "Kirishima, wai-"

Izuku was cut off as a giant wall appeared between him at Kirishima.

"We want to check all the students for injuries, so everyone gathers in the front gate." A Blocky hero said as he stood up from the ground. "Leave the injured to the care of your senseis."

"Yeah, of course! Roger that!" Kirishima said as he ran off to the front gate.

All Might gave a sigh of relief as he sat down on the ground across from Izuku. "Thanks, you really save my hide, Cementoss."

Cementoss was a scary strong hero with a quirk called Cement. It allowed him to manipulate any concrete he touches like it was clay, making him super strong in the modern world.

"I'm a fan of yours too, All Might. Now let's keep your true form hidden and head towards the infirmary." He said before turning to Izuku and gave him a concerned look. "Are you alright Midoriya, any serious injuries?"

Izuku picked himself off the ground with a small grunt and stretched his arms. "A few bumps and burses, but nothing too serious."

Cementoss nodded and opened a small hole in the concrete wall. "If that's the case, go to the front gate please with the other students. We'll take care of All Might."

Izuku nodded and turned to All Might with a small smile. "I hope Recovery Girl heals you soon." He said before walking off.

All Might gave a weak laugh as he slouched on the floor. "Recovery Girl is going to be mad."

Cementoss gave a small laugh at the hero's dismay. "Do try not to overdo it so much next time."

All Might gave a small scoff as he whipped his cheek. "If I hadn't gone that far I'd be a dead man." He said in a grim tone. "That's how formidable they were."

* * *

Izuku exited USJ's main entrance to see every one of Class 1-A students was present and mostly unharmed. That made Izuku sigh in relief.

As the Archer approached the group he noticed a familiar detective counting the students.

"17... 18... 19..."

"20, Detective Tsukauchi," Izuku said as he started to talk down the stared.

The detective turned around and was surprised to see a very familiar face. "Midoriya surprised to see you here."

Izuku gave a weak shrug as he looked over the other students. "I didn't think I would see you so soon either. Was anyone hurt?" He asked with some concern.

Tsukauchi smiled as he pushed his hat up. "Everyone is accounted for and is relatively unharmed, aside from a few minor injuries." He said while looking Midoriya over, seeing he was covered in dirt and scuffs. "And yourself?"

"Same." He said while waving his arm as he looked through his classmates, see they were talking about where they were sent to. "How's Aizawa and No. 13 condition?" Izuku asked with some concern, grabbing some of the student's attention.

Tsukauchi gave a small sigh as he pushed his hat up. "It's nothing critical, but they were heavily injured. 13 has several broken bones and very serious lacerations to his back and arms, but he'll easily pull through. Aizawa's arm was severally fractured and rotten, he won't be able to use it for a while, he also has a minor concussion and some fractures around his eye, or so I was told." He said while he held his phone.

"Ribbit..." Tsuyu said in worry as Mineta held his hands together.

Izuku gave a small sigh and rubbed his face. "Well, at least they'll pull through."

Tsukauchi gave a nod and looked to his partner, who was a cat-man. "I have a business to attend to at the infirmary where All Might is being taken to."

"Is All Might well?" Iida asked with a look of worry.

Tsukauchi waved his hand with a small smile. "It's nothing serious, he'll be just looked over by Recovery Girl." He said with a smile before he turned back to his partner. "Sacha! You see to the rest!"

"Affirmative." The cat-man said while saluting.

Tsukauchi nodded before looking to Izuku. "Midoriya, seeing as you were the one to talk to the villains the most, I would like for you to come with me to All Might to give a statement. It would help up build up our investigation if you fill any holes."

Izuku nodded and looked back at his classmates. "I'll see you guys soon!" He said, getting a wave from his friends.

As the two started to walk Tsukauchi was suddenly stopped by another detective. "Detective Tsukauchi, word came in sir! We apprehended the suspect thought to be the villain that attacked USJ. He was found in the building under a large pile of rubble!"

"What's his condition?"

"No external injuries, sir! He's no showing any signs of resistance either... Moreover, he's unresponsive to stimuli. And he's not uttering a single word..." The cop said, a little unnerved.

Izuku decided to at his two cents. "As long as the leader of the so-called Villains Alliance, Shigaraki Tomura, does not give the Nomu any commands it will be unresponsive." He said, making the two cops look at him.

"And how do you know that Midoriya?" Tsukauchi said while tilting his head, his quirk flaring. _"True."_

Izuku throws his thumb to USJ. "Back inside during the fight, I saw the Nomu never did anything for itself unless Tomura told it to do something." He said before turning to the un-named cop. "Also I would be very cautious around it, it went toe-to-toe with All Might, that alone makes him very dangerous." He said, making the cop start to sweat at the thought of fighting it. "If things get rough, damage his exposed brain to knock it out, it has a regeneration quirk so any damage you do to it will be gone in seconds."

_"True." _Tsukauchi quirk flared as he turned to the cop. "Go tell the others what you heard."

"Yes, Detective!" The cop saluted before running off.

"Well let's go Midoriya," Tsukauchi said as they started to walk off.

* * *

After taking a police car Izuku and Tsukauchi arrived at UA and made a b-line for Recovery Girl and All Might.

Once there they opened the door to see All Might resting on a hospital bed while getting scolded by Recovery Girl.

"Midoriya, Tsukauchi!" All Might said with a smile as he pushed himself to sit up.

The two walked into the room while taking off their headwear. "Sorry to be coming at you so suddenly, but I need your and Midoriya's testimony about the villains especially..."

"Wait, hold on, before we get into that, are all the students okay!?" All Might asked with complete concern. "And Aizaw... Eraserhead and No. 13!?"

Izuku quickly raised his hands. "All the students are alive and accounted for All Might. No one was seriously injured, the teachers are hurt but it's nothing life-threatening." He said making All Might sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness..." He said while laying back down.

Tsukauchi smiled at All Might. "You know, if you three hadn't buckled down and fought so bravely then it probably would have been a very different story for the kids." He said, trying to cheer up his friend.

All Might was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "You got one thing wrong Tsukauchi. The students also fought bravely and gave it their all!" He said before looking to Izuku. "If it wasn't for Midoriya I would very much be dead. Not may high school freshmen have faced such terror, yet all of 1-A have faced the perils of the world of the adults! They showed those villains for the idiots they are! And the students of 1-A will make fine heroes!" He said while giving Izuku a thumbs up, making him smile.

Tsukauchi also smiled before he pulled out a pen and notepad. "If you're up for it, I would like for both you and Izuku to give your testimony, unless you wish to reschedule?"

All Might and Izuku exchanged glances before nodding. "Ask away detective."

Tsukauchi nodded before looking to Izuku. "From what I heard from your classmates, the leader of the villains was giving you a little too much attention, can you explain?"

Izuku nodded and started to go into detail about what happened to him, Tsuyu, and Mineta from the villains' attack all the way to the plaza fight. He then started to explain his encounter with Tomura and the fight they had.

"Honestly I think it was lucky I was able to get out of their unharmed," Izuku said with a sigh as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you say that Midoriya?" Tsukauchi asked while writing everything down.

Izuku thought for a moment the best way to explain. "Shigaraki was fast, way faster than me. Not to mention he was able to go toe-to-toe with Aizawa, and he was able to dodge all my attacks like they were nothing. If it wasn't for the fact he underestimated me and my arrows then I might be more injured." He said in a grim tone as he folded his arms.

"So the leader of the villains can hold his own in a fight, and on top of that has a very dangerous quirk," Tsukauchi said with his eyes narrowed.

That seemed to make a look cross Izuku's face. "Honestly..." He said, grabbing the two's attention. "Something about Shigaraki being the leader feels wrong."

"Why do you say that Midoriya?" All Might asked while shifting in his bed.

Izuku was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "To put it bluntly, Shigaraki is someone not mentally stable." He said with a serious look on his face. "For one, those hands all over his body are not for show. Apparently, they are real and most likely victims of his, and the one on his face, I heard him call it 'father'." He said making a grim look cross the two adults' faces. "Not only that, but he kept making game references."

"Game references?" Both adults asked in confusion at the same time.

"Yeah, like classes, end-screen, game over, the final boss. Things like that." Izuku listed the things he heard from the top of his head.

That made a worried look cross the hero and detective. "If he disconnected himself from reality, and sees this all as nothing more then a game, then that makes him very dangerous. He'll kill anyone who gets's in his way as if they were NPCs." Tsukauchi said as he wrote in his notepad.

"There's more," Izuku said, making the detective look at him. "Another thing I noticed is the way he reacted to stuff. Whenever something didn't go his way, it felt like... well." Izuku tried to find the right word to explain what he was thinking before he shrugged. "It felt like he through a tantrum."

"A tantrum?" That made Tsukauchi pause in his writing.

"Yeah, scratching his neck excessively, complaining, whining, bragging about something he had, or threatening his comrades when they did something wrong. Things a child would do."

"Or a Man-Child." All Might offered, making Izuku nod.

"Exactly, a Man-Child! So the question is, how could a mentally unstable Man-Child lead 100 villains to attack UA?" Izuku asked before he shrugged. "Answer: He couldn't. He might be the leader of the attack, and the one calling the shots, but the leader of an organization seems unlikely."

Both adults nodded at Izuku's reasoning. It was sound and they couldn't see many flaws in the theory.

Tsukauchi wrote everything down before looking to Izuku with a smile. "Thank you for speaking Izuku, I believe I have enough to start a profile. Is there anything else you wish to add?"

Izuku was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "The thing that's really been bugging me... is the Nomu itself."

"What seems to be bothering you?"

Izuku gained a slightly disturbed look on his face before he started to speak. "Shigaraki said the Nomu was an artificially created human that was built to counter All Might's strength and speed. Shigaraki also said the Nomu had two quirks, not a dual quirk. To make something like that you need recourses, equipment, connections, and... test subjects." He said in a grim tone, making the adults flinch at the thought. "What I'm trying to say is, this 'League of Villains' might be deeper then most people are thinking, and not just some cocky villains looking to make a name for themselves."

The room was dead silent as they processed what Izuku had said, even Tsukauchi had stopped writing. If everything the young teen had said was true.

Then this was not the last of the League of Villains.

What could they be planning now?

* * *

Shigaraki fell flat on his back with a loud thud on a wooden floor, a dead hand falling next to him. Practically embedded in his face was a Black boxing glove with an arrow shaft sticking out the back.

The darkroom was dead silent as Shigaraki laid there on the floor, completely unmoving.

"Shigaraki...?" Black-mist said in a cautious tone, a good safe distance away.

The young villain slowly raised from the ground until he was sitting up, the boxing glove still embedded in his face. Slowly he reached up and grabbed the glove in a tight grip, so tight he nearly ripped the fabric to pieces. A second later the entire glove started to rot away until it was only dust in his hand.

"Archer..."

* * *

**21N: HEY YOU GUYS!**

**What's up my fellow readers, RedKnight 21 here! **

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update my stories, I got a new job and the Wi-Fi at my house is down. So stories are going to be a little slower for a while. **

**Now to cover some things up...**

**Actually, I don't think I have anything to say really... I think...**

**Maybe...**

**No...**

**...**

**...**

**I think I did well on the fight scenes...**

**...**

**..**

**ULTRAFORCE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-7**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Izuku panted hard as he hit a rubber dummy in all its vital areas such as the neck, kidney, liver, heart, and anywhere else he knew would hurt. The young teen was currently warring a tight tang-top with black shorts and black shoes. He was currently training in UA's gym and he was working up a sweat.

It's been one day since USJ was attacked by villains, and currently, the school was closed for the students. The only reason he was in school was that he was the class president, and he, Momo, and Iida needed to go over some papers. He had gotten to school early and was able to finish his work ahead of time before the others arrived.

Seeing an opportunity Izuku decided to do some training in the school's gym. Then afterward see Mei about making him a new sword.

"HA!" Izuku yelled as he backed kicked the dummy in the head, shaking it like a bobble-head.

When the young hero-in-training's feet touched the ground he panted softly as he felt sweat drip all over his body.

"I need... I need to get stronger..." He muttered while narrowing his eyes at the dummy.

He still remembered his fight with Shigaraki, making him grip his fist. To the outside person, it might have seemed like an even fight, however, Izuku knew better. Shigaraki was faster then Izuku easily, so fast it almost seemed like he has a speed quirk.

That kind of Quirkless speed was something he could only compare to a few. Clint in his heyday was said to move at speeds like that, same thing with Lila now. Izuku remembered his last spare with the woman and she had him bested in speed, hitting him faster then he could react.

The only advantage Izuku had over Shigaraki was strength. Thanks to All Might's training and his spars with Mirio his strength was wall above average, in fact, Izuku could say he was possibly in the top 10 ten strongest when it came to strength in his class.

"But strength means nothing when it comes to Shigaraki's quirk," Izuku muttered as he glared at the dummy.

Decay, a powerful and deadly quirk. All it took was one touch to end a fight and with Shigaraki's speed and reflexes it was a deadly combination. Izuku remembers how the villain not only dodged his swords attacks and arrows but also destroy his sword, the very sword he was gifted by Lila.

When Izuku called and told his older sister about the villain invasion she was worried, to say the least, but was relieved to hear he got out unharmed. She didn't care that his sword was destroyed she was surprised it didn't break sooner.

'Don't get me wrong, I glad you took care of it like I knew you would, it's just that in the hero business, stuff breaks. You won't believe how many bows I shattered to pieces.'

Even with his sister's support, he was still upset his sword got destroyed. David Shield himself made that sword and he doubts he could ever get another one like it any time soon.

"Oh well, I'm sure Mei can make a better one," Izuku said with a small smile.

"Oh wow," A voice behind Izuku said, making him turn around. "I thought I would be the only one in the gym."

Standing by the gym's entrance was a familiar orange-haired girl warring a tight sports bra and pants with a bag under her arms.

"Kendo?" Izuku said in a surprised tone as the girl walked into the gym. "Hey, it's been a while." He said with a smile.

"Yes, it has Mr. number one." She said with a grin as she dropped her bag off to the side. "I never got to say it, but congratulations on becoming number one in the entrance exam. I was shocked, to say the least when I saw your name and score."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head with a small blush. "Thanks, it was shocking for me too." He said as he smiled at her. "And a nice job to you too for making it to the top 5, you did what 1000 other students couldn't do."

"Thanks," Kendo said before she at the dummy behind Izuku. "So you decided to do some training today?" She asked, seeing a few bumps on the dummy.

Izuku rolled his shoulder. "Yeah, I was feeling a little antsy and just needed to do some training, you know." He said while glancing at the dummy.

Kendo folded her arms and nodded her head. "I take it, it's because of the USJ invasion yesterday?" She asked in a soft tone.

Izuku looked at her with a small frown. "You heard about that?" He asked, getting a nod from the other girl.

"Yeah, along with the entire school, everyone found out after the teachers told us school was canceled today and it was on the news last night," Kendo explained with a shrug.

Izuku nodded before he blinked. "Wait, if the school is canaled then why are you here?"

Kendo smiled as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm the president of class 1-B," She said before pointing to Izuku. "And since your here, I can only guess you're the president to the class of 1-A." She said making Izuku nod.

"So everyone heard about the attack on us at USJ?" Izuku asked with a frown.

"Yup," Kendo said with a sigh as she rubbed the back of her head. "Honestly a lot of students are jealous of 1-A for getting attacked, especially 1-B."

That made Izuku give her a weird look. "What, seriously, people are jealous of the fact that villains came to kill us and managed to injure our teacher?" Izuku asked in disbelief.

Kendo nodded and gave a small shrug. "Well I know some people in my class are jealous that 1-A was able to fight against villains and prove themselves, and a lot of the media is already saying 1-A is the best of the best, making everyone feel a little sore."

That made Izuku groan while he shook his head. "We're all apart of UA, the very best school in the country if not the world, it doesn't matter what class you're in, we're all going to be heroes someday."

Kendo raised her hands in defense. "Trust me, I know. I tried to explain to them not to be jealous, but they wouldn't let up. They want to prove themselves, and how can I tell them no."

Izuku sighed at that. "Right, sorry, I know it's not your fault." He said as he looked away with a small scowl. "It's just... that attack was not a game."

"...You want to talk about it?" Kendo asked with a concerned look on her face.

Izuku was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "There was this villain I faced at USJ, the leader of the attack... and he was so much stronger than me." He said while gripping his fist. "He was faster, more experienced, and had an extremely deadly quirk. The only reason I was able to hold him off was that he kept underestimating me and the other teachers arrived, but if they didn't... I probably have been seriously injured." Izuku said as he remembered his fight with Shigaraki.

"So get stronger." Izuku turned to see Kendo giving him a friendly smile. "We're not heroes just yet, so we still have a lot of improvements to go through. So train, get stronger, and show that villain who's boss the next time you face him." Kendo said with a confident smile as she gave Izuku a thumbs up.

Izuku stared at the girl for a long moment, his jaw slightly hung. He then slapped both his cheeks hard, making the girl blinked. "Damn, what am I doing?" Izuku said while giving a small chuckle. "What would Clint say if he heard I was second-guessing myself," Izuku muttered before he turned to Kendo and smiled at her. "Thanks, I think I needed to hear that."

"No problem." Kendo then gave Izuku a grin as she creaked her knuckles. "So if you want to get stronger, how about a friendly spar."

Izuku blinked before throwing the girl a grin. "With or without quirks?" Izuku asked as he stretched his body. Either way, he was going to fight the best he could.

Kendo had a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke. "Without, I think I need a small refresher." She said while getting into a fighting stance. "So what do you say, want to find out which president is stronger?"

Izuku returned the grin and brought his arms up. "Alright, but don't be sad when you lose." He said, making Kendo give him a playful glare.

The two heroes-in-training quickly found themselves on a thick mat in the center of the gym, both ready for anything.

"The first one to hit the ground loses, agreed?" Kendo asked as she eyed Izuku up.

"Agreed," Izuku said as he tensed his body.

Neither one made a move and just stared each other down. Izuku glanced at Kendo's body (Not sexually) and saw that despite being a girl, Kendo seemed pretty strong.

Suddenly the first to move was Kendo.

The girl dipped low and ran at Izuku with her arm held back but her palm open. Once she was close enough she let out a palm strake and aimed for Izuku's chest. The green hair teen saw this coming and put off a cross block over his chest.

When the attack hit him Izuku was surprised by the power she had, so much so he jumped back a few feet.

_"Holy hell!" _Izuku thought as he rubbed his forearm. _"I knew she was strong, but that attack was almost ridiculous."_

Izuku was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Kendo run at him again. The orange hair girl started to throw palm strike after palm strike after Izuku, though the teen was able to dodge them all at the skin of his teeth, that didn't stop his worries.

Acting fast Izuku backflipped and managed to kick Kendo right in the chin. The girl's head was spinning hard from the blow but she grits her teeth and managed to keep focused. When Izuku touched the ground Kendo was on him in a second.

When Kendo throws another palm strike she pulled back at the last second and throws a high kick instead. Izuku was caught off guard by the sudden kick and only had enough time to block the attack with his arm. Like last time Izuku was shocked at how strong Kendo's attack was, but this time he was ready.

Izuku grabbed Kendo's leg in a tight grip before jumping off the ground and slamming both feet into the girl's chest, knocking her to the ground. Izuku then backflipped and landed on the ground with both his feet, though a bit wobble he might admit.

Kendo hit the ground with a thud and the wind knocked out of her. "Ow..." She moaned in pain as she pushed herself up. "Your good, can't remember the last time I lost in a normal fight." She said while rubbing her chest. _"I think he bruised my boob."_

Izuku breath softly as he whipped the sweat from his forehead. "Same, the only time I've lost was to my older sister and friend," Izuku said, remembering all the times he lost to Lila and Miro in a fight. "Honestly, I was shocked at how strong you were. Don't get me wrong, I know girls can be very strong, but that natural strength was still surprising."

"You can thank my quirk for that," Kendo said as she brought up her hand, and in an instant, her hand grows bigger than her body. "My quirk is called 'Big Fist', the name kind of speaks for myself. I can enlarge my fist in an instant to this exact size. And carrying it is no joke."

"Whoa," Izuku muttered as he looked at her giant hand, seeing her lift it with her arm easily. "That's a great quirk you have Kendo." He said as the girl shrunk her hand.

"You think so?" Kendo asked with a tilt of her head. She heard compliments about her quirk from the past, but they were always common stuff like 'it's cool to be big' or 'it's great for smashing stuff'.

Izuku nodded with a grin on his face. "Yup, it's a quirk great for close-combat, thanks to your body staying the same you can still enter buildings without any problem. And since they can change instantly, if you throw a punch and switch to your Big Fist just as you're about to hit, you can do some serious damage. Plus there are no major weaknesses other than the lack of long-range possibilities, other than throwing stuff that is."

Kendo blinked at Izuku with a shocked expression on her face. "Wow, you summed up my quirk pretty good." She said though she thought a little different. "_Almost scary good."_

Izuku gave the girl a mischievous smile. "You just thought what I did was 'scary good' right?" He said, getting his answer in a shocked expression. "Don't worry, you're not the first, and you won't be the last." He said, getting a small laugh out of her.

"So, since you know so much about my quirk, mind telling me what yours is?" Kendo asked with a curious expression. Despite hearing that Izuku came first in the entrance exam she hadn't heard anything about his quirk.

"Actually, I don't have a quirk, I'm Quirkless," Izuku said with no hesitation.

"...What!?" Kendo shouted with a shocked expression. "But you ranked first in the entrance exam, not only that you fought villains. No offense, but how can a Quirkless teen do all that?" Kendo asked with a genuine expression on her face.

"Well as you saw from our fight, I trained in martial arts, and I'm an expert marksman," Izuku said as he walked to his bag in the corner. He then pulled out his bow, a regular arrow, and an empty soda can. He then tossed the can to Kendo, who caught it by surprise. "Toss that can however you want, and I bet you I can hit it before it touches the ground."

Kendo weighed the can in her hands before giving a small shrug. "Alright." She said as she winded her arm up and chucked the can as hard as she could-

_*TWANG*_

_*SHINK*_

Only for an arrow to hit it just a few feet away from her. Kendo blinked in shock at how fast Izuku was able to make the shot.

"That's how I got into UA," Izuku said with pride as he put his CC down. "And how I was able to last this long."

Kendo gave a small laugh as she put her hands up. "Point taken." She said while glancing at the can. "I guess heroes come in all shapes and sizes, even Quirkless ones."

"Well for my case it's different. As far as I know, there has never been a Quirkless hero before." Izuku said with a shrug.

"What, really, never?" Kendo asked, trying to recall someone calming to be a Quirkless hero, but was coming up with a blank.

Izuku pointed at the other martial arts. "There, you can't recall a single person ever to calm to be a Quirkless hero." Izuku then gave the girl a grin. "I'm history in the making."

Kendo laughed at that, though she was truly impressed with her fellow president. "I'm looking forward to seeing that." She said before a confident smile crossed her face and she raised her arms. "So, since we both need to get stronger, how about a few more spars."

Izuku grinned at the challenge and walked over to the mat again. "You want to use your quirk this time?" He asked as he stood in the center of the mat.

Kendo walked to the center of the mat and went into her fighting stance. "Nope, I'm going to beat you at your own game Midoriya."

That made a wicked grin cross the Archer's face as he got into his fighting stance. "Well, this just got interesting." He said before they started round two.

* * *

Izuku walked down UA's long hallway with a slightly bruised cheek.

"Okay... maybe we should have stopped at round 9," Izuku muttered as he moved with a very slight limp.

11 fights with Kendo and Izuku had to admit she was very skilled. Out of the 11 fights, Izuku lost about 4 of them to Kendo, her arms were very strong for a girl her size, and her technique was solid. Her attacks mostly consisted of rapid palm strikes or deadly chops and punches. That's didn't mean she wasn't a stranger to a good kick, it just wasn't as useful when she could fight with giant fists.

_*BOOM*_

Izuku was knocked out his thoughts by the explosion, making him sigh as he looked up to see a familiar sign.

"Mei's at it again," Izuku muttered as he entered the Support Course workshop.

Inside he saw tools scattered about with a smoking Mei standing in front of some kind of broken robot. The pink-haired girl whipped the soot from her face and grinned at the invention, despite it being destroyed.

"Well, back to the drawing board," Mei said with a smile as she grabbed some tools.

Izuku saw the pink hair girl was warring her usual baggy cargo pants and black tang top along with her specially made goggles on her head. As Izuku looked closer at the girl, he instantly noticed the dark circles under his eyes, making him frown.

"Mei..." Izuku said in a warning tone, making the girl stiffen slightly.

The young inventor turned to Izuku with sweat running down her face along with a forced smile. "H-hey Izuku, how's it going..." Mei said while looking away from the green hair teen.

"...Have you been staying up late again?" Izuku asked in a warning tone as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Mei said, sweating even harder and trying to look away from Izuku.

The green hair teen sighed and walked up to his friend. "Mei, what did we talk about?" He scolded, making Mei look down.

"I need at least 8 hours of sleep every night, and not to stay up late," Mei said in a down tone while looking to the floor.

"And why?" He pressed, making sure she remembered why he was concerned.

"Because my neuroreceptors will lose their sensitivity to serotonin and epinephrine," Mei said in a down tone.

"Which leads to?"

"Impaired cognitive function," Mei said in the same tone.

"Exactly," Izuku said with a smile. "And you'll only lose time and effort if you continue to push yourself. So find a nice place and take a nap."

Mei gave Izuku a pout while sticking out her bottom lip. "But I don't want to go to bed."

_"Cute..." _Izuku thought before shaking his head. "Mei, please, for me at least. I need my top inventor to be in perfect conditions to make me one of the best heroes ever." Izuku praised, getting a smile out of her. Mei has a lot of pride in her skill as an inventor, so getting praised by a close friend always felt good to her.

"Fine." Mei sighed as she started to feel exhaustion take over. "Can you find 'Iron Bear' for me, I think he got caught in the blast."

"Sure," Izuku said with a smile as he started to look around.

It took a while, but Izuku was able to find the stuffed animal under a table with some broken parts around it. The toy looked to be in the shape of the bear with a tone of gadgets 'attached' to it. Iron Bear was a gift Izuku gave Mei on her birthday when they celebrated together, it made her happy and she took it whenever she worked on a new invention.

When Izuku returned to Mei he was surprised to find her already sleeping in a chair, drool running down the corner of her face. Izuku shook his head with a smile and picked the girl up easily before placing her down on a nearby couch. He found a thin blanket not far away and managed to cover Mei before placing the bear in her arms.

Giving a small sigh Izuku sat on a chair next to the couch and brought up his quirk notebook. Glancing at the time Izuku saw it was only 11 in the morning, so he still had enough time before he needed to go home and take Eri to the park-like he promised.

As Izuku worked in his notebook the door to the room open to reveal Power-Loader himself walking in with a concerned expression.

When the teacher saw Mei resting next to Izuku he sighed relief. "When I didn't hear any more explosions, I thought the worst." He said, making Izuku snort as he understood what he meant. "So how did you get her to finally sleep?" He asked in a hopeful voice, hoping to learn a trick or two with how to deal with Mei.

Izuku just shrugged. "She did the same thing at my house, so I pointed out how if she's so sleep-deprived she'll start to break more of her babies from her own mistakes."

Power-Loader stared at Izuku for a long moment before pulling out a piece of paper and writing something on it. Once finished he handed the paper to Izuku, who took it with a raised brow. When he read the note he was a bit shocked at what it said.

_'All accuse pass to the Support Course-From: Power-Loader' _

When Izuku gave the teacher a raised brow, who held his hands up in defense. "Hey, your the only one who seems to have a handle on her. She's been up ever since she heard 1-A was attacked yesterday, she's been working nonstop."

That made Izuku give Mei a surprised look. "Really?" He asked a small smile on his face at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah. So please, come more often and try to keep Mei in check." He said before walking to the teacher's office.

Izuku shook his head and sat back down next to Mei before turning to his quirk book. Looking over some pages Izuku had practically written every quirk in 1-A down from how to use them to how to counter them. Izuku mostly did this in case he ever had to face one in a fight or he fought a villain with a similar quirk.

This continued for a few hours before again the door to the room open, but this time two new people enter the room.

"What happened here?" Momo asked as she glanced around the room, shocked to see it in such a state.

"Yes, it is highly unprofessional for the Support Course to be kept in such a-"

"Shhh!" Izuku shushed Iida's shouting, making them jump when they noticed him. "She's resting." He said while pointing to the sleeping Mei.

The two walked over and gave the sleeping girl a confused look. "What happened?" Momo asked with a concerned look on her face.

"She pulled an all-nighter and was still working by the time I got here," Izuku said while shaking his head with a laugh. "I had to force her to sleep before she collapsed."

"Is this a friend of yours Izuku?" Momo asked while she looked at the sleeping girl.

Izuku nodded with a smile. "Yup, not only that she's like my inventor. All my gear was made by her, from my bow CC to my combat armor."

"Wow," Momo said, impressed someone her age was able to make all the gadgets Izuku used to fight.

"It's true, I saw her working on Izuku's gauntlet when I visited his home," Iida said with a nod. "So why is she so tired Izuku?" Iida asked with a tilt of her head.

Izuku sighed and rubbed his head. "She has a habit of staying up late working on inventions, sometimes even days. She heard about the USJ invasion and got worried about my health, so she started to make inventions like crazy."

Momo gained a wide smile as she put a hand over her mouth. "I see." She said while giving Iida a knowing look, one he returned.

Izuku didn't see the look and continued to speak. "I was planning to see if she can make me a sword to use, if only temporarily, since the one I had was destroyed-"

"Sword!" Mei shot up with a loud shout, her eyes wide open.

The three heroes-in-training jumped a good foot in the air, all with a shocked expression as they turned to the pink-haired girl.

"Mei, what the hell!?" Izuku yelled as he put a hand over his heart. "Are you trying to scare us to death!" He said but the girl was already moving.

Mei went straight to her workstation and started to look over her blueprints. "Where is it, where it is." She muttered before pulling out a small blue paper. "Bingo!" She said as she started to write down on the paper.

The three heroes-in-training gave the girl a strange look before one of them spoke up.

"Hatsume..." Iida said as they made there way over to the girl.

Mei blinked before looking back. "Izuku, and some girl and boy I never met," Mei said, making Iida's eye twitch.

"We met at Izuku's party," Iida said while pushing his glasses up, clearly annoyed at being forgotten.

Mei tilted her head before snapping her fingers. "Oh right, you were that stiff guy." She said, making Iida fall to his knees. "Have we met before?" Mei asked Momo, who shook her head.

"No, I'm the vice-president of 1-A, Momo Yaoyorozu," Momo said before giving a friendly bow. "It's nice to meet one of Izuku's friends."

"Cool, you too, I'm Mei Hatsume," Mei says before going right back to the blueprint.

Izuku gave a small sigh as he walked over to the girl and looked at the blueprints she was working on. "So, want to explain why you scared us half to death?"

"Well earlier I was working on your new sword," Mei said as she pointed to the side but didn't take her eyes off the blueprint and started to write again.

Izuku followed Mei's direction and was surprised to see a katana almost identical to Flash Fang, only with the grip and sheath being black and gold. The archer quickly walked up to the sword and grabbed it in his hands. "Holy hell, it's practically the same," Izuku muttered as he took the sword out of its sheath and swung it around, only feeling a tiny difference to the sword, one he could easily ignore. "This is great Mei, I can't wait to use it-"

"It's not enough," Mei cut the green teen off, surprising him a bit at the serious tone. "It's a good sword, but it's not enough."

Izuku glanced at the sword before sighed as he sheathed the sword. "Mei, I don't need any crazy inventions you have, this sword is more than perfect."

Mei glanced at Izuku and met his eyes. "I'm not making any missile launching swords if that's what you're wondering. But I'm not just making any sword, come here and look at this." She said while holding up the blueprint.

Placing the sword down Izuku walked up to Mei and grabbed the blueprint. The first thing he noticed was that it was not one of her usual blueprints with robots or some other gadget, but a chemical formula instead.

"Since when did you get into chemistry?" Izuku asked as he looked the blueprint over, trying to make heads or tails of it. Mei was a genius hands down, but her specialty was robotics and machinery, she was good at chemistry but was lacking when compared to her other skills.

"Since this idea was floating around my head ever since I heard your sword was destroyed," Mei said as she took the blueprint back and went back to work. "Swords are fairly weak when up against strong quirks, it doesn't take a genius to know that someone on All Might's Level could shatter it to a million pieces."

Izuku nodded while narrowing his eyes. Swords were a very uncommon weapon used in the present hero world. There were so many powerful quirks that can bend and break steel that even a well-crafted sword would be as useful as a plastic butter knife against a villain. Izuku could only use his sword for emergency close-quarter combat or if something needed to be cut, but a straight-up fight with a villain was not the best move.

His chose to fight Shigaraki with Flash Fang was one of the reasons he was so disappointed in himself. He knew that Shigaraki quirk would be able to destroy Flash Fang with a single touch, even his armor wouldn't have stood a chance, yet he decided to use it anyway, in hopes of just to hold him off and possible weaken him. He should have used his arrows more instead of his sword. Long Range fighting was his best skill, not swordsmanship.

"So what's your idea?" Izuku asked as he glanced at the blueprint.

Mei put a hand on her chin and started to the blueprint. "Well, this is more of a long shot, but I was trying to come up with a formula to make a stronger metal," Mei said as she tapped her chin. "The idea is that the metal would be more stable at a molecular level, making it increasable hard to break." She said before scratching her head. "I was going to use steel as the base metal, but now I'm thinking of using iron instead."

Izuku looked at the blueprint one more time along with Momo and Iida. "That's an incredible idea Hatsume," Momo said, clearly impressed with the blueprint. "I can see that your thinking of using chemical resin in hopes to accomplish this."

Mei looked to the busty girl with a surprised look before she grinned and nodded. "Right! You're really smart, are you in the support course?"

Momo gave a small laugh, though she gave Mei a strange look. "No, I'm in the hero course with Iida and Izuku. I'm the vice president, remember."

Izuku gave a small sigh as he turned to his vice-president. "Sorry about Mei, she's very focused on her work and only remembers people who benefit her, or she's taken an interest in.

"Interest, huh?" Momo said while giving herself a small giggle, though nobody notices the giggle and continued to speak.

Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face as he looked to Mei. "Have you thought about condensing the metal, that might help with making it more stable."

Mei nodded but waved her hand. "That was one of the first things I did. The metal was stronger, but because it was so condensed it was incredibly heavy, making it impossible for someone without a strength quirk to use." Mei said before a big smile crossed her face. "Though that metal won't do you any good, it's still very useful to others."

Izuku gave Mei a smile before a thumbs up. "Failure is the mother of all inventions," Izuku said, remembering Mei's favorite quote from Tomes Edison.

"Right!" Mei shouted while giving Izuku her thumbs up.

Suddenly Izuku was it with an idea. "Wait a minute, why doesn't Momo help you." He said, making the two girls look to him. "Momo is very smart when it comes to formulas, and with her quirk Creation, it should help you out."

"It's true, Yaoyorozu is a very skilled hero-in-training and is very knowledgeable!" Iida added while throwing his hand up in the air.

Mei turned to Momo and her eyes zoomed in. "So, you think you can give me a hand?" Mei asked with a grin.

Momo smiled and nodded. "I will be more than happy too."

The next few hours were spent with the girls working together on a new metal formula while the guys tried to help and keep up, though it was clear that the girls were leagues ahead of the guys. They had made some progress much faster thanks to Momo's quirk, but nothing stronger than tungsten.

"A-as expected of the class's vice-president and the top student of the Support Course," Iida said while on his hands and knees, his brain overloaded from all the complex information he tried to absorb.

Izuku gave a small laugh as he rubbed his head, feeling his headache from trying to keep up with the girls. "Things get pretty intense from trying to keep up." He said before turning to Mei and Momo, who was talking over a blueprint. "So, any progress?"

The girls talked for a few moments before smiling and turning to Izuku. "I think we have something," Mei said before looking to Momo. "Care to do the honors?" Mei asked with a smile.

Momo nodded before unbuttoning the bottom of her shirt. The girl tightens her eyes shut before a large metal beam shot out of her stomach and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She then held her hands over the table before making several glass jars filled with some kind of chemical. Once she was done Momo let out a sigh before whipping her brow from sweat.

"Thanks, Yaoyorozu, this is perfect," Mei said as she picked the metal off the floor with a grunt. She then turned to Izuku and gave him a confident smile. "It'll take a while, but I'll have your sword done as soon as I can."

Izuku gave Mei thumbs up. "I'm counting out you, Pro-Inventor." He said, making Mei blush a bit. "So, you got a name for this super metal your making."

Mei looked up in thought while tapping her chin with her finger. After a few moments, a wide smile crossed her face as she turned to everyone.

"Yeah, I got one. How does **Adamantium **sound?"

* * *

The next day UA was open and the class was back in session. Everyone was present for class, except for Aizawa.

Everyone in the class was talking about last night's news. Nearly every channel was dedicated to class 1-A and how they came out of the villain attack unharmed, putting everyone in the spotlight.

Mostly everyone was excited about being on T.V so soon, others were still shocked that they were attacked in the first place. Some were even talking about the fights they had with some of the villains. Overall, the class as a whole seemed to have gained some confidence from the attack.

Suddenly Iida came speed walking into class and stood in front of the class right behind Aizawa's desk.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Iida shouted behind the next.

Izuku sighed as he leaned against his arm on his desk. "Iida, you don't have to worry, everyone is already at their seat," Izuku said with a small smile. "All that's left is you."

"Shoot!" Iida pouted as he sat in front of Ochako, who gave him a carefree smile.

"Don't worry about it." She said with a friendly voice.

Izuku glanced around the class to see if everyone was seated before he noticed Sero wave at him.

"Hey Midoriya, do you know who's going to be teaching our class today?" Sero asked while looking at the door.

Izuku sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea, I tried asking the principle, but he said not to worry." He said before leaning back in his chair. "Honestly, I think Aizawa going to come in."

"Eh, but wasn't he injured?" Jiro asked, hearing the conversation behind her.

"He was, but it was nothing seriously critical. Plus with Recovery Girl skills and quirk it's not too far fetched for him to be back in class." Izuku said, making the two nods softly.

Just as Izuku finished talking the door opened with a loud bang and Aizawa walked into class. He had a large patch over his eye and one of his arms was in a sling, though overall he still looked his same grouchy self.

"Morning." He said as if it were a normal day.

"Damn, that's dedication," Kirishima muttered, seeing as he saw the hero walk behind his desk with little effort.

"Sensei, are you alright!?" Iida asked with concern.

"Don't concern yourself with me, I've had worse in the past." He said before looking to the class. "But remember, the battle hasn't ended for you yet." He said, getting a confused look from the class.

"The battle?" Bakugo said with a confused look on his face.

"You don't mean..." Izuku trailed off with a worried look on his face.

"More villains!?" Mineta screamed in fear.

Aizawa meant a different kind of battle. "UA's Sports festival is approaching, boys and girls."

"A sports festival!"

"I keep forgetting this is an actual school!"

Izuku felt like hitting himself in the head as he forgot one of the biggest events UA hosts every year, The Sports Festival.

The UA Sports Festival was both similar but very different from a normal school festival. Every year UA hosts a large tournament for students to show off their quirk, skill, and fighting capabilities for the world and other heroes to see. This allowed students to get noticed by big-time heroes and possibly be recruited to a hero agency as a sidekick or more.

Izuku had watched every UA sports festival and knew a great deal about UA's style of holding them.

"Wait, hold up! That sounds like something villains would try to infiltrate... isn't it? Will it be alright?" Someone asked in a concerned tone.

"On the contrary: Since we're going ahead with the festival, it means that the school is confident it has all it's ducks in a row when it comes to its crisis control now," Aizawa explained while scratching his cheek. "I hear police presence will be five times bigger than normal, for example."

"Plus you've got to take into account the number of pro-heroes that will be there," Izuku said, grabbing everyone's attention. "The stadium UA will be using will be filled to the brim with pro-heroes from all across Japan, and some even overseas. No villain group would be stupid enough to attack an army of heroes."

Aizawa nodded his head. "Midoriya's right, security will not be an issue. What you should be thinking about is... what a **huge chance **the academy's sports festival presents for you all." He said in a confident tone. "This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of villains."

"No, if villains do appear, can we halt it please," Mineta said while shaking in his seat.

Izuku couldn't help but give the short teen a weird look. "Mineta, have you never seen the UA sports festival?" He asked with a raised brow while looking back.

"Of course I have! That's not it at all-"

Before Mineta could continue Aizawa cut him off. "Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events! In days past, the 'Olympics' was the sports festivity that whipped all the nation into a front of enthusiasm! But now, as you know, the extent and population have shrunk and it's lost a lot of substance. So what has taken the place of the Olympics in Japan is the UA sports festival."

Izuku nodded to Aizawa's words. Before quirks, the Olympics was one of the biggest events in the past where nations competed against each other on equal footing. However, with quirks coming into play no one had any equal footing anymore. Since quirks raised the bar on what it meant to be equal.

That didn't mean the Olympics were gone, the countries of the world still kept the tradition and held the Olympics every few years. It was just no longer as big of an event as it was in the past.

"The country's top heroes are all sure to be watching us!" Momo said, grabbing Mineta's attention. "It's because they'll be scouting for us and other potential students."

"I'm thinking I might follow the tactic of going sidekick for a pro heroes agency after graduation!" Kaminari said to Jiro with a grin. "But there are loads of people who get stuck as sidekicks forever and miss there chance to break as solo heroes."

"And you seem like just that kind of dumbass, Kaminari," Jiro said with a grin making the blond sulk.

"Naturally," Aizawa spoke up, making everyone quiet down. "Entering the agency of a famous hero will get you higher status and more experience. Remember, time is limited. If you get noticed by a pro, that gives you the standing for a brighter future than otherwise." He said, grabbing every single person's attention. "This is the chance you'll get only once a year... for a total of three chances. If you aim to be a hero, this is an event you can't overlook!" He said, making everyone serious about the Sports Festival.

Izuku thought about what he would do after he graduated. From what Kaminari said, the most common thing every hero did was become a sidekick to a pro at an agency before going off on their own, but it was also possible for that hero to stay a sidekick for their whole career.

The young archer didn't know what exactly he planned to do after he graduated, what he did know was that he would form his hero group at some point.

What Izuku did know however was that he would show the world at the UA Sports Festival what a Quirkless archer can do.

* * *

After the end of the fourth period, it was noonday break, allowing everyone to finally talk about the Sports Festival.

"I mean I knew it was coming, but now I feel like the tension is flying high!" Kirishima shouted while pumping his fist.

"If we put in the effort and stand out to a pro, it'll be a giant leap forward!" Sero added.

"Look's like everyone is getting pumped up," Izuku said as he could feel his excitement building up.

"Don't you feel it, too?" Iida asked while moving his hands as his body shook. "You've enrolled in UA to become a hero, so getting fired up is only natural, man!" He said, a bit out of character for him.

"Iida's got an oddball way of unleashing his passion. weirdo." Tsuyu said bluntly as she grabbed her lunch.

"Oh don't worry Iida," Izuku said with a grin. "I'm getting fired up too." He said with a thumbs up.

"Izuku, Iida..."

The two turned around to the familiar voice, only to see something very out of place.

"**Let's crush it. The Sports Festival.**" Ochako said with a serious face and aura around herself, catching everyone off guard.

"Whoa, your face, Urakaka! Your face!" Some people yelled freaked out.

"What's up with her? Urakaka's being, kind of, _not Urakaka_." Mina said while tilting her head.

"Maybe it's PM-" Before Mineta could finish his sentence Tsuyu slapped him in the cheek hard with her tongue.

Ochako suddenly turned to the guys while throwing her fist in the air. "Guys! I'm Gonna! Go for it!" She shouted in a scary tone with a fire in her eyes.

Izuku throws his arm in the air a little awkwardly, clearly caught off by Ochako's sudden fire. _"Now that I think about it, I haven't asked why she wants to be a hero."_

After Izuku, Iida, and Ochako left class and made their way to lunch Izuku popped the question, and the answer was a little surprising, to say the least.

"For money...?" Izuku said with a shocked look on his face along with Iida. "You want to be a hero for the money?"

Ochako blushed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, I guess ultimately." She said as she frowned in embarrassment. "Man, sorry, I know it sounds lame. Like I'm not being a pure as a hero! Iida especially is doing it for high-minded principles and stuff, not to mention Izuku is doing it to prove the world he can be a hero and create a hero group one day, I'm so embarrassed." She said while hiding her face behind her hands.

"Don't be!" Iida shouted as he started waving his arms around rapidly. "Why, what on Earth is there not to admire about applying yourself to aim for a comfortable life?"

"Plus your not any less of a hero for wanting money," Izuku said while smiling at the girl. "I always say actions speak louder than words. Remember during the entrance exam when you saved me, you could have just run away to save your skin, but instead, you and Iida saved me without any hesitation. You had nothing to gain but you didn't hesitate, that's what makes you a hero." He said, making Ochako smile a bit. "Though I have to admit, it's a little unexpected."

Ochako started to fidget uncomfortably as she avoided eye contact. "I'm working at our construction company but... there's just no real work out there, so we're flat broke!" She said in a worried tone.

"Construction?" Iida said with some confusion.

Izuku gained a thoughtful look on his face. "With a quirk like yours, if you gained permission to use it by the government, it'd be super effective in construction work, not to mention economical. Your quirk would replace all the heavy machines needed."

"I know, right!?" Ochako suddenly shouted, making the two guys jump at her tone. "That's what I told my dad!" She said as she gained a down look. "But..."

Ochako went onto explain that when she was younger she had asked her father to work at their construction company. Her dad instantly refused saying it was a parent's job to push their kids to go for there dream, and for the child to grow.

Ochako gripped her skirt before she turned to Izuku and Iida, and for the first time since Izuku met the girl, he saw a look of pure determination. "I'm going to become a hero and earn money, without fail. And I'm going to give my mom and dad the easy life they deserve!"

Izuku and Iida were momentarily speechless, completely caught off guard by the girl's determination.

"Urakaka, bravo!" Iida shouted while clapping his hands, making the girl blush red.

Izuku smiled and put his hands in his pocket. "You know there's nothing to be ashamed about wanting to provide for your family, in fact, it's very admirable."

"You guys..." Ochako said softly as she started to tear up.

Before Ochako could say anything else they were quickly interrupted by none other then All Might himself, popping out from around the corner.

**"Oooh! There you are Midoriya, my boy!" **All Might shouted making the three jump.

"All Might!?" The three shouted in shock, clearly not expecting the hero to suddenly show up. "What are you doing here?"

The hero cleared his throat. **"Would you care to... have lunch with me?" **He asked in a bashful tone as he held up a lunchbox.

"You sound like a teenage girl!" Ochako spit-laughed.

Izuku knew All Might wanted to talk about something important, so he decided to cover for him. "So you want to talk about the USJ attack, make sure I didn't miss anything," Izuku said while giving him a knowing look.

All Might instantly catch on and nodded his head. **"Yes, just one final interview before we can put this whole thing behind us."**

Izuku nodded before he turned to his friends. "I'll try to catch up with you as soon as I can."

"Take your time, and don't worry, we completely understand!" Iida said while throwing his arm up and Ochako nodded.

With that, the two started to make there way to the lunchroom while All Might and Izuku quickly walked to a private room together.

The two entered a room not far and Izuku saw a familiar person sitting on a stool.

"Mirio?" Izuku said as All Might closed the door behind him and turned into his real form.

The happy blond gave Izuku a smile and a small wave. "Izuku, it's been a while."

Izuku gave a small laugh as he sat next to Mirio in the second stool. "Sorry, things have been busy lately." He said, making Mirio nod in understanding. "So, you know why we were called in?"

"No idea, I'm as in the dark as you," Mirio said while crossing his arms.

All Might sat down on the couch as he started to make some tea, a serious look on his face. "There's a reason I called the two of you here," He said in a serious voice, making the teens sit up at attention. "My time limit has been reduced again." He said, making the two swallow.

"How long?" Mirio asked with a hard look on his face that almost seemed unnatural on him.

All Might closed his eyes and sighed. "A little less than an hour."

"An hour!?" Mirio and Izuku shouted in shock, clearly caught off guard by the large time reduction.

All Might nodded grimly to the two. "Yeah, that's my current limit. And it's getting shorter all the time." He said as he poured some tea. "At the moment, I can manage to stay in my muscle form for _maybe _two hours if I'm stretching it."

"Damn," Izuku said while clicking his teeth with a down look along with Mirio. "I'm sorry All-"

"You don't need to apologize, boy! We're all very similar, aren't the three of us." All Might said as he whipped the blood from his mouth. "But there's a reason I called you two here. Togata?"

"Yes, sir?" Mirio asked while grinning.

"How goes your control of One for All?" All Might asked with some concern.

Mirio folded his arms and had a thoughtful look on his face. "Thanks to Izuku's help I can regulate the power and I no longer break my own body. However I can only use about 20% at the moment, and combining the power with my fighting style has been a bit difficult."

All Might nodded at that. "That's still good progress, it shouldn't be long before you have full control of One for All." He said, making Mirio smile with pride. "Now, Midoriya."

"Yes?" The green hair teen said as he stood a little straighter.

"Let's talk about the UA Sports Festival." All Might said, making Izuku nod. "As it stands, your still a long way from forming your hero group and forming the Symbol of Hope, just as Togata is far from becoming the next Symbol of Peace." All Might said as he let out a long sigh. "To be blunt with you two, I don't have much time left to stand as the Symbol of Peace anymore."

"But..." Izuku trailed off while Mirio looked down. It was a sobering thought that All Might's hero career was coming to an end.

"And there are those biding in the hive of villainy who have already noticed." He said before pointing to the both of them. "I have entrusted you two to not only inherent myself, but also surpass me!" All Might said, surprising the two a bit. "Midoriya, the UA Sports Festival is a big event that the whole country will be taking note of! What I'm trying to say is this: As a hero of the next generation who's aiming to create a Symbol of Hope, you Izuku Midoriya, have arrived! And I want you to make that known to the world!"

Izuku swelled with determination as he nodded to All Might, no matter what Izuku was going to do his best at the UA Sports Festival.

Mirio grinned as he throws his arm around Midoriya's shoulder and put him in a headlock. "You got this Izuku." He said, making Izuku laugh.

All Might smiled at the two teens before he cleared his throat. "Midoriya, do you know remember how the UA Sports Festival works, right?"

Midoriya pulled away from Mirio and nodded his head. "Yeah, of course!" Izuku said with a grin. "The respective departments of support, management, general education, and heroics will be mix into a hodgepodge, and organize various compactions as preliminary elimination rounds for each grade level, such as the freshman, sophomore, and senior. The winning students move up to compete in the main event which is the same every year. A one-on-one tournament with the 16 remaining students. The last one standing is the winner of the Sports Festival."

"Correct! In other words, it's your chance to present yourself!" All Might said while pointing to the young teen.

"Wait, you're telling me to win the Sports Festival?" Izuku said in shock.

"It is your best bet to accomplish your dream," Mirio said with a nod. "When I won my Sports Festival heroes from all over the country tried to get me to intern with them, I even got some requests from overseas. If you win people will take you seriously, and not see you as just a Quirkless teen."

Izuku sighed as he nodded at Mirio's words. There were going to be people in the world who thought he shouldn't even be a hero for the simple fact he was Quirkless. If he got low in the Sports Festival no hero agency will want a Quirkless teen with a low rank. Izuku had to prove that he belonged in the hero world.

"It's not going to be easy, there are a lot of talented students in the hero course and even some dangerous ones in the other courses," Izuku said before he looked at All Might with pure determination. "But I'll give it my all and win." He said, making the All Might and Mirio smile.

All Might suddenly clear his throat. "Before you go Midoriya, there is something I must clear with you." He said, grabbing the young teen's attention. "Since you came first in the entrance exam you are required to speak as the student's representative."

That made Izuku's eyes widen. "W-wait, I have to speak in front of the entire stadium, and to everyone watching," Izuku said slowly as sweat ran down his face. "...Crap..." He said simply, making the two laugh.

"Don't worry, it's not that difficult," Mirio said while giving him a thumbs up. "Just say what's on your mind, such as a heroic speech or words of encouragement from your classmates." He said, making Izuku nod slowly.

"Also, since you came first in the entrance exam the school has provided you with three tickets to the Sports Festival." All Might said as he pulled three tickets from his coat. "You're allowed to bring anyone you please."

"Whoa, seriously!" Izuku shouted with a shocked look on his face. "I'm surprised there's any room left."

The UA Sports Festival was one of the biggest events in Japan. Because of this getting tickets was next to impossible for most people and the top pros were the ones with early access to the tickets.

Izuku was going to give two of the tickets to his mom and Eri, as for the third. "I wonder if Lila can make it?" Izuku asked himself, hoping she could take some time off from her hero work. "Thanks for everything All Might."

The pro hero smiled and waved him off. "All this is you kid, you're the one who brought yourself here."

Izuku nodded and gripped his fist tight. "I've got two weeks until the Sports Festival until then I'm going to train like crazy."

"And I'll help you," Mirio said while giving him a thumbs up to Izuku. "It's been a while since we spared."

That just made Izuku laugh with some dread. "I want to be strong for the Sports Festival, not in a body cast." He said, only for Mirio to laugh.

* * *

"Wh-what the heck!?"

After Izuku left All Might and Mirio he quickly made his way to the lunchroom before continuing with his day. It was currently after school and just as everyone was about to leave they were blocked off by a mob of students.

"They're crowding the exit! Why are they here for?" Mineta asked in a worried tone.

"They're scouting out the competition, retard." Bakugo said as he walked to the door, though Mineta was left shocked at being called a 'retard'. "They wanna see the guys who came through the villain ambush. They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole."

Izuku rubbed his head while letting out a small breath. "I'm starting to feel like you have Tourette's or something with how often you curse for no reason."

Bakugo clicked his teeth and just glared forward. "It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off, you goddamn extras." He said, ignoring Izuku.

"Don't go calling people you don't know 'extras' right off the bat!" Iida yelled while Izuku shook his head.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant." Izuku blinked at a familiar voice as the person started to make their way to the front of the crowd. "Are all the kids enrolled at the department of heroics this way?"

Izuku was slightly shocked to see Shinso Hitoshi standing at the front of the crowd. When the two made eye contact Shinso gave Izuku a small grin before turning back to Bakugo.

"Ahhh," Bakugo growled softly while glaring at Shinso.

"I'm a bit disappointed. So that's it, huh?" Shinso said while giving Bakugo a flat look and rubbing the back of his head. "There's a lot of kids who wind up in the general education department or other departments because they failed the heroics one. Did you know that? And based on the results of the sports festival, people can be transferred into the heroics course. However, the reverse is also a possible outcome." He said, shocking everyone who heard.

Izuku rubbed his chin and gave Shinso a grin. "So, this is your 'Declaration of War', huh, Shinso?"

The purple-hair teen gave Izuku a nod and his grin. "Why not knock you guys down off your high horse, you know." He said with a shrug.

"Wait, Izuku, you know this guy!?" Kirishima shouted with a surprised look.

"Yeah, we met during the entrance exam," Izuku said while throwing his thumb to the purple hair teen. "I helped him out a bit when he was dealing with a robot."

Shinso rubbed the back of his neck and gave Izuku a grin. "This guy saved me from being choked out by a robot." He said before giving Izuku a grin. "But don't think that just because you saved me that I'll go easy on you."

Just as Izuku finished speaking another kid jumped forward in the crowd. "Hey! You! I'm from class 1-B!" He said as he pushed through the crowd.

This teen had silver hair and eyebrows, not only that he had a row of sharp teeth in his mouth that could give Kirishima a run for his money.

"I heard you knocked around with villains or whatever! But I don't wanna hear it from snot-nosed punk!" He shouted while looking at Bakugo.

Everyone glanced at Bakugo, expecting him to explode and yell at the mob of students, maybe even show off his quirk. Instead, Bakugo ignored then and started to move forward.

"Wait a second man, what did you just do!?" Kirishima yelled in worry. "Now we're gonna get haters all up in our grill!"

Bakugo glanced back with a passive look on his face. "It doesn't matter."

"What!?" Kirishima shouted in confusion.

"None of that matters, once you're at the top." He said before making his way out of the classroom.

The simple words left an impact on the class, even Izuku himself. Despite being blunt they did hold some meaning.

None of the words or insults matter as long as you reach your goal. Izuku wasn't aiming for the number one spot in the hero rankings, he was aiming for something different, to create a hero group to become a Symbol of Hope.

_"We all have goals and dreams we're chasing, nothing should stop up from reaching them."_ Izuku thought as he felt his determination grow.

Suddenly, sparing with Mirio didn't seem like such a bad thing.

* * *

"Mom, Eri, I'm home!" Izuku called as he entered his home.

Just as Izuku closed the door behind him an adorable ball came rushing around the corner and slammed into his waist.

"Welcome back Izuku!" Eri said while looking up with a big smile.

Izuku smiled down at the little girl and picked her up in his arms, making her giggle. "Hey Eri, how was school." He said while making his way to the kitchen.

"It was fun, we got to play outside today." She said with a smile as they entered the kitchen.

Inko was cooking at her stove as she glanced back with a smile. "Welcome home Izuku, how was your day?"

Izuku grinned as he placed Eri down on the floor. "I got some good news for you two," He said, grabbing both girls' attention. "Well, you know how I got first place in the entrance exam?"

"Yeah, you said you fought a bunch of robots," Eri said while chopping her arm up and down.

"Right." He said with a small laugh, finding it adorable. "Well since I came in first the school wants me to speak for the player pledge."

"Oh Izuku, congratulations!" Inko said as she gave her son a hug.

"And that's not the best part," Izuku said as he pulled away from the hug and pulled out three tickets. "The school gave me three tickets to the UA Sports Festival for you guys, box seats."

"What!?" Inko shouted in shock. "They gave you three tickets, that's amazing!"

Eri, however, tilted her head. "What's a sports festival?"

Izuku knelt to the little girl and pulled out his phone. "A sports festival is an event where students compete in different competitions either by themselves or in teams. The ones to do the best get a medal in the end." Izuku pulled off some images of UA's Sports Festival and showed them to Eri. "UA's Sports Festival is different, however. Since nearly everyone, there is allowed you use their quirks things get... wild." He said the best word to describe UA's Sports Festival.

Eri nodded with a smile on her face as she saw all the images of older teens competing in different events. "Since you have three tickets can you invite big sis Lila?" Eri asked in a hopeful voice.

Izuku nodded and smiled down at Eri. "Hopefully, that's the plan." He said as he pulled out his phone. "I'm going to go to my room and call Lila, call me when dinners ready."

"Okay, tell Lila we said hi," Inko said as she got back to cooking.

Izuku made his way to his room and dropped all of his stuff onto the floor. The young teen sighed as he glanced around the room, remembering how it changed over the years. There were still tones of All Might merchandise all over the room, but there was also more. There were several photos of Izuku with Clint and Lila training or just spending time together.

Off to the side of the room was Izuku's workbench where he worked on his trick arrow, finding new ways to improve them or just keep in stock. There were also some weights and training equipment for Izuku to use to keep in shape or pass the time.

Izuku pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly dilled Lila's number before he saw at his workbench.

The phone rang for a few seconds before it was answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Lila, it's Izuku." He said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair.

_"Hey little bro, how's it going?"_

"Good, I was just told that the UA Sports Festival was in two weeks."

_"Yeah, I've been trying to get tickets to that for months, but it's hard when your a hero from another country."_ She said with a sigh. _"And I was looking forward to you kicking so much ass."_

Izuku grinned as he grabbed one of his arrows on his desk. "Well then I got some good news for you, remember how I got first in the entrance exam?"

_"Yup, still proud of you for that kid," _Lila said with pride. _"You showed everyone what we archers can do."_

"True. Anyway, turns out since I got first in the entrance exam I'll be making a speech during the opening ceremony."

_"Oh, so the spotlight will be on you, huh. That'll grab some people's attention."_

"Right, but that's not all. Since I got first in the entrance exam UA gave me three tickets to the Sports Festival."

_"What, no way!?" _Lila shouted in shock. _"Izuku, you've got to give me one, please little bro!"_

Izuku laughed at his sister's desperation. "Why did you think I'm calling you. Think you can take some time in the next two weeks?"

_"No problem, I got a two-week vacation coming up anyway. Got it after a major bust on a weapons deal."_

"I heard about that, some villain with long legs or something?"

_"Yeah, he was a better arms dealer than an actual villain. All I did to beat him was stick my leg out and trip him."_ Lila said with a laugh. _"So I'll see you in a week, we can do some training before the Sports Festival." _She said before the call ended.

Izuku gave a worrying laugh as he slumped in his chair. "Training with Mirio and Lila," He said with a weak laugh as he covered his eyes. "Damn, I might not make it to the Sports Festival."

* * *

For the next two weeks everyone in class 1-A trained for the upcoming Sports Festival. Some trained their quirks, others trained their bodies, and some were already training for the standing ovation once they won.

For the first week Izuku spared with Mirio to the best of his abilities, but still lost in the end. Mirio's quirk, Permeation, already made fighting him extremely hard, but add One for All and Izuku was practically fighting a mountain. Fortunately Mirio only used his first quirk to spar with Izuku, allowing the teen to get a few good hits in before the blond beat him.

When Lila came it was practically the same. The young woman was faster and more experienced then Izuku, and she was especially deadly with her primary martial art Sambo. Izuku ended more twisted in that one week then the whole five years he's trained.

Once the day finally came for the Sports Festival everyone climbed into the car Lila rented before she started to drive to the sports festival.

Lila glanced at Izuku in the rearview mirror and gave him a smile as she saw him fidget. "You feeling nervous kid?"

Izuku jumped at Lila's voice, blushing when he saw her cheeky smile. "Like you wouldn't believe, plus I'm going to speak to millions of people in just a few hours. It's nerve racking." He said with a weak laugh.

Eri reached over and patted Izuku on his head, giving him a smile. "Don't worry Izuku, your going to do alright." She said in a comforting tone.

Izuku smiled at Eri and brought her into a hug, making her giggle. "Thanks Eri, now I know I'll win."

Inko smiled at her children and couldn't help but feel pride and happiness. _"I'm so proud of them."_

Lila smiled at the siblings bond before she turned her eyes back on the road. "So, is UA allowing you to use any of your weapons?" She asked in a slightly worried tone. Despite being skilled in hand-to-hand combat Izuku's weapons were his bread and butter. Without them he'll have a much harder time fighting.

Izuku stopped Lila's worries when she saw him smile at her. "Yup, I talked to the principle and he agreed to let me take my sword, bow, arrows, and grabble gauntlet since I am Quirkless and I used them during the entrance exam. I just can't have my combat armor or other gadgets."

That made Lila sigh a bit. She wasn't underestimating Izuku's skills, but she knew he would have a harder time with the crazier quirks without them. Hell, Lila herself knew she would become next to useless if she didn't have any plastic to use her quirk on. All she would have is her side weapon and martial arts, not the best in the current super powered world.

After a few minutes of driving, and some heavy traffic, the group were able to make it to the UA Sports Festival.

"Wow, there are so many people." Eri said as she looked out the window.

"Yup kid, UA's Sports Festival is one of the biggest events in the world. Hell, my school even didn't even come close to it." Lila said while shaking her head.

"Huh, do American heroes have their own sports festival?" Inko asked as Lila drive into a parking lot.

Lila gave a so-so. "Kind of, sports festivals are more of a Japanese thing. But ever since quirks came into play every hero school has some event to show off the next hero generations skills. My own school had a big tournament with preliminary rounds before the main tournament." She said as she parked the car.

"Did you win?" Izuku asked in a hopeful voice.

Lila sighed while looking down. "I only made it to the final tournament before losing to a blue elf in the second round." She said, making everyone raise an eyebrow. "All right, everyone out."

Everyone climbed out the car and Eri grabbed Lila's hand, making the woman smile.

"We'll go find our seats Izuku, you go get ready for the Sports Festival." Inko said while giving her son a smile. "And do your best, I know you can do it."

Izuku smile with pride as he gave his mom a thumbs up. "You got it mom!"

Inko smiled lovingly as for a moment she saw her son as a little boy again in a All Might onesie. _"My boy is growing up so fast." _Inko thought as she quickly whipped away her tears before anyone noticed.

Lila smiled at her little brother before she gave him her own thumbs up. "Now get out of here and show the world what an archer can do."

"You can do it big brother!" Eri said with her own thumbs up and a big smile on his face.

Izuku smiled at his family, suddenly feeling he could take on the world.

"Right!" He shouted before running off.

* * *

After leaving his family Izuku made his way to the 1-A waiting room with the rest of his class. Everyone was currently warring their PE uniforms and talking among themselves.

"Everyone, are your preparations complete!?" Iida shouted as everyone still talked among themselves. "We're set to entre in no time." He said while waving his hands, though everyone barely noticed.

"Man," Mina whined as she looked down at her PE uniform. "I wanted to wear my costume."

"To keep everything fair, we can't," Ojiro said as he closed a locker. "Our costumes give us an edge with our quirks that the other classes can't have."

"If that's the case then why does Midoriya get his weapons?" Mina asked with a pout as she pointed to Izuku looking through his arrows.

Izuku put the arrow into the quiver on his back and turned to Mina with a smile. "Because there are more rules to the UA Sports Festival then most people realize." He said, grabbing everyone's attention. "For instants, outside the hero course, every student is allowed to bring in any supported device and/or weapon into the Sports Festival. However, there are some exceptions for students in the hero course." Izuku explained.

"What kind of exceptions?" Mina asked while tilting her head.

Izuku thought about the best way to explain this before remembering a certain student in his class. "Well, a perfect example is Aoyama."

"Me?" The blond said while pointing to himself, who now had half the eyes in the room.

Izuku nodded. "Aoyama's quirk, 'Navel Laser', need's his belt for it to be powerful and useful. Take that away and his laser becomes less powerful and useful all together." He said, making the blond look down with a shadow over his face. "But thanks to the belt it turns his quirk super flashy," Izuku added quirkily, making Aoyama smile and pose.

"Glad you see how great my quirk is Midoriya." He said, making everyone sweatdrop.

"So we can only have equipment if it lets us use our quirks?" Mina summarized before looking down at her shoos. "I guess that's why they allowed me to use my shoos, but you don't have a quirk, so why do you get your weapons?" Mina asked with more confusion then jealousy.

"Because I'm Quirkless," Izuku said with a shrug. "I need my weapons to give me any chance in a fight, plus the equipment I have is the same from when I took the UA entrance exam. I don't have my armor or the other gadgets I use. The only thing new I do have are the extra trick arrows."

Mina finally accepted Izuku's answer but was still pouting. "I still wanted to wear my costume, it makes me look so cool." She said, making Ojiro gave a weak laugh.

"Hey, Izuku," Sato called, making the young archer turned to the large teen. "Since your so smart, you got any idea what are the first tasks going to be?" Sato asked in a hopeful voice.

Izuku gains a thoughtful look. "I have no idea what the exact task is going to be." He said, making Sato look down. "But I do have a general idea on what it will be like." Now that got everyone's attention.

"All right class rep, why don't you tell us what we're facing," Jiro said as she crossed her arms.

Izuku put a hand on his chin and started to think. "Every year the UA sports festival is different but has a lot of things the same. Last year the first event was a giant maze with robots inside of it."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Ochako said as she rubbed her head. "The robots kept popping out left and right."

"Right, and the year before that was the last man standing event."

"You mean the one where all the students were standing on a giant wobbly platform and they tried to push each other off," Kirishima said with a grin. "Man, that one looked cool."

"So what your saying is theirs no way to tell what the first event might be," Sato said with some disappointment.

"Well, not exactly," Izuku said with a shrug. "What I can tell you is this. The first event is going to be big, something where it's going to knock most of the students out of the Sports Festival and only leave about 40 to 100 left."

"Damn, UA is cut-throat," Jiro muttered while rubbing her neck.

"The next event is most likely going to be some event where it involves teams of 2 or 4," Izuku said before looking at everyone with a grin on his face. "And the last event is always the same every year, a one-on-one tournament with the 16 remaining students." Izuku finished while letting out a breath of air. When he looked up he was surprised to see everyone staring at him. "...What?"

"Your one scary dude Midoriya," Kaminari said with a laugh, making Izuku blush.

"Well I'm Quirkless, so I have to have a few tricks up my sleeve," Izuku said with a small laugh.

Iida looked at his watch before raising his arm. "Everyone, we have five minutes before the festival starts!"

With that everyone started to go throw their mental preparations. Aoyama started to pose in front of a mirror as if it was a camera, Jiro listened to some rock n' roll, and Tokoyami brooded in a corner.

Izuku pulled his bow back and tested the string, glad to see it was still in top condition. Glancing to his side Izuku saw Mineta doing a ritual muttering 'person' five times before eating air.

"Midoriya."

Izuku turned to his side to see Todoroki look at him with a cool gaze. "Something up Todoroki?" Izuku asked as he shifted CC and placed it at his hip.

The two-colored hair teen looked at Izuku for a moment before he spoke. "On an objective basis, I think I'm above you in terms of practical strength."

"Well, that was blunt," Izuku muttered with a deadpan expression.

"Yet despite being Quirkless you have managed to get All Might's eyes on you, right?" Todoroki said, making Izuku's eyes widen a bit. "I feel no need to pry into that, but..." Todoroki looked Izuku dead in the eyes and Izuku could see his determination. "I'm going to beat you."

"Oho!? What's this, a declaration of war from the strongest kid in class?" Kaminari said, making Bakugo growled at not being mentioned as the strongest.

Kirishima quickly got up from his chair and grabbed Todoroki by his shoulder. "What's with the sudden belligerence!? Don't spring this on him right before-"

Todoroki pulled his shoulder away from the redhead. "I'm not here to play nice or make friends. But whatever."

Izuku's hair shadowed his eyes before he let out a small sigh. "It's true that on power alone, you do outshine me Todoroki," Izuku said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Not to mention your no slouch with using it. On an objective standpoint your quirk going against a Quirkless teen, the outcome seems pretty obvious on paper." Izuku then grows a wicked grin on his face as he looked Todoroki right in the eyes. "Which is why I'm going to beat you."

"Oh?" Todoroki muttered, raising his brow ever so slightly.

Izuku leaned against a table and looked right at the ice user. "Sure you might have the strongest quirk in class, but I can say for a fact that I'm the most skilled." He said, and nobody said anything otherwise. "It's been an uphill battle for me since I got into UA, being the first Quirkless teen to entre the hero course. So to prove myself to the world, I'm going to win the UA Sports Festival." He said as he gained a more serious look. "We all got our own goals and dreams driving us, so don't go underestimating anyone here, you understand.

The two stared each other down and neither one flinched, the whole class staring at the two with shock and awe.

The moment was broken however when Bakugo let off an explosion and glared at the two. "Don't you think too far ahead Deku, because I'm going to win! A Quirkless shit like you won't even get past the first round."

Izuku didn't say anything for a long moment before he looked to Bakugo with a curious expression on his face. "I'm sorry, what? I was too busy remembering the time I beat you in the battle exam and how I got first in the entrance exam." He said with a wicked grin, making Bakugo turn red with anger.

Before Bakugo could move Kirishima grabbed his shoulder. "Easy man, save it for the Festival."

"Speaking of the festival!" Iida shouted as he raised his arm. "We should get moving, it's almost time to start!"

Izuku nodded and turned to Todoroki with a grin. "I'll see you in the finals." He said before he started to lead everyone out to the stadium.

_"I will win the UA Sports Festival." _Todaroki thought as he tightens his fist. _"And prove that I don't need _**_his _**_quirk."_

* * *

Eri held onto both Inko and Lila's hands as they walked through the stadium. The young girl kept close to the two women as she saw dozens upon dozens of people and heroes flooded the large hallway, making the girl slightly scared.

Eri was more comfortable with people she knew or her family knew rather than strangers.

"Damn, this place is like a maze," Lila muttered as she looked at her ticket before off to the side, trying to where their seats were.

"I hope we're not late," Inko said with a worried look on her face as she glanced at the time. "We're going to miss Izuku's opening speech if we don't find our seats soon."

Eri started to worry that she wouldn't be able to watch her big brother make is speech, and that made her a little sad. Suddenly the little girl spotted a familiar tall blond making her eyes widen.

"Big brother Mirio!" Eri called out as she ran to the tall blond.

Mirio turned around as he heard his name only for something to slam into his waist. Looking down he smiled when he saw Eri. "Hey, Eri, it's been a while," Mirio said as he picked the girl up.

A moment later Inko and Lila came rushing by.

"Eri, you can't go running away like that," Inko said in a worried tone as she caught her breath.

That made Eri look down with a sad face. "I'm sorry..."

Inko sighed and rubbed the girl's head. "It's alright, just please, don't run off like that again." She said, getting a nod from the girl. "And hello Togata, it's been a while." She said with a bow.

Mirio bowed softly. "It's good to see you again Ms. Midoriya." He said before turning to Lila and smiled at her. "And you must be Ms. Barton, Izuku's older sister."

Lila waved her hand. "Call me Lila, Ms. Barton makes me feel old." She said while putting a hand on her hip.

Mirio nodded to the woman. "Then you may call me Mirio." He said before noticing the ticket in Lila's hand. "Have you found your seats yet?"

Lila sighed and rubbed her head. "No, I tell you, this place is like a fu-fracking maze." Lila bit her tongue hard, remembering there was a child close by.

Eri grabbed Mirio's arm and squeezed it, grabbing the blond's attention. "Can you help us with our seats?" Eri asked while tilting her head.

Mirio smiled and nodded his head. "Of course," He said before looking to Lila. "May I see your tickets?" Lila shrugged and handed her ticket over, at this point, she would accept any help. When Mirio looked at the seating his eyes widen ever so slightly. "Oh, your seats are right next to mine." He said, getting a surprised look from the women. "I guess those seats are reserved for special UA guest, my friends are there waiting for me, common!"

Mirio started to lead the two women with Eri sitting on his shoulders. It wasn't long before everyone found themselves in their seating sections. The booth was large with only a few people inside, some heroes and some students.

"Not bad," Lila said as she walked to the edge of the booth. "These are seriously some of the best seats in the house." She said as she leaned against the railing.

"Mirio, there you are, what took you so... who is this cutie!?"

Everyone turned to see a lavender blur rush up to Mirio in the blink of an eye. The blur turned out to be a girl a few inches shorter then Mirio. She was warring a UA school uniform, had long lavender hair that reached her lower back and had big blue eyes.

The girl was currently trying to reach for Eri, who was hiding behind Mirio's head with a scared look on her face.

"Hado, you're scaring her."

The next teen was on the lanky side. He had indigo hair and eyes, pointy ears, and was also warring a UA school uniform.

"But she's so cute Tamaki!" Hado gushed while looking at Eri with hearts in her eyes. "Hello their, I'm Nejire Hado, you can call me Nejire! What's your name?"

Eri peaked behind Mirio's hair slowly to see a smiling Nejire. "I-I'm Eri Midoriya." She said in a cute voice, making Nejire gush some more.

Mirio smiled and pointed to the woman behind her. "Nejire, Tamaki, I like you to meet Midoriya and Lila, Izuku's family."

"Izuku, you mean the freshman you've been training with?" Nejire said as she looked to the two women behind Mirio. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tamaki bowed a bit stiffly and shuddered a bit. "I-It's nice to meet you." He said in a quiet voice before he turned away.

"Friends of yours?" Lila asked while putting a hand on her hip.

"Yup!" Mirio said while giving them a thumbs up. "We're all in the same class."

"So since their here dose that means this Izuku Midoriya is in the sports festival?" Nejire asked in a curious voice. "Maybe we'll finally get to meet him after the sports festival."

Suddenly a horn went off making everyone turned to the stadium field.

**_"The UA Sports Festival!" _**Present Mic shouted thought the stadium. **_"Where the hero world's inchoate little eggs aim for each other's throats-and the top! Our grand yearly melee! And let me guess, all you miscreants came to see them, right? The freshly-formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass villain assault with wills of steel!"_**

**_"The Department of heroics freshman class!"_**

**_"You're here for class 1-A, right!?"_**

As the hero spoke Izuku's class all walked the main entrance, causing the crowd to cheer for them.

"I see Izuku!" Eri shouted as she pointed down at the group of teens.

"So that's Izuku?" Nejire said as she spotted the green hair teen with weapons. "Wow, he has a lot of weapons, does he needs it to use his quirk?"

Everyone but Tamaki shifted slightly at Nejire comment. The first one to speak was Lila, who looked down at the arena with a smile. "Why don't you wait and see." She said as everyone sat down and got ready to watch her little brother kick some ass. _"You can do it, kid."_

* * *

Izuku couldn't help but feel shocked as he glanced around the stadium, seeing hundreds of people all cheering for them. And this was only the people present, there were people all over the world watching them, waiting for them to make their entrance. The other students of class 1-A were all nervous but also pumped up.

"They want to watch us shine," Izuku muttered as he gazed around. "Then let's give them a good show."

"Excellent point Izuku!" Iida shouted while marching next to Izuku, making the teen jump. "Let's be sure to do our best!" He said, making Izuku shake his head with a small laugh.

After Present Mic introduced the rested of the classes to the students of UA, everyone gathered to the center of the stadium in front of a large stage.

A moment later a certain hero walked on stage, and instantly everyone started blushing like crazy.

"Time for the player pledge!"

The UA Chief Umpire this year was none other than the R-Rated Hero, Midnight. She was an older woman with long dark purple hair, blue eyes, and a very mature body. She wore a tight spandex suit with what looked like BDSM cloths over it, broken handcuffs in her hands, and with a riding crop in hand in her hands. All this made her look like a dominatrix.

Izuku found Midnight to be an interesting hero, to say the least, not because of her personality and fashion choice... mostly. Her quirk, Somnambulist, is an emission type that allows her to produce gas from her skin that puts people to sleep but was more effective against men. It was very useful for a close-range fight, and from what Izuku had heard, Midnight was far from a slouch when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Most likely not at Aizawa's level, but well above the average pro.

"What is Midnight warring?" Kirishima asked with a blush on his face, trying to look away but couldn't.

"That's the R-Rated hero for you," Kaminari said with a nod but was drooling out of the corner of his mouth.

"Is it okay to be at a high school even though she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami said, the only one appearing not to blush.

"Yes!" Mineta shouted throw grit teeth, practically drooling out a waterfall.

Before anyone could say anything, Midnight spoke. "Quiet everybody!" Midnight shouted before looking right at a certain green hair teen. "Representing the students is Izuku Midoriya from class 1-A!"

Izuku took a small breath as he started to make his way to the front stage.

"Eh, Izuku's representing us?" Ochako asked while tilting her head.

"Well, he did place first in the entrance exam, remember?" Sero said, making Bakugo click his teeth with a scowl.

"Yeah, the heroics entrance exam." A girl from the general education course said with an annoyed huff.

"Someone's feeling a bit butthurt," Kaminari said with a snicker, getting a glare from the girl as she flipped him off.

Once Izuku made it to the stage he was presented a mic facing the stadium with his back to the rest of the students. He looked at the mic for a long moment as complete silence filled the stadium. After a while, he finally spoke.

"When I first heard I was going to represent the students, I thought about giving a long-winded speech and stuff with cheesy one-liners," Izuku said with a grin, getting a few laughs from the audience and even the students. "I then realize that wasn't the right thing to say, and instead came up with something different." He said with a serious look on his face, getting total silence. He then took one final breath before he spoke.

"Not everyone is born equal," Izuku said, instantly getting some murmurs. "Some of us are born with amazing powers, talent, and skill, while others have to work for it. Some are unlucky in chasing there dreams and are forced to set back." He said, and he could instantly feel himself getting some glares from the students behind him, clearly hitting a few places close to home. "But right now, all that doesn't matter." Instantly all the murmuring stopped. "Heroics, general education, support, even management, none of that matters. Right now, we're all students of UA and all of us with dreams and one goal in mind." Izuku said as he held up his finger. He then grabbed the mic and turned around to face the students, a big grin on his face. "To be number 1! So forget whatever you were before, what class you're in, or even why you're there because right now, we're all aiming for the top, including me!"

As soon as Izuku took a breath the stadium roar with applause. Even some of the students were cheering at Izuku's speech.

"D-damn it... I wanted to hate him, but that was so damn manly!" A familiar silver hair teen shouted with tears in his eyes.

"I-I know!" Kirishima shouted as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

Izuku wasn't done yet however, as his eyes were still strong, no hint of hesitation. _"No turning back now_._" _He thought as he looked to the sky. _"If I'm going to be a hero and tell the world I'm here, I'm not going to hold anything back."_

"I mean, if a Quirkless teen like me can not only enter the heroics course but get first in the entrance exam, then anything is possible." He said before putting the mic down.

"...**_EEEHHH!?_**" Was the common response through the whole stadium, even some of the students looked shocked.

Izuku heard shouts, murmurs, and a few curse words fill the stadium as he put the mic back in its stand.

"So, you decided to bear yourself to the world and leave nothing to the imagination with little to no hesitation." Midnight said to Izuku in a seductive tone and bedroom eyes, making the teen very uncomfortable. "You're almost as bold as me... maybe even bolder." She said before licking her lips.

Izuku tried to hold back the shiver and blush but failed miserably. "Why lie about who I am." He said before a serious look crossed his face while glancing at his weapons. "I'm not going to be ashamed about who I am if the world can't accept me for who I am, then I'll make them accept me. Dragging them while they kick and scream if I have to." He said with pure determination as he started to make his way back to the crowd of students.

Midnight felt a shiver run up her spine as she held her body tightly. "So youthful, so bold, so... COMMANDING. I like you kid!" She shouted in a hungry voice, making Izuku shiver again.

Inside the crowd of students was a particular girl glaring at Midnight for the way she was looking at Izuku. After a moment she shook her head and looked confused.

"Why... why am I mad?" The girl muttered to herself before she tried to focus on the sports festival.

* * *

"He's... He's Quirkless." Nejire muttered with a shocked expression. "That's... so cool!" She shouted with pure excitement. "A Quirkless hero, the very first, this is history right here Tamaki!" She shouted while shaking the teen, who looked dizzy.

Lila folded her arms with a proud look on her face while Inko looked floored. "Wh-why would he say that to the whole stadium?" Inko asked with a baffled expression.

"Because he's not ashamed of who he is," Lila said as she placed a hand on Inko's shoulder, grabbing the woman's attention. "He's proud to be Izuku Midoriya, your son, my brother, my father's students, he's not going to lie for one moment about who he is, that includes Quirkless."

Inko put a hand over her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. She hadn't felt so emotional in a long time, but unlike before, she never felt such happiness and pride. "I-IZUKU!" Inko cried as tears flowed from her eyes.

Everyone smiled at the crying mother as she cheered on for her son.

Just as Mirio was about to speak he was cut off when by an obnoxious snort followed by a laugh from behind.

"Oh please, dose that kid seriously think he has a chance?" An older man said with a laugh while in his 'hero' costume. "He's Quirkless for crying out loud, a little girl is more useful than him." He said with a booming laugh. "He'll fail the first round, cry to his is a mom like 'Waa, why can't I have a super cool quirk instead of being a Quirkless nobody'." He said before laughing even louder and more obnoxious.

"Shut up the fat ass." The person said to him growled as he folded his arms. "Your just mad a Quirkless teen can keep himself in better shape than you, and was able to get into UA, while you failed miserably."

"Hey, I'm not fat, I'm big-boned!" The man shouted like a child. "And so what if he got into UA, he probably cheated his way in. Maybe he even did some under the table favors, if you know what I mean." He said with another laugh.

"You. Are. The Worst." The other man stressed as he moved away as the man continued to laugh.

As the man laughed, he didn't notice Lila, Mirio, and Inko, release light, but menacing auras.

Mirio pulled Eri off his shoulder and handed her to Nejire. "Please watch Eri," Mirio said with a smile, though it was strained.

"R-right," Nejire said as she placed Eri on her lap, much to the little girl's confusion. _"W-wow, I haven't seen Mirio so upset before." _She thought before glancing back with a flat look. _"Though I can't blame him."_

The man continued to laugh and didn't notice Mirio, Lila, and Inko standing in front of him until it was too late.

Lila cleared her throat, making the man finally stop laughing. "Excuse me, would you care to repeat what you just said."

"Ah." The man said in an annoyed tone, not noticing the looks he was getting. "Move out the way, I can't see-"

"I said," Lila said, this time in a harder voice as she creaked her knuckles. "Would you care to repeat that."

The man finally noticed the danger he was in, causing him to start sweating. "H-hey, you better not try anything, I'm a Pro-Hero!" He said as he leaned back in his seat.

"I don't recognize you?" Mirio said while tilting his head.

The man grinned as he stood up from his seat. "Not surprising Jab, I only work exclusively for America." He said while posing, making Mirio's eye twitch. "I am the Invincible Hero: The Coon!"

Lila's eyes widen in shock and her mouth hung open. "Wait, you're The Coon?"

"So you've heard of me." The man said while looking at his sharp nails.

"Yeah, as the worst Pro-Hero ever!" Lila said with a glare, making the older man trip. "They had to create a whole new class of for how bad he is, 'F Class'."

"How is he so bad?" Inko said while glaring at the man, still mad for what she said about his son.

"You name it, aggravated assault against civilians, racism, cursing, and you won't believe the number of times he's messed up an operation to take down," Lila said while rubbing her forehead. "He's an embarrassment to Pro-Heroes everywhere, why he even still has his license is nothing short of a miracle."

"Hey, I'm not F Class, if anything I'm S Class, maybe even higher!" The man said in an annoyed tone. "Who are you to judge me!?"

The three glared at the man, making him feel a séance of dread.

"Lila Barton, AKA Hawkeye, the older sister to the Quirkless teen you just insulted," Lila said, making the man pale.

"Mirio Togata, AKA LeMillion, a friend of Izuku," Mirio said with a smile, but you could still feel the annoyed aura around him. "I was last years UA's Sports Festival winner." He said, making the man pale harder.

"Inko Midoriya, the mother of the boy you insulted," Inko said, and for a moment the man saw a horned demon behind the woman.

"...Mommy."

What Tamaki saw for the next five minutes scared the living soul out of him as he saw his friend, the mom, and sister teach the man a lesson he would not forget. All the while Nejire cuddled close to Eri, making sure the little girl didn't see what was happening behind her.

"So Eri, what do you think, can your brother win?" Nejire asked while rubbing Eri's head.

Eri looked up in thought before smiling. "I know Izuku will win, he's strong."

Nejire gushed as she held Eri close, and the little girl didn't seem to mind. "So cute!" She squealed, trying to ignore the cries of pain behind her as best she can.

* * *

"...Quirk...less?" A familiar figured muttered slowly as he stared at the T.V. "The archer... doesn't have a quirk?" He said, as his body started to shake and he started to scratch his neck excessively to the point he started to bleed.

A dark figure standing behind a bar looked at the person in worry. "Sir, is everything well-"

_*Crash!*_

The figure slowly pulled his bloody first from fist from the T.V as he sat calmly on the floor.

"Black-Mist, go get another T.V, now."

"Right away Shigaraki." The villain said before teleporting away.

Shigaraki sat still on the floor while staring at the broken T.V, his hand slowly dripping blood onto the floor.

"Izuku... Midoriya..." Shigaraki said slowly as a laugh escaped his lips. "It'll be fun to kill you."

* * *

A lone figure sat chair large in total darkness. The sound of heavy breathing and medical equipment was the only thing that was heard as a large T.V was in front of him with the sound off but with subtitles.

**"A Quirkless hero..." **The figure said with a deep chuckle. **"How amusing..."**

* * *

"He's Quirkless!?"

"Seriously?"

"But didn't he get first in the entrance exam?"

"How has he survived his long?"

"Bullshit, there's no way a Quirkless guy can make it into the hero course! He's lying to try and grab more attention, fucking 1-A."

"Maybe some hero took pity on him and just let him in the hero course. Only way I can see a Quirkless guy getting into the hero course."

Izuku ignored all the comments as he made his way back to his friends, who were looking at him in confusion.

"Hey, back off, you don't know anything about Midoriya." Kirishima said while folding his arms. "I saw this guy take on villains back at USJ and he even backed up All Might!"

"That's right, Izuku, despite being Quirkless, fallows the ideals of being a hero and is very strong!" Iida shouted while waving his arms.

"Yeah, Izuku's the man with a plan!" Sato said while folding his arms. "He has more tricks and skills then anyone I know!"

"UA is cut throat, and they don't let anyone into the hero course out of pity." Surprisingly Todoroki defended with a calm look on his face. "If they did, then they wouldn't be number 1."

Izuku smiled at being defended by his friends and classmates. _"Well, at least they see me as an equal."_

"All right, quiet now!" Midnight shouted to the crowed, grabbing everyone's attention. "It's time to move on to our first event!" She shouted.

A second later, a large holo-screen appeared behind her and started to spin like a slot machine.

"Onto the 'Preliminaries', as they're called. Every year, many drink their tears here, and the first round of this year's destiny is..." Midnight paused for dramatic effect as the spin came to a stop. "...This!"

**OBSTACLE RACE**

"An Obstacle Race," Izuku said while nodding slowly. "Yeah, I can see that as a way to lighten the numbers." He said before listening to Midnight explain the rules to everyone.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race, about that's about 220 students. The course will be the outer circumference of this stadium-about four kilometers!" She said before she creaked the riding crop. "Our school's selling point is freedom!" She side before licking her lips. "As long as you stay on the course, it doesn't matter what you do!" She shouted, making the crowed roar. "Now, take your place everyone!" She said while pointing to a large red entrance off to the side.

It didn't take long for the 11 classes to make their way to the entrance. Most pushed their way to the front thinking they could get a head start, but this caused a lot of people to bunch together, limiting mobility. Others hanged into the back, not wanting to be trampled over, but would be the last to exit the tunnel.

Izuku stood close to the back, but was close to the center. For his plan to work, he would need to have as much room as he could while being close to the front.

As the lights above the entrance lit up Izuku couldn't help but start to think about all the people who were supporting up.

_"All Might, Lila, Mom, Mirio, Eri, Mei... Clint, all of you believe in me despite being Quirkless." _Izuku thought as he tighten his fist as the lights above the entrance started to count down. _"All Might said I should show the world I am here, and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Show them all that this Quirkless Archer will become a hero, that I am here!" _

As soon as Izuku finished his thought the last light above the door went off, and Midnight raised her hand.

"START!"

And with that, the first event of the UA Sports Festival started.

* * *

**21N: ULTRAFORCE!**

**Wow, wow, wow, this was a long one! Sorry! I didn't know where to stop until I thought of the first even. **

**Alright, time to clear up some stuff I know you people will be asking about.**

**1: Adamantium. Some people I know throw around the idea of introducing Adamantium into the story since Marvel dose play a role, but this ****Adamantium is different****. **

**First, is that Mei's Adamantium is not 'true Adamantium' from the marvel universe. Mei's ****Adamantium will break against a super strength level of force, an obvious level is All Might's strength, but will not break from something on Sato's level of strength. **

**Second, Mei will add ****Adamantium to Izuku's armor later on in the story, but not full on. It will be woven in and spread across Izuku's armor, spreading the weight out but also using the only necessary amount to not overweight Izuku. **

**2: For Izuku having is weapons, there is a reason. Outside the hero course, anyone and everyone can have as much equipment or weapons as they can carry. Mei proved that when she had a suitcase of gadgets with her. (Why nobody but her utilizes this more is a fucking history). But some people in the hero course need something in order to use their quirk at all, such as Aoyama, he needs his belt in order to use his quirk at all, but I believe their is a little more to it then that.**

**During the entrance exam ****Aoyama used the exact same belt in order to defeat the robots. So I believe that anyone in the hero course that used a tool or gadget during the entrance exam is allowed to use it again in the sports festival, as long as it's not too over powered.**

**It wouldn't make sense to have the Quirkless teen who uses weapons fight with his bear hands against dozens of quirks. Sure their are rules for a reason, but their should also be exceptions to some rules for certain people. I mean, are you going to stop someone from becoming a hero just because they need something to help them fight.**

**Alright, I think that's covered! **

**Don't forget to Like, Follow, and Obey! **


	9. Chapter 8

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-8**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"START!"

Izuku bolted forward as soon as Midnight shouted that word, but he wasn't the only one. Despite being closer to the back it didn't take long for Izuku to be crammed in the tight hallway.

**_"Okay, here's a play-by-play! Are you ready to do this, Sleepy man?"_**

**_"Your the one who forced me here."_**

**_"Let's get this started right away, Sleepy man. What should we pay attention to in the early stage?" _**

**_"This part right now."_**

"Hey, hey!"

"This is too narrow!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey, move!"

"Sorry!"

"Hey, who just grabbed my tit!?"

"...Wait, what!"

Izuku grit his teeth as he tried to move through the crowed as he was elbowed in the face. With the hallway so narrow and with so many people moving at once, mobility was a big problem.

_"I see what Aizawa means, with such a narrow hallway and everyone gunning for the exit, everyone's run over each other." _He thought before a grin crossed his face. "Luckily, I already have a plan for that." Izuku muttered before he acted.

Throwing his right arm into the air Izuku fired his Grapple Gauntlet. The claw imbedded itself into the ceiling before Izuku zoomed up above everyone.

Suddenly Izuku felt a wave of cold, making his eyes widen.

_"Todoroki!" _Izuku thought as he quickly retracted his claw.

In a second the entire tunnel was covered in ice, trapping a good portion of the students. Once Izuku saw the ice had stop growing he quickly fired his gauntlet again before he hit any students below him and swung out of the tunnel.

"Take this!" Bakugo shouted as he rocked out of the tunnel with his hands exploding.

Izuku quickly glanced around to see he wasn't the only one not caught in Todoroki's ice. Bakugo was flying low thanks to his explosion quirk, Aoyama used his Navel Laser to fly above the ground, Momo used her creation quirk to make a poll to push off the ground, and Kirishima had jumped just in time to dodge the ice.

"Naïve, Todoroki!" Momo yelled as she started to fall to the ground.

"I won't let you get away so easily!" Bakugo yelled with an angry look on his face before he let of an even stronger explosion. "You half-and-half bastard!"

Ojiro used his tail to jump off the ground before the ice covered it. "You got me with that once. You won't get me again!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Mina yelled as she used her acid to skate across Todoroki's ice.

Glancing back Todoroki narrowed his eyes and tried to speed up. "More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I expected..."

Izuku grinned as he saw a good portion of the students hadn't been caught by Todoroki's.

"What did I say Todoroki!" Izuku shouted as he landed on the slippery ice, managing to stay on his two feet. "Don't underestimate anyone today!" He shouted as he pointed his gauntlet forward and fired at the ground.

Izuku's Grapple Gauntlet pulled him forward him forward across the ice and thanks to his training in marital arts Izuku was easily able to keep his balance. As Izuku glanced around he saw other students that weren't caught in Todoroki's ice. Such as Mina who used her Acid to skate across the ice, or Tokoyami using Dark Shadow to push him off the ground.

The young archer made sure to keep an eye out for any interesting or dangerous quirks he might run into later on in the Sports Festival.

Looking back Izuku was both surprised and please to see Shinto pushing himself across the ice with a weapon in hand. A staff.

_"Look's like he took my advice." _Izuku thought with a grin as he looked forward, but was surprised to see what was just ahead of him. _"Well... didn't see that coming."_

The student just ahead of Izuku was none other then the perverted Mineta, throwing his grapes onto the ice floor and bouncing on them with a surprising amount of agility and speed. Hell, he even did a perfect flip forward before landing on one of his grapes. It didn't take long for the little pervert to become second in the race.

_"...I guess he made it into the hero course for a reason after all."_

"I've outwitted you, Todoroki!" Mineta shouted while in midair with an evil grin on his face. "How pathetic!" As he started to fall Mineta's hands slowly moved to his head. "Take this! My special attack!"

_"He already came up with his own special attack?" _Izuku couldn't help but feel not only shock, but a little impressed. _"Now if only he could stop being a creepy pervert he might actually make a decent hero." _

Mineta plucked one of the grapes from his hand and held it back, ready to throw. "Gra-"

**_*WHAM*_**

Mineta was cut off when something hard slammed into his side, sending him flying. Izuku was so shocked by the sudden attack he actually stopped in his tracks. Mineta was sent flying through the air before landing head first into the grown. Thanks to the grapes on his head Mineta was unharmed, but do to them bouncing the pervert started to cartwheel forward.

"What the hell, Mineta!" Izuku shouted out the teen before he realized what hit him as he heard machine parts move.

_"Target, found,"_

Izuku looked to the side to see the very same robots from the entrance exam.

_"Lots!" _

The once thin trail led to a large field of robots, ranging from 1 pointers all the way to 3 pointers.

"Where the hell dose UA get the money for these things?" Izuku muttered as he pulled up CC and grabbed one of his arrows. The sudden appearance of robots was enough for everyone to stop in their tracks and asses the situation. Looking up ahead Izuku paled at what he saw, making him give a weak laugh. "Well that's not very fair."

_**"Obstacles have shown up suddenly! Starting with... the fist barrier!"**_

_**"Robo Inferno!"**_

Near the center of the big field were a small group of Zero-Pointer robots.

"Aren't those the zero-point villains from the entrance exam!?" Kaminari yelled with a shock look on his face, and he wasn't the only one.

"Seriously!? The hero course had to fight those!?"

"This is what they meant by obstacles!?"

"There are too many! I can't get through that!"

"What the hell is wrong with UA!"

Todoroki kept his guard up as he glared at the robot. "So this is what they used in the general entrance exam?"

"I wonder where they got the money for this?" Momo said in a much calmer voice, looking barely fazed.

"Right!?" Izuku shouted, glad someone else other then him finally asked that question. Glancing over the field Izuku started to formulate a plan. _"The sides of the field are covered with the smaller robots, while the center only had a few and the Zero-Pointers. If I aim for the sides, it will take me longer to make it for the exit, not only that I'd have to deal with a small army of robots. If I go for the center, I save time, but I'll have to face the Zero-Pointers. UA did this on purpose." _Izuku thought as he tighten his hand over his bow. _"They want to see who has the guts, power, and skill to face a giant robot in order to win. I may not have power, but I have guts and skill!" _

Suddenly one of the Zero-Pointers moved and started to attack Todoroki.

The ice user was already moving. "If they went through all this trouble, I wish they would've prepared something better." He said as he placed his hand on the ground, freezing it instantly. "Since my old man is watching."

Throwing his hand forward a large wall of ice crashed into the Zero-Pointer's hand, stopping it in it's tracks and covering it in ice. Todoroki let out a small breath before running forward between the robots legs.

Izuku couldn't help but feel his jaw drop slightly. He knew Todoroki was powerful, he'd seen some of his fights, but this level of power was almost off the charts. As everyone stared at the frozen robot in shock and awe Izuku notice the slight movements it was making.

Izuku's eyes widen as a grin crossed his face. "Todoroki, you clever son of a bitch."

"Between the legs! We can get through!" Someone shouted with glee, but Izuku knew better.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Todoroki called back just at the robot started to break off the ice. "I froze it when it was unbalanced. It'll fall over."

Just as Todoroki said the giant robot fell over, creating a large dust cloud.

**_"Todoroki from class 1-A! He attacked and defended in one hit! How elegant!" _**Present Mic shouted through the mic. **_"Amazing! He's the first one through! It's, you know, practically unfair!"_**

**_"His actions are logical and strategic."_**

**_"As expected of someone who got in through recommendation! He'd never fought them before, but those Robo Infernos couldn't get past his elite moves!"_**

Izuku coughed up dust as he shielded his eyes, a grin still on his face. "Midnight said anything was fair in this race, even making things harder for everyone else." He said before letting out a breath of air before his eyes harden. "I've got to hurry, can't let Todoroki get to far ahead." He said before he started to move.

* * *

In the stands Inko was breathing in and out of a paper bag while looking a little purple. While she was doing that Lila was rubbing her back.

"Breath Inko, breath. Don't worry about Izuku, everything is going to be fine." Lila said in a soothing voice, but was thinking differently. _"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH UA!? Giant robots, are they trying to train their students, or kill them!"_

"Run away, Izuku!" Inko shouted down from the stands with tears in her eyes.

Eri looked down at the monitor with a worried look on her face. "Will Izuku be alright?" Eri asked Mirio, who gave her a confident smile.

"Don't worry Eri, I'm confident Izuku will not only pull through, but make it ahead." Mirio said while folding his arms, making Eri smile.

The adults however had different things on their minds.

_"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THIS CRAZY PLAN!"/__"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THIS CRAZY PLAN!"_

* * *

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Once Izuku saw the robots moving in on them he ran forward as fast as he could.

"Hey! Someone's trapped underneath!" Someone shouted in worry.

"Wouldn't that kill them?"

"Will people die at this sorts festival!?"

Izuku would of ran to the fallen robot to help, if he hadn't seen who it fell on.

Not even a second later a familiar redhead burst through the fallen robot, looking more annoyed then injured.

"Like I'd die!" Kirishima shouted while using his hardening quirk.

_**"Kirishima from class 1-A was underneath! That's crazy!" **_

Kirishima let out a sigh before glaring ahead. "That bastard, Todoroki! He timed it on purpose so it'd land right in our way. If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!"

Suddenly another hole in the robot started to from not far from Kirishima, grabbing his attention.

"That class A..." A second later a familiar teen from class B bust through, though this time his skin was a sleek silver. "Really is filled with bastards!"

_**"Tetsutetsu from class 1-B was also underneath! That's crazy!"**_

Tetsu let out a sigh before glaring ahead. "If it hadn't been me, someone would've died!"

Izuku raised an eyebrow at the familiar teen as he analyzed his quirk. _"Steel/Transformation quirk: Cover his body in a steel like coating, most likely uses the iron in his blood to do so. Counter: Wear down steel until it breaks, trap person in a lock. High amounts of heat is also possibly able to melt steel."_

Izuku found it slightly surprising their was someone so similar to Kirishima just one class away. Izuku also noticed that this upset Kirishima greatly, he knew Kirishima hated how little he stood out, now he had to deal with someone with the same quirk he had.

"Small world." Izuku mutter before he saw something coming at him from the corner of his eye.

A 1-Pointer rolled up to Izuku with it's arms raised. _"Target lock-"_

In a single motion Izuku fired a normal arrow right into the robots eye without even turning, stopping it in it's tracks. With that Izuku dipped low before running at full speed.

Thanks to his training with Mirio and Lila for the past two weeks, Izuku felt like he had gotten faster, and his reflexes were sharper.

When Izuku got close to one of the Zero-Pointers he raised his gauntlet before firing, zooming up to his head.

_**"It appears the Quirkless Izuku Midoriya is making his way ahead of the Zero-Pointer! Is he allowed to have those gadgets and weapons!?"**_

_**"Those weapons and gadgets are the same ones he had during the entrance exam. There not something just anyone can use, so they do require some skill and training." **_

As Izuku zoomed up he notice the Zero pointer raise it's arm at him. Acting fast Izuku cranked up the power on his gauntlet and managed to dodge it just in time. Once he reached near the end of his gauntlet Izuku used the momentum to send himself flying up before landing onto of the Zero-Pointer's head.

Izuku let out a breath of relief, but it was short lived.

"Deku!"

Turning around Izuku saw Bakugo flying right at him with a glare in his eyes.

_**"Class 1-A's Bakugo! Since the bottom's blocked, he's goes overhead! Clever!"**_

Izuku also noticed two others not far behind the blond, Sero and Tokoyami. Seeing as they would be their soon Izuku started to run to the edge of the robots giant head. Once their Bakugo landed while glaring at the green archer.

"Deku, get back-"

Bakugo was cut off when Izuku spun around and fired an arrow at him. Acting fast the blond rolled out the way.

"Damn it Dek-"

_*PHOOT*_

As Bakugo looked up he didn't have enough time to dodge the second arrow, which was a familiar black boxing clove.

**_"Right in the kisser!"_**

"See you later Bakugo!" Izuku shouted as he jumped off the robot, leaving a dazed but very pissed off Bakugo.

As Izuku fell he quickly used his grapple gauntlet to land on the ground safely before he started to run again.

Suddenly, large explosions started to go off behind him, making Izuku glance back. The green archer was surprised to see Momo had not only created a cannon, but also was able to knock down three Zero-Pointers.

"Damn, who knew my Vic-president was such a badass!" Izuku muttered before he noticed more and more students were catching up, one of them being an angry Bakugo. "Need to pick up the pace!"

Looking ahead Izuku saw two Zero-Pointers, and a few number-pointers. Suddenly an idea hit him, making Izuku grin.

_"Let's see if we can repeat history!"_ Izuku thought as he moved his hand over to his gauntlet.

Pressing a button and turning a nob Izuku was able to add more power to his Grapple Gauntlet, making shoot father then normal. Aiming it at one of the Zero-Pointer's heads Izuku fired before zooming up at top speeds.

Izuku winced at the strain he felt in his shoulder, but that didn't stop him from pulling out his knew sword with his free hand. Once Izuku was close enough he slapped his feet into the Zero-Pointers head before stabbing his sword into it's eye, shattering the glass.

Acting fast Izuku sheath his sword before pulling out a bulky arrow from his quiver with a grin. _"Wonder what happens when I put an EMP arrow in here?" _Izuku thought as he tossed the arrow into the Zero-Pointer's head before he dropped straight down.

A small explosion and the sound of static went off in the robots head before it's lights dimmed, then it started to fall over very slowly.

Izuku shot his hand up and hit the robot in the chest with his Grapple gauntlet before swinging right between it's legs like Tarzan.

"Incoming!" Izuku called back before he landed on the ground and started to run again.

"Damn it 1-A!"

The Zero-Pointer fell on it's side, only blocking half of the exit giving more then enough room for the students. Despite Izuku being ahead of quite a few students they quickly caught up thanks to their quirks. Izuku didn't really care, he was going to win no matter what.

**_"Hey, Hey! The first barrier's were a piece of cake? Then what about the second?"_**

When Izuku reached the second stage he stopped head in his tracks with his eyes wide, along with a dozen other students.

_**"If you fall, your out! If you don't want to fall, then crawl!"**_

_**"It's-" **_

_**"The Fall"!**_

A large fields was just a giant pit, with giant stone columns connected by steel ropes.

"When did they build this stage?" Ochako asked with a shocked look.

"Most likely someone with an earth quirk help make this." Izuku said while glancing over the pillars. _"Now their testing out our speed, balance, and guts to see if we can pass this. Looks like I was right, each barrier is some kind of test that will show us off."_

As Izuku started to think he saw Tsuyu walk to the edge of the pit.

"Tsu?" Mina asked with some confusion before Tsuyu jumped onto one of the steel wires.

Tsuyu landed perfectly on the rope before she started to climb across. "Ribbit, this is like a glorified tight rope."

"She's fast!" Mina shouted in shock.

Izuku put a hand on his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. "Huh, tight rope?" He said before a grin crossed his face. "If that's the case..."

The young archer shifted CC into it's staff from before he made his way over to the rope. Taking a deep breath Izuku started to cross the rope while holding his staff in his hands.

"Wow, Izuku has a lot of balance!" Ochako said in a shocked tone as the green haired archer was already half way across.

"Deku!" Izuku glanced back to see Bakugo flying his way, a mad grin on his face. "Eat my dust!"

Bakugo blasted past the young archer, his explosions shaking the rope greatly. Izuku grit his teeth as he tried to keep balance, but quickly lost his footing.

"Shit!" Izuku shouted as he feel off the rope.

"Izuku!" Ochako called out in worry.

"Quick, use the gauntlet!"

The young archer acted fast and fired his gauntlet at one of the pillars just in time. The claw imbedded in the stone and swung Izuku into the pillar with a thud, much to the teens relief.

"There you have it everyone, it was thanks to my baby that saved Izuku from falling!"

Izuku gave a small snort as he looked back to see Mei at the edge of the cliff, a big smile on her face. The pink haired girl was decked out in tones of gadgets from her main headgear to a grapple belt to some hover boots.

"Nice to know you have your priorities straight Mei!" Izuku called as he started to climb the pillar.

"Showing off my babies is my priorities! Plus it saved you didn't it, I call that a double win." Mei shouted as she grinned across the creator. "Here's my chance to show off my support items in the limelight!" Mei said while laughing, getting a few strange looks from everyone. "My new Wire Arrow and Hover soles, it's time to shine!" Mei shouted in a confident voice.

"Mei?" Ochako said in a shock voice as she looked at all the gadgets she had on.

Mina looked over the pink hair girl before turning to Ochako. "You know this person Urakaka?"

Ochako nodded. "She's the one who makes all of Izuku's gear and weapons." She said, getting a surprise look from Mina.

That made Mei puff up her chest with pride. "Right, it's thanks to me that Izuku was able to make it this far!"

"It's true," Izuku called as he crossed another tightrope before he smiled back at the girls. "If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have made it first in the entrance exam!" He said before making his way across another pillar.

Mei smile widen as she opened her arms. "And now it's time to show off my babies in the UA Sports Festival!" Mei shouted as she fired the Wire Arrow from her hip. The arrow soured across the giant pit and hit a pillar. "While the Grapple Gauntlet I made for Izuku has more mobility options, it requires someone with a lot of arm strength to handle the strain of the pulls. My Wire arrow however takes the strength factor out, allowing anyone to use it!" Mei explained her invention before activating her hover boots, bringing her a few inches off the ground.

Izuku smiled as he saw Mei as happy as can be. "Go on, show all the companies why they want you." Izuku silently cheered for the girl as she jumped off the cliff.

The archer always supported Mei when it came to showing off her inventions. For the girl, getting the eye of a support company wasn't about money, or even fame. It was simply her passion to build to her hearts content, equipment and devices to help heroes and save people. And that was something Izuku will always admire about Mei.

"Come, take a look, all you companies!" Mei called as she started to fall. "Especially the big ones!" As Mei fell she pressed a device in her hand, allowing the Wire Arrow to retract the cable. When it looked like she was about to smack into a pillar Mei raised her feet just in time for her hover boots to take away all the momentum. "Look at my super cute babies!"

When Mei landed on the pillar her hover boots allowed her to glide across the stone before she shot up at high speeds. It didn't take long before she shot herself into the air while landing on a pillar close to the center of the field.

Izuku was already closing in on the exit of the second barrier, thought already a number of students were reaching the end farther then him thanks to their quirks, Todoroki was the one still in the lead. When Izuku saw Mei reach the center of the pit in a matter of seconds he couldn't help but be impressed with the girls skills and engineering. He also noticed a lot of other students were getting pumped up because of Mei's actions, bringing a grin on his face.

"Alright, now we got some excitement." Izuku said as he jumped off a pillar before firing off his grabble gauntlet.

_**"A Lot of different people are working hard for their chance, huh, Eraserhead?"**_

_**"What are you idiots stopping for?" **_Aizawa said in an annoyed tone. He clearly hated the fact that such a large amount of students had simply stared at the giant crater instead of doing something.

When Izuku climbed up the pillar he noticed Todoroki had finally reached the end of the second barrier, using his ice to skate across the ropes. The young archer also noticed that Bakugo was closing in on the ice user fast thanks to his explosion quirk.

_**"And now, the leader of the pack is easily getting through first!"**_

Todoroki glanced back as he ran, seeing Bakugo flying through the air.

_"Looks like he's getting fired up. A slow starter?" _Todoroki thought as he noticed his bruised cheek. _"Or anger?" _He thought before picking up the pace.

"Damn it!" Bakugo yelled before he let of a second explosion.

Izuku grit his teeth as he ran across another rope, carful to keep his balance. Looking back again Izuku saw more and more students were getting the courage to cross the pit, some even passed him thanks to their quirks. Such as Aoyama with his Naval Laser, or Shouji transforming his arms into something like wings. Izuku almost lost his balance when he laughed at Iida's stiff body coming across the rope.

_**"The lead pack is a step ahead, but below them, everyone's clumped together! They haven't announced how many people will make it thought, so you can't relax! Push forward!**_

When Izuku finally reached the exit a good number of students were ahead of him, despite his lead.

_"Got to pick up the pace, I can't start lagging behind now!" _Izuku thought while taking a single breath before blasting off at full speed.

It didn't take Izuku long to find himself at the second barrier, along with a bunch of other students.

_**"And now, we've quickly arrived at the final barrier! The reality here is... that it's a-" **_

_**"Minefield!"**_

True to the pro-hero's words, when one of the students stepped on a dark brown circle it exploded in a pink dust, sending him flying. Izuku noticed up ahead Bakugo and Todoroki were neck and neck, both fighting for first place.

_**"It's set up so that you can tell where the mines are if you look carefully! So you have to exploit your eyes and legs!"**_

_"Now their testing our reflexes, critical thinking, and seeing if we can keep calm under presser." _Izuku thought as he started to come up with a plan.

_**"By the way, these landmines are for games, so they're not that powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough to make you wet your pants!"**_

_**"That depends on the person."**_

Izuku analyzed the explosion and minefield while narrowing his eyes. _"The mines release a minor explosion that similar to a concussion grenade, loud and big enough to throw a person off, but no shrapnel or extreme force to seriously hurt someone. The mines also seem presser sensitive, if someone steps on the dark circles hard enough it will trigger the mine off, so shockwaves won't set them off." _He thought before looking at the other students already on the field. _"Those in the lead are already at a disadvantage, since the mine concentration is so high. The only ones who can easily get across are the flyers, but most are so worn out that their hanging back and trying to make sure they at least cross the finish line."_

Izuku grit his teeth as he tired to come up with a plan. He wasn't fast enough to out run the explosions, and thanks to his gear his steps were too heavy to not run light. If the young archer were to abandon his gear he might make it to first, but he would be useless in the next event. Even if he tried his best to go cross the field, even stepping on one mine would make him lose time.

Suddenly Izuku noticed one student go flying from one of the explosions, but was relatively unharmed. That made an idea smack into Izuku's head, one so crazy he was sure Lila was going to ring his neck when the festival was over.

"But if you want to be a hero," Izuku muttered as he pulled out Flash Fang. "You have to take risks!" He shouted before stabbing Flash Fang into the ground.

At a steady pace Izuku slowly started to dig up the mines at the edge of the minefield before putting them into a pile. This grabbed some strange looks from everyone passing, but the young archer ignored them and continued his work.

In less then a minute Izuku had about 15 mines in a single pile in front of him, and not a moment too soon.

_**"In the lead are Bakugo and Todoroki! They'll get through the last barrier soon!"**_

_"Not if I have anything to do about it!" _Izuku thought with a grin as he pulled out an arrow from his quiver.

The young archer stabbed his chest with the arrow before he jumped forward with no hesitation.

"Head's up everyone!"

_***BOOOOOM***_

As soon as the explosion went off everyone on the field stopped in their tracks and turned back, staring at the huge explosion in shock. The closes students covered their faces from the explosions force, trying not to fall back.

_**"There's a huge explosion at the back!? What's with the force!?" **_

When the force of the explosion finally died down something flew out of the pink mist with surprising speed.

_**"W-what!? Is that a red ball, where did that come from!?"**_

To everyone, it looked like a red ball had been shot out of the explosion. As the red ball flew everyone noticed it started to fall apart and reveal something underneath.

_**"Wait a minute everyone! That's no red ball, that's... Izuku Mydoriya from class 1-A!?" **_Present Mic shouted in shock. _**"And he's in hot pursuit with that blast!"**_

Izuku grinned wildly as he flew through the air as more and more of the red foam fell off his body. _"Thank god for the foam arrow!" _Izuku thought as he flew through the air. _"There's still a lot of force, and I need to land just right to make sure I don't set off any more mines." _He thought before another idea hit him. "Or should I..."

A different kind of explosion went off behind him, making Izuku glance back.

"Deku! You won't go ahead of me!"

"I'm already ahead of you!"

"Shut up!"

Todoroki glared ahead as he froze the ground before he started to run at full speed. Thanks to him freezing the ground he wouldn't have to worry about setting off any more mines.

_**"The two 'formerly' in the lead have stopped trying to slow each other down and are chasing Midoriya! Now that they have a common enemy, they've stopped fighting! The fight's not over yet, thought!"**_

As Izuku moved through the air he noticed he started to fall to the ground, making him click his teeth. _"I'm losing speed and fast, no surprise their. If I stop for even a second once I land, or I get caught in an explosion they'll over take me in an instant." _Izuku thought as he everything seemed to slow down around him. Bakugo and Todoroki were neck and neck while Izuku was falling to the ground head first. _"I gave myself one chance when I sent myself flying with that explosion," _Izuku thought as he pulled out an arrow from his quiver and CC. "I'm not going to give up just yet!" Izuku shouted.

In a fluid motion Izuku shifted CC into it's bow form before he pulled the arrow back and shot it straight into the ground between Bakugo and Todoroki.

_***BOOM/BOOM***_

Once the arrow exploded it made the two quirk users raise their arms up in defense. The arrow also set off a small cluster of mines, sending Izuku flying forward and throwing the other two back.

As Izuku was flying through the air he throw his arm forward and shot his Grapple Gantlet into the ground. Thanks to the gauntlet Izuku was able to stay above ground before he landed on his feet and started to run at full speed, using the momentum he had to give him a boost.

_**"Midoriya swiftly blocks those behind him! Would you believe it? He cleared the minefield in an instant!"**_

Izuku panted hard as he reached the end of the field, it was finally the final stretch. Glancing back the young archer saw both Bakugo and Todoroki were hot on his tail, both with determined looks on their face.

_"Bakugo can't fly cause he knows I can easily pick him off in the sky, and Todoroki can't use his ice to reach me while he's running. Both are forced to not use their quirks, since it'll only slow them down."_ That made a big grin cross Izuku face. _"If it's a test of natural speed, I'll win!"_

_**"Eraserhead, your class is amazing! What're you teaching them!?"**_

_**"I didn't do anything. They got each other fired up on their own."**_

Izuku had finally reach the end of the obstacle race and ran into a long tunnel, a bright light at the end. _"Time to pick things up!" _Izuku took a deep breath before holding up, suddenly his speed increased.

Normally it would be bad to hold your breath, but in bursts, it could help you gain just enough speed to win. And just in time, as Bakugo and Todoroki were using their quirks in the small tunnel to try and gain any kind of speed,

**_"UA sports festival, first-year stage!" _**

**_"Not Listening!?"_**

**_"Who could've predicted the developments at the beginning or this conclusion?"_**

But it wasn't enough, as Izuku had just reached the light at the end of the tunnel.

_**"Right now, the first person back in the stadium is that young man, the first Quirkless student at UA ever-"**_

_**"IZUKU MIDORIYA!"**_

Izuku could only hear cheers and shouts from every single person in the stadium cheer for him. The young archer was panting hard, completely out of breath as sweat dripped from his head.

The young archer gripped his fist tight as he heard the cheers for him, a Quirkless person. He could already feel the tears in the corner of his eyes.

_"I did it Clint... I did it." _Izuku thought before he throw his fist into the air. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

"IZU-IZU-IZU!" Inko cried as she tried to shout out her son's name, only for it to come out a babble.

"Way to go little bro!" Lila shouted as she had her own tears in the corner of her eyes. "You did it!"

"He did it, he did it, Izuku won!" Eri cheered while bouncing up and down.

"I knew he could do it!" Mirio shouted while pumping his fist.

"Did you see, did you see what just happened!" Nejire shouted while shaking Tamaki again, who was looking a little green now.

"It's... very impressive." Tamaki muttered while putting a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from vomiting. _"He has a lot of determination and a strong passion, I can see why Mirio likes him... I wonder if we can become friends?"_

* * *

Shigaraki was scratching his neck excessively to the point he started to bleed. He wanted to punch the TV more then anything, but he didn't want to miss anything either.

Suddenly a dark laugh escaped the villains mouth. "Get stronger Archer and climbed the ranks, so when I finally bring you down, it will be fun to see you fall."

* * *

Inside the teacher's booth All Might was clapping slowly along with the rest of the teachers, but couldn't help but shake with excitement and pride as he looked down at the young archer.

Through the race the pro-hero couldn't help but feel worried for the Quirkless teen in UA's compaction. Yet thought the three barrier Midoriya handled each one like a pro, for better or worst.

_"This Sports festival is a competition where they have to aim for the top, even if it means defeating their friends and classmates. Modern heroes depended a lot on their popularity, so they need to have that desire to be above all others."_ All Might thought as he looked down at Izuku with a smile. _"At your core, you are a hero who's desire is to save lives and help others. That is what I saw in you that day a year ago, and I'm sure your master saw the same in you."_ All Might then grow a small frown on his face. _"But I was worried that may also be your one weakness, your desire to help others may out shine your desire to win."_

All Might then clapped his hands together with a smile on his face. _"I was worrying over absolutely nothing! Sorry!"_

"What do you think?" A individual with tall brown hair that almost looked like a tower said.

"First of all, Midoriya's stocks were already high thanks to him being the students representative. They only climbed faster thanks to him coming first in the obstacle race." Someone with classes said.

"However, despite clearly being skilled in many areas, the fact he is Quirkless makes it hard to predict how far he will go." A dark hair teen said with swirls on his cheek said. "If you took on management of an agency, how would you market him? Options?" Swirls asked the two people next to him.

"His appearance is out," Glasses said while tilting his head. "Despite the green hair and freckles, he is relatively normal in appearance."

"He's clearly particular about his skills and athletic capabilities, we could highlight those parts," Hair said while rubbing his chin. "Also, we can use the fact he is Quirkless to our advantage."

"How so?" Swirls asked.

"If he graduates from UA, he would become the first Quirkless hero in history, not to mention he got through the best hero school in the country, UA. That alone would draw him attention." Hair said with a grin. "We can also market the fact that he became a hero and reached his dream simply by working hard, that will draw in people who also have big dreams. He would be the kind of hero people can relate to, someone not blessed with power or connections, but simply worked hard. The ultimate underdog if you will."

"Turn his weakness into his strength, clever." Glasses said as he wrote down what he just heard.

The business, or management course, were classes used to train students in the art of business. Because heroes now-a-days need popularity in order to survive, hero agenesis need a skilled manager to handle the heroes popularity, and advice them on how to gain more attention. The hero business was very cut throat, heroes fight for attention in order to get higher pay from the government for equipment and lively hood.

Just above the three student was All Might, looking down with an amused smile. "_The business course! They never change, huh?"_ All Might thought with a laugh as he sat back in his chair. _"Don't rest just yet Midoriya, your far from finished."_

* * *

Izuku started to catch his breath as he noticed more and more people were exiting the tunnel. It wouldn't be long before everyone had finally come through and rest from the long race.

_**"And done, they're finishing one after another! We'll make a list of results later, but for now, good work!"**_

Izuku smiled to himself as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He was a little embarrassed he cried in front of so many people, he hoped nobody saw him cry.

"Izuku!" The young archer turned around to see Ochako walk up to him, completely out of breath. "You were amazing!"

Not far way Iida had a dark cloud over his head. Clearly disappointed he didn't come first despite having a speed base quirk.

"That's so frustrating, dang it!" Ochako said in a playful tone, making Izuku laugh.

"Well I couldn't have done it without-"

"Without my super cute babies!" Mei shouted behind the two, making them jump. "Thanks for showing off our babies Izuku!" Mei shouted before she hugged the archer, catching him off-guard and making him blush. "I knew I could count on you!"

"N-no problem Mei!" Izuku shouted with a blush as he felt her chest press against him. "Wh-what place did you come in?"

Mei pulled back and gained a thoughtful look on her face. "Somewhere in the top 40 I think. I thought about hanging back, but when I saw you showing off our babies I didn't want to fall behind. Thanks to my hover boots the minefield wasn't a problem."

Izuku nodded with a smile. "At least everyone came out unharmed," He said before turning to the tunnel, when he saw who it was he deadpanned. "Well, physically unharmed, mentally..." He let the word hang in the air as everyone followed his line of sight.

The person who was stumbling just outside the tunnel was none other then Momo, who looked exhausted with her shirt open revealing her sports bra. What really caught everyone's attention was the little pervert Mineta clinging to Momo's backside with his grapes. The little teen had a huge bruise on his cheek and had blood running down his nose, whether it was from the hit from the robot or arousal nobody knew.

"This isn't how it was supposed to..." The poor girl was too exhausted to finish her sentence.

Mineta gave a laugh of victory as he still hung close to Momo's body. "I killed two birds with one stone!" Mineta shouted in victory as if he won the race. "I'm a genius!"

"You're the worst!" Momo yelled at the short teen as she tried to shake him off, but he wasn't giving up.

"...That's one way to complete the race." Izuku said while rubbing his eyes. "Iida, can you-"

"Let go of the vice-president this instant!" Iida yelled as he zoomed to the young girl and pulled the little pervert off. "You should be ashamed!"

"No~" Mineta cried in agony as he reached for Momo, who stepped back with a shiver. "Let me hold her a little longer, let me at least feel her che-"

"Mineta!" The little pervert slammed his mouth shut as he heard his name from Izuku, who sounded pissed. "If you don't get 50 feet away from Momo right now, that shiner you got from the robot will be like a love tap when I'm through with you." Izuku said in a low tone as he glared at the teen, who stopped resisting and looked ready to piss himself.

Momo gave a sigh before turning to Izuku. "Thank you Izuku, Iida, now I can finally rest." The girl said with a smile just before she fell to the ground.

After about another five minutes of waiting it wasn't long before every person came through the race. Everyone soon gathered together again and stood in front of Midnight.

"The first game of the first year stage is finally over. Now to take a look at the results!"

On the holo-screen were the top 42 students to complete the obstacle course.

**1:Class A-Izuku Midoriya**

**2:Class A-Shoto Todoroki**

**3:Class A-Katsuki Bakugo**

**4:Class B-Ibara Shiozaki**

**5:Class B-Juzo Honenuki**

**6:Class A-Tenya Iida**

**7:Class A- Fumikage Tokoyami**

**8:Class A-Hanta Sero**

**9:Class A-Eijiro Kirishima**

**10:Class B- Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**11:Class A-Mahirao Ojiro**

**12:Class B-Yosetu Awase**

**13:Class A-Tsuyu Asui**

**14:Class A-Mezo Shoji**

**15:Class A-****Rikido Sato**

**16:Class A-Ochako Uraraka**

**17:Class A-Momo Yaoyrozu **

**18:Class A-Minoru Mineta**

**19:Class A-Mina Ashido**

**20:Class A-Koji koda**

**21:Class A-Kyoka Jiro**

**22:Class B-Sen Kaibara**

**23:Class B-Kosei Tsuburaba**

**24:Class A-Denki Kaminari**

**25:Class B-Kojiro Bondo**

**26:Class B-Rekio Yangi**

**27:Class C-Hitoshi Shinso**

**28:Class B-Itsuka Kendo**

**29:Class B-Jurota Shishda**

**30:Class B-Shihai Kuroiro**

**31:Class B-Yui Kodal**

**32:Class B-Hiryu Rin**

**33:Class B-Nirengeki Shoda**

**34:Class B-Kinoko Komori**

**35:Class B-Togaru Kamakiri**

**36:Class **** B-Neito Monoma**

**37:Class**** B-Pony Tsunotori**

**38:Class A-Tooru Hagakure**

**39:Class B-Setsuna Tokage **

**40:Class B-Manga Fukidashi**

**41:Class A-Yuga Aoyama**

**42****:Class F-Mei Hatsume **

Izuku smiled as he saw Shinso's name on the board. He didn't see much of the teen's fighting skills, but if he got this far despite being in the general education course then he must of done some serious training.

"The top 42 made it through to the next round. It's unfortunate, but don't worry even if you didn't make it!" Midnight said with a smile. "We've prepared other chances for you to shine." She said before licking her lips. "The real competition begins next! The press cavalry'll be all over it! Give it your all!" She then whipped her riding crop, casing the screen behind her to turn into the same slot machine from the beginning and start spinning.

"Now time for the second game! But I already know what it is!" Midnight said in a teasing tone, grabbing everyone's attention. "What could it be, what could it be?" She continued to tease, making everyone shake with anticipation. "I just said it, and now it's here!" She shouted as the machine came to a stop.

_Cavalry Battle_

"A Calvary Battle?" Kaminari groaned with a look of dread. "I suck at those."

"It's like Izuku said, the second event will be with teams, I wonder how that will work." Tsuyu wondered out loud.

"Let me explain." Midnight said, grabbing everyone's attention again. A strange image of All Might being carried by No. 13, Snipe, and Present Mic was shown.

Midnight went on to explain that UA's cavalry battle was almost the same as the regular ones in schools. Teams would be formed with 2, 3, or 4 people, and if the leader falls the whole team loses. The major difference was that each team had points depending on each person's ranking. The total number of points will be added onto the rider and put onto a single headband, and if the person were to lose their headband they were still in the game until time ran out, which was 15 minutes.

The lowest ranked person, Mei, was worth 5 points, and from that point they seemed to go up by five for each higher ranking.

_"If that's the case, I should be worth 210 points." _Izuku muttered to himself in thought.

"However," Izuku looked up to Midnight, and for some reason the merciless look in her eyes made him feel a sense of dread. "The point value assigned to first place is..."

_**"Ten Million!"**_

"...Huh?" Izuku said dumbly as he processed Midnight's words. _"T-ten million!? THE HELL!?" _Izuku thought as he broke into a cold sweat and felt a huge weight on his shoulder, like he was lifting a car.

In an instant, every single students eyes were on Izuku, and all were the same.

The look of a predator.

Someone striving to win.

And every single eye was on one Quirkless teen.

Every single person was thinking the same thing at the moment. No matter what place they were in before, if they took Izuku's Ten Million Points, they could stand at the top as well. All they had to do was beat one Quirkless teen to do so.

"..Fuck... me..." Izuku said in a low tone as he gave a weak chuckle. "Standing at the top always comes with a price, you got to fight off everyone if you want to hold it."

"That's right." Midnight said. "It's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!" She said before cracking her riding crop. "Welcome to the Survival Game!"

Izuku forced a grin on his face as he stood tall. "Well then I say," Izuku then throw his fists in the air. "Bring it on!"

Midnight grinned as she licked her lips. "That's what I like to hear, the passion of youth!" She yelled while cracking her riding crop again with more force. "Now you have 15 minutes to form your team!"

Instantly the large group of students broke off and started to from their groups. Practically everyone formed groups with their class mates, both for practicality, and the rivalry between classes.

_"For me, I don't have to worry about points." _Izuku muttered while putting a hand on his chin. _"Thanks to my high points I'll most likely be on the defensive and running. Some groups might be gunning for me instantly in order to win, while others might pick off the weaker groups in order to survive."_ He thought before looking up with narrow eyes. _"The obstacle race highlighted our individuality and skills, now UA is showing off if we can work well in a team." _

As Izuku's eyes wondered he saw nearly every student in class 1-A head straight for Bakugo. Izuku could understand why, thanks to Bakugo's skills and his quirk, it would be ideal for him to be the rider. His greatest offence would be a great defense.

"Yo, Bakugo! Team up with me! You need a strong man!"

"Hey Bakugo, do you mind teaming up with me!?"

"You have to team up with me, right?"

"...!" Bakugo kept a blank look on his face as he was barraged with requests. "Wait, what the fuck are all your quirks again?" Bakugo said in the stiffest tone possible, getting some complaints from the other students.

"..." Izuku face palmed before he let out a long sigh. "Of course." He said before he started to look around, before his eyes widen. _"Shit, I was thinking for too long, almost everyone is already taken." _Izuku thought before he started to move.

Izuku was in a very tough position. Despite coming in first and being well know for his skills in his own class, everyone avoided him like the plague, because of his high points. They knew that Izuku would be a target for nearly every other team in the game.

"Hey Ojiro-"

"Sorry man..."

"Jirou, you wouldn't mind-"

"Not happening green, sorry."

"Tsuyu, would you-"

"Ribbit, sorry Izuku, but I want to win."

Izuku as starting to panic as everyone he asked to join his team was turning him down. If he didn't form something by the time ran out, he might be forced to forfeit the match.

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it, everyone's thinking about stealing my points instead of keeping them, it's a better strategy. Not only that, everyone knows I'm Quirkless, and don't want to risk losing." _Izuku thought as be bit his lip, things were not looking so good.

"Izuku!"

The young archer whipped his head to the side to see Ochako running to him, a smile on her face.

"Let's be a team!" She said without a single bit of hesitation and a smile on her face.

"YES!" Izuku cheered with tears in his eyes. "Thank you Ochako!" He said before a more serious look crossed his face. "Are you sure? Everyone is going to be gunning for me and my points."

"If we run away the whole time, then we'll win, right?" Ochako said with a bright smile.

That made Izuku give a small smile. "It's going to be harder then you think." He warned. "You can still back out." Ochako was one of Izuku's good friends, he didn't want to drag her into anything unnecessary.

"Like I would!" She said in a confident tone while pumping her fist. "Anyway, it's better to team up with people that are your friends, and you get along with." She said with a bright smile on her face.

Izuku put a hand over his mouth at how bright Ochako was, it actually made Izuku choke up. _"S-she's so bright and innocent." _Izuku thought before he pumped his fist. "Alright, let's team up!" He said, making Ochako cheer. "Okay, now we just need two more then we have a team." He said before he spotted not too far. "To have a good team, it's best you communicate well with them..." He said before he started to walk to his next potential team mate. "If we combine your quirk and someone else, it would be a devastation combo."

The young archer walked off with Ochako right behind him. It didn't take long for the two to reach a certain glasses warring team.

"Iida!"

Iida turned around to see both Ochako and Izuku grinning at him. The three gathered together and Izuku explained why he wanted Iida on his team.

"The three of us together would be a well horse, with you in the front." Izuku whispered while pointing to Iida. "Thanks to your engines and speed, you can easily get us out of tight situations. With Ochako's gravity quirk she can make us lighter and able to move easier, and with my trick arrows, I can keep everyone away until time runs out." Izuku said with a grin on his face. "With my points, all we need to do is maneuver our way around everyone until time runs out." Izuku said while putting a hand on his chin. "For the forth person, it be best if we get someone with some good offence and defense, just in case..." He said before looking to Iida.

Iida was quiet for a long moment before letting a smile cross his face. "I expected no less, Izuku..." He said before a much more serious look crossed his face. "But I am afraid I have to refuse." He said, shocking Izuku and Ochako.

"What?"

Iida then looked straight into Izuku eyes with a determined look on his face. "Ever since the entrance exam, I just keep losing to you." He said in a serious tone. "Despite being Quirkless, you have shown to be the most skilled in class 1-A, coming out on top despite all odds." He said before giving Izuku a small smile. "You are a wonderful friend I am thankful to have, but if I keep fallowing you, I will never grow on my own." He said before adjusting his glasses. "Bakugo and Todoroki aren't the only ones who see you as a rival."

Izuku was quiet as he proses Iida's words. He was slightly disappointed but also understood where Iida was coming from. Up until this point Izuku has come out on top more times then not, and Iida recognizes Izuku's skill. They might be friends, but they were also rivals aiming for the top.

The young archer gave his friend a grin before he stuck his fist out. "I get it, but don't think I'm going to hold back."

Iida smiled before he fist-bumped Izuku. "I would be mad if you did." He said before walking off to Todoroki's group, who currently had Momo and Kaminari.

"Iida..." Ochako said in a worried tone.

Izuku gave a small sigh, but couldn't help up feel a grin cross his face. _"It's already begun..." _Izuku thought as he glanced around, seeing a bunch of eyes on him. _"Right now, everyone is an enemy. I'm at the top, so I have to take everyone on. This is no time to be teaming up with friends." _He thought before he bit his lip as he saw Shinso team up with some students from class 1-B. "But we still need two more people..." He said in a worried tone.

"All eyes are on you. And if all eyes are on you, they they'll be on our babies!"

Izuku turned to the side to come face to face with a grinning Mei. Izuku eyes widen before a grin crossed his face.

"Mei!" Izuku shouted with glee as he grabbed the girls shoulders in a tight grip, making her gain a blush. "I need you!"

"...Yes?" The girl said in a confused tone as her blush only grow.

"You'll be perfect on our team." Izuku said as he brought his hands down. "With your gadgets and determination, I'm sure we'll pull ahead."

That made Mei shake her head as she gave Izuku a grin. "Right, and we'll be able to show off all our babies."

"'Our babies'," Ochako asked in a confused tone.

Mei grabbed Izuku's wrist and brought it up, showing the Grapple Gauntlet. "I wasn't the only one who worked on this baby, so that makes it our baby!" Mei said with a smile, making Izuku blush a bit.

"So, anything interesting you brought us?" Izuku asked while glancing at Mei's suitcase.

"Here, take a look!" She said as she popped the case open.

What caught Izuku's eyes instantly was the jetpack. "Wait a minute, this looks familiar!" He said as he grabbed the jetpack.

"Good eye, that a similar version to the Buster Hero, Air Jet's, with a few tweaks!" Mei said in a proud tone.

"This is perfect with Ochako's quirk. We'll be able to fly around easily!" Izuku said, getting a smile from the girls. "Now we only need one more person..."

Izuku needed someone with good offensive and defenses capabilities. With Ochako's quirk and Mei's gadgets, they had movement down, and with Izuku's arrow, a good portion off offence was taken care of. But now they needed someone who could act on defense.

As Izuku looked through the crowed to see who was left, he started to think about everyone's quirk in class 1-A.

Suddenly Izuku spotted someone off by themselves who was perfect for his team.

Walking off in a hurry Izuku grabbed the person's shoulder.

"Will you join my team... Tokoyami?"

The bird teen looked a bit surprised but gave a small nod.

Izuku brought the bird teen back to Mei and Ochako. Looking at the time the archer saw they only had about 6 minutes left.

"Hey Tokoyami." Ochako said with a smile and a wave, getting a nod from the teen.

"Alright, we have our team." Izuku said as he looked to everyone. "Now, before we do anything, I think we should give a quick explanation on our skills and quirks, just to make sure everyone is up to speed." He said, getting a nod from everyone.

The first one to speak was Ochako. "My quirk is called 'Zero Gravity', it lets me remove gravity from anything I touch with the pads on my fingertips." Ochako said while showing the pink pads on her fingertips. "My current weight limit is three tons." He said in a proud tone.

"Any drawbacks?" Izuku asked while writing everything down in his notebook.

Ochako gained a blush and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, when I use my quirk on multiple objects at once, I start to struggle. And it's super hard to use it on myself. When I push myself too far I start to feel nauseous."

Everyone nodded at the explanation before Izuku spoke up. "As everyone knows, I'm Quirkless. But I do have expert marksmanship and my quiver is full of trick arrows to get us out of nearly any situation." Izuku said as he folded his arms. "I think it would be best if I was the rider, since I need my arms free to use my bow and arrows."

Nobody needed to argue and it was decided their that Izuku would be the rider.

The next to speak up was Mei. "Well, my quirk is called 'Zoom'. Basically my eyes act like a scope, I can see up to five kilometers." Mei said with a shrug before a big smile cross her face. "But my real talent lies with my babies!" She said as she brought up her inventions. "I'm sure my babies will take us to victory, and I'll catch the eye of a tone of support companies!"

Tokoyami tilted his head at Mei's personality before he spoke. "'Dark Shadow' is the name of my quirk." He said as Dark Shadow exited his body, revealing a dark purple like shadow that looked like a bird. "I have full control of it now, and it's best used at a close to mid-range."

Izuku glanced at Dark Shadow as he tried to remember the few times he saw Tokoyami fight. "Dose any damage Dark Shadow take effect you?"

As Tokoyami was about to answer, something else beat him to the punch. "No, but that doesn't mean I like getting hurt." The shadow said with a small huff as it folded it's arms.

Everyone blinked at the shadow before Tokoyami spoke. "Dark Shadow has a mind of it's own, but what he says is true. I take no damage for any attack he gets, but I do waist more energy." He said as Dark Shadow went back into his body.

Izuku nodded as he wrote everything down into his notebook. "Any other significant drawbacks?"

Tokoyami seem to hesitate for a second before he spoke. "Light is a big weakness for me." He said, surprising everyone. "The darker my surroundings are the stronger Dark Shadow becomes, but with less darkness, such as daytime, the weaker Dark Shadow becomes but easer to control."

"Wait, your telling me this whole time you have been fighting at your weakest?" Izuku asked with his mouth slightly hung open. "Damn, you are seriously strong Tokoyami." He said, getting a surprised look from the teen. "With your skills and quirk, you'll be perfect for the front."

"...Thank you Midoriya." Tokoyami said with a nod.

Izuku nodded as he looked at the time, seeing they only had 3 minute left. "Alright, let's form a quick strategy to fend off anyone that comes at us."

"Wait!" Mei shouted, making nearly everyone jump. "Before we decided anything, this team need a name." She said with a grin on her face.

"A name?" Tokoyami and Ochako asked while tilting their heads.

"Yup, if we want to stand out more, then we need a name other then 'Team Midoriya'." Mei said before giving Izuku a smile. "No offence."

Izuku simply shrugged. "None taken, it would make us stand out more to have our own team name instead of just using my name." He said, making Mei start to bounce with excitement. "Anyone got any ideas?" He said as everyone gained thoughtful looks on their faces.

"Team Darkness."

"Team Plus?"

"Team Super Cute Babies!"

None of the names everyone suggested seemed to fit and this went on longer then desired.

"I got it!" Mei said while snapping her fingers. "How about 'Team Arrow'!?"

That made everyone pause as Mei's suggestion. "Team Arrow?" Izuku said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, like, we're going to take a straight shot to victory!" Mei said while pumping her fist.

Everyone mauled over the name in their heads before nodding.

"I like it." Ochako said with a smile.

"If the name will help clear a path to victory, then so be it." Tokoyami said while nodding.

Izuku grinned as he nodded his head. "Alright, Team Arrow it is." He said before clapping his hands together. "Now let's come up with a game plan."

* * *

"Alright, times up!" Midnight shouted after the buzzer went off. "Now then, it's time to get started!" She said while stretching her arms.

_**"Come on, wake up, Eraser!" **_Present Mic muttering was heard through the microphone. **_"After fifteen minutes to form teams and talk strategy, twelve cavalry teams are lined up on the field!" _**

**_"There are some interesting teams out there."_**

**Team Arrow: Total Points-100000325**

**Team Bakugo: Total Points-665**

**Team Todoroki: Total Points-615**

**Team Awase: Total Points-555**

**Team Shinso: Total Points-515**

**Team Mineta: Total Points-420**

**Team Hagakure: Total Points-390**

**Team Monoma: Total Points-305**

**Team Kodai: Total Points-165**

**Team Tokage: Total Points-155**

**Team Rin: Total Points-125**

**Team Tsunotori: Total Points-70**

**_"Now, rise those battle cries!" _**The entire stadium was cheering as they saw the twelve teams on the large field. _**"It's time for UA's bloody battle!"**_

Izuku tighten his headband around his head before adjusting the jetpack Mei gave.

Tokoyami had Dark Shadow adjust the quiver on the bird teen's back. "Hell yes!"

With Izuku warring the jetpack he couldn't ware his quiver along with it. Luckily with Tokoyami warring it Izuku could still have easy access to it.

"Ochako..."

"Yes!"

"Mei..."

"Rodger!"

"Tokoyami..."

"Yeah."

Izuku grinned as he brought up CC and pulled an arrow from the quiver on Tokoyami's back. "I'm counting on you!"

_**"All right! You've made your teams, right? I'm not gonna ask if you're ready or not!" **_

"Tesutesu?"

The silver hair teen looked up to see a smiling Monoma. "Huh?"

"No hard feelings, alright?" Monoma said as he glanced at his classmates rider, who was someone not from his class, but also not from class 1-A. _"Well, at least he's not from 1-A."_

"Right!" Tesutesu shouted while pumping his fist.

_**"Now let's get started! Counting down to the brutal battle royal!"**_

_**"Three!"**_

"We're aiming for..."

_**"Two!"**_

"...One thing."

**_"One!"_**

"START!" Midnight shouted as she creaked her riding crop.

With that everyone charged into the open field, every single student with the same mind set.

To Win.

About half of all teams charged straight for Team Arrow, hunger and determination in their eyes.

"It's a battle for the 10 million!" Someone shouted as they charged at Team Arrow.

"Midoriya! I'll take that headband!" A shirtless and invincible Hagakure shouted as her teammates all had blushes on their faces.

"An attack without delay, huh..." Tokoyami muttered as he saw about three teams charging at them. "The fate of the pursued..." He said, getting a strange look from Ochako.

Izuku fired off an arrow and managed to stop one of the teams in their tracks. "Everyone wants to be at the top, and I have the golden ticket on my head." He said as he reached for another arrow.

"Make your choice, Midoriya!" Tokoyami called as he tensed his body.

Izuku grinned as he looked head. "Of course, our plan was obvious from the beginning!" Izuku called out, making some of the groups pause.

"What is he talking about?"

"Dose he have some super plan?"

Izuku grinned wider as he heard the comments. "Of course I have a special plan, it's a plan that has been used for centuries by mankind!" He said with passion that make all the other groups hesitant.

**_"What's this, Midoriya has some super plan to win!? Do you have any idea what it could be Eraserhead!?"_**

**_"No."_**

Izuku grinned as he stuck his hand out. "Our special plan is to-" Before Izuku could finish his team was already moving.

"RUN AWAY!"

"...What!?"

"Get them!"

Present Mic's laughter was currently being heard through the stadium. **_"HA, the kid's got jokes, he didn't get that from your class!"_**

**_"It's an ideal strategy. At the moment they already stand at the top, so their is no need for unnecessary conflict."_**

"We won't let you!" A teen with a blue bandana yelled. "Juzo, now!"

A skull face teen slammed his foot into the ground and it instantly lost color.

Izuku's eyes widen as he saw whatever attack it was, it was coming right at his team. "Ochako, activate your hover boots!"

The girl did as she was told and was able to lift her team a few inches off the ground just as the ground below them warped. However her left foot still touched the ground, and to her shock her foot went through the ground.

"What, I'm sinking!" Ochako shouted in shock.

_"Softening/Emission quirk: The user is able to soften anything he touches to the point it's like quicksand or mud. The range of the effect is large and user aperies to have high accuracy." _Izuku thought while he shot off another arrow at the oncoming teams, delaying them a little bit. _"Counter, break the user's concentration!" _He thought as he reached for an arrow. "Tokoyami, pull us out, grab the ground that doesn't looked warped!" He said and the bird teen quickly did so.

Izuku quickly fired an arrow at the skull face teen before he could react. The arrow hit home and the skull face teen screamed as he was shocked. A moment later the ground returned to normal.

As soon as Team Arrow landed he saw that despite his best efforts more team were closing in on them.

_"Our backs right up against the wall, we need to move!" _Izuku thought as he grabbed a button remote connected to the jacket. "Mei, Ochako, look away!" Izuku ordered before he activated the jetpack.

It took a good second before Team Arrow shot up into the air, dodging most of the teams aiming for them.

"They flew, are you kidding me!"

"Jiro, get them!" Hagakure yelled out in panic.

"I know!" Jiro said while narrowing her eyes and shot off her jacks at Team Arrow.

Tokoyami and Izuku acted at the same time. The archer shot a putty arrow at Hagakure team while Dark Shadow swiped at the jacks.

"Ahh!" Hagakure yelled as her body along with most of her teams where covered in putty. "It's all sticky!" She yelled as she tried to move her body, but found it rough.

"Tokoyami, now!"

The bird teen gave a nod as dark shadow went low and stole Hagakure headband, much to their shock.

"Good!" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow handed Izuku the headband. "Dark Shadow, keep watching over our blind spots!"

"You got it boss!" The quirk said with a thumbs up as he kept a look out.

"Nice," Izuku said as he put the new headband around his neck. "Thanks to Dark Shadow it can defend better at close range attack, not to mention it can steal headbands for us. Nice work Tokoyami."

The bird teen gave a cut nod. "You where the one who chose me."

"We're landing!" Ochako called as she activated her hover boots.

The landing went smoothly though it took a few seconds. _"Thanks to Ochako's quirk all our weight is gone except for hers and the equipment we have. This will make mobility seriously easy for us."_

"What do you think of my babies?" Mie asked Izuku with an exited look on her face.

"The same as always," Izuku said with a grin. "Simply amazing! And nice work on the landing Ochako, keep this up and we'll win this!" He said, getting a smile from the two girls. Once they landed completely they started to run again.

**_"Now then, everything barely two minutes have passed since we've started, it's already turned into a free-for-all! Fights over the headbands breaking out all over! Ignoring the ten million points and gunning for second to forth places isn't bad, either!"_**

"Hahahahah!" Izuku fallowed the strange laughter and turned to see a somewhat bizarre sight.

Shouji was running low while his arms was covering his rider.

"Fighting? No, this is... a one-sided pillage!"

"Mineta!" Izuku said in shock as he recognized the voice coming from Shouji's back.

Tokoyami noticed another team running at them from the front. "Let's put some space between us for now! We can't stay in one place for too long, or we'll be quickly overwhelmed!"

Just as Team Arrow was about to move Ochako jerked to a stop. "Wha-my foots stuck!"

Izuku glanced down and was shocked to see Mineta's grapes around them. "When did he-" From the corner of his eye Izuku saw something pink fly at him from Shouji's back, making the archer duck. "What now!?"

"I didn't expect any less from you Izuku." Tsuyu said from Shouji's back as well.

"What, is their a third person in their?" Izuku asked in an annoyed tone as his mind started to race. _"We're stuck and surrounded by Mineta's grapes. Two teams are closing in on us and we'll reach us soon." _Izuku thought before he acted. "Tokoyami, take an arrow and hold the team in the front, I'll handle Shouji!"

"Which arrow?" Tokoyami asked before Izuku throw two arrow at Dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow!" The shadow quirk caught the arrow and shot off at the front team. The shadow throw the arrows at the teams feet creating a large pile of red foam.

Izuku turned to Shouji only to duck as both Mineta and Tsuyu started attacking. Izuku could admit it was a good strategy, with Tsuyu tongue and Mineta's grapes they had a long range advantage, and thanks to Shouji's quirk they were mostly protected from all angles. The young archer was forced to bob and weave between the pink tongue and flying grapes.

**_"Team Mineta makes use of the overwhelming difference in their sizes! They're like a walking tank!"_**

_"That's one way to put it," _Izuku thought before a grin crossed his face. "But this tank can still fall." He muttered as he pulled out an arrow and fired.

As the arrow flew throw the air the tip turned into a black boxing glove and was flying right for Shouji's head. The large teen easily saw this and brought his arms up to his face, easily blocking the attack.

"Don't think I'll go down that easily Mid-" Shouji was cut off when something hit his legs making him jerk forward. "WHOA!"

As soon as Izuku fired the Boxing Glove Arrow he fired a Bolo Arrow soon after and hit Shouji's legs. This brought the large teen to his knees, forcing him to reveal Mineta and Tsuyu on his back as he brought his arms down. Izuku acted fast and shot a second arrow at Shouji body, and soon red foam covered him from the neck up.

"Tokoyami, now!" Izuku ordered as he turned his arrows on any oncoming teams.

"Dark Shadow!"

Just like last time Dark Shadow flew at the confused team and aimed for the rider. Mineta screamed in fear and cowered behind Tsuyu. The frog-gril tried to hold the shadow off with her tongue, but it easily deflected the attack and snatched the headband from Mineta, getting a cry of agony from the small teen.

"Izuku, we need to move!" Ochako yelled as she noticed more team where getting closer.

Just as Dark Shadow handed Izuku the headband the teen quickly activated the jetpack, hoping for the best. Team Arrow jerked as they tried to fly before a ripping sound was heard.

"AHH!" Mei cried out with a look of dread. "My baby was torn apart!" She said while looking at Ochako's broken hover boot.

"Sorry! But we got away Mei! Your baby seriously saved us." Izuku said as he kept his eyes sharp. "Keep an eye out for any-"

_*BOOM!*_

Izuku whipped his head back to see Bakugo flying right at Team Arrow.

"Don't get carried away!" Bakugo called as he let off another explosion.

Izuku acted fast and pulled out an arrow before firing. Bakugo saw the arrow and managed dodge with a large blast.

"I'm got going to get hit from your stupid-" Bakugo cut himself off as he saw Izuku hadn't fired one arrow, but two, and the second arrow was closing in too fast. "FUCK!" Bakugo raged as the second arrow hit him dead in the chest, exploding into a pile of yellow glue. "Damn it Deku, I'm going to kill you!" The blond yelled as he started to fall with his arms stuck.

A moment later a long strand of tape touched his back and pulled him back to his team. Izuku gave a sigh of relief as he lowered his bow.

_"Thank god Bakugo's mobility in the air isn't that sharp, or I wouldn't be able to hit him." _Izuku thought as team arrow started to fall to the ground.

Once the touched the ground Ochako started to wobble on one leg. "Whoa, whoa!" She yelled in worry before she finally settled and Team Arrow started to run.

"Nice job Ochako." Izuku said as he looked around.

"It's hard to control our landing with just one foot." Ochako said in a serious tone as she wobbled while running.

"Got it." Izuku clicked his teeth but nodded his head. _"Landing is now impossible for use, we spent too much time just trying to land. That'll make us an easy target for now on. So flying is out of the picture, we'll have to make do with Ochako's quirk making us lighter and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow as defense."_

**_"Now let's take a look at each team's points. It's been seven minutes! Here are the current rankings up on the screen!"_**

Izuku glanced at the screen before he blinked. "Huh...?" He said in confusion.

**_"What? Wait a minute! Other then Team Arrow, Class A isn't doing so well."_**

Izuku couldn't help but feel shock as he saw the scores. It was true, other then his team everyone from class A had either the same points, or lost their points. In second place was Team Monoma with 970 points, in third was team Shinso with 680 points, and in forth was team Awase with 625.

What shocked Izuku a bit more was the fact Bakugo was currently at zero points. Izuku looked around and saw Bakugo was chasing team Monamo, a smug look on the riders face. The young archer also noticed an extremely pissed off look on Bakugo's face.

_"Class B had a long-term strategy that involved throwing the qualifiers, huh? It's true that they could leave a stronger impression by overturning the mood that favored Class A before the sports festival started. But based on their way of thinking, it means they won't necessarily come after our team." _

"Looks like things will be a little easier-" Izuku was cut off when Tokoyami jerked his feet to a stop. Whipping his head forward Izuku couldn't help but give a sigh. "Me and my big mouth." Izuku said with an annoyed grin on his face.

_**"Less then half the time is left now!"**_

Team Todoroki stood only a few feet away from Team Arrow, a heavy air around them as the two stared each other down.

"Guess things won't be that easy, huh?" Izuku asked himself as he stared into Todoroki's eyes.

_**"The Cavalry Battle is about to enter the second half! Is this unexpected rise of Class B, who will wear the ten million points in the end?!"**_

_"If worst comes to worst, we'll just have to resort to Plan C." _Izuku thought as he slowly reached for an arrow while staring at Todoroki's team.

"I'll be taking that now." The duel quirk user said as a fact.

The young archer just snorted as his own determined look showed. "Afraid I can't let you do that, it's the underdog's time to shine." He said as the two stared each other down.

"Shouji, full attack mode!"

Izuku glanced to the side to see Team Mineta running at them at full speed, with Shouji's arms no longer protecting Mineta and Tsuyu.

"We're going to steal the points from those two team with everything we've got!" Mineta shouted with a surprising amount of conviction in his voice.

"I thought we would not have a confrontation until later in this contest." The Tokoyami said in a slight worried tone. "He seems to think highly of you, Midoriya."

Izuku just snorted at that. "Maybe, or maybe he just wants the big target around my head." He said as he kept his body tense. "We only have half the time left, let's hold on just a little longer!"

"Iida, forward!" Todoroki ordered.

"Right!" A moment later Iida started to pull his team forward at them.

Izuku cursed softly as he saw it was not only Todoroki's team that were closing in, but Team Mineta, Hagakure, Tokage, Awase, and Rin.

Just as the team was about to act he heard someone speak.

"Make sure you guard up well..." Kaminari said as his body started to spark up. A moment later Todoroki covered his team with a white blanked Momo made. "**Indiscriminate shock**-"

Izuku's eyes wide as he instantly understood their plan. "Guy's back up now!" Izuku said as he grabbed an arrow from his quiver before firing.

**"1.3 Million Volts!" **Kaminari shouted as he let of a giant wave of electricity, shocking everyone near.

Just before the energy wave went off Izuku shot a Foam Arrow in front of them and the red blob was able to take the energy attack easily. A few bolts were able to get past, but thanks to Dark Shadow it took the remaining attacks with little trouble.

As soon as the attack ended the red blob of foam more of a melted puddle. At the same time Team Todoroki was getting closer.

"Less then six minutes left." Todoroki said as frost started to build up in his right hand before he reached for a black pole Momo made and started to freeze it. "We can't back down now." A moment later the ground froze, trapping the other teams in place. "Sorry, but you'll just have to bear it."

_**"What? What'd he do? Todoroki took care of the crowd of teams in an instant!"**_

_**"He froze them after Kaminari's shock stopped them. I guess it should be expected, but he took into account how a lot of people avoided it in the obstacle course."**_

_**"Nice commentary!" **_

Todoroki wasn't done yet, with the other teams distracted and stuck he quickly took a number of head bands, practically shooting his score up to second place in an instant.

"I might as well take these." The Duel quirk user said simply as he put three new headbands around his neck.

"Wh-What!?"

"When did he-!?"

"Damn it!"

A moment later a wall of ice blocked them from view and Team Todoroki continued their charge.

Izuku narrowed his eyes before he felt his Jetpack start to shake and spark. "Mei, the jetpack!" Izuku shouted in worry as he didn't take his eyes off Team Todoroki.

"Baby!" Mei shouted at the devoice with some worry. "There's room for improvement!"

"The boots not strong enough!" Ochako shouted in worry as her one boot was pushing the team. "We can't get away!"

"I'll restrain them!" Tokoyami said as Dark Shadow appeared and flew at Team Todoroki.

"Yaoyrozu!"

A moment later Momo created a long shield that was easily able to block Tokoyami's attack.

"Don't stop moving!" Izuku said as he started shooting off arrow. "Momo's Creation is too versatile, she can practically counter anything." He thought before firing off an arrow. Momo saw this and created another shield, easily blocking the explosive arrow.

"No," Tokoyami said, grabbing Izuku's attention. "Kaminari is worse."

Izuku looked slightly confused before remembering Tokoyami's main weakness. "Is the light from Kaminari's energy attack effecting you?" He asked in a worried tone.

Tokoyami nodded with a grim look on his face. "Thanks to your actions from before I didn't waste too much energy, but if I to take a full on attack, it will start to effect me." He said in a worried tone. "As long as he keeps discharging electricity, attacking will be difficult. Dark Shadow will become timid." Izuku was then surprised to hear a whimper come from the living shadow.

"I'm against violence..." Dark Shadow said in timid tone.

A moment later Team Arrow jerked to a stop, surprising them. Then Izuku glanced back he soon started to sweat in worry, they had reached the end of the playing field.

_**"Team Arrow has nowhere left to go!"**_

Izuku clicked his teeth as he looked to the sides, only to see large walls of ice surrounding them. With the jetpack broken they couldn't fly away anymore. Looking ahead he saw Team Todoroki was closing in on them, and fast.

"Decreased offense... but they don't know that, do they?" Izuku muttered as he tried to form a plan in his head.

"I don't believe so." Tokoyami said as he tensed his body. "The only other person I've told about this weakness is Koda, at USJ, and he is a man of few words."

"Then we just might be able to hold them back if push comes to shove." Izuku said as he reached for his quiver again. "Plus they can't just use Kaminari's quirk without preparing first, or they'll be shocked too. So we'll have a small warning if they plan to use his quirk." He said as he gripped his bow tightly. "We're not out of the game yet, not by a long shot. No matter what, we will hang onto the ten million!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted with their own determination.

The next few minutes of an intense game of 'Cat and Mouse'. Thanks to Iida's speed they were always on Team Arrow, yet thanks to Izuku's arrows and Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, they were able to hold them off and escape Team Todoroki despite the cramped space.

**_"One minute left! Todoroki made it so he'd have the ten million to himself seize in an instant! At least, that's what I thought five minutes ago! But unbelievably, Midoriya's been able to keep away in the cramped space for five minutes!"_**

_"He's keeping his distance, staying on the left side. He's paying attention. At this rate, if I want to freeze them over the shortest distance possible I'll get Iida instead, hurting me more." _Todoroki thought while narrowing his eyes. _"And if he keeps moving like this, I'll do myself in if I freeze indiscriminately, and Tokoyami can defend against Kaminari electricity. One minute left... that bastard." _Todoroki started to feel extreme worry for himself as he stared at Team Arrow's rider.

Izuku started to breath softly as he kept his sharp eyes on Todoroki. The young archer glanced at his quiver and noticed he was running a little low on his trick arrow. _"Only one minute left, but we're far from winning." _Izuku thought with worry. _"Todoroki might become desperate and launch a last minute plan, giving us no time to recover our points." _The young archer felt like everything was moving slower, as if this was the longest minute of his young life.

Iida kept his eyes on Izuku before he narrowed them slightly. "Everyone, there's less then a minute left. You won't be able to use me after this. I'm counting on you!" Iida muttered quietly to his team, grabbing their attention.

"Iida?"

Iida crouched low and tensed his legs, something Izuku noticed.

"Hang on tight. Make sure you get it, Todoroki."

Izuku's eyes widen as he heard the windup Iida's engines, only this time it was different from before. _"Oh shi-"_

**"Torque Over-"**

Izuku blinked for a second and felt his headband snatched from his head.

**"Reciproburst!**

The young archer was shell-shocked. Never before had he seen Iida used that kind of speed, it almost felt as if he teleported. The only kind of speed he could compare it to was All Might, Mirio, and even Shigaraki.

_**"Wha...!? What happened? So fast! So fast! Iida, if you could accelerate that fast, then show us in the prelims!"**_

"What was that?" Todoroki asked with a shocked look on his face.

Iida panted hard before he spoke. "By forcing the torque and rotations to increase, I created an explosive power. With the recoil, my engine stalls after a while, thought." He said while smoke was coming out of the mufflers on his legs. "It's a secret move I haven't told anyone in my class yet." Iida said before he looked to the shocked Izuku with a grin. "I told you, didn't I, Izuku? That I'd challenge you."

Izuku was shocked seeing this side of Iida, but at the same time he couldn't help but grin as his blood started to pump. _"I just lost the Ten Million Points, yet for some reason I can't stop ginning."_

**_"The tables are turned! Offense and Defense right at the edge! Reining that in, Todoroki get's the Ten Million! Can Midoriya survive with the points he's gains so far!?"_**

"Move, now!" Izuku ordered while reaching for his quiver. "Iida's engines are smoking, something must be wrong with his speed after using that move!"

"As long as they have Kaminari, We'll be at a disadvantage if we attack!" Tokoyami warned. "Won't it be safer to try for other points right now and add to the points we still have?"

Izuku however shook his head. "No. I don't know how the other points got split up! Not to mention we're still surrounded by this ice wall, by the time we get through the game will end! Our only shot to ensure our victory is to charge forward!" Izuku said as he pulled out an arrow. "You let me worry about Kaminari, I'll make sure he won't use his electricity!"

Ochako seemed hesitant before she nodded. "All Right!" She shouted as she pushed Team Arrow forward. "We'll get it back, Izuku! We'll definitely win!"

Izuku was slightly taken aback by Ochako's determination, before remembering her reason for fighting, her family. _"That's right." _Izuku thought as he remembered Mei's reason for fighting as well and the trust Tokoyami put in him. _"It's not just me. The feelings of the three, who trust in me, I'm carrying all that right now!" _Izuku felt a wave of energy wash over him as he realized he was fighting more then just himself. He felt as if every single person that helped him to this moment was pushing him right now to win.

**_"Todoroki currently has five headbands! He's wrested away the top spot from Midoriya, who was running away like crazy! Will these be the top four teams to move on to the next round!? _****_Wait, what's this!? Bakugo seiezes two headbands to move to forth place! The rankings keep changing in the final stages! It's the passion of youth!"_**

**_"Monoma, Class B's strategy was certainly reasonable and good. But their's just one thing that is unfortunate, you didn't take the difference in tenacity into consideration, did you?"_**

**_"Bakugo is merciless! If he's gonna do it, he's gonna be through! Bakugo moves to the second place spot!"_**

Izuku ignored the commentary and focused on his own fight by fired off an arrow that exploded right next to Kaminari's head, getting a cry of pain from the teen as his eyes unfocused. Todoroki felt worry as he saw Izuku not only close in on him, but had a look of pure determination on his face.

On pure reflex Todoroki raised his left hand and orange fire started to spill out. Izuku reacted fast and shifted CC into it's staff form before he swung it at Todoroki, hitting his arm to the side away from Team Arrow.

Todoroki blinked before turned to his arm with a shocked look on his face. _"My left... What am I...?"_

Izuku saw this and used the moment to reach forward. _"He turned his headbands inside out to hide their point value, but he took the ten million last and put it on. He'll probably try to fake me out and put it somewhere less obvious, such as the middle!" _Izuku thought before snatching the very middle headband. "This one!" Izuku shouted as his team ran pasted Todoroki's team. "Got it!" Izuku shouted, making the crowds cheer.

"I as well!" Tokoyami called as Dark Shadow managed to grab a headband from around Todoroki's neck.

_**"With just seconds left, there's an angry retrieval here, too!"**_

"Wait a minute!" Mei said in a worried tone as she looked at the headband. "This is the wrong one!"

Izuku glanced down and cursed when he saw it was not the ten million headband, but a headband worth 555. Looking to Todoroki Izuku cursed louder when he saw it was only worth 70 points.

"Even if you knew we changed the position of the headbands, their was still a 1/4 chance you would guess right!" Momo said in a confident tone. "The odds were not in your favor!"

Izuku gripped his fist before sliding the headband on. _"There's no chose, with only seconds left we won't have enough time for another charge. We might make it through to the next round, but I didn't come here just to pass, I came to win... it's time for PLAN C!" _

"Todoroki, get a hold of yourself!" Iida said as he noticed Todoroki's current state. "That was too close!"

**_"Oh no! Team Arrow didn't retrieve the Ten Million points! But they did grab a large amount of points, bringing them to second place!"_**

Izuku glanced at the score bored to see what Present Mic said was true, with 1435 points Izuku's team was able to make it to second place, just head of Bakugo. _"But I'm far from done!" _Izuku thought with determination as he reached for his arrows.

_**"Time's just about up! Will Team Arrow be able to get their points back, or will they settle for second place. Start the countdown!"**_

_**"Ten!"**_

"Everyone, time for Plan C!" Izuku shouted as he pulled out his arrows. This time instead of just one or two arrows in his hand like normal, Izuku had 8 arrows between his fingers.

_**"Nine!"**_

"Tokoyami!" Dark Shadow flew at Team Todoroki only for Kaminari to hold the shadow with his electricity. This made his face slowly become slack.

_**"Eight!"**_

Suddenly the wall of ice fell and Bakugo came flying in. "Damn Deku!" Bakugo yelled with an angry look on his face, flying right at Izuku.

_**"Seven!"**_

"Ochako, run!" Izuku said as he took a deep breath before aiming all eight arrows right at Team Todoroki, getting a surprised look from them as they noticed the calm look on his face.

_**"Six!"**_

Iida tried to activate his engines only for smoke to come out. _"Damn it, their still stalled!"_

**_"Five!"_**

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki called and Momo quickly made a steel pole. Todoroki then covered the pole in ice as he held it in his hands.

**_"Four!"_**

"The Ten Million points are...!?" Bakugo muttered in shock as he finally noticed Izuku didn't have his headband, but someone else.

**_"THREE!"_**

Izuku grit his teeth as he pulled all eight arrows back and aimed them at Todoroki. The young archer could feel them dig into his skin as he struggled to hold them, but that didn't stop him.

_**"TWO!"**_

"Half-and-Half Bastard!" Bakugo shouted as he flew to Todoroki.

_**"ONE!"**_

**"Hedgehog!" **Izuku shouted as he shot all eight arrows at once, straight at Todoroki. Thanks to the short distance between them and speed of the arrows, Todoroki didn't have enough time to dodge or even move as the arrows quickly flew past the duel quirk user.

_**"TIME'S UP!"**_

As soon as those words were said all tension left everyone, even Bakugo flopped to the ground. Izuku panted hard as he looked at Todoroki and noticed something very different about the teen before looking behind said teen. What Izuku saw not far away made the biggest grin cross the young archer's face.

"Plan C... is a total success."

_**"That's the end of the second round, the Cavalry Battle!"**_

Izuku climbed off his team mates and gave them all a smile, one they returned as their backup plan was a success.

_**"Now, let's take a look at the top four teams right away! In first place, it's... wait... what... WHAT!?" **_Present Mic shouted in pure shock, grabbing everyone's attention. **_"In first place... it's Team Arrow!" _**

"WHAT!?" Team Todoroki shouted in complete shock and disbelief. "But we got the Ten Million!"

"But do you still have it." Izuku called making the four person team look at him, seeing the confident smile on his face. "Because from where I'm standing, you seemed to have misplaced it."

Todoroki's hand whipped up to the headbands around his neck before he paled, noticing he was one short. He then quickly when through them and saw he had all of them but the Ten Million.

"Wh-where did it go?" Momo asked in disbelief as she stared at Todoroki's hands.

Izuku's only answer was to point behind them. Todoroki, Momo, and Iida (Kaminari was currently brain dead so he just gave a stupid grin) all slowly turned around, and what they saw made their jaws drop.

Stuck in the ice wall Todoroki made were several Arrows Izuku had shot just before time ran out. But what was most noticeable was the one arrow that had a headband, the Ten Million headband.

"Plan C," Izuku said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Was a simple, but a last resort plan. If I can't have the Ten Million, no one can."

_**"Wait a moment ladies and gentleman, let me get the rule book." **_The sound of pages turning was heard before Present Mic spoke again. **_"Ah, here we go. If a headband were to drop out of a players' hands they become a Free-For-All points, meaning they become no ones until they are grabbed. If the points are not picked up by the time the game ends, nobody gets them. What a twist!" _**Present Mic shouted in shock as he slammed the book closed. **_"At the very last instant Midoriya as able to ensure his team get's first place."_**

**_"It's actually a brilliant plan in it's own right. Midoriya's main focus is long range attacks, he might not have been able to take the points for himself, but he chipped Todoroki's just enough to win first." _**

Izuku get out a huge sigh as Mei pulled of the jetpack. "I'm so glad I remember the rules from middle school." Izuku sighed in relief before he grinned to everyone. "Nice work team, we managed to steal first."

"Yeah!" Ochako cheered as she hugged Dark Shadow, making it blush.

"A brilliant plan Midoriya, you have granted us victory." Tokoyami said while nodding to his team mates.

"I got to seriously show off my babies, and I found new ways to make them great!" Mei said in an exited tone as she fixed her jetpack.

_**"In second place, it's Team Bakugo."**_

Most Bakugo's team was relatively happy with the fact they made it to the top four. Bakugo himself however was pissed he didn't get first again, and not only that Deku made first place, again.

"Damn it!"

**_"In third place, it's Team Shinso!"_**

Izuku looked around and managed to find Shinso in the crowed of players. In Shinso's team was along with Shinso was Tetsutesu, Kendo, and a girl with green vines for hair. The purple hair teen noticed Izuku and gave the young archer a nod, one he returned.

_**"In forth place, it's Team Todoroki!"**_

Todoroki was quiet for a long while along with the rest of his team. They had managed to pass the game, but still they felt a huge loss when they lost the Ten Million.

"I'm sorry." Iida said quietly as he gripped his fist. "If I could of moved-"

"This is on me." Todoroki cut Iida off as his hair shaded his eyes. "I was... I was completely overwhelmed." He said while staring at his left hand, the hand that used his fire.

"Hey now," Momo said with a smile on her face. "We might of lost the Ten Million, but we still managed to make it to the top four." She said with a smile.

Todoroki however continued to stare at his hand with a glare. _"I promised myself I wouldn't do what that old man wanted... yet..." _Todoroki then glanced at the one person to managed to bring his flames out. _"Yet he managed to overwhelm me."_

**_"Now, we'll take an hour break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities! See ya! Hey Eraserhead, let's go grab some food."_**

**_"I'm going to sleep."_**

Izuku gave a sigh as he pushed himself forward and started to make his way to the exit, he was feeling beyond hungry. Just as Izuku was about to step forward he felt a hand grip his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

Looking back Izuku was slightly surprised at who he saw.

"Midoriya... I need to speak with you." Todoroki said in a very serious tone.

* * *

Lila gave a weak sigh as she slumped in her chair. "This kid is pulling too many close calls," She said as she pulled on her hair. "I can already feel my hair turning gray."

"Really, it look's really smooth to me." Nejire said while tilting her head.

"Figure of speech kid." Lila said with a chuckle before she looked to the side. "How you feeling Inko?"

"Be... better..." Inko said in a shaky tone as Eri fanned the woman. "I don't think I can handle this, these games are too intense."

"Don't worry Miss Midoriya," Mirio said with a thumbs up. "There's just one more big game left before the sports festival ends." He said, making Inko sigh in relief.

"But isn't the last game the same every year, a battle tournament?" Tamaki asked, making Inko slump farther in her seat and Eri fanning the woman even faster. "...Sorry." Tamaki said while ducking his head.

"Okay, so the last game is a tournament, how bad could it be?" Lila said with a chuckle before noticing the looks she was getting from the UA students, she then remembered what school they were at. "Oh yeah... UA..." She said with a sigh. "If their crazy enough to have their students fight giant robots I can just imagine how the top 16 are."

"I'm sure Izuku will be okay!" Nejire said while pumping her fist. "He did super well in the first two events, I'm sure he'll win the tournament."

Mirio folded his arms and looked down at the field with a serious look on his face. "Well it won't be easy, a lot of strong students made it to the final round. This will push Izuku like never before."

Lila sighed but smiled down gently. "True, but you got to remember," She then turned to everyone with a smile on her face. "He's my fathers student, and my little brother." She said with a big smile, bringing one to Mirio, Eri, and Inko.

"Big brother's going to win!" Eri shouted while throwing her hands up, a second later her stomach growled. "...I'm hungry." Eri said with a pout.

Everyone laughed while Nejire gushed at how cute Eri was. "Come on, let's get some food before the next event starts. My treat." Lila said before she grabbed Eri's hand and the group quickly walked away.

* * *

All Might gave a sigh as he rubbed his face. The last five minutes of the Cleverly Battle were no joke. The Number 1 hero was on the edge of his seat the whole time, and when Todoroki had finally caught the ten million All Might thought Midoriya had lost.

Yet at the very last possible second, Midoriya was able to grab is victory for not only himself, but his team as well.

"What a spectacular show, the most likely to win all lost to the one nobody expected to make it half way."

All Might turn to see a creature sipping on a cup of tea.

Was it a Dog?

Was it a Mouse?

Was it a Bear?

It was the principle of UA, Nezu!

"I can see why you considered Midoriya to be your successor. He has a lot of traits you had when you were that age." Nezu said with a small smile as he calmly sipped his tea. "A shame he didn't accept it, he might of made excellent use of it."

All Might smiled and shook his head. "No, he didn't need it. You saw what he could do without any quirk, this is all him and his training." He said before chuckling as he remembered something Midoriya said to him. "Also, Midoriya pointed out that my power couldn't fit his fighting style. He said it would be like me trying to be a ninja, what would be the point."

Nezu looked up in thought as he imaged All Might in a ninja outfit hiding in the shadows, that brought him a laugh. "Yes, that would of been quite the sight." He said as he looked down to the large field. "You know, when it the hero program allowed for Quirkless people to enter the entrance exam for hero schools, it was mostly to bring more positive feedback to the hero course. Nobody actually expected a Quirkless boy to not only pass, but rank first." Nezu said with a wide grin on his face. "I have been receiving calls for the past hour about Midoriya's situation and how it will effect the hero program since he dose not have a quirk, so a lot of the rules don't apply to him." The Principle then let a wide grin cross his face to the point it was sadistic. "It's oh so fun to watch them scramble like chickens with their heads cut off."

All Might sweatdropped at the principle before a worrying thought crossed his mind. "They won't try and force Midoriya to quit, would they?" All Might asked in a worrying tone.

Nezu quickly waved his paw while shaking his head. "Doubtful, without any serious cause the Hero Program cannot take any student out on the simple base of their quirk, or lack their of. But if push comes to shove, I'm sure if the UA teachers banded together and put their foot down, the Hero Program would have no chose but to accept a Quirkless student will one day become a hero."

All Might sighed before letting a smile crossed his face. "Good." He said before he stood up from his seat. "Let's get some food, all this fighting has got me hungry."

* * *

A lone figure stood in front of a glass window to a TV store. A giant flat-screen showing the most resent event of the UA sports festival.

The figure was shocked to say the least at the outcome of that event. Somehow, someway, a Quirkless teen was able to get first place in not one, but two events. The first one all on his own and the second with only a little help. If that wasn't bad enough, the passing comments were.

"Holy crap, did you see this kid?"

"How can a Quirkless kid go against Endeavor's son and win?"

"I bet he was trained by a serious hero, like All Might or some other fist fighter."

"That's pretty cool, guess anyone can become a hero?"

The figure shook softly as he heard all the praise around him as he hung his head low before shuffling away.

"It's... it's not fare..."

* * *

Izuku stood across from Todoroki in a small stone hallway. The young archer leaned against the wall while folding his arms and turned his eyes to Todoroki.

Todoroki had a blank look on his face as he put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"So, you wanted to tell me something?" Izuku asked while rubbing the back of his neck. "What is it...?"

Todoroki didn't speak for a long moment and continued to stare into Izuku, the are around him deadly cold. "You blindsided me. So much so that I broke my own pledge."

Izuku raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Todoroki's left arm. "Pledge, you mean your fire?" He asked in confusion.

"Neither Iida nor Kaminari nor Yaoyrozu nor Tokoyami nor Uraraka even felt it. Only I felt it, that moment, the same as him." Todoroki said while staring at his left arm.

Izuku raised a brow as he stared at Todoroki for a long moment. "So... what is it you want to say?"

"I'm saying what I felt from you was the same. Something too similar." Todoroki said before rising his head and looking straight into Izuku's eyes. "Hey... Are you All Might's illegitimate child or what?"

"...The fuck!?"

* * *

**21N: I AM HERE... bringing you another awesome chapter!**

**Sorry for taking a while, working on other stories and I wanted to put the first two events into this chapter. That took longer then expected. **

**I still don't have any internet so I can correct everything, sorry. Hope you can still enjoy the story.**

**Now to clear up some comments and questions people might be having.**

**1: So the Obstacle Race. Honestly, the way they handled that in cannon was really cool and creative, not to mention Izuku was ballsy as hell. I just hate the fact that Izuku put himself down and say it was all do to luck that he won. I say Bullshit to that.**

**Do you know how big your balls have to be to not only lug a giant sheet of metal across a giant pitfall, dig up land minds, and put said land minds in a pile before jumping on them with no hesitation?**

**About United States of Smash bit.**

**2: Calvary Battle start. Obviously I switched some teams around so expect a different Tournament. As for points, I gave up a little on what points went where, so please don't hate me for getting any of them wrong.**

**3: Calvary Battle, end. So the idea of the ending came to me when I asked myself, what if nobody was holding the ten million. I mean with all these quirks all over, it's not too far fetched to see one or two destroyed, and if you can't take the band, you can make sure you enemy doesn't have it. **

**4: Hedgehog-A move where Izuku shoots as many arrows at once at a single target. **

**Izuku will have other super moves in the story, that's just the first one.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ULTRAFORCE!**


	10. Chapter 9

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-9**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight." Izuku said while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You believe I'm the Number 1 Hero's, All Might's son, because I was the only person to overwhelm you to use your fire, the Number 2 Hero's son?" Izuku said as he stared at Todoroki.

"...Yes."

"...You realize you sound like one of those crazy theorists that make up all kinds of crazy stories on heroes that have zero evidence." Izuku deadpanned. "Plus how arrogant can you be to think that only the son of the Number 1 hero can beat the son of the Number 2." Izuku said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "What possible evidence could you have come up with to think I was All Might's son?"

"...I've noticed All Might has taken a particular interest in you, more so then the other students." Todoroki said while looking back at Izuku. "You have also come farther then most despite not having a quirk, something that should be impossible for a normal Quirkless teen. You have done things that almost suggest you have a quirk, yet you don't. The only explanation I have come up with is you are All Might's son, kept hidden to keep you safe from his enemies."

Izuku stared at Todoroki for a long while before letting out a breath and rubbing his face. "I guess on some level your crazy theory makes sense, but you are so wrong about me and All Might." He said with a weak chuckle.

"So their is some kind of relationship between you and All Might." Todoroki said as he folded his arms. "I won't pry-"

"But I'll tell you anyway, so you won't have this crazy theory floating around your head." Izuku cut Todoroki off with a flat look. Todoroki was quiet for a moment before he nodded, deciding to listen to Izuku's explanation. "Do you remember the Slime Villain Attack about a year ago?"

Todoroki instantly nodded. "Yes, a villain had taken hostage and control of a teen with a powerful quirk, Bakugo. All Might soon stepped in and saved Bakugo and another teen who tried to save him." He said as if he was reading off a newspaper.

"Right, well a few minutes before I ran into All Might." Izuku said as he looked up with a blank look on his face. "He had just saved me from a villain attack and signed my notebook. Before he left I decided to ask him a question. Can someone Quirkless become a hero?" Izuku then let a grim smile cross his face. "He told me no, and said I should give up on my dream."

"...He said that?" Todoroki asked while tilting his head, surprise was shown in his eyes. "It's hard to imagine someone like All Might telling someone to give up on their dream."

Izuku gave a shrug while keeping the small grin on his face. "I get why he said it. Hero work is not fun and games, Hero's have to deal with villains, natural disasters, and saving people. It's hard enough for heroes with good quirks, but never heard of someone doing that without a quirk." Izuku said before looking down. "Still hurt like a bitch though, having your hero tell you to give up on your dream." He said before he looked up and gave Todoroki a grin, surprising the duel quirk user. "That's why I told All Might no."

"...You told All Might no?" Now Todoroki looked genuinely surprised at Izuku.

"I told All Might no and I said I was going to become a hero no matter what." Izuku said with chuckle as he remembered the shocked look on the Number 1 hero. "All Might is not the first person to tell me to give up on my dream, to tell me it's impossible. Hell, he might not even be the last." Izuku then remembered all the people who believed in him now, one of them being All Might. "After I left I wandered around a bit before I stumbled on Bakugo being attacked by a slime villain."

Todoroki blinked before his eyes widen. "You were the other teen that tried to save Bakugo." He said with a blink.

Izuku just snorted. "I did save Bakugo." Izuku said as a face as he brought up his arm. "I used my Grapple Gauntlet to pull Bakugo away from the villain and I was going to hit him with a freezing arrow before All Might stepped in. The Media were only focused on All Might and the teen with the powerful quirk, I just fell through the cracks." Izuku said with a shrug, not really caring that his name wasn't mention. "All Might soon found me after and apologized about what he said earlier. He then told me I could become a hero, since I was the only person to act while other stood around waiting for someone with a better quirk."

Todoroki stood quiet as he absorbed all this information. After a moment he slowly nodded his head. "That dose make more sense."

"No shit." Izuku said with a laugh.

"But I still feel like theirs more." Todoroki said more to himself then Izuku.

"Well, after me and All Might got to talking, he kind off offered to train me." Izuku said with a shrug.

"All Might trained you." Todoroki said in a shocked tone and wide eyes.

Izuku did a 'so-so' with his hands. "Honestly, it was more along the lines of coaching if anything." Izuku said with a chuckle. "See I asked All Might if he could give me some tips and tricks to help improve my strength, since someone as strong as him must have used some kind of workout plan in the past. Instead of writing down a workout plan All Might offered to couch me himself with Strength and Stamina, as an apology to what he said. _He also offered me his power, a quirk that could be passed down to other people and told me I had the potential to become the next Symbol of Peace, but I turned it down._" Izuku thought the last part to himself with a chuckle.

Todoroki again stood still as he absorbed Izuku's story and nodded his head. "All this dose make a great deal of sense, and it dose explain a lot."

"Much more then your idea that All Might is my daddy." Izuku said as he shook his head. "Seriously man, we look nothing alike, not even a little bit." Izuku said, but was thinking slightly different. _"Good thing I turned down All Might's quirk, or I would have had a much harder time explaining this."_

Todoroki looked away and had the faintest blush on his face. "It seemed like a good idea in my head."

"Hey, as long as it's not an idea you have on a board with like photos and hair samples, we're good." When Izuku was met with silence the Archer took a step back. "You don't have anything like that, do you?" Izuku asked in a mocking scared tone.

"No." Todoroki said simply, clearly annoyed.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Izuku laughed as he put his hands up. Suddenly a serious look crossed Izuku's face as he look's to Todoroki. "Hey, since I answered your question, you mind answering mine?"

Todoroki tilted his head before nodding. "I suppose."

"Cool." Izuku said as he looked Todoroki in the eyes. "So why are you so against using your fire?" Izuku asked bluntly. Instantly Todoroki's expression turned cold. "I mean, during the Calvary Battle, if you had used your fire when we got close you might have been able to hold us off longer. Or you could of melted your ice to escape."

Todoroki stood silent as he looked at his left hand. "My old man, the Number 2 hero Endeavor, will do anything to advance his position. He's been the Number 2 for as long as All Might's been Number 1, and he hates that more then anything." Todoroki then gripped his fist to the point it was shaking. "And because he knew he could never hack it by his own power, he devised a plan."

"A plan." Izuku said slowly, having a bad feeling about everything.

"Have you ever heard of 'Quirk Marriages'?" Todoroki asked in a dead tone.

_"Weird?" _Izuku raised an eyebrow at the random question. "I've read a bit about it. When quirks were finally becoming apart of society around the second and third generation people found out kids sometimes inherited a combination of the parents quirk. A lot of powerful people were seeking out others with certain quirks for a forced marriage, so the child would possible come out with a combination of the parents or... with a... dual..." Izuku's eyes grow wide as his gazed turned to Todoroki. "Quirk." He muttered with his jaw dropped. "But those were outlawed!"

Todoroki's expression was ice cold, but Izuku saw the rage in his eyes. "As a man of means and merit... he easily ingratiated himself into my mother's family. And took possession of her quirk." This made Izuku freeze with pure shock and horror. "All he wanted was to slake his own thirst and raise a hero to rise above All Might." Todoroki's face then shifted to anger. "Fuck him...! I'll never, _never _be that piece of shit's tool!"

Izuku felt horror from what he was hearing. To think Todoroki grow up in that kind of home was shocking to say the least. Izuku then saw Todoroki put his hand over his scared eye, making his breath hitch. "Did... did Endeavor do that to you?" Izuku asked in an uneven tone.

Todoroki's face turned blank as he looked to the ground and gently placed a hand over his scared face. "In my memories, my mom is always crying... she told me my left side is ugly. And she dumped boiling water on me."

Izuku could feel his heart stop when he heard this. So many things were going through his head as every word left Todoroki's mouth. The young Archer honestly didn't know what to say or do, so he did the only thing he could do.

He shut up and listened.

"The reason I'm aiming to beat not only you, but everyone is a personal triumph." Todoroki said as he lowered his hand and stared at Izuku with pure determination. "I won't use my shitty old man's quirk... or rather... I'll become #1 without needing to. That is my total disavowal of him."

Once Todoroki was finished Izuku felt stunned. There goals were similar, to be the best their was, but their reasons were so very different. Izuku could understand why Todoroki was doing this but... he was being...

"Stupid."

"...Excuse me?"

"You," Izuku said with a hard look on his face as he looked Todoroki right in the eyes. "Your being stupid." He said, making Todoroki's eyes widen ever so slightly.

"Oh...?" Todoroki said in a cold tone.

"I may never understand what your going through exactly, but I might have an idea." Izuku said as he pushed himself off the stone wall. "In your mind you feel like your deifying Endeavor by not using your fire half, and on some level your right." Izuku said before he gave Todoroki a hard look. "But in the end your not only hurting yourself, your hurting others around you." Izuku then let out a small sigh. "Tell me, what if you come up against someone where your ice isn't enough?"

Todoroki blinked before his eyes harden. "Then I'll get stronger with my ice, strong enough I won't have to use his-"

"Your hoping your ice will be enough." Izuku cut Todoroki off while shaking his head. "Your hoping you'll never face a villain that's immune to your ice, but the fact is in this super world their are hundreds of thousands of quirks that may be able to easily shrug off your ice. Just as their was a villain that was able to take the full force of All Might's attack."

Todoroki gripped his fist as he glared at Izuku. "I don't care if I'm risking my life, I'll never use his fire."

Izuku simply shook his head. "Todoroki, the thing about heroes is that we need to go at 100 percent to save lives at a moments notice. Will you risk civilian lives by not using your fire, just to piss off your dad?" Izuku asked in a deadly serious tone, making Todoroki's eyes widen. "Every single person here at the Sports Festival is giving their all to not only win, but prove they can become heroes one day. Yet your the only person who thinks they can become a hero by half-assing it." He said, making Todoroki look away.

Todoroki looked down, a hesitant look on his face. "I can't use his fire... not after everything he's done."

Izuku shook his head and placed a hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Todoroki, it's not _his fire_, it was never his fire," He said, making Todoroki look up with a surprise look on his face. "No matter what he says, no matter what he dose, it will always be _your _fire Todoroki. Just as your ice is your power." Izuku said, making Todoroki's eyes widen a bit. "If your dad wants to mooch off your fame, then fine, let him." Izuku then gave a confident smile to the duel quirk user. "You'll become so famous that you'll put Endeavor in your shadow, and people will only remember him when they realize he's your father." Izuku said with a grin as he pulled away and started to walk off.

"You know it's not that easy." Todoroki called after Izuku, his eyes on the ground.

"Nothing in hero work ever is, that's what makes it so satisfying when you do accomplish everything." Izuku called back, the grin never leaving his face. "And don't think you can win against me by going at half your power. I have people who believe in me, and losing to you at half power would just be insulting them. I'm going to beat you Todoroki, even if you use your full power on me." Izuku said before he walked off to the lunch room.

Unknown to the two a certain someone had been listening in to the entire conversation before shuffling away.

* * *

As the clock hit noon the UA students started to make their way back to the open field of the arena.

**_"Now that lunch is over, it's finally time to reveal the last game! But before that, there's good news for all of you who didn't make it to the finals! This is just a sports festival! So we've prepared recreational games that everyone can participate in too!"_**

Izuku smiled as he noticed everyone getting exited about the recreational games. It might not have put them all in the spotlight, but it would still be fun for everyone and grab some heroes attention. Looking to the side Izuku was also treated to the sight of the American cheerleaders brought in for the UA sports festival. A lot of the guys were practically drooling at their outfits.

_**"We've even brought real cheerleaders from America to liven things up!"**_

_**"Hmm? What are they doing?"**_

_**"Huh, what's this?"**_

Izuku turned his head to the side and what he saw made his jaw drop.

**_"What's happened, Class 1-A!? What kind of fan service is this!?"_**

All the female members of Class A were all dressed in matching cheerleader outfits with yellow pompoms in hand. Each girl looked to have a look of dread as everyone stared at them.

_"How did this happen?" _Izuku asked himself as he looked away with a huge blush, those outfits left very little to the imagination on the girls figures. Izuku then noticed two particular students from Class 1-A giving each other a thumbs with huge drooling grins on their faces. _"Oh, those two." _Izuku thought with a glare as he started to move.

"Mineta! Kaminari! You tricked us, didn't you!?" Momo shouted with an angry look on her face before falling down in depression. "Why am I always caught up in Mineta's schemes? I even used Creation to make the outfits..." She said as Ochako patted her back.

"Those guys are dumbasses!" Jiro yelled as she throw the Pompom to the ground, a large blush on her face.

"Well, there's still time before the finals, and it'd be a pain if things got tense." Toru said in an upbeat tone as she started to move her arms. "Let's do this!"

"What!?"

"Toru, you like this, huh?" Tsuyu said in a teasing tone.

"Fallow Toru's example girls!" Mineta shouted while drooling from his mouth. "Shake those pompoms and your hips-"

"So you two are the ones who came up with this idea, huh?"

Mineta and Kaminari both tensed as the felt a strong hand on each of their shoulder. The two slowly turned around see Izuku giving them a very menacing smile.

"H-hey Midoriya..." Kaminari said with a nervous laugh as he and Mineta started to sweat in fear.

The smile never fell off Izuku's face as he stared down the two. "In what twisted way did you think it was a good idea to trick the girls into wearing skimpy outfits in front of millions of viewers?" He asked in a sickly sweat tone making the two start to sweat harder.

Mineta shakily pointed a finger at Izuku. "D-don't act so high and mighty Midoriya! Your a guy too, so you must of checked the girls out too!"

Izuku gave Mineta a flat look. "It doesn't matter if I was checking them out or not. I'm not the one who tricked 6 girls into wearing cheerleader outfits on live TV."

"So you were checking them out!" Mineta shouted in triumph.

Kaminari quickly covered Mineta's mouth with a scared look on his face. "Dude, shut up!" He hissed down at the short teen.

Izuku's flat look changed into a sweet smile. "You two will be on classroom cleaning for the next month." Just as the two opened their mouths Izuku cut them off with a glare. "Or would you like to explain this to Aizawa instead." Now that got a look of pure fear from the two as they slummed in defeat.

_**"All right, everyone! Let's have fun competing in the recreational games!"**_

A moment later the large monitor flashed on for all to see.

_**"When that's over, the 16 from the four teams that made it to the final round will duke it out tournament style, one-on-one!"**_

Everyone turned to the monitor and waited with anticipation on who would be fighting who.

"The last round is a tournament where we fight one-on-one, huh?" Kirishima said with excitement. "I'm gonna stand on the stage that I watch every year on TV!"

"Wow, Izuku was right, the last event is a tournament." Mina said while tilting her head.

"Now," Midnight shouted as she brought up a yellow box. "Let's draw lots to determine the brackets. Once the bracket is determined, we'll have the recreational games and then start! The 16 finalist can choose whether or not they want to participate in the recreation. I'm sure some of you want to rest or save your strength." Midnight said as she started to move. "Now for the first place team..."

After a few minutes of drawing lots eight fights were finally decided.

"This is the bracket based on the results of the drawing!" Midnight shouted while cracking her whip and the screen changed.

**A Block**

**Izuku Midoriya vs. Itsuka Kendo**

**Tenya Iida vs. Mei Hatsume**

**Ibara Shiozaki vs. Denki Kaminari**

**Shoto Todoroki vs. Hanta Sero**

**B Block**

**Momo Yaoyorzu ****vs. Mina Ashido**

**Hitoshi Shinso** **vs. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Eijiro Kirishima vs. Tetsutestsu ****Tetsutestsu**

**Ochako Uraraka vs. Katsuki Bakugo **

Izuku blinked in surprise at who he'll be fighting. _"So I'm having a rematch with Kendo, huh." _Izuku thought as he glanced at the side to see the orange hair girl glancing back with a grin. _"Only this time she'll be using her quirk on me. I can't hold nothing back." _Izuku thought as he started to come up with a game plan.

"Again!? This is too redundant!" Both Kirishima and Tesutestsu yelled at each other at the same time.

"I'm giving it my all." Tokoyami said while glancing at the purple hair teen.

Shinso just grinned and gripped his fist. "Not today bird boy."

"Don't think I'll be going easy on you Vic-president!" Mina shouted with a big grin on her face.

"Th-that's what I want!" Momo said in a hesitant tone.

Bakugo squinted his eyes at the board before clicking his teeth. "Huh? Uraraka? Who's that?" He asked himself, unknowingly said girl was only a few feet away from him, and sweating up a storm.

Mei walked up to Iida with her goggles on her face. "Yo, Iida." Mei said with a grin, grabbing the speed-teen's attention. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something..." She said, and suddenly her grin became much more sinister.

_**"All right! Let's leave the tournament aside for a momentary interlude!"**_ Percent Mic said as the fireworks started to go off. **_"Let's have fun with the recreation!"_**

"All right!"

* * *

After the recreation games started almost every student that didn't make it to the tournament fallowed the games. The first being a scavenger hunt where people from the audience could give the students items to complete the task. Though there were some strange items, such as Mineta having to find 'Back Fat' or Kendo having to find a 'Perverse Person'. Though out of everyone she easily found that when she grabbed Monoma.

Izuku however didn't participate in the recreational games and instead opted to work on his strategy against Kendo.

_"I have about an hour to come up with a solid plan against Kendo."_ Izuku thought to himself as he sat down in Class 1-A's break-room by himself. _"With an up and close fight, Kendo could easily beat me with her 'Big Fist' quirk. So close combat is only an absolutely necessary. My best bet is to keep the fight long distance with my arrows and try and wear her down."_

Izuku then thought about the other's n the tournament.

_"I'll most likely be facing Iida in the next round. I care for Mei, but she can't fight for shit. Then again, with her crazy inventions she'll probably throw Iida off his game."_ Izuku thought with a small chuckle. Glancing at the time Izuku could almost feel like a count down was going off._ "I need to start getting serious, Kendo and I will be the opening fight for the tournament. I'm going to show everyone what this Quirkless hero can do!"_

* * *

_**"Hey guys, are you ready!?"** _

The entire stadium erupted in applauds as the recreational games had finally came to an end.

_**"A lot's happened, but it's now come to this! A serious battle! You can only depend on yourself! Even if you're not a hero, you'll face lots of situations like this! You get it, right?"**_

Izuku stood by himself at the field entrance. The green hair teen was currently looking over his equipment for any last minute adjustments.

"Stings good, quiver's on tight, swords sharp." Izuku muttered out loud as he held Flash Fang. "Everything seems to be in order."

**_"Heart, Skill, Body, Wisdom, and Knowledge! Use all of that to rush up!"_**

"Hey!" Izuku blinked before he glanced back to see a familiar man blond man. "Sorry I'm late, had to move around in real form. So, you ready Midoriya?" All Might asked with a grin.

Izuku returned the grin and sheath Flash Fang. "As ready as I'll ever be. I faced Kendo in a few spars before, and I can say she's no joke." Izuku said, getting a surprised look from All Might. "Up close, I can say with almost certainty that Kendo would beat me, unless I get seriously creative. My best bet to win is with long range fighting." The young archer said while patting CC.

All Might nodded while putting a hand on his chin. "You seemed to have things figured out. The only advice I can give you is be ready for anything. Even the most thought out plans can crumble in an instant." All Might said in a serious tone.

Izuku nodded at the words of wisdom before he heard a buzzer going on.

"It's time." Izuku said with a small sigh. "Wish me luck All Might."

"Good luck Midoriya." All Might said as he slowly changed into his muscle form and gave the young archer a big grin. **"You've made it this far against all odds, no go out there and win with a big smile!"**

Izuku could feel a smile grow on his face before he turned around with an air of confidence.

_**"Audience! The finals that you've all been waiting for are finally starting! Match number one-"**_

Both Izuku and Kendo started to walk into the roaring field as President Mic continued to speak.

**_"Despite being the first Quirkless student at UA, this underdog has come first in the last two events! Will he be going for three! The class President of the Hero Course, from Class 1-A, it's Izuku Midoriya!"_**

**_"Versus-" _**

**_"Don't let this girls looks fool you, because she'll easily knock you across the park with her sick martial arts skills! Also the class President of the Hero Course, from Class 1-B, it's _**_**Itsuka Kendo!"**_

Both Izuku and Kendo made their way to the stone area and stood opposite from each other. Kendo gave Izuku a confident grin as she tighten her fists. Izuku did the same but tried to keep his body lose.

_**"The rules are simple. Force your opponent out of bounds, or immobilize them! You can also win by making your opponent say, 'I give up!' Bring on the injuries! Because we're got our very own Recovery Girl waiting on standby!"**_

Izuku snorted at that and could feel that Present Mic would get an get an earful from said Recover Girl.

**_"Put your morals and ethics aside for the moment! But of course, anything life-threatening is crap! It's not allowed! Heroes should only use their fists to catch villains!" _**

"I'll stop things if they go too far." Cementoss said as he sat in a concrete chair.

"'I give up,' huh?" Kendo said with a grin on her face. "I don't think either of us are planning to cry uncle so easily."

**_"READY!"_**

"Just don't cry when I push you out the ring Kendo." Izuku said in an overly cocky voice.

_**"SET!"**_

"Fine, only if you promise not to do the same when I kick your ass." Kendo said with some sass as she cracked her knuckles.

_**"START!"**_

Izuku whipped out CC before pulling out an arrow and firing. Kendo acted fast and dove to the side, the arrow flying harmlessly over her head.

The orange hair girl enlarged her fist before slamming it down into the ground hard, creating a small creator. Kendo then used her large hands to grab the broken floor before chucking it at Izuku.

The young archer's eyes widen as he quickly dove to the side, the large stones flying overhead. The moment Izuku hit the ground Kendo was already closing in on him, and fast.

_"Damn it!_" Izuku cursed in his head as he jumped to his feet before jumping back. _"Kendo knows I could easily beat her with long range, so she's going to stick to me like glue and try and beat me with her strength." _

Izuku pulled up CC and pulled out two arrows, by that point Kendo was about 20 feet away from the archer. Kendo narrowed her eyes and made a full sprint right at Izuku her hand stretched out. Izuku quickly jumped back again before firing the two arrows, which exploded in midair to reveal boxing gloves.

However, Kendo's stretched out hand suddenly enlarged and was able to easily cover her body. The Boxing Glove Arrows hit and harmlessly bounced off Kendo's large hand.

_**"Kendo closes in fast and is making her way to Midoriya! Can anything in that arrow sack save him from this martial arts girl once she catches him!"**_

_**"Right now it's a battle between long range combat and close combat, which is better in the current situation. Despite Midoriya's versatile arrows Kendo basic plan is to shrug them off and bulldoze her way to Midoriya. Then we'll see who has the superior close combat capabilities."**_

_**"Nice commentary Eraserhead, your on a roll!"**_

Izuku acted fast and pulled out another Boxing Glove Arrow, only this time he didn't aim directly at Kendo. Firing the arrow it flew straight into the ground between them before ricocheting off the ground and slamming into Kendo's leg.

Kendo hissed in pain as the Boxing Glove Arrow tripped her to her knees, forcing her large hand to shrink back to normal size. Yet despite the aching pain in her leg Kendo lunged forward, clearing another few feet between her and Izuku.

The young archer tried to jump back and grab another arrow, but Kendo was already close enough.

The orange hair girl reached out her hand with a grin on her face. Izuku eyes widen as he brought his arms into a Cross Block right over his chest. Kendo's hand suddenly grow to it's large size and her middle finger slammed right into Izuku's arms, sending the teen flying back with a surprising amount of force.

Izuku grit his teeth as he fell on his ass, but he quickly used the momentum to roll back and pull out another arrow in one fluid motion. Izuku managed to fire the arrow and catch Kendo off guard with how fast he recovered.

The arrow slammed into Kendo's chest and released a high pitch boom, making Kendo scream in surprise and pain. Her eyes became unfocused as her hand quickly changed back to it's original size.

_"God I love Concussion Arrows!" _Izuku thought as he tried a new plan of attack. _"She's not going to give me any room to fight with long range. Fine, then I'll just have to beat her at her own game." _

Izuku suddenly ran forward and closed the distance between him and Kendo in an instant. He then grabbed the girl by the shoulders before flipping over her in a fluid motion, his hands still gripping her shoulders. Twisting over her body Izuku slammed his knee into her back, making her stumble forward with the force and his added weight. However, much to Izuku's surprise, Kendo had managed to stay on her feet and easily carry Izuku.

_"Damn, I knew she was strong, but this is ridicules."_ Izuku thought with a sweat-drop before he raised his Grapple Gauntlet over Kendo's shoulder and aimed for the ground.

Firing the Grapple Gauntlet the metal claw imbedded in the stone before it started to pull.

Kendo easily came crashing into the ground with a hard thud as Izuku pressed his knee into her back. The marital arts girl hiss in pain before her eyes narrowed. Whipping her arm back Kendo aimed her fist right for Izuku. The young archer didn't have enough time to dodge or block as Kendo's fist enlarged at the last moment and slammed into Izuku, throwing him off her back.

Izuku rolled with the force before he throw himself onto his feet and pulled out CC. The archer also hissed in pain as his right arm flared in pain.

Glancing at the limb Izuku clicked his teeth when he noticed a large purple bruise on his right forearm.

_"A fracture, but not broken." _Izuku grimaced as he tighten his fist, wincing as he felt his arm pulse in pain. _"I can't block or punch with this arm, not if I want to break it." _Izuku then glanced at Kendo who was quickly climbing to her feet. The girl had scuff marks on her face as well as a bruised chin, yet the fire in her eyes was far from gone. _"I need to be more carful. One wrong move and I could end up with broken bones and lose this fight." _

As soon as Izuku finished that thought both heroes in training started to move, far from finished with the fight.

* * *

"Man, Izuku's seriously giving that girl a tough time." Sero said while he rubbed his chin, keeping a close on the young archer's fight. "I mean, I know the dude is tough since he went up against Bakugo, but it's still surprises me that a Quirkless guy can do all this."

"That just shows Midoriya's level of skill." Orjio said with some admiration. "Leaning one martial art is hard enough, yet Midoriya has refined his skills and leaned several of them."

"Do you know more then one martial art Orjio?" Hagakure asked while tilting her invisible head.

"I actually leaned Karate and a bit of Kickboxing, I'm currently looking into Judo after I saw Midoriya face Mr. Aizawa and Bakugo." Orjio said while rubbing the back of his head.

"I get how martial arts can be useful, but can it really help against a combat base quirk like Kendo's?" Kaminari asked while rubbing his head. "I mean all it takes is one hit from this chicks big first then, BAM, Izuku pancake."

"I believe you are underestimating Midoriya's cunning." Iida said while pushing up his glasses. "His mind is sharp and he seems to be able to form cunning plans on the fly, or at least before hand."

"Yeah, Izuku's going to win!" Ochako said while pumping her fist. "Go Izuku!"

Bakugo stared down in silence at the fight with a scowl on his face. He hated the fact that Deku would be fighting first in the tournament, but a part of him wanted Deku to win.

_"Cause once he makes it to the final round, we'll have our rematch. Then I'll show Deku once and for all who is the top student in this school."_

As the students continued to cheer on for the archer a certain dual quirk user watched a TV in silence in the break room.

Todoroki's face was blank as he watched the young archer fight the class president of 1-B. Izuku's words still rang in his head, causing a lot of confliction in his resolve.

_"What is more important... getting back at my father... or being a hero."_

* * *

"We'll that's not good." Lila said while biting her lip.

"What, what is it?" Inko asked while slowly breathing in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"His arm is broken." Mirio said in a worried tone as he folded his arms.

"B-b-broken!" Both Inko and Eri shouted with shocked look on their faces.

"It doesn't look like a full on break, or he wouldn't have been able to aim with his bow anymore." Lila said in a serious tone, her hero side showing a bit. "It's most likely a hairline fracture. If he avoids hitting and blocking with the arm he should be fine."

"But that Kendo's strength is no joke." Nejire said while putting a hand on her chin. "Up close she could clobber nearly anyone. Izuku's going to need to be carful around her." She said before jumping up with a smile on her face. "You can do it Archer, fight!"

"F-fight big brother!" Eri shouted, trying to match Nejire's energy.

Inko leaned over to Lila, her face serious and filled with worry. "W-will he be able to win?" Inko asked in a low tone, making sure the other kids did not hear.

"...I don't know." Lila sighed while rubbing her face. She believed in Izuku 100%, but that didn't mean she didn't have some other thoughts. "This Kendo girl has some serious fighting skill, plus she's smart. Combine that with her quirk and it will take only one good hit to end this fight." Lila said before a smile crossed her face. "But Izuku's smart too, and he knows this. He's going to try to fight with long range and be as nimble as possible. Their is a chance he might lose, but their is a chance he'll come out on top."

Inko hanged onto every word as her eyes went back to the fight. She watched her son fight with passion and determination despite going against a girl.

_"Keep going, my little hero."_

* * *

Izuku panted hard as he aimed an arrow right at Kendo, who was panting just as hard with her giant fist at her side, ready for anything.

The past five minutes were not easy for either of them. Izuku had the mobility and range advantage, never stopping on his feet as he shot arrow after arrow at Kendo. However, Kendo had the strength and defense advantage, making it a game of cat and mouse between the two.

_"I need to end this soon." _Izuku thought as he glanced at his quiver before he let out a grimes. _"I'm running low on arrows, once that happens this fight will become a lot harder then it already is."_

Suddenly Kendo acted and smashed her fist into the floor before grabbing the broken floor and chucking it again.

However, Izuku saw this coming a mile away. As soon as he saw Kendo slam her fist into the ground, he acted.

With almost lightning speed Izuku reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow before firing. The arrow cut into the air before slamming into Kendo's hand, coating it in sticky glue.

"What!?" Kendo yelled in shock as she tried to pull her large hand away, only for the glue to hold in place.

_"Now!" _

**"Hedgehog!" **Izuku shouted as he pulled out the last eight of his Explosive Arrows in one hand, aimed, and fired. Kendo's eyes widen in shock at the on coming arrows, and all she could do was raise her free hand.

_*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*__BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*BOOM*_

_**"What!? Midoriya has managed to send a devastation amount of explosives at Kendo! Could this be the end!? Also, how many explosives dose this kid have!?"**_

"None any more." Izuku muttered as he lowed his bow.

Smoke and dust covered the area where Kendo once stood, blocking everyone's vision. A tense silence filled the area as they waited for the cloud to fall and reveal the outcome.

Suddenly a second later several large stones came flying out with impressive speeds. Izuku blinked in shock and managed to dodge the larger ones at the last second, though a few of them managed to knick his body making him stumble back.

While this happened Kendo came sprinting out of the smoke cloud, no worse for wears. Her right hand was severely bruised and burned, her PE pants were torn and their were several scuff marks on her body, but overall she was relatively unharmed.

_"Shit!" _Izuku thought with some shock as he reached for another arrow.

However just as he pulled out the arrow from his quiver Kendo throw another rock at Izuku. This forced the archer to duck out the way, giving Kendo more then enough time close the distance.

Once Kendo was close enough she pulled her right hand back with a look of victory on her. Izuku's eyes widen as he tried to jump back, but it was already too late.

"HA!" Kendo shouted as she throw an open palm to Izuku.

The second just before the palm hit it grow to it's full size before slamming into Izuku's body and sending him flying.

**_"What a devastating attack! Will Midoriya be able to keep going, or is this win for Kendo!?"_**

Izuku slammed into the ground hard with a thud as he rolled with the force. The archer's body was screaming in pain as he somehow managed to force himself to his knees.

_"Damn... my ribs..." _Izuku hissed as he grabbed his side. _"At least three are broken, maybe four. Fuck, this girl hits harder then a truck." _

Izuku's vision blurred from the intense pain, yet he could still see Kendo, who was now running at him.

Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. With every step Kendo was getting closer and closer to the wounded Izuku, just one more hit would be enough to end the fight for him.

Izuku took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. Despite the pain he was in he could still move his body, so he had to finish this fight now, before he couldn't move.

_"Looks like I'll have to use that again." _Izuku muttered as he pulled out an arrow and grabbed CC just as Kendo reached him.

The orange hair girl saw the arrow in bow in the archers hands, but she was already too close for him to fire.

_"This ends now."_ Kendo thought as she pulled her right hand back once Izuku was in her range.

Everything slowed down once more. Kendo started to throw another palm strike while Izuku stayed almost perfectly still, CC and the arrow both still in his hands.

Suddenly, much to Kendo's surprise, Izuku dropped both CC and his arrow, grabbing the girls attention for a split second.

But that split second was enough.

_*Clap*_

Kendo didn't know what or how, but something happened that made her flinch just enough to stall her attack.

By then Izuku had already made his move.

Izuku shot up from the floor and slammed his elbow into Kendo's exposed stomach, making the girl heave in pain. But Izuku was far from finished.

The green hair teen then slammed both his fist into Kendo's ears, disorienting her as she cried in pain. The girl tried to retaliate by throwing a right hook with her large fist, but Izuku spun around Kendo's body and managed to dodge the attack while slamming his elbow into her exposes side, right in her liver.

With the sudden attack at her exposed side Kendo's large hand shrunk back down to their normal size as she tried to jump back to gain some distance. However, Izuku wasn't letting up in his attacks as the green hair archer spun around and throw a back kick, forcing Kendo to block the attack.

Izuku panted hard as he could feel his body scream in pain and fatigue, he needed to finish this fight now.

Lunging forward Izuku grabbed collar of Kendo's PE shirt with both his hands. Izuku then jumped up the ground before slamming both feet into Kendo's stomach, knocking the wind out of the girl.

Using the momentum of the sudden shift Izuku used both his and Kendo's weight to flip them over in midair.

**"Storm Wheel!"**

Kendo slammed straight into the ground with a hard thud with Izuku on top of her. With the combination of both her weight, Izuku's weight, and the momentum of the spin were enough to cause her more pain and disorientation then before.

As soon as Kendo has hit the ground Izuku whipped out Flash Fang and stood over Kendo with the blade pointed at her.

"Do... you... give up?" Izuku asked in a panting tone, giving the orange hair girl a hard stair.

Kendo stared down at the end of the blade for a long moment before giving a sigh of defeat. If this had been a real fight with a villain, said villain wouldn't hesitate to finish her off, and with the amount of damage her body had taken she was too tired to keep fighting.

She had lost.

"I... I give."

"Kendo surrenders!" Midnight calls with a wave of her hand.

_**"In the finals, the first person to advance to the second round is Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A!"**_

The crowed roared with applauds as Izuku gave a sigh and let his body relax. Sheathing Flash Fang Izuku stuck his hand out for Kendo.

The orange hair girl looked at the hand for a moment before grinning and grabbing it.

"Damn," Kendo said with a grin as Izuku pulled her up with his good arm. "You didn't use those moves during our spars."

"Had to keep some tricks up my sleeve." Izuku said with a grin as he grabbed his ribs. "Now let's go, I seriously need to see Recovery Girl." He said with a small wince.

"Same." Kendo said with a groan as she held her own side. "You seriously held nothing back."

That made Izuku snort as the stumbled over to the medical bots. "I don't want to hear that from you. You have any idea how hard you hit when you sent me flying, it was like a fucking truck going sixty." He said with a deadpan look.

Kendo however returned the look with her own deadpan expression. "Oh please, do _you_ have any idea how much it hurts to be hit with your explosive arrows. Here's a hint, it's like being hit with an explosive." She deadpanned.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before letting out a laugh.

**_"Yahoo! What an intense first match! The Quirkless underdog strikes again and continues to move forward, yet both fought bravely and showed what Plus Ultra really is!"_**

Soon Izuku and Kendo were taken away by the medic bots. As they were taken away the two heard praise from the people in the stands, complementing both Izuku and Kendo's skills during the fight.

* * *

"Kiss. Kiss."

Both Kendo and Izuku gave a sigh of relief as their bodies healed in a matter of seconds.

"Let's list the verdict." Recovery Girl said with a sigh as she looked at Kendo. "Your right hand was severely broken and burned, not to mention you had a small concussion." She said, making Izuku wince with gilt. "And you young man, had a broken arm, five broken ribs, and were bruised all over." Recover Girl gave a sigh before she looked to Izuku. "I know that your fighting your hardest, but try not to hurt your opponent too seriously next time." She said before rolling away in her chair.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head while glancing at Kendo. "Listen, sor-"

"Don't you dare say that." Kendo said with a playful glare making Izuku shut his mouth. "If you held back just so you wouldn't hurt me, or worse, because I was a girl, I would flatten you right now." She said before a grin crossed her face. "You fought your hardest and I did the same. In the end the one with more skill won, and that was you." Kendo said as she climbed to her feet while stretching her arms over her head. "I'll just have to train harder so next time I face you I'll beat you in an instant."

Izuku grinned and jump to his feet as well. "Sorry to say this Kendo, but I'll always be the stronger Class President."

"Oh, so now you have some confidence after my pep-talk." Kendo said while rolling her eyes playfully, getting a laugh from Izuku.

"But I will say this, the rock throwing was a surprising plan." Izuku said while folding his arms. "It was simple, but very effective."

"You're the one who said I lacked range." Kendo said before she laughed. "And man are you a slippery guy, just when I think I have you, you somehow duck, dodge, or roll out of the way."

Recovery Girl gave a sigh but couldn't help but feel a smile cross her face. _"Heroes will always be reckless... but I guess that's what makes them so good." _She said before turning to the two students. "If your leaving you two better hurry, the next fight will be starting in a few minutes."

"Crap!" Izuku curst as he looked at the time. "Iida and Mei's match is in ten minutes. We better hurry," Izuku said as he glanced at the nurse. "Thanks again for everything Recovery Girl."

"Thank you!" Kendo said with a bow as the two quickly walked out.

Both students walked together with slight urgency and it won't long before they needed to parted way.

"I'll see you later Izuku." Kendo said with a smile. "Maybe we can spar again a few times after the sports festival."

"Sounds like a plan." Izuku said while giving a thumbs up.

With that said the two made their way back to their class booths, though Izuku did stop by the break room to restock on his arrows before making his way back to the class 1-A booth.

Once their he saw practically everyone from his class with the exception of a few.

"Izuku, over here!" Ochako called while pointing to an empty seat between her and Tokoyami. "Good work!"

Izuku smiled as he walked over. "Hey guys." He said as he sat between the two. "So, what did you guys think of the fight?"

"It was seriously cool man," Kirishima said while pumping his fist. "You showed what UA students were made of Class President!"

"I have to say I feel envious of your level in marital arts." Orjio said while rubbing the back of his head. "Do you think you we can spar sometimes when we have the time?"

"Sure thing Orjio, just name the time and place." Izuku said while giving his fellow marital artist a thumbs up.

"Oh, your going to show off more of your Kung Fu moves?" Kaminari asked while rubbing his chin. "That last move you did on that chick was brutal, makes me feel sorry for her."

Izuku just snorted while shaking her head. "Don't be, trust me when I say Kendo can not only take a beating, she can dish it out just as hard, if not harder." Izuku said while he rubbed his bandage arm. "So, how did Iida seem before he left?" He asked Ochako.

"Hmm..." Ochako hummed with a thoughtful look on her face. "He was very stiff... but that's normal. He said he wants to win badly so he can face you in the next round."

"Well if he dose make it, it'll be a bitch to fight him, Iida's tough." Izuku said with a nervous chuckle while rubbing the back of his head.

"Midoriya," Izuku turned to Tokoyami, who had his eyes down on the field. "Seeing as your familiar with both Iida and Hatsume, who do you think will win this fight?"

Now at question got everyone's attention.

"Yeah man, what's that crafty brain tell you who might win?" Sero asked with a grin.

Izuku blinked as he saw nearly ever pair of eyes were on him. With a sigh Izuku gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Iida quirk, Engines, is a speed base quirk," Izuku said while pulling out his notebook and a pen.

"Seriously, where do you hide those!?" Mina asked while throwing her arms in the air.

"Secret," Izuku said while sticking his tongue out playfully before he opened his notebook. "Iida speed varies from time to time, such as his burst speed in the Cleverly Battle or his speed overall. However, if he uses his speed too often and hard he can over heat his engines, stalling them. His main form of attack is using his legs for strong kicks. Speed x Velocity equals Force, meaning the faster Iida goes the more damage he dose with his kicks." Izuku explained before he turned a page. "However, this mean Iida doesn't have any range attacks, so he would have great difficulty fighting someone who can fly or is extremely far away."

"Damn," Sato said while rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot how scary Izuku can be when he breaks a person down so easily." He said, getting a few nods.

Izuku ignored the comment and turned the page. "Mei's quirk, Zoom, is a tactical quirk. Her eyes let's her see from long distances as if she was looking through a scope or binoculars. Her current limit is 5 kilometers."

"So Iida has this in the bag!" Kirishima said while pumping his fist. "All Iida has to do is get close and he can push her out of the ring!"

"Don't think it'll be that easy." Izuku said as he turned a page in the book, his face still serious. "While Mei might not have a combat quirk, or a lot of combat experience, she's no slouch physically. Also, Mei is one of the top students in the support course, meaning she's smart as hell and has access to a tone of gadgets and gear."

"But will a few gadgets really help her fight?" Tsuyu asked while putting a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, like you said Iida's fast as hell." Kaminari said while shrugging his shoulders. "All he as to do is speed up to her before she can use her gadgets."

Izuku however just laughed as he looked to Kaminari. "I don't think you fully understand how dangerous Mei can be if you let her bring her babies."

"Babies...?" Kaminari muttered with a confused look.

"Let me put this it this way," Izuku said while rising his left arm. "You know all the gadgets and gear I have?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Well, Mei made every single one."

That brought a profound silence covered the large booth to all those who didn't know this little fact.

"...All of them?" Sato asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"That and more." Izuku said with a sinister grin on his face. "And since Mei is allowed to bring nearly as much tools as she can carry..." Izuku let that sentence hang in the air.

"Damn, now I don't know who's going to win." Jiro said while rubbing her head. "So tell us green, who do you think is going to win?"

Izuku folded his arms and thought hard on which one had the highest chance of wining.

"On a practical standpoint, I say... Iida." Izuku said, getting a sigh from the class. "He was way more combat experience then Mei, all it would is one good hit and Mei is out." Izuku said with a wince, the last thing he wanted to see was Mei hurt in any way. Suddenly a grin crossed his face. "Then again, Mei's smart. It wouldn't surprise me if she came up with the perfect counter weapon for his speed in the hour we waited."

"So it could go either way." Momo said while folding her hands. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

**_"Now it's time for the second match! We're going to keep rolling along! _****_Rushing headlong toward the_**** _top!"_**

As Present Mic spoke two students started to walk to the arena. Izuku blink when he saw Iida. _"What the..."_

_**"It's like he's the epitome of the middle of the pack! From the Hero Course, it's Tenya Iida!"**_

_**"Versus-"**_

_**"Fully-equipped with her own support items she made herself! From the Support Course, it's Mei Hatsume!"**_

"Huh," Sato said in a confused tone as he looked down at the arena. "What is that?"

Everyone looked down to see not only Mei decked out in her own gear and gadgets, but Iida as well.

"Iida's also fully equipped with support items!"

Iida seemed to be wearing a jet pack of some kind as he put the straps in place. Midnight saw this and quickly stepped in.

"That's generally against the rules for those in the hero course. Those who must use equipment need to petition beforehand." Midnight said in a serious voice.

"Ah, I forgot about that!" Iida said as he started to sweat a bit. "Aoyama also wore a belt, so I thought it was fine!"

"He submitted a petition."

Aoyama smiled while patting his belt.

"I humbly apologize!" Iida shouted while giving a bow. "However, my heart was moved by my opponent's sportsmanship. Even though she is from the support course, she said she wanted an even match since she made it this far. She said she wanted to fight fairly. So, she gave me this equipment's!" Iida said with passion as he tighten his fist. "I did not think I could ignore her fighting spirit!"

Izuku blinked at the speech before glancing at Mei. When the archer saw her face it instantly clicked in his head. "...Oh Iida." Izuku groaned with a weak chuckle as he face-palmed. "You poor, misled bastard."

"Izuku?" Ochako asked the archer in a confused tone.

"Oh youth!" Midnight huffed while wiggling her body in what seemed like ecstasy. "I'll allow it!"

**_"So it's fine?"_**

**_"Well, if they both agree on it, then it's within regulation... I guess?"_**

Izuku snorted as he shook his head. "Hey guys." Izuku called out, grabbing his classmates attention. "I just figured out how this fight's going to end."

"Really?" Everyone asked in a confused tone.

"Yup," Izuku said while shaking his head with a laugh. "The truth is, they'll both win."

"...Huh?" Everyone once again at the same time with confusion.

"What do you mean they'll both win Midoriya?" Tokoyami asked while glancing at the field.

"Just watch, you'll understand soon enough." Izuku said with a laugh.

**_"Well, since permission's been granted, let's start the second match!" _**

With that Iida ran straight at Mei with no hesitation, pumping his arms hard with almost every step but didn't activate his quirk yet. Mei on the other hand didn't seem to move, she stood her ground with no worry and instead had a smile on her face. After a moment she spoke, and everyone could hear.

"Isn't that acceleration wonderful, Iida?" Mei's voice was heard thought the entire stadium through the speakers, much to everyone's confusion.

"A mic?" Iida said in confusion but didn't stop running.

**_"Why?"_**

**_"She's wearing speakers?"_**

"Don't your legs feel lighter than usual?" Mei said with a look of pride on her face. "That's only to be expected! Those leg parts are helping the wearer's movements along!" The pink haired girl explained.

"...What?" Kaminari said in a confused tone while staring down at the arena.

"Yup." Izuku weakly laughed while shaking his head. "Should of seen this coming, given Mei's motives."

Mei didn't stop talking even as Iida closed in on her, his face completely serious.

"And I," Just as Iida was about to reach Mei a long metal pole shot out of her backpack, moving her into the air and out of Iida's path. Once Mei was in the air another pole shot out and kept in in the air as Iida tripped over the metal pole. "Can evade easily with my hydraulic attachments!"

Suddenly Mei's eyes turned not at her opponent, but at the top of the stadium. Using her quick Mei zoomed in on some black suit figures who were talking amongst themselves, clearly interested in her inventions.

From the stands Izuku fallowed her line of sight before letting out a small laugh.

"Alright Izuku," Jiro said while crossing her arms. "Can you just tell us what this chick is doing already."

Giving a sigh Izuku looked to his classmates with a weak smile. "From the very start, Mei had no intention to win."

"What?" Mina asked in a confused tone. "So she thinks she can't win against Iida?"

Izuku shook his head at that. "It has nothing to do with if she can win or not, it's just that this tournament is a means to an end." Izuku said while rubbing the back of his head. "The best way to understand Mei is to understand her passion. Mei loves to invent more then anything, even if they end up not working she still keeps building until they work. Mei doesn't want fame, glory or money from hero work, she just wants to show off her inventions and get into a big support company so she can make even more inventions."

"So, that whole speech Hatsume told Iida about sportsmanship was bullshit?" Sero asked with a small laugh.

"Yup," Izuku said while shaking his head. "Mei played Iida like a fiddle."

Back at the arena floor once Iida got back on his feet he ran for Mei while her back was turned to him. However, Mei's backpack beeped before another metal pole shot out and moved the inventor out of the way.

"Since I've got sensors in every direction, I can even deal with attacks from behind!" Mei said as Iida once again tripped over the metal pole.

Iida skipped across the ground and looked ready to fall. However, the device on his back released a strong stream of air that managed to keep him on his feet. The speedster ran around and was making another B-line for the pink haired inventor.

A look of frustration crossed Iida's face as he ran at Mei. "What are you planning?" Iida panted as he tried to run faster.

"Iida changed course adeptly!" Mei said in a happy tone, not even fazed by Iida's reaction. "It's thanks to the auto-balancer that I made!"

**_"...What is this...?_**

"The leg parts detect the wearer's brainwaves to predict their movements,"

**_"She's very good at hard selling..."_**

"So there's no need to worry about the lag!" Iida once again tried to catch Mei, only to trip once again, leaving Mei completely unharmed. "The auto-balancer is equipped with a 32-axis gyro sensor!"

Much to everyone's shock, just as it looked like Iida was about to fall out of the ring the balancer on his back managed to spin him around at the last minute, keeping him in the match.

"It will be sure to keep the wearer from falling unless the wearer wants to!"

As Iida regained his natural balance he once again ran at Mei. "Weren't you going to fight fairly!?"

Instead of standing in placed like before Mei planted her feet as her boots started to activate. Suddenly the pink haired girl managed to jump a good 15 feet in the air right over Iida with no trouble.

"What do you think of this lightness?!" Mei shouted as she posed in midair, pointing to her boots. "These electro shoes use electromagnetic inducts on both feet to allow for instant evasive action!"

As Mei started to fall Iida activated his engines and ran at her at top speeds. "I'll get her when she lands!"

Mei landed with zero problems thanks to her shoes. She then spun around while bringing out a weird gun before pulling the trigger. A large red net flew out of the gun and hit Iida, ensnaring him and bringing him to the ground.

"What is this!?" Iida shouted as he struggled against the net, but had no luck getting out.

"A capture gun to use against villains." Mei said as she held up the gun. "The capture nets are in cartridges, and you can fire up to five before reloading!" She shouted before a grin crossed her face. "Who developed all these items?" She said before standing tall and proud. "It was me, Mei Hatsume! Everyone from the support companies, the choice is clear- Mei Hatsume, Mei Hatsume, Mei Hatsume!"

"...What is she, a politician?"

"And now, I will talk about the next support item!"

"...There's still more?"

The next 10 minutes were filled with Mei using Iida as her guinea pig to show off her inventions, and poor Iida couldn't catch the pink haired inventor no matter how hard he tried.

Once Mei showed off her last invention she calmly stepped out of the ring, a look of pride and satisfaction on her face.

"I've presented each and every last one of them. I have nothing left to say." Mei said with a smiled on her face as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Back with the students of class 1-A, they all had blank looks on their faces as they stared down at the arena.

"...That was... something."

"Yup."

"At least Iida gets to go to the next round."

"Yup."

"...He total got his ass owned in the fight."

"Oh most defiantly." Izuku said while throwing his head back with a laugh. "Mei's as brutally honest as ever."

Tokoyami shook his head with his eyes close. "Iida may have won the war, but he was completely annihilated in the battle by Hatsume."

Back at the arena Midnight raised her hand with some hesitation. "H-Hatsume is out of bounds. Iida advances to the second round!"

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Iida shouted with mixed emotions at Mei.

Mei's only response was to look away. "I'm sorry. I used you." She said, not even sounding sorry in the least.

"I hate you!" Iida shouted after the girl while he chopped his hand rapidly, yet the girl didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"That was a crazy fight." Izuku muttered as he wrote into his notebook. _"I had no idea Iida had such trouble with an evasive opponent. Not to mention he could never really move out the way with on coming attacks. You think someone with his speed would have a better reaction time, but instead his own speed kept him from moving out of the way. Could Mei's strange personality really have thrown Iida that far off that he would make so many mistakes easily, or could his speed prevent him from dodging at the last moment? A sort of tunnel vision, or could Iida just not turn with his speed?" _

Everyone gave Izuku a strange look as he continued to mutter about the match.

"Well, I better get going." Kaminari said as he got up from his chair while stretching. "Wouldn't want to miss winning my match."

Just as Kaminari turned to leave Izuku closed his book. "Kaminari, before you go," He called, stopping the blond in his tracks. "I think I need to warn you about your opponent, Ibara Shiozaki." He said in a serious tone as he got up from his chair.

Despite Izuku's tone Kaminari gave a cocky grin. "Don't worry man, I won't hold back on her. Just one zap then BAM, I'm off to the next round." He said as he turned around and started to leave.

"H-hold on," Izuku called after Kaminari, only to be ignored by the blond. "I think you should know that her quirk can-and he's gone." Izuku trailed off with a deadpanned expression on his face.

"What were you going to tell Kaminari Izuku?" Sato asked while tilting his head at the archer.

Izuku sighed as he sat down at his seat. "That Shiozaki is not someone he can take lightly. She was 6th in the entrance exam, meaning she's not someone to be taken lightly. Also her quirk, if I guessed it right, it's something Kaminari can't fight against at his current state."

"What are you saying?" Ochako asked in a slight worried tone.

Izuku sighed as he crossed his arms. "If I'm right, this is possibly the worst match up for Kaminari out of everyone in the tournament."

"Hey, if that dumbass won't listen then it's on him." Jiro said with a small huff as everyone waited for the third match.

* * *

**_"We're going to keep it going with the third match!"_**

As Present Mic spoke both Shiozaki and Kaminari walked onto the arena, the ceremonial fire raging on.

**_"The assassin from Class B! Pretty things have thorns, you know! From the hero course, it's _**_**Ibara Shiozaki!"**_

_**"Versus-"**_

_**"Sparking Killing Boy! From the hero course, it's Denki Kaminari!"**_

The crowed roared as the two students faced off one another. Kaminari had a confident grin on his face while Shiozaki looked upset.

_**"Now, we'll have a super flashy battle this time too-"**_

"Um..." Present Mic was cut off when Shiozaki raised her hand while facing the announcer booth. "Please excuse the interruption. What do you mean by 'assassin'? I have only came to find victory, not to take my opponent's life." Shiozaki said in a calm tone, but everyone could tell she was a little upset.

_**"I-I'm sorry!" **_

"In the first place, I wished to enter UA High School not for wicked reasons, but for the salvation of others..." Shiozaki said while praying and a bright light shining down from above.

_**"I said, I'm sorry!"**_

"...Is this chick serious." Bakugo muttered with a sick look on his face.

"It's not surprising." Momo said with a shrug. "This is a debut for a lot of people, and no one wants to be given a bad name."

"But where's the light coming from?" Ochako asked while looking in the sky.

"I thank you for your understanding." Shiozaki said with a bow.

Kaminari sweat-dropped at the girl's personality. "Class B has people like this in it, too, huh?" He said before a grin crossed his face as he looked at her body. _"She's got big eyes and a pretty face, but it looks like she's really strong." _He thought before tightening his fist. _"I've gotta discharge all my electricity here, huh?" _Kaminari looked at her face once more. _"Actually, she's pretty, but she's also kinda cute... I've gotta ask her out sometime, huh? All right!"_

After Shiozaki returned to her place Present Mic spoke.

**_"A-Anyway, start!"_**

Kaminari grinned as he lowed his body a bit. "When this is over, wanna grab a bite to eat? I'll comfort you if you'll have me." Kaminari said in a cocky tone, making Shiozaki blink. "Cause this match will probably be over in a second!"

Kaminari started to build up his energy a bit and in an instant golden sparks of electricity coated his body.

**"Indiscriminate Shock..."**

"It's not going to work." Izuku said in a serious tone, grabbing some of the other students attention.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked while looking to the field.

Izuku could only sigh. "You'll see."

**"1.3 Million Volts!"**

Kaminari throw his hands down and released a giant shockwave of electricity across the ground. However, Shiozaki wasn't fazed by this and turned her back to the on coming attack. Suddenly the green vines on her head shot into the ground before separating. The vines then grow into a makeshift shield and easily blocked the oncoming electricity as if it was nothing.

"What?" Sato said in shock and confusion.

Izuku sighed and brought up his notebook while leaning back in his seat. _"Denki Kaminari's Quirk: Electrification/Emitter Type. Kaminari can charge in electricity and emit it out of his body as a sort of protective aura that electrocutes anyone through contact. This allows Kaminari to be immune to electric base attacks and has no worries for his own electricity. The electric attacks are so strong it can leave most paralyzed, when charged up enough electricity it automatically discharges in all directions as a sort of Shock Wave. Kaminari has no control over the electricity he emits meaning his has no practical long range attack. Kaminari's overall fitness is above average coming in 16th in the Quirk Apprehension Test even though he could not use his quirk for any of the tests, but other then that he is practically normal physically showing no hand-to-hand knowledge or experience. Weakness: __Kaminari also runs the risk of shorting out his own brain, leaving him dumb for about a one-hour period. Since Kaminari has an electric base attack, anything that can't conduct electricity or is resistant to it can be effective."_

When Izuku finished speaking everyone gave him a long stare as he practically broke down both Kaminari and his quirk in just a few second.

"...Fucking stacker." Bakugo muttered with an annoyed look on his face.

"H-holy shit green." Jiro said in a nervous chuckle as she leaned back in her seat. "I'm glade your on our side."

"Me too, just don't cross me or your done for." Izuku said with a playful smile making everyone laugh nervously. _"Ibara Shiozaki's Quirk: Vines/Mutation Type. Instead of hair Shiozaki has long, thorny vines in it's place on her head. Shiozaki can use the vines at her will for capturing foes, snatching objects, or creating defensive barriers. Even with the vines separated from her head Shiozaki still has control over then and seemed to even make them grow at will. The vines seem strong enough to break through concrete easily and since it's a plant base quirk electric attacks are useless against her vines. __Shiozaki herself came in 6th place in the entrance exam with a descent number of Villain Points, meaning her vines can be easily used for combat purposes. Weakness: Being a plant-base quirk elemental attacks such as fire and ice would prove very effective against Vines, also blade attacks would prove effective as well."_

Once Izuku finished speaking he gave a sigh as he closed his notebook. "Now you see what I mean?"

"...Dude, we couldn't even keep up with you." Kirishima said which a nervous chuckle.

Izuku sighed before he shook his head. "Shiozaki vines can't conduct electricity, meaning Kaminari's electricity is useless against her."

"Oh... Oh!... Oh shit!"

Izuku could only nod. "Yup, and since Kaminari went all out with no hesitation..." Izuku trailed off as he watched the fight.

When Kaminari's attack started to die down his face became slack. A moment later the ground in the arena broke apart before several vines shot out of the ground, wrapped around Kaminari, and hosted him in the air. Even as the blond let out his last bit of electricity it was completely useless against Shiozaki vines.

**_"It was decided in an instant! I'll say it once more! An instant!"_**

"Shiozaki advances to the second round!" Midnight called, making the crowed roar once again.

Shiozaki gave a smile as she put her hands together. "Oh, I was able to make the most of the opportunity I was given."

"Alright! Good job, Shiozaki!" Tetsutestsu called from the booth next to Class 1-A.

"Damn," Jiro said with a sigh. "Looks like you were right green."

"Did Kaminari really have no chance?" Tsuyu asked while tilting her head at Izuku.

"Not at his current level." Izuku sighed as looked at his notebook. "Not to sound insulting, but so far Kaminari has basically been a One-Trick Pony. He uses his electricity to try and overwhelm his opponents, which dose work on average, but other then that he hasn't shown any other skills. No strategies, no fighting techniques, and no creative use of his quirk." He said before shaking his head. "It's no shock that Kaminari would be quickly overwhelm facing an opponent that was immune to his quirk."

Momo nodded softly at Izuku's words. "I can understand what Izuku means." She said, grabbing everyone's attention. "During the USJ invasion I was with Kaminari and Jiro. During the fight I had covered both Jiro and myself with an insulated sheet before Kaminari let out a discharge. He had manage to incapacitate practically every villain... except one."

Jiro huffed as she folded her arms. "It was another electric users, one who was immune to Kaminari's attack. The asshole was using the dumbass as a hostage and he might have gotten us if Snipe hadn't step in." Jiro said as she looked to Izuku. "Tell us green, how could Kaminari improve in fighting?"

Izuku looked up in thought before he spoke. "Honestly, I would advice Kaminari to improve on his hand-to-hand combat and maybe learn some Parkour skills."

"Parkour, what's that?" Ochako asked while tilting her head.

Orjio was the one to speck up first. "It's basically a training discipline using movement that developed from military obstacle course training. It's training is supposed to help the person get through complex environment in minimal time."

"Exactly." Izuku said while snapping his fingers. "If Kaminari had somehow gotten close to Shiozaki, then it would of been game over for her." Izuku said before he shrugged. "But hey, there's always room for improvement. That's why we came to UA in the first place, too learn how to get stronger so we can become heroes one day." He said, making everyone slowly nod in agreement.

"What's that?" Everyone turned to the side to see a somewhat familiar blond poked his head out from Class 1-B side with a smug look on his face. "Didn't he say he settle this in a second? That's strange, he was defeated in a second, wasn't he? Class A is supposed to be better than Class B, so isn't that weird? Hahahah-"

Suddenly the blond was cut off when Kendo came up from behind and chopped him in the neck, knocking him out.

The other class president poked her head out and gave everyone a smile. "Sorry!" She said, everyone in class 1-A giving her a strange look as Kendo pulled back.

"...Who was that guy?' Izuku asked in a confused tone, getting a shrug from most people.

Bakugo was the only one to answer. "A Copy-Cat bastard." He muttered with a small growl.

As Kaminari started to be taken away by the medic bots Sero stood up. "Well, it's time for my fight," He said before looking to Izuku. "Any advice you can give me Class-President?" Sero wasn't going to waist any advantage he could get over Todoroki.

Izuku wordlessly took on his notebook before opening it. "Your most likely only have to deal with Todoroki's ice, but even then that's hard enough on it's own." Izuku muttered as he remember the duel quirk user freezing the 0-Pointer in seconds. "Todoroki has nearly mastered his ice in speed, precision, and power. Your best chance to win is to out maneuver him with your tape and maybe catch him off guard. Don't hesitate for anything and don't stop moving."

"R-Right." Sero said with some hesitation before he nodded and walked away. "Wish me luck!"

"Do you think Sero has a chance at winning?" Ochako asked as she watched the black hair teen leave.

Izuku rubbed his forehead before he sighed. "It comes down to this. Can Sero's skill match Todoroki's overwhelming power?" Izuku said as he leaned back in his seat. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Todoroki calmly walked out of the waiting room 2. His mind was still clouded with thought about what Izuku had said to him.

_"I don't know which is the right answer." _Todoroki thought while letting out the smallest sigh. _"Maybe I'll get my answer when I face Midoriya."_

As Todoroki continued to walk he turned a corner before coming to a stop. In the middle of the hallway was a large man covered in flames while leaning against a wall.

"Out of my way, old man."

It was the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor.

"Your behavior has been nothing but disgraceful, Shoto." Endeavor said simply in a gruff tone as he glared at his son. "If you had used the power of your left side, you would of crushed both the Obstacle race and the Cavalry Battle. Instead you lose both to the one Quirkless person in the entire school, a _Quirkless person_ Shoto." Endeavor growled as Todoroki continued to walk. "Do you know how it looks when my son loses like that, it's fucking pathetic. So stop fucking around with this childish rebellion and see to your duty to surpass All Might." Todoroki continued to walk past his father, his face twisting in anger. "Has it penetrated yet!? You're different from your siblings! You are my great _masterpiece_!"

Todoroki stopped in his tracks as he gripped his fist. "Is that all that will ever spew out of your goddamn mouth you bastard...?" Todoroki asked in a low tone, his hair shading his eyes. "I will earn my victories using only mom's power. And I will never, ever use your power in any battle." He said before he continued to walk.

"Even if that works for you now, in high school you'll reach the limit soon enough." Endeavor said as a fact.

Todoroki was silent as he walked down the hallway, his face stone cold.

_"I'm sorry Midoriya, looks like I can use my fire after all."_

* * *

_**"Sorry to keep you waiting folks! Next up for the forth match, it's these two!"**_

Both Todoroki and Sero stood on the arena floor facing each other. Sero was currently stretching his body as he tried to look calm, however he still have off a air of somewhat nervousness. Todoroki on the other hand was completely still, his duel hair color covering his eyes which were glaring at nothing.

_**"He's turned in an excellent performance to make it this far, and yet, what's with that plan Jane expression!? Dose it ever come off!? From the Hero Course, it's Hanta Sero!"**_

"Oh come one." Sero chuckled at Present Mic's obvious insult to his face. "That's mean."

**_"Versus-"_**

**_"You who stands at the top of the top! He who is way too damn strong! From the Hero Course, it's Shoto Todoroki!"_**

Izuku was silent as he stared down at the arena. The archer kept his eyes on Todoroki, wondering if his words had any effect on him. The archer was also hopping that Sero put up a good fight against Todoroki and managed to stand out. Iida was currently sitting next to the young archer and was still peeved over what Mei did to him during the fight.

_**"Ready..."**_

"Well, I don't really feel like I can win..."

_**"Start!"**_

With almost lightning fast reflexes Sero didn't hesitate to send his tape straight at Todoroki, which quickly wrapped around Todoroki's body.

"But I don't feel like losing, either!" Sero yelled with a grin as he spun around while pull pulling on his tape.

Todoroki slid across the ground but still managed to stay on his two feet. The whole time his blank expression didn't change and he didn't seem to fight against the tape ether.

_**"A surprise attack aimed to push his opponent out of bounds! Don't you think that was the best choice for this situation?! Seriously, get him, Sero!"**_

Izuku grinned while staring down from his seat. This was the best cores of action for Sero, even if Todoroki escaped from the tape it would still give Sero enough time to move.

Suddenly, while looking down at the fight, Izuku's keen eyes were able to see the look on Todoroki's face. It was a cold rage that sent a shiver down Izuku's spine, and on reflex the archer grabbed CC.

"Sorry." Todoroki said simply, then activated his quirk.

Ice grow from his right foot and raced to Sero before he could react. In less then a second the black hair teen was completely enveloped in ice, only exposing his chest and head. However, the ice didn't stop and seemed to keep on growing.

Izuku's eyes widen as the ice started to not only grow from the arena floor, but make it's way up to the stands.

"Bakugo, Mina, Aoyama, Jiro, Tokoyami, Momo, BLAST THE ICE BEFORE IT HITS THE STANDS!" Izuku ordered.

"Tsunotori, Fukidashi, Monoma, Shoda, YOU GUYS FALLOW THEIR LEAD!" Kendo fallowed suit.

Moving on their own reflexes the 11 students of Class 1-A did what Izuku said. Bakugo sent some of his stronger blasts, Izuku shot his explosive, flare, and acid arrows at an almost machinegun like rate, Mina shot out a stream of acid to weaken the ice, Jiro's earjacks shot right into the ice before releasing a powerful shockwave to break it, Ayoama, Tokoyami, and Momo all used their quirks to not only stop the giant glacier but took out the larger pieces as well. Class 1-B was also able to their quirks along with Class 1-A and helped them as best they could.

With the combined efforts of the 11 students they were able to stop the giant glacier from reaching the stands and destroyed it. But even then their was still a large pillar of ice that reached as high as the stadium.

Their was a profound silence in the stadium as every single person was shell-shocked by the power of this young teen.

Todoroki let out a cold breath, not fazed by what he just did. The tape around himself was frozen, and with little effort he broke it easily.

"Don't..." Sero tried to speak as he shook from the cold ice around his body. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Midnight also shook from the cold as half her body was frozen. "Sero, can you move?" She said without a single stutter.

"O-Of course not..." Sero stuttered through the clacking of his teeth. "Ow..."

"Sero is immobilized! Todoroki advances to the second round!"

The crowed was still stunned over the power of Todoroki before they started to call out one by one.

"D-Don't worry about it..."

"Don't worry about it!"

"It's all right...!"

"Don't mind!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"Don't worry about it!"

As the crowed called out the same sentence Todoroki made his way over to Sero.

"Sorry, I went overboard." Todoroki said as he placed a hand over Sero's chest, and instantly steam started to flow out of the ice. "I was just a bit pissed off."

"A-A bit my ass..." Sero stuttered as the ice slowly melted away from his body.

_**"And so Todoroki advances to the next round!"**_

* * *

Endeavor watched in silence as his son slowly melted the ice in the arena with his left side, sure not to let the flame out of his body.

The Pro-Hero wouldn't deny that his son was strong with his ice half, but if his rebellious son would use his fire half he would easily surpass All Might in just a few years time.

_"Perhaps he just needs a push..." _Endeavor thought as he remembered the Calvery Battle.

For the first time since his son had entered UA, Shoto had used his fire side. All be it, it might of been for a brief second, it was still something.

_"Perhaps this Quirkless student is the answer. If he can somehow push Shoto to use his fire, then so be it." _Endeavor though as before he walked away. "Maybe I'll have a talk with this Quirkless Archer."

* * *

"...It's official, UA is fucking crazy with monsters for students."

"Lila!" Inko shouted at the hero as she covered Eri's ears. "Don't swear around Eri!"

"Sorry, sorry." Lila apologized as she held up her hands. "It's just... you should not see that kind of power in a guy just going through puberty." She said while pointing to the pillar of ice that was slowly melted down. "And if this is just half of his power... I'm thanking god he's not some villain in the making."

"Wow, wow, wow, he's so strong!" Nejire shouted while waving her arms. "He's going to become a super strong hero one day!"

"B-But he was cutting it a little close with his ice." Tamaki said while glancing nervously at the large ice. "It looked like it was about to hit the stands."

"Well, the UA students didn't let that happen." Mirio said with a laugh. "Though I am glad nothing happened and no one was seriously hurt."

Lila rubbed her neck as she looked down with a worried look on her face. "Lila, what's wrong?" Nejire asked when she noticed the look on the Pro-Hero's face.

The female archer sighed as she leaned back in her chair. "I just can't help but worry. Izuku's going to face that guy if he wins the next round." She said, making Inko pale as she remember the level of power Todoroki had. "I mean, I believe in Izuku... but..." Lila sighed while rubbing her face. Even the slightest hesitation in Izuku made her feel bad, as if she didn't believe in him. "How can he fight against something like that?"

Surprisingly, the next person to speak caught everyone's attention.

"We just have to believe in him." Inko said with a shaky smile as she grabbed Eri's hand. "Izuku has done things that may be consider impossible since he is Quirkless, this should be no different."

The words of the mother made everyone smile and nod in agreements. They couldn't doubt in Izuku's skills, so all they could do was believe he would somehow come out on top.

* * *

Izuku panted hard as he slumped in his chair, CC falling out of his limp hand.

"W-we survived..." Ochako stuttered as she also slumped in her chair.

"What was Todoroki thinking," Iida shouted as he chopped the air in an angry fashion. "Using this level of power! What would happen if we didn't stop the ice!?"

"Well it didn't, so just be glad no one was hurt." Izuku sighed as he turned to his classmates. "And thanks again guys for acting so fast." He said while giving a thumbs up.

Everyone who had help hold off the block of ice smiled at the archer.

Bakugo on the other hand just clicked his teeth while folding his arms. "Damn pretty boy." Bakugo growled as he got up and started to walk away.

As Bakugo left Ochako's eyes stuck to the blond form as he silently left the booth. The gravity-girl then turned her eyes onto the young Archer who was talking to one of his male friends.

Ochako couldn't help but both admire and feel envious of Izuku. Despite being Quirkless, this teen was able to fight against people with strong quirks and somehow find a way to come out on top. If that wasn't enough, his drive to become a hero was far better then her own. While she just wanted to gain money for her family, Izuku wanted to prove society itself wrong that he wasn't useless, and that anyone can become a hero.

A perfect example of Izuku's skills was his command during the iceberg. While Ochako was frozen in shock Izuku had manage to not only retaliate against the iceberg, but get the other students to fight with him with no hesitation.

"You really are amazing Izuku," Ochako said mostly to herself as she got up, but it was enough to grab Izuku's attention. "You've been incredible since the first moment we met." She said as she tuned away, her hair shading her eyes. "I'll be in the waiting room for a second..."

Izuku blinked as he noticed Ochako walk away, a certain air around her as she left the booth.

_"That's right, Ochako's fight it coming up soon." _Izuku thought with a wince. Bakugo was not the easiest person to fight, especially when high stakes were on the plate. The Archer knew Bakugo would hold nothing back on Ochako, even if she was a girl, and on some level Izuku could admire that. "_Ochako has her own dream she's fighting for, the last thing she would want is to be given a pity victory. Not that Bakugo can give someone pity." _

"Where did Ochako go?" Iida asked while looking around for the brunet.

Izuku folded his arms while letting out a breath. "She went to go clear her head. She's feeling a little anxious about her upcoming fight." Izuku said before he turned to Iida with a small smile. "Want to go and try to cheer her up."

"Of course!" Iida shouted with a smile.

With that the two boy quickly made their way to the waiting room. Since the tournament was hauled do to Todoroki's ice they should have more then enough time to see Ochako.

_"People keep telling me no one is here to make friends. But I'm sure as hell not going to turn my back on the ones I already have." _Izuku thought as he made his way to the waiting room.

* * *

**21N: WE CAN BE HEROES!**

**Another long chapter complete, and this one was a tricky one. **

**As usual, I will now clear up a few things.**

**1: New arrangements! In case anyone hasn't figured it out, Team Shinso had himself, Kendo, Tetsutestsu, and Shiozaki. So basically I kept some things the same with the exception of Orjio and that other guy giving op their spots for Class 1-B, and Aoyama never got to the final event.**

**With Shinso not being an emo teen and actually trained his body, I feel he would try and talk to other students rather then Brainwash them.**

**2: Izuku vs. Kendo fight. When I first showed them sparing, they both were holding back and used nothing but their hand to hand skills. Also, I thought it would be interesting if the class presidents of both 1-A and 1-B faced each other in a real fight. **

**I believe I did the fight as best I could, given the difference in skills both Izuku and Kendo have. If anyone has any question on why I did things the way I did, please ask. **

**3: Kaminari. I don't mean to rip into the guy, it's just he hasn't show that much skill in the anime and manga. The guy keep complaining that he doesn't have any range attacks, but he barely has any close combat attacks and skills. His one basic attack is release all his electricity at once, hoping it works on the enemy. But if he faces an enemy where is electricity doesn't effect them, he's all kinds of screwed. ****Even when he dose gain a way to fight with long range, it's too inconvenient to use. **

**The Sharpshooting Gear basically shoots disks that embedded into walls and floor. Denki then uses the Pointer to send a bold of electricity to one of the disks, hitting whatever is in between, everyone knows this right. Well the problem with this weapon is that it takes a lot of planning just to use if effectively, since in order for the electricity to hit the enemy needs to be between Denki and the disk, otherwise it won't hit. Hell, the damn gear only gives Kaminari a range of 10 meters. **

**What if Kaminari is facing an enemy where his electricity is useless, or an enemy that knows that his gear dose and avoids the disks. It's not the most convenient weapon to use in a fight.**

**Well enough with my ranting, let's move on.**

**4: Attacking the iceberg. Honestly, I'm surprised more people didn't try to attack it. When I see a giant block of ice coming at me, I'm either going to run or attack it. **

**5: Storm Wheel: Using the momentum and weight of the opponent Izuku flips them over before slamming them into the ground while adding his own weight. **

**That's all for now, thanks for reading.**

**ULTRAFORCE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-10**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

Izuku and Iida walked quickly to find their friend Ochako. Thanks to Todoroki's... overwhelming quirk, it would take a few minutes before the next fight started, given the boys more then enough time to see their friend.

"Oh, Izuku, and glasses!"

Both Izuku and Iida turned around to see Mei walking to them with a big smile on her face. As soon as Iida saw the girl he frowned before looking away, still upset about what she did to him.

"Hey Mei, interesting... fight out there." Izuku said in a hesitant tone when he noticed Iida's face.

"Thanks!" Mei said with a bright smile. "I got to show off a tone of my babies to everyone! I'm sure a bunch of support companies will want me!" She said with stars in her eyes. "Oh I am going to make so many of my babies!"

"Can we please move on." Iida said while waving his hands, clearly wanting to talk about something else other then the show she forced him into.

Izuku gave a small laugh before he looked to the pink hair girl. "Say Mei, have you seen Ochako anywhere, we're looking for her." Izuku asked making the inventor tilt her head. "We know she want into a waiting room, we just don't know which one."

"Gravity girl? I saw her enter the waiting room I was just in." Mei said as she pointed down the hall. "Why, is something wrong?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "Let's just say... she's not as confident about her up coming match."

Mei nodded at Izuku's words. She knew that not everyone was confident in their own abilities. She seen a few kids in the support course who sometimes doubted themselves when it came to inventing certain gadgets.

"Well let's go see her!" Mei said with a grin.

"Wait..." Izuku said slowly while blinking in surprise. "You actually want to interact with a person and not go back to inventing." Izuku couldn't hide the shock in his tone. For as long as he has known Mei, she only had one thing on her mind, inventing, everything else was secondary in her life, even food and sleep. To hear her actually wanting to have human interaction with someone was not something Izuku heard often.

Mei just gave a shrug. "I think I'm fully charged when it comes to invention for today. Showing all my babies took a lot out of me."

Iida cleared is throat before pointing his arm down the hallway. "Let's go... please." Iida stressed, clearly wanting to not think about his 'fight' with Mei.

The three walked down the long hallway with Mei leading them before they made it to the waiting room.

"Ocha-?" Iida questioned as he opened the door only to cut himself off at a surprising sight. "KO!? You're not like yourself at all!"

Both Izuku and Mei peaked into the room and instantly caught on to what Iida meant. Ochako's eyebrows were wrinkled into an intense scowl on her face, something no one has ever seen before.

"Wow, your brow is so wrinkled!" Mei said in a shocked tone with zero tack, making Izuku cover her mouth.

"My brow?" Ochako questioned before rubbing her face. "Ahhh, I'm just so nervous!" Ochako said with a shaky laugh as her face returned to normal. "It must've reached my brow." She said while rubbing the back of her head.

Izuku and Iida gave each other a look before turning back to Ochako.

"Well, you are going up against Bakugo," Iida said slowly as everyone walked into the room. "It's understandable that it would give you pause."

Mei leaned over to Izuku. "Who's Bakugo again?" Mei whispered in a questioning tone.

"Asshole explosion blond. The one who can't stop screaming my nickname at the top of his lungs." Izuku said with a snort getting a small 'oh' from Mei.

Ochako looked down while giving a sigh. "Yeah, I'm really scared." She said in a quiet tone before looking to everyone with a small smile. "But you know, after seeing a match like yours, Iida..." Ochako said while her voice trailed off. "You fought so hard despite everything, it makes me want to do the same."

Iida gave a sigh at the mention of his 'match', no matter how hard he tried he was practically useless.

"Yeah, glasses fought super hard, it was honestly worrying." Mei said, making Iida whip his head to her in shock.

"Wha-what do you mean!?" Iida shouted in shock, making Mei give him a confused look. "For the whole ten minutes you only showed off your inventions, not once did you look to struggle with me!" He shouted, still clearly upset about the fight.

Mei just shrugged her shoulders. "Well it was hard for me fighting you." She said while folding her arms. "I not only had to show off my babies, but keep you on your toes the entire ten minutes and make sure you didn't send me out of the ring. Their were more then a few close calls for me." Mei said in a neutral tone, yet it brought a shocked look to Iida's face. "So, if I understand everything, your worried about facing this Bakugo guy, right?"

"Y-yes." Ochako said while giving Mei a look.

"Is it just fighting him that worries you, or the fact that you might lose?" Mei asked again, the tone in her voice not changing.

Ochako looked down with a nervous look on her face. "B-both honestly." She remember Bakugo's fight with Izuku, not to mention how well he did in the quirk assessment test. Bakugo was one of the strongest students in Class 1-A.

"But, well, I don't think even Bakugo would use a full-strength explosion on a girl..." Iida tried to reason with Ochako.

"He would." Izuku said instantly, making Ochako hold back a small laugh. "Everyone here is trying to become Number 1 to make their dreams come true, even Bakugo. I've known the guy my whole life, and if their is one thing that stands out about him, it's his desire and drive to not only become Number 1, but to win at everything." Izuku sighed as he glanced at Ochako. "Even if you were facing someone else, they would use everything in their power to beat you. I did the same thing when I faced Kendo, and I'm going to do it again when I face Iida."

Their was a small silence in the room as they prosed Izuku's words.

The first one to speak was, a surprise to everyone, Mei.

"Well I guess your only options are you fight or run away." Mei said with a shrug.

"I'm not going to run away!" Ochako said in a determined tone, shocking the guys a bit and even herself.

Mei suddenly grow a wide grin as she pointed Ochako. "Now that's more interesting! Fight and show everyone what your made of!" Mei said, shocking everyone at her words, especially Izuku, who never heard Mei give someone a confidence boost. "And who cares if you lose, just try your hardest and learn from it. As Tomes Edison's mother once said, '_Never get discouraged if you fail. Learn from it. Keep_ _trying._' Do you know how many of my babies blew up in my face, I gave up counting after 200!" Mei said with a laugh before she smiled at Ochako, who gave Mei a shocked look. "Yet I kept moving forward despite everything, because despite my failure, I learned how to be better from, and with that I'm never scared of making my babies. So you shouldn't be scared of this kid-explosion, as long as you give it everything you got!"

Their was a profound silence in the room as everyone stared at Mei. Izuku especially as his jaw dropped at the pink haired girl, he knew Mei had passion, but never before had he heard her talk about it in such a way.

_"Huh, you learn something new about someone every day." _Izuku thought, ignoring the fact he had a big grin on his face.

Ochako stared at Mei before a bright smile crossed her face. Getting up from her chair the gravity-girl quickly hugged Mei, making the pink haired girl blink.

"Thanks Mei, I needed to hear that." Ochako said with a smile as she hugged the inventor.

"...Izuku." Mei called out in a whisper, making the archer blink when he saw her bewilder look. "What do I do?"

Izuku gave a small laugh while face-palming. In the end Mei would always still be Mei. "Just return the hug."

And that's what Mei did before the two girls pulled away from each other.

"Thanks for coming guys, I needed that." Ochako said while letting out a small sigh.

"Listen Ochako," Izuku said before he reached behind himself, grabbing everyone's attention. "Your my friend and you helped me out in a few tight situations. So I can't help but offer this." Izuku then pulled out a notebook from behind himself and held it out. "This is a strategy I drafted against Bakugo based on your quirk. It's a bit last minute, and there's no guarantee this will get you the win, but I hope it will be of some help."

"Oho!" Iida cheered while giving Ochako a smile. "Isn't this great Ochako!" Iida said in a happy tone, knowing how effective Izuku's strategies were.

Ochako stared at the book for a long moment before she spoke. "Thank you Izuku... but it's all right." She said with a smile, making everyone blink.

"Huh?" Izuku said in a confused tone as Ochako sat down and looked to the floor.

"Your super amazing Izuku! You've already entered the spotlight so incredibly quickly!" Ochako praised while giving Izuku a genuine smile. "For the Calvary Battle... I said I'd rather team up with friends, but..." A look of slight shame crossed her face. "If I'm being truly honest with myself, I realize I may've just been counting on you to pull through again. That's why when Iida said he was challenging you, I grew a little ashamed of myself."

"Ochako..." Izuku said softly, he had no idea this is how Ochako really felt. He was by no means upset with her for relaying on him, he understood how she felt.

"That's why it's all right!" She said in a much more determined tone. "Everyone's duking it out with their futures in mind so really, everyone's each other's rivals!" Ochako then looked up at Izuku while sticking out her fist, a determined smile on her face. "So let's meet up at the Finals!"

Izuku grinned as he fist bumped the brunet. "Let's."

"Don't think it'll be that easy Midoriya, you still have to face me." Iida said with a grin as he pushed his glasses up. "And I don't plan to lose." He said, making Izuku grin at him.

Suddenly the three heard a buzzer go off, grabbing their attention.

"Look's like Todoroki finally melted the ice, the next match is about to start." Izuku said as he looked to Ochako. "Do you want to watch with us?"

Ochako looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "Thanks, but I need to clear my head a bit." She said, making the guys nod in understanding.

"Oh, can I come!" Mei said while throwing her hand in the air.

"Why," Iida asked in a confused tone, clearly her words about him being tough brought his mood up. "And shouldn't you head back to your class?"

Mei just wave Iida off without a care. "Power-Loader won't mind, he probably thinks I'm already back in the workshop making some new babies!"

"And why aren't you?" Izuku asked in a confused tone. If their was one thing about Mei, it was that she loves to invent practically 24/7, everything else came second to her.

Mei just shrugged. "I showed off a lot of my babies in my match, so I'm a little winded. Plus I wanted to check out the quirks for the match, get some idea's for some new babies." She said before grabbing Izuku's arms and bringing it close to her chest, which made him blush a bit. "Plus with this guy breaking down everyone's quirk, it'll make my job easier."

"She's not wrong..." Iida said while rubbing his chin before he looked at the time. "We better move, the next match will start soon."

"Right." Izuku said with a nod before he looked to Ochako. "Good luck Ochako, kick Bakugo's ass."

"Right!" Ochako said with a giggle before the three walked out.

The three UA students walked in a brisk pace as they made their way to the Class 1-A both.

"I'm glad we went to Ochako," Iida said with a smile. "You were right, she did need that pep talk."

"Sometime all someone needs is a push." Izuku said with a shrug. "We're still just teenagers, it's okay for us to get some help every once in a while." He said, making Iida nod.

"So Izuku," Mei said in questioning tone as she tilted her head to the archer. "Do you think Ochako can beat kid-explosion?"

That made a frown cross Izuku's face as he looked away. "I _want _Ochako to win." He said as he started to walk slower.

Both Iida and Mei noticed this and slowed in the middle of the hallway. "Izuku, do you _think _Ochako can beat Bakugo?" Iida asked with a worried look on his face.

Izuku finally stopped walking in the hallway, making Mei and Iida stop as well. The Emerald Archer rubbed his chin with a frustrated look on his face. "Okay, I'm going to be brutally honest here." Izuku said in a serious tone, making Iida and Mei look to him. "Every scenario I run in my head... 8 out of 10 times... Bakugo wins." He said with a sigh.

"...Really, why?" Iida questioned with a worry look on his face.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head before he spoke. "It might sound one sided, but Ochako dose have a solid chance to win. Ochako's quirk, 'Zero Gravity', is one of the best quirks in the tournament to face Bakugo. With one touch from her hand she could take away Bakugo's gravity, making it impossible for him to use his quirk."

"Why?" Mei asked with a tilt of her head. "I remember blonde flying around in the Calvary Battle, couldn't he just fly faster without gravity?"

Izuku shook his head. "You forgot to take into account that Bakugo can feel the backlash of his explosions." Izuku said, making a look of realization cross Mei's face.

"I'm sorry, Backlash?" Iida asked while chopping his arm.

"One flaw in Bakugo's quirk is the backlash of his explosions, or recoil. The stronger the explosion the stronger the recoil Bakugo feels, straining his body." Izuku explained. "In order for his stronger explosions to not send him flying back he needs to set himself, but he can use the recoil of his explosions to fly."

"So Ochako's quirk would only help him fly better?" Iida asked in a worried tone.

"No, that's impossible." Izuku said while waving his hand. "Bakugo has trained hard to use his quirk to fly. He's taken into account his movements, his own body weight, and the strength of his explosion." Izuku said before a grin crossed his face. "But if Ochako takes away his gravity, he won't be able to use his explosions, since he'll only send himself out flying with no control, since he needs his center of gravity to fly." Izuku said, making Iida's eyes widen.

"So Ochako can win this!" Iida cheered with a smile on his face. "With one touch Bakugo won't be able to use his quirk and she'll push him out, or he'll blast himself out." Iida said with a confident smile.

Izuku suddenly sighed, grabbing Iida and Mei's attention. "One problem with that plan, Bakugo knows this." In an instant Iida's smile fell. "Despite how arrogant Bakugo acts, he dose take into account dangerous quirks and people. He'll know that Ochako will beat him if she uses her quirk on him, so he'll make sure she doesn't get the chance." A worried look crossed Izuku's face as he looked to his friends. "Which brings into account the main reason Bakugo wins more times then not, Combat experience."

"Combat experience?" Iida said slowly while Mei tilted her head, making sure to pay close attention.

Izuku nodded with a grim look on his face. "Ever since I met Ochako, I have only seen her fight creatively with her quirk very effectively, but not so much with actual combat. Bakugo however practically breaths combat, not to mention his quirk if perfect for close to midrange fighting while Ochako's quirk is specifically close range. He's going to make sure Ochako doesn't lay a finger on him, most likely using midrange explosions to keep her at bay and ware her down. If Ochako can't use her quirk on him, she can't win."

Their was a long silence when Izuku stopped talking. Ever point he made was valid with a strong reasoning behind them, things seemed bleak for Ochako.

"I...I believe Ochako will win!" Iida said while throwing his hand in the air, catching Izuku and Mei off guard. "Despite the odds not being in her favor I believe in her resolve to be a hero!"

Hearing Iida's words brought a smile to Izuku and Mei's face. "Your right Iida." Izuku said in a much more upbeat tone. "Fight's are never so cut and dry. You can only get a solid answer when everything is said and done." He said before he started to move. "Now come on, I don't want to miss the next match." He said as the two quickly fallowed him.

* * *

"We made it!" Mei said with a grin as she, Iida, and Izuku entered the Class 1-A booth.

"And just in time, hey Mei." Tsuyu said as she looked back at the group, not even sounding surprised to see Mei with them. "Mina and Yaoyrozu just left for their fight." The frog girl said before she noticed Ochako wasn't with the group. "How's Ochako doing?"

"Shaken, and a bit hesitant." Izuku said as he sat in his seat along with Mei and Iida. "But she's doing better, and plans to beat Bakugo."

"Damn, so even though she's scared she plan's to push forward!" Kirishima shouted while pumping his fist. "That's so manly."

Hagakure slapped the back of Kirishima's head. "Girls don't want to be called manly." The invisible girl said in a peeved tone making the redhead duck a bit.

"Right, right, sorry." Kirishima said while holding his hands up in defense.

Jiro rolled her eyes before looking to the green archer. "So Midoriya, what do you think of the next fight coming up?" She asked, trying to sound uninterested but her tone said otherwise.

Izuku glanced at the sound base hero as he herd her use his real name instead of the nickname she gave him. From what he saw Jiro and Momo became fast friends in the span of just a few days while at UA. Clearly the punk girl was worried for her friend facing Mina.

"Momo, oh, that girl who can make anything!" Mei said in an exited tone as she bounced in her seat. "She's going to fight, great, I hope she wins!"

"That's what I'm asking Green over here?" Jiro said in an annoyed tone before blinking at Mei. "By the way, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be back with your class?"

"I wanted to hear Izuku break down the quirks in the matches." Mei said with a grin as she pointed to said archer. "He breaks them down so easy it's almost scary."

"We know." Almost everyone in the class said at once.

"I shouldn't hear any complaining, this is important for the future." Izuku rolled his eyes with a grin as he pulled out a familiar purple notebook. "First off Momo Yaoyrozu, Age: 15, Height: 5'8'', Blood Type: A. Quirk-Creat-"

"What are her three sizes!" Mineta suddenly yelled while drooling from the mouth, paying to whatever god was listening that Izuku would slip on and say the measurements on reflex.

No one heard, or any deity that did ignored Mineta as the purple haired teen got smacked upside the head by both Jiro and Tsuyu.

"Why would he know that!" Jiro yelled before blinking and giving Izuku a look. "You don't know that, right?" She asked in a hesitant tone.

Izuku gave Jiro a flat look. "I only write down important and useful information, not Mineta's fantasies."

"I will make them reality when I become a popular hero!" Mineta screamed again before once again getting smacked upside the head.

Izuku just turned his eyes to his purple book. "_Momo Yaoyrozu's Quirk: Creation/Emitter Type. Creation allows Momo to materialize different objects such as weapons and tools from any part of her body by using her own body fat as the base material. Apart from living things, Momo can make anything as long as she understands the atomic configuration of said object in order to reproduce it. The larger the object the more time and skin Momo needs in order to create it. Weakness: Momo has a limited supply of fat in her body, using too much can result in her not being able to make anything." _Izuku explained Momo's quirk before turning a page in his book. _"Momo Yaoyrozu is by far one of the smartest students in class 1-A, a side effect do to the nature of her quirk, which requires a vast amount of knowledge to use. Her quirk is also by far the most versatile quirk I have ever seen in my life, evident as she came first in the __Quirk Apprehension Test__. She is a recommended student, that implies her level of skill she has. She's also a natural leader and is generally levelheaded and calm in dangerous situations. As for her fighting skill, she's adept in using several weapons though her primary weapon is a Bo-staff and her skills in Bojutsu could give me a run for my money. She lacks raw strength and agility and she seems more book smart and lacks combat experience, more the most students in UA." _Izuku said before looking to his class.

"...I am never going to get use to that." Sato said while rubbing his head trying to proses all the information Izuku just laid out.

"Here, here." Everyone said as they gave Izuku a look.

"I'm almost scared to ask this," Tsuyu said while putting a finger to her chin. "But what about Mina?"

Izuku wordlessly turned a few pages in his book before stopping. _"Mina Ashido's Quirk: Acid/Emitter Type. Acid allows Mina to create a corrosive liquid from her anywhere on her skin, but it's most common in her hands and feet. She can control the strength in her acid, from being strong enough to melt metals or weak enough to just burn skin. Weaknesses: Mina has a limit to how long and much acid she can produce before her own natural resistance to it weakens, resulting in her own acid burning herself." _Izuku explained her quirk before turning the page. _"Mina has a cheerful and easygoing personality, making her a bit more levelheaded and harder to distraught. She placed 10th in the Quirk Apprehension Test and has a surprising amount of athleticism and peak reflexes. She lacks combat abilities but makes up for it with her creativeness with her quirk and incredible reaction time." _Izuku said before closing his book. "You know, I'm actually interested in this fight."

"Really, why is that?" Iida asked as Mei wrote down everything Izuku said in her little notebook, ideas just flowing into the young inventor.

Izuku looked up in thought as he tried to think of the best way to explain this. "It's as if this fight is... an unstopped force is facing an unmovable object." He said, making everyone blink in confusion.

"An unstoppable force meeting an unmovable object." Tokoyami said with a confused look in his eyes. "How is this match similar to that Midoriya?"

"Well for one thing, Mina and Momo's quirks are practically opposites." Izuku said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Momo can practically make anything, imagination is practically the limit for her. However, with Mina's acid, she can destroy anything Momo makes, almost making her unstoppable. Thus, it an unstoppable force facing an immovable object, the question is, who will give out first?"

As soon as Izuku stopped speaking the buzzer went off.

_**"Alright everybody! Now that all that ice is out of the way, it's time to get this next match rolling! Now for the fifth match!"**_

_**"Not so loud..."**_

_**"Now for the next fighter!"**_

As soon as Present Mic finished talking both Momo and Mina walked into the arena. Mina had a big confident grin on her face while Momo looked more serious and slightly nervous.

_**"All-purpose Creation! She was admitted through recommendations, so her abilities are certified! From the Hero Course, it's Momo Yaoyrozu!"**_

_**"Versus-"**_

_**"Is something going to come out of those horns? Well? Cause she's rocking them! From the Hero Course, it's Mina Ashido!" **_

Mina stretched her arms while giving Momo a grin. "Get ready to lose, Ms. Vic-President!" Mina said, her voice oozing with confidence.

Momo wasn't fazed and just kept her face calm, trying to come up with a solid plan.

"Mina, good luck." Tsuyu said from the stands, hopping the pink hair skin girl came through.

"Mina!" Mineta suddenly screamed with a desperate look on his face, he even had some sweat on his face. "Use your quirk to melt off Yaoyrozu's cloths like in those fighting game! Leave nothing behind!"

"What are you, scum!?" Jiro shouted while all the girls gave Mineta a disgusted look.

"He's been like this all day, is anyone honestly surprised." Izuku deadpanned making all the girl sigh with annoyance. Izuku had mixed feeling about Mineta. On one hand, the purple hair teen was a scummy pervert who only wanted to be a hero to get girls and be popular. On the other hand however, Izuku did face villains with Mineta during the USJ invasion, without his quirk fighting the villains might of taken longer or even deadly.

Back down at the arena Momo's face stared at Mina with calculation. _"She's going to try and get close as fast as possible." _Momo thought as Mina crouched a bit, confirming her suspicions. _"This will give me enough time to create a shield to block her acid, then I'll create a weapon to use. A staff is the best option, but maybe something else would be more effective, such as a can-"_

**_"Start!"_**

"Eh?" Momo called out in shock as the sudden start.

Mina however wasted no time as she made her way over to Momo, using her acid to skate across the concrete floor.

Acting fast Momo ripped open her shirt to reveled her chest and sports-bra.

"Yes!" Mineta shouted while drooling at the sight.

"Such Youth!"

_**"Wow, no hesitation their!" **_Present Mic said with some shock in his voice. **_"We'll blur anything out, right?"_**

Momo ignored the comments and created a small cannon on the floor. At the same time she made a shield on her arm incase Mina got too close. When Mina was half way across the arena Momo fired the cannon, sending a large beanbag round flying at the pink girl.

Acting fast Mina jumped into the air, the beanbag flying right under her as she landed, not stopping her chase on Momo.

_**"Wow, what a jump! This girls got hops!"**_

Momo was also taken aback by the move, not expecting Mina to dodge the cannon round so easily. Shaking off her shock Momo quickly reloaded the cannon and fired again after aiming.

This went on for a bit, no matter how may times Momo fired the cannon Mina would dodge with a surprising amount of grace and agility. When Momo fired a net to catch Mina, the pink girl melted the net before it could catch her. Once Mina was close enough she sent a wave of acid at Momo, forcing the girl to jump back and abandon cannon.

The cannon warped under the strong acid and became useless in a matter of seconds.

As Momo jumped back to gain some distance she brought up her shield while trying to create a staff to use.

"I'm not going to give you a second Momo!" Mina yelled with a grin as she whipped her hand to the side, sending a wave of acid at the girl.

Momo brought up her shield and managed to block the acid, the smoke from the acid covered her arms and burned her eyes a bit. Though she was given enough time to create a Bo-staff in her hands.

"HA!" Momo yelled as she japed the staff forward, trying strike Mina in the chest.

At the last possible instant Mina ducked under the jab and grabbed the center of the pole and started to use her acid, breaking it in half.

"Got to be quicker then that Momo!" Mina yelled with a grin as she waved her hand, sending a small wave of acid at Momo.

Momo dropped her broken staff and raised her shield, taking the acid.

"Ha!" Mina shouted in victory before blinking in surprise. "Huh?" Mina muttered with a shocked look on her face.

Despite the strong spray of acid Momo's shield held up and didn't seem to melt in the least.

Momo gained a grin on her voice. _"Mina's acid will no longer work, now I'll create a lead staff-"_

"Ha!" Mina shouted as she sent a back kick at Momo.

"Wha-" The back kick was so sudden that Momo barely had enough time to raise her shield, resulting in the strong kick sending her stumbling back.

Though Momo had managed to stand on her feet the sudden attack still stopped her from creating a weapon. Mina didn't stop their, she continued to attack with strong kicks, forcing Momo to go on the defensive, surprised by the pink girl's leg strength.

**_"Ashido is relentless in her attacks, not giving _****_Yaoyrozu_**_** a single moment to create anything!"**_

Back in Class 1-A stands Izuku was writing everything he saw down with complete fascination.

"I had no idea Momo required so much mental focus to use her quirk. Granted it's just a few seconds, but a few second in a fight can mean life and dead." Izuku muttered as he glanced at Mina, who throw another strong back that made Momo stagger back. "Mina has a surprising amount of strength in her legs and agility to dodge a cannon shooting at her."

Back at the fight Momo had blocked a punch with her shield, though it did make her take a step back.

"Ow!" Mina shouted as she shook her bruised hand in pain, though she didn't stop moving forward

_"I can't be on the defensive forever!"_ Momo thought as she tried to bash her shield against Mina's body.

However Mina jumped back just in time to dodge the shield bash. Crouching low Mina throw some acid at Momo's feet, though she aimed for the concrete floor.

As Momo took a step forward her foot slipped on the weak acid, throwing her balance off.

_"NOW!" _Mina thought as she lunged forward, cocking her fist back.

Seeing the oncoming attack Momo raised her lead shield, ready to take the attack. However, at the last moment Mina dropped her fist before ramming her shoulder straight into Momo's exposed stomach.

This caught the busty girl off guard, she fully expected Mina to punch her in the face or even chest, not tackle her in the stomach. Because of the unexpected attack and her loss in balance Momo was forced to back peddle a few feet before she fell to the ground.

Jumping up to the ground Momo notice Mina didn't pressure, instead she stepped back while looking relaxed.

_"She's not attacking?" _Momo thought with confusion as she started to create another staff. _"Now's my chance, I'll create a weapon and-"_

"Yaoyrozu is out of bounds!"

"Eh?" Momo said in a shock tone when she heard Midnight. Looking back Momo was shocked to see her left leg was out of bounds.

**_"The fifth round goes to Mina _****_Ashido!" _**

Mina gained a look of pure joy as she jumped up into the air. "Yay!"

Momo however looked shocked beyond belief. She never thought her match would end with her being pushed out of bounds.

_"How... how could I lose so easily..." _Momo thought as she watched Mina cheer. The smart girl was disappointed, not at Mina for winning, but disappointed in herself. She was a recommendation student, one of the few who got into UA. Yet she lost so easily, barely putting up a fight.

As Momo walked of the arena her hair covered her eyes as she frowned.

_"Do... do I even disserve to be here?"_

* * *

Back in the Class 1-A booth all the students were having mix feeling. Everyone was happy for Mina moving on to the next match, some however felt sympathy for the Vice-President of their class. Though one person was more upset about the fight then anyone.

"Damn it!" Mineta yelled in agony as the fight came to an end. "Why wouldn't Ashido used her quirk to dissolve Momo's cloths!"

"Shut up scum!" Jiro yelled at Mineta, an annoyed look on her face. "Damn, I did not expect that." Jiro said with a sigh as her head dropped. "Not to dis Mina's skills, but I just thought Momo would do better."

"Your not the only one." Izuku muttered as he wrote everything he saw in his notebook. "Momo had a good plan to counter Mina's acid by making something that can't melt easily, and using a cannon was another good idea since Mina only has close to midrange attacks."

"Exactly, so how could Momo have lost?" Jiro huffed with an almost irritated look on her face.

Izuku had a thoughtful look on his face before he answered. "Honestly, Momo was thinking too much."

"Thinking too much?" Iida asked while tilting his head.

Izuku nodded with a serious look on his face. "When it comes to fighting most people either fight with their head or instincts. Some people come up with a plan to beat someone while others wing it and fight in the moment. Both have their ups and downs."

Everyone nodded at Izuku's words, most seeing themselves doing one or the other.

"Me, I'm a planner, or strategist," Izuku said while pointing to himself. "I feel safer coming up with some kind of plan to beat my enemy rather then just winging it, plus my chances of winning are higher."

"No kidding," Kirishima said with a laugh along with the rest of the class. "I guess I'm an instinct fight then. I always rush head long into danger and just face my problems. It's super manly!" He said with a toothy grin.

"And because of that your better at adapting to something new." Izuku pointed out. "But if you face a very crafty opponent, your chances of winning lower, same can be said if my plan fails." The Archer then sighed as he looked to the arena. "One of the most important things about fighting is flexibility, you need to adjust to your opponent or you'll be the one to lose in the end. The reason Momo lost was because she couldn't adapt fast enough. When her first planned failed she tried a different strategy, yet with Mina constantly attacking she couldn't come up with anything to counter."

"And this forced her to be on the defensive and be pushed out of bounds." Sato said slowly while putting a hand on his chin. "If Momo had fought back she might of lasted longer, maybe even win. But because she was so focused on planning she went on the defenses, making herself vulnerable to attacks." Sato then blinked with a bewildered look on his face. "Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Oh no, it's spreading." Tsuyu said in a playful tone making Izuku roll his eyes.

"You mock me now, but this brain of mine is going to save lives." Izuku said with a grin before he stood up. "Anyway, I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Iida asked.

Izuku gave a small smile as he throw his thumb to the arena. "I want to check on my Vice-President, to make sure she's feeling okay."

"I'll come with you." Jiro said as she stood up.

Izuku nodded and looked to Tokoyami. "Good luck on your match."

Tokoyami nodded his head as Dark Shadow popped out. "Leave it to me!" The shadow said with a thumbs up.

With that both Izuku and Jiro left the Class 1-A booth and made their way to the waiting room.

"So green," Jiro said slowly as she walked next to Izuku. "Why are you really checking on Momo?" Jiro asked in a cheeky tone.

Izuku raised an eyebrow before letting out a laugh. "Honestly, I want to check on my friend. Momo's a good person and I have fun working with her. If she's feeling like shit from losing bad, then I want to help her."

Izuku noticed the small sigh of relief from Jiro, making his eyes widen ever so slightly. "Oh, that's cool I guess." She said with a simple shrug.

The archer kept his face straight before he grow a small grin. "But I won't deny very beautiful, easily one of the hottest girls in class." He said off handedly.

"Yeah." Jiro sighed with a smile before slapping a hand over her mouth, her face bright red.

Izuku's grin grow wider as he pointed to Jiro. "Got you." He said in victory.

Jiro's blush only grow before she glared at Izuku. "If you tell a single person I will-"

"Whoa, take it easy, I'm not going to blab." Izuku said while throwing his hands up in defense. "Come on Jiro, do I seem like the guy who would make fun of you for this or tell any one?"

Jiro was quiet for a long second before she slumped forward. "No, your not an asshole."

"Thanks." Izuku said in a dry tone. "So... you like Momo huh?"

Jiro blushed as she looked away. "I... I think I do." Jiro confessed while walking ahead a bit. "I'm really not sure myself honestly. This is... a little new to me."

Izuku nodded, he could understand Jiro's confusion a bit. "Well just be honest with your own feelings and do what you think is right, if you want something to happen then go for it." The archer said with a shrug. "Just be carful with Momo, I don't know if... she swings that way or not." He warned.

"Right." Jiro said before a grin crossed her face. "You know, maybe you should follow your own advice."

"Huh?" Izuku asked with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

Jiro looked at Izuku with a raised brow before letting out a snort. "Wait, seriously, you don't know." Jiro laughed while shaking her head. "Damn green, and I thought you were the smart one." The musician said while laughing and walking away, leaving an even more confused Izuku.

"Wait, Jiro, what do you mean?" Izuku called out while walking after the girl. "Don't leave me hanging here, tell me what you meant!"

* * *

Izuku and Jiro soon made their way to the waiting room before entering. Inside they saw Momo sitting at a table with a down look on her face, looking ready to cry.

Momo lifted her head up to see Izuku and Jiro in the door way, making her eyes soften. "Oh, hey Izuku, Jiro..." Momo muttered before turning her eyes back to the table.

Izuku and Jiro looked to one another before closing the door behind them.

"Hey Momo," Jiro said with a soft smile as she walked up to the busty girl. "We wanted to check up on you."

That seemed to make Momo's head drop further before she let out a sigh. "I guess I did lose pretty badly."

Jiro winced at the tone before glancing at Izuku, who stepped forward. "I think you fought damn well out their."

Momo just frowned some more before she shook her head. "No, the fight was completely one sided. I never even landed a solid attack on Mina, it was minutes before she managed to push me out." Momo said before looking to Izuku, a despite look on her face. "Tell me Izuku... why did I lose?"

Izuku was quiet for a moment as Jiro sent him a look. After a few seconds the archer sighed before he spoke. "Honestly, I think you were too hesitant." He said, grabbing the girls attention. "The whole time when fighting Mina, I can tell you had come up with a plan. But when you had trouble executing that plan you started to go on the defensive, allowing Mina to attack you constantly giving her more then enough opportunity to attack you." Izuku said in a low tone.

Momo dropped her head as a sad smile crossed her face. "So I was right, I'm not meant to be here."

"Hey, that's bullshit!" Both Izuku and Jiro blinked as they looked at one another, clearly caught off guard at the timing.

Jiro was the first one to speak. "Momo, you are meant to be here. Your a recommended student, that alone should show your potential."

"Yet my 'potential' only bought me a few minutes in the first match." Momo sighed with a sad look on her eye.

Izuku sighed as he walked up to Momo and gabbed her shoulders, catching both her and Jiro off guard a bit.

"Momo, you are a hero in _training._" Izuku said slowly while looking Momo in the eyes. "Nobody here is perfect, Todoroki is only fighting with his ice because of his own bullshit, Kaminari lost his match in a matter of seconds, and a tone of students from our class and 1-B didn't even make it to the last event." Izuku said as he gave the girl a smile. "You might not have lost like the way you wanted to, and that's okay, just work hard and next time promise yourself you'll be better."

Jiro smiled at Izuku's speech as she turned to the busty girl. "He's right Momo, we all can improve. You disserve to be here. Remember back at USJ with the villain invasion when we were surrounded? You came up with a plan to take them all out in one go, giving the heroes more then enough time to save us. Your a good hero Momo, you just have to have confidence in yourself."

Momo looked at Izuku and Jiro with pure shock, shocked to hear such high praise and kind words from the too. The smart girl couldn't help but feel tears in her eyes, feeling touched by the words.

"Thank you..." Momo said with a smile as she whipped her eyes and gave the two a hug, catching them off guard a bit. "You are both good friends."

Izuku smiled as he returned the hug. Jiro however was a blushing mess as Momo's hair was in her face.

_"Wow, she smells like flowers..." _Jiro thought with a goofy grin on her face before shaking her head. "No problem."

Just as Momo pulled back from the two the door open making everyone turn. Their stood a familiar purple hair teen with a large bo-staff on his back.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku smiled at the familiar teen. "Hey Shinso, how's it going?"

The purple hair teen gave a small smile as he entered the room. "Better since the last time me met." He said while closing the door and made his way to a locker.

"I know, you improved a lot the past couple of months. I saw you in action in the last events." Izuku said as Momo and Jiro stood to the side, looking confused.

Shinso sighed as he opened the locker. "It wasn't easy, and I still have a very long way to go in order to get stronger." He said before giving Izuku a grin. "You wouldn't happen to know a trick or two to handle this Tokoyami guy, I mean you did partner up with him?" Shinso then pulled out brass knuckles out of the locker and put them in his pocket.

Izuku chuckled while shaking his head. "Sorry Shinso, but I didn't tell Tokoyami anything about your quirk, so I'm going to do the same here." He said with a grin.

"Damn," Shinso laughed as he glanced at the time. "Fine, I guess I'll have to win on my own." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Shinso," When the purple hair teen looked back to see Izuku give him a kind smile. "I hope you make it."

Shinso smiled as he nodded his head. "I hope so too." He said before he left.

Once Shinso left Izuku let out a breath. "Damn, all this talk and motivation, I feel like a school counselor, only I'm not getting paid."

Both Momo and Jiro laughed at Izuku, seeing he was right. "Well I guess that's one of your new responsibilities as Class President." Jiro said with a grin making Momo giggle. "Let's head back to the rest of the class, you seem edger to see the fight."

"Thanks." Izuku said before they left the waiting room and made their way back to the Class Booths.

* * *

_**"Welcome back everybody to another epic match!"**_

_**"Not so loud."**_

_**"You are denied friend of mine! Anyway, let's move on to the sixth match!"**_

Out on the field both Tokoyami and Shinso made their way to the arena. Class 1-A all sat in silence as they waited for the match to start.

"So Class President, got any more interesting breakdowns for this match up?" Tsuyu asked in a cheeky tone.

Izuku leaned back in his chair and gave the frog girl a grin. "Sorry, but not this time." He said, getting a surprised look from everyone and a pout from Mei. "Shinso and Tokoyami asked me not to give too much details about their quirks, or their weaknesses. So sorry, but no breakdowns this time." He said in an equally cheeky tone as Tsuyu before turning back to the fight.

Most of the class was a bit disappointed by this but respected the decision. Looking back to the arena floor everyone watch the two students step onto the stage.

_**"Offence and Defense in one body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the Hero Course, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!**_

_**"Versus-"**_

_**"Sorry, he hasn't done anything to stand out yet! But it look's like he's ready for battle, let's see what he's got! From General Studies, it's Hitoshi Shinso!"**_

Shinso looked at his opponent and couldn't help but click his teeth. _"Damn, it's one of those stoke types. I got to be carful with why I say or he'll just clam up." _

Tokoyami had his arms folded in front of him as he looked at Shinso and his weapons. _"What kind of quirks dose he have that requires weapons? Is it simply support based, or something more."_ Tokoyami thought as he narrowed his eyes. _"I must be on guard!"_

_**"START!"**_

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled before Dark Shadow jumped out of his body and flew at Shinso.

_**"Tokoyami makes the first move! Will this be a long battle, or with this student from the Hero Course overwhelm the General Student."**_

_**"Never underestimate any opponent..."**_

When Dark Shadow got close Shinso whipped out his bo-staff and japed it at the shadow, making it stager back.

_**"Because you can never no what kind of tricks they have." **_Eraserhead said, and for the first time since the tournament started, he sounded intrigued.

Once Dark Shadow managed to get itself together it flew at Shino again, only for the purple hair teen to whip the staff to at the Shadow's side, throwing it off once again.

This went on for a full minute, whenever Dark Shadow went in to strike Shinso would parry the shadow with his staff or dodge out the way.

It took Tokoyami only seconds to figure out Shinso's plan.

_"He's getting closer." _The bird teen thought with narrow eyes. Instead of moving backwards since the fight started Shinso had instead moved forward, all be it only a few feet. _"It's slow, but he's moving forward. I have to change tactics." _Tokoyami thought as he formed a plan and sent it to Dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow!"

"Right!" Dark Shadow yelled as he dove at Shinso.

The purple hair teen jabbed his staff forward only for Dark Shadow to grab it in a tight grip.

_"Shit, he knows!" _Shinso thought before he acted fast.

Instead of pulling on the staff Shinso pushed, catching the shadow off guard. He then twisted the bottom half of the staff before pulling, breaking the staff into two.

"HA!" Shinso slammed the stick onto the shadow's head, making it stager back as he pulled the other half of his staff to him.

With the Dark Shadow staggered back Shinso made a mad-dash for Tokoyami, making the teen's eyes widen.

**_"Shinso manages to push Dark Shadow back, that's crazy! This guy's defiantly determined to win!"_**

_"You have no idea!" _Shinso thought as he tried to pick up the pace.

Aizawa looked down at the match with an interested look on his face. This was something Present Mic noticed.

"You've been taking a lot of interest in this years students." Present Mic said with a grin as he leaned away from the microphone.

"It's not my fault if they show talent and determination." Aizawa said as he pulled out a file as he looked it over. _"Despite doing good on the Quirk assessment test, Tokoyami's body overall is fairly weak, more so then even Mineta's. Shinso on the other hand seems to have improved his physical body greatly since the entrance exam. Before the match would of been in Tokoyami's favor, but with Shinso's physical improvements, it can go earthier way now."_

Back at the fight Shinso had managed to gain a couple feet closer to Tokoyami, getting a worried look from the teen.

"Dark Shadow!"

The shadow came to his master at almost lightning speeds before slamming into Shinso's side, throwing him off.

Shinso grunted as he hit the ground but managed to roll with the force. Once he pushed himself to his feet he looked up to see Tokoyami gain some distance from him.

**_"A valiant attempt from Shinso, but this Shadow User is just too much for this Gen Ed Student!"_**

_"Damn it he's right." _Shinso hissed in his head as Tokoyami got a good distance away from him. _"He's going to be on guard, and I'm not skilled, strong, or fast enough to dodge that shadow of his and take him head on." _He thought before a grim grin crossed his face. _"I was hoping to use it later in the harder fights, but it looks like I have no choice."_

"Seriously man, how is it you can keep a straight face." Shinso laughed as he put his staff together. "Your being on guard from a Gen Ed student, don't you feel embarrassed?"

Tokoyami raised an eyebrow at the simple taunt before she shook his head. "Such taunts have no effects on me-"

_*VING*_

Tokoyami's face went slack as his eyes lost focus, making Shinso grin.

"Now back peddle until you fall out the ring!" Shinso yelled as he ran at Tokoyami.

Tokoyami did as he was told while Shinso charged at him. The whole time Dark Shadow looked around in confusion.

"W-what's going on!?" The shadow shouted.

Shinso blinked in shock before he cursed. _"Damn it, look's like my quirk doesn't work on the shadow, I need to act fast!" _He said while picking up speed.

_**"Wh-wh-what's this!? Tokoyami is making a b-line for the outside of the ring on Shinso's command! Could this be Shinso's quirk at play!? Even though he hasn't made an impression, could it be his quirk is that scary powerful!"**_

Despite his face slack the shadow user's mind was racing. _"M-my body, I can't move my body, why!?" _Tokoyami thought with panic before he remembered the purple hair teen. _"I-it must be his quirk, he's controlling my body!" _He thought with worry before doing a mental blink. _"But not my mind! Dark Shadow, stop me!"_

"On it boss!" Dark Shadow yelled as he got behind Tokoyami and managed to stop him, though his feet still tried to move.

Shinso clicked his teeth as he gripped his staff. The Dark Shadow would make things difficult, but with Tokoyami's body under his control he still had a chance to win.

**_"This is why I've been saying the Entrance Exam is illogical. Shinso failed the Heroics Practical Skills Exam but since he applied for the General Department, he'd probably expected as much. So despite the fact that his quirk is a force to be reckoned with he couldn't earn any points in the entrance exam due to it's particular rules." _**

**(****Hitoshi**** Shinso****/****Quirk: Brainwashing-He can make anyone who answers him do his bidding. He has complete control of this however so he can hold a conversation.)**

Everyone in the stadium instantly understood the nature of Shinso's quirk and powerful it was. Now everyone was not only looking to the student from the Hero Course but also the Gen Ed Student.

Shinso tried to push or attack Tokoyami out the ring, only for Dark Shadow to protect his master or stop said master from falling out the ring.

_"Damn it..." _Shinso thought with a glare as he panted for air. _"The shadow's too on guard. It's only a matter of time before be breaks out of my control. Once that happens I doubt I'll be able to brainwash him again!" _The purple hair teen thought before he narrowed his eyes. _"Guess I have no chose, and if worst comes to worst then theirs always **That**."_

With Shinso's mind made up he charged at Tokoyami, getting a surprised look from the shadow.

_"Dark Shadow, __stop him and make sure he dose not push me out!" _Tokoyami thought as his body still tried to move back.

_"It's a little hard with you constantly moving boss." _Dark Shadow but did as he was told.

Thrusting the shadowy claw forward Dark Shadow tried to strike Shinso before he got to close while also pushing Tokoyami forward.

"Dive to the left!"

Upon hearing the command Tokoyami's body did so, taking Dark Shadow with him by surprise.

_"Now!" _Using as mush speed as he could muster Tokoyami closed the distance between him and the shadow user.

Swinging the staff up Shinso hit Tokoyami square in the jaw, throwing the shadow user back.

As Tokoyami flew back he cried out in pain, which made him blink.

_"I-I can move my body!" _Tokoyami thought in shock before he narrowed his eyes. "Dark Shadow!"

Without any hesitation Dark Shadow shot forward and slammed itself right into Shinso's chest, sending the purple hair teen flying back.

Both teens hit the ground hard at the same time before pushing themselves up, determination on their faces.

**_"What an intense fight! Both of these students are giving it their all to stay in this tournament no matter what! Who will come out on top, the Dark Samurai from Class 1-A, or the Underdog from the Gen Ed Course!"_**

_"I'm going to win!" _Shinso thought with determination as his fists tighten around his staff. _"Damn it, looks like I have no chose."_

Tokoyami panted softly as he looked to Shinso. Even if he wasn't physically exhausted he was still winded from having his body not under his control. However, he also learned something valuable after escaping Shinso's control. _"Dark Shadow, if I become brain washed again I need you to strike me to break the control." _

_"How hard boss?"_

_"Enough to break the control." _Tokoyami thought as he brought his guard up and his mouth shut.

Seeing Tokoyami close his mouth made Shinso chuckle. "So you figured it out huh." Shinso said with a laugh as slid the staff to his back. "Not surprising. Once you experienced my quirk first hand anyone can figure it out fast." Shinso then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of brass knuckles. "But don't think that's the extent of my quirk."

Tokoyami's eyes narrowed as he tighten his fist. _"Dark Shadow, be on guard! He's up to something." _

Shinso took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Command Activate-Orders: Defeat Tokoyami." Shinso said before his face became slack.

Tokoyami blinked for a single second only to see Shinso a few feet away from him and closing in fast.

"WH-What!" Tokoyami shouted in shock as he jumped back. "Dark Shadow!"

"Right!" Dark Shadow cried out as it charged at Shinso.

However instead of dodging or being on guard like before Shinso met Dark Shadow with his fist cocked back.

**_"Wha-what's this!? Shinso plans to take Dark Shadow head on!? What a change of pace, but is it possible!?"_**

When Shinso throw his fist the last thing anyone expected was for the shadow to be sent flying back with a cry of shock.

_**"Wh-what strength! Where did that kind of strength come from!?"**_

_**"The human body can use a certain amount of strength safely without straining itself. However in certain situation the body can use all of it's strength in despite circumstances. Such as a mother lifting a car to save their child despite not having a strength quirk. Shinso must be using his quirk to augment his own strength to a degree in order to combat Tokoyami's shadow." **_

_**"Wow, this Gen Ed kid just got a lot more dangerous!"**_

Back at the fight Tokoyami had jumped back as he had Dark Shadow charge at Shinso again, only for the shadow to be punched in the face and sent flying back.

**_"This is quiet the turn of events Tokoyami is now the one on the defensive and is being pushed out!"_**

Glancing back what Tokoyami saw was true. With every punch Shinso throw Tokoyami was forced to move back just to gain some distance, knowing that one punch from Shinso would severely weaken Tokoyami.

Giving a small growl Tokoyami gripped his fist and narrowed his eyes. One thing was on his mind right now.

_"Plus Ultra."_

"HA!" Tokoyami charged at Shinso.

On the outside Shinso was as calm as can be as he and Tokoyami ran at one another. On the inside however Shinso was surprised by Tokoyami bold move, from what he saw Dark Shadow did most of the work, not the user. Shaking off his shock when Tokoyami was close enough Shinso throw another punch, aiming for the bird teens head.

However, at the last moment Tokoyami hit the ground, managing to duck under the strong punch. The punch was so strong the bird teen could feel some of the wind presser on his feathers.

"Dark Shadow!"

Dark Shadow shot out of Tokoyami's body like a battering ram and slammed into Shinso's exposed stomach. The shadow didn't stop however as he took Shinso into the air and off the ground.

"Now!"

Before Shinso could act Dark Shadow throw the purple hair teen as hard as it could, sending Shinso flying across the arena.

_"Damn it!" _Shinso shouted in his head as he flipped through the air, seeing where he was heading. Out of bounds. _"No, no, no! I will not lose like this!"_

Grabbing the staff from his back Shinso slammed it into the ground with enough force to embed it, stopping him just a few feet outside of the boundary lines. Landing on his feet Shinso barely had enough time to raise his staff to block the oncoming shadow.

"HA!" Dark Shadow cried out as it slammed into Shinso's staff with great speed and force, making the purple hair teen skid back a few feet.

Shinso growled in his mind as he managed to stop just outside the boundary lines, barley a foot from losing. Shinso pushed back against the shadow and he two were locked in the power struggle, both striving to win.

_"Damn... damn it..." _Shinso groaned in pain as he felt his body start to strain from the increase in his strength. _"I can't keep this, my body can't take this."_ He thought before pushing harder against the shadow, making it move back. _"But I won't lose, I will become a hero!"_

Tokoyami started to sweat as he felt Shinso push harder against Dark Shadow, though he did see Shinso's arm shake. _"He can't keep this_ _up."_ He thought before his eyes narrowed. _"I have to wait for the perfect moment."_

The power struggle continued between Shinso and Dark Shadow, both gaining and losing inches between them. Everyone in the stadium was on the edge of their seat, even Present Mic kept his mouth shut while watching with anticipation on who will win.

As the struggle went on Shinso's arms started to shake wildly as he was slowly pushed back.

_"NO!" _Shinso shouted in his mind as he pushed back against Dark Shadow with all his strength, feeling his muscles strain like never before. _"I'LL BECOME A HERO!"_

"NOW, DARK SHADOW!"

Dark Shadow gripped Shinso's hands tightly before pulling back with all it's strength. The sudden weight shift resulted in Shinso being pulled off his feet by Dark Shadow easily before he was hosted into the air.

"No..." Shinso said in shock as his own brain washing on himself broke.

"AHHH!" Dark Shadow cried out as it gripped Shinso's body before diving down.

_*BAM!*_

Dark Shadow slammed Shinso's body straight into the ground with a great deal of force.

"Shinso is out of bounds!"

The crowed erupted in applauds and roars as the fight came to an end. Tokoyami panted hard as he could feel the adrenalin leave his body.

**_"What an intense fight, I was on the edge of my seat the entire time! The winner of the sixth match is Fumikage Tokoyami!_**

Shinso laid on the floor with his hair shadowing his eye. His whole body was screaming in pain and fatigue. Yet that didn't matter to him, none of his pain mattered, because he lost.

"Damn it..." Shinso said silently as he pushed himself off the ground. "Damn..."

After collecting themselves Shinso and Tokoyami met in the center of the arena. Shinso struggled to stand a bit as his body still screamed in pain.

"Thank you for the worthy match." Tokoyami said with a bow. "You were a worthy and fierce opponent."

Shinso gave a humorless snort as he looked away. "Sure I was bird boy, I bet all you Hero Course Student's would struggle against someone like me." He said in a bitter tone.

Tokoyami blinked at Shinso. "Yes, we would." He said making Shinso look at him as Tokoyami turned and walked away. "And I'm sure a number of us would lose. Just because you are not in the Hero Course dose not make you weak. In fact is shows your resolve as you became this strong on your own."

Shinso couldn't help but give a small smile as he turned around and walked towards the exit.

"You were so cool, Shinso!"

Shinso blinked as he looked up to see his classmates smiling down at him, cheering his name

"Good job man!"

"We were on the edges of our seats dude! For real!"

"You're like our Star of Hope, for all Gen Ed kids!"

"You gave the kid who placed first for the Calvary Battle a real race for his money!"

Shinso was stunned at all the praise he was receiving. But it didn't stop their with just the kids in his class.

"That quirk would be incredibly helpful against villains! I definitely want it!"

"Man, UA been idiots to relegate him to their General Department."

"Well, they don't kid about their selectiveness for the Heroics Exam. So their are bound to be kids who fall through the cracks."

"Still, this guy was giving a that Heroics Course kid a really hard time! It's easy to see it could go either way!"

"I guess that just proves how strong he is."

"Can you here them Shinso?" A girl with blond hair said from the stands, a big grin on her face. "You're Amazing!"

Shinso was beyond stunned no. Never before has he ever heard such praises for his quirk, from heroes no less. He felt something he never felt before.

Accepted.

"Shinso!"

Hearing the familiar voice the purple haired teen looked up to see Izuku with a microphone in his hand. The green archer was giving him a big smile as they made eye contact.

"Your going to be a fantastic hero one day!"

Shinso smiled with pride as he gave a single cut not.

"Right!"

* * *

Izuku let out a breath as he sat down at his seat, putting the microphone down. "Thanks Momo." He said, getting a nod from the girl.

"Damn that was an awesome fight!" Kirishima yelled with a large grin on his face, pumping his fist in the air. "That Gen guy showed some serious manliness! It was fucking amazing!"

"Alright, someone getting a bucket of water or Kirishima will overheat himself with excitement." Mina giggled as she leaned back in her seat.

"You have to admit, it was an amazing fight." Orjio said with a grin.

"Eh, it wasn't much." Mineta said in a plain tone as he slouched in his chair while picking his nose with his pinky. "I would of done better."

"..." Jiro jabbed her earjack right into Mineta's head before sending a pulse, getting a cry of pain and surprise from the dwarf. "Fucking scumbag."

Izuku shook his head as he looked to the side to see Mei writing down in her notebook. "Got any good ideas Mei."

The pink inventor looked to Izuku with a wide grin on her face. "I don't have much for the shadow guy, but that purple hair guy fights like you!" She said in an exited tone. "I have a tone of babies that will help him fight like a real hero!"

"...Just try to go easy on him."

"No promises!" Mei said before going back to her book.

"Alright!" Kirishima said as he stood up while bounding his fists together. "It's my turn."

"Good luck Kirishima, you better win!" Mina shouted while giving the redhead a thumbs up.

"Right!" Kirishima said before he started to walk out.

"Wait, Kirishima," Hagakure said, stopping the redhead just at the exit. "Don't you want some help from are ridiculously smart and dangerous Class President?" The invincible girl said in an innocent tone, making Izuku chuckle.

Kirishima looked thoughtful for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Naw, nothing personal Izuku, but I want to win this fight all on my own. I don't think Class B has their own strategist."

Izuku shrugged at the redhead. "Hey, it's your chose. I just offer help when I can." He said before offering a grin. "Go kick some ass in the manliest way possible Kirishima."

That seemed to make the teen swell with pride and determination as he nodded his head. "Right!" He said before running out.

Once everyone left everyone instantly turned to Izuku with anticipation on their faces, even Mei.

"Umm..." Izuku said a little freaked out at all the looks he was getting. "What?"

"Well come on Mr. Strategist." Jiro said in a joking tone as she poked Izuku in the head with her jacks. "Time to bust out your scary book."

"Oh, that's a good name! The Scary Book." Mina said in a menacing tone before giggling.

Izuku rolled his eyes before pulling his book out and opening it up. _"Eijiro Kirishima's Quirk: Hardening/Transformation Type. Kirishima can harden any part of his body, making it jagged and rock-like, giving him some of the best deribility in Class 1-A. The level of hardness can be changed by Kirishima to be as hard as a rock or even as hard as steel. Kirishima can harden any and everything that's connected to his body from his own teeth to his hair. Not only dose his quirk increase his durability but also his strength as he's able to easily punch through solid rock and concrete. Kirishima most likely uses his own stamina to power his quirk as if he was flexing his body to become hard."_ Izuku then turned the page for more information on Kirishima. _"Kirishima ranked 3ed in UA entrance exam and 8th in the Quirk apprehension test. His fighting style is straightforward and reckless, letting his harden body take damage as he makes his way to his enemy. Weaknesses: Kirishima has no ranged attacks of any kind limiting him to close combat. Also, do to his simply fighting style and mentality a smart or evincive opponent could easily out smart Kirishima in a straight up fight. A downside to Kirishima's quirk is that the more damage he takes over time the more energy he loses and the weaker his hardening becomes."_

Izuku wasted no time flipping through his book before stopping at a new page. _"Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu's Quirk: Steel/Transformation Type. Tetsutetsu can coat his body in steel, drastically improving not only his durability but also his strength. __Tetsutetsu most likely uses the iron in his blood to harden his own body." _Their wasn't much to Tetsutetsu quirk so Izuku turned the page. _"Tetsutetsu ranked 8th on the UA entrance exam. He has a similar fighting style and personality to Kirishima with bulldozing through enemies recklessly while his harden body repels any damage. Weaknesses: __Tetsutetsu steel has limited durability and it's possible that with too much damage could drain the iron in his blood. It is also possible that extreme heat could melt off the steel with enough time."_

Everyone was still caught off by how much Izuku said with one breath, but they were slowly getting used to the amount of information he said.

"So Kirishima and Tetsutetsu have nearly identical quirks and fighting styles, making this a very even match up." Shouji said while folding his arms in thought. "So it just comes down to luck?"

"Honestly, yeah." Izuku said while scratching his head. "I've seen Kirishima fight and it's always been straight forward. From what little I've seen so far of Tetsutetsu, he's practically the same. The only difference between them is the Entrance Exam, with Kirishima getting 3ed and Tetsutetsu getting 8th, then again, Tetsutetsu got more villain points then Kirishima." Izuku then rubbed his chin. "I think what will really make a difference is who's defense will last longer, and who's will give out first."

No sooner did Izuku finish speaking did the buzzer go off, signaling the next round.

_**"Hey everyone, it's time for the seventh match of the day, a match-up between redundant quirks!"**_

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu entered the arena, at the same time the jumbo screen showed both of their names and images, showing they had taken identical posses.

**_"Manly and passionate steel! From the Hero Course, it's __Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"_**

**_"Versus-"_**

**_Manly and passionate hardening! From the Hero Course, it's Eijiro Kirishima!"_**

"Even our intros are the same!?" Kirishima said in frustration with tears in his eyes.

Back in the stands Class B was cheering for their classmate with some zealous.

"Go, Tetsutetsu!" Kendo yelled with a grin on her face. "Win like Ibara did!"

In the Class A booth most of the students were cheering for Kirishima, though one was obviously not caring about the fight.

Jiro's eyebrow twitched as she heard Mineta snoring behind her, clearly sleeping and not caring about the fight since no girls were involved. "Get a hold of yourself, scumbag." Jiro said as she raised her jack before stabbing Mineta in the head, making him cry out in pain and shock.

**_"Let's start this passionate seven match!"_**

Both fighters wasted no time bringing up their defenses while running at each other, their fists cocked back. Once the were close enough the brawlers sent a punch at the same time, bashing their fists together, creating sparks.

Pulling his fist back Kirishima punched Tetsutetsu straight in the face with a devastating blow, sending him skidding back a bit. However thanks to Tetsutetsu's steel coating he easily took the blow and barely and damage.

"That didn't hurt at all!" Tetsutetsu yelled before throwing his own punch, nailing Kirishima right in his harden cheek.

Just like Tetsutetsu however Kirishima only skidded back from the blow, but took barely any damage.

"That didn't hurt me either!" Kirishima yelled before rushing the steel user.

The fight continued with the two hardening students trading blow for blow, sparks flying with every punch. When Kirishima throw an uppercut Tetsutetsu throw a right hook, for every blow one throw the other recovered and countered just as fast.

As time went on neither one seemed to have gained an edge in the fight and looked warned down. Kirishima's harden skinned looked scuffed up and Tetsutetsu's steel seemed to be cracking in places. Despite this however neither one backed down from the other.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!"

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu charged at each other before trading a powerful blow to each others faces.

This punch however sent both of them reeling back before falling to the floor, knocked out.

**_"The two guys with the same quirk! Tetsutetsu and Kirishima! A head-to-head fistfight! The winner is-"_**

Midnight rushed to the two fallen students and checked their condition. Once their she saw that both students were beaten, bloody, and bruised, clearly knocked out.

"It's a draw!" Midnight called while raising her hand. "Their will be a rematch to decide the winner who will move on to the next round once they recover!"

Everyone in the stadium was impressed with the fight between the two brawlers, clearly inspired by their passion.

Back in the Class A stands everyone has thoughtful looks on their faces.

"So in the end it was an even match." Iida said while folding his arms. "From their quirks, to their skills, to even their fighting style. It's shocking how similar they are in nearly every aspect."

Sato gained a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to Izuku. "Hey Izuku, isn't this like what you told me when we fought Bakugo and Iida? How when a strong opponent faces an equally strong opponent it comes down skill."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head. "Glad to see you were paying attention." The archer said before he frowned. "But in this case Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were equal in nearly every aspect, I never seen a fight end in a drew like this before. It's honestly a first for me."

"Well hopefully the rematch will chose a winner, then we can move this along." Jiro said while leaning back in her chair.

Izuku nodded before hearing scribbling next to him. Turning to the side he saw Mei writing in her notebook with a slight frustrated look on her face.

"Something up Mei?" Izuku asked in curiosity.

The pink haired inventor sighed before slumping in her seat. "I'm having trouble thinking of babies that will work with these two. I feel like any baby I make they'll break in no time flat, or throw away just to fight with their fists." She said with a pout.

Izuku gave a small laugh as he patted Mei on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I know you'll think of something useful." He said, getting a smile out of her.

After a few minutes the rematch started, though things were a little different.

Midnight could easily tell that both students were evenly match in nearly every aspect. Another fight would most likely end the same as before, with both students knocking each other out. So in order for the tournament to continue their would be something different in the rematch.

Arm wrestling.

**_"The draw from the seventh match of the first round, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu! This brought up to one of the most intense Arm wrestling match UA has ever seen!"_**

Kirishima and Tetsutetsu hands were locked in a strong grip as they struggled to win, both of their quirks activated on it's highest. Their struggle was so intense that even the concrete platform created by Cementoss was starting to break under their strength.

**_"The winner of this arm wrestling match to decide who advances to the second round is..."_**

Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were evenly match when it came to strength as they were locked in a powerful grip.

_*Crack*_

"Ah!" Tetsutetsu cried out in shock as he felt his steel start to give out, breaking around his hand.

Kirishima noticed this instantly and acted. "AAAHHH!"

The redhead slammed Tetsutetsu fist down with all his power, shattering the platform under the force as Midnight raised her arm.

'Winner, Kirishima!" Midnight called with no hesitation.

"YES!" Kirishima cheered as Tetsutetsu fell to the ground.

**_"The one who won his golden ticket was Kirishima!" _**

Tetsutetsu pushed himself up with a look of defeat on his face as he held his right arm. "My metal fatigue... I should of eaten more iron...!"

Suddenly Kirishima walked up to Tetsutetsu and offered him his hand, surprising the steel user. "It... was a good match." He said while panting.

Tetsutetsu was stunned by the jester before he snorted and took the hand. Midnight was loving every second of the as she wiggled around gleefully.

"S-so youthful!"

Back at the Class A booth everyone was happy for someone else in their classmate was moving on to the next round.

Izuku was writing everything he saw down with interest. _"It seems the very difference between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu is what they draw upon to harden their skin. While Kirishima uses his stamina to flex his skin hard Tetsutetsu uses the iron in his blood to sustain his hardening. Both have their drawbacks but the more practical one is Kirishima, since he can recover energy easier while resting, while Tetsutetsu needs iron in his blood to sustain his shield, giving him limited reserves." _Everyone was starting to get used to Izuku's muttering and most tried to tune it out by focusing on the match.

**_"Now it's time for the eighth match of the day."_**

Everyone in the booth quieted down at Present Mic's words, knowing what the next match would hold as the next two students appeared on the jumbo screen.

Bakugo vs. Ochako.

"Next might be the most disturbing match up." Tsuyu said in a worrying tone.

"I almost don't want to watch..." Jiro said with a shiver.

"Will Bakugo really go all out against Uraraka?" Hagakure asked in a shaky tone, clearly worried for the brunet.

"Yes," Izuku said, feeling a bit of Deja-vu. "Bakugo wants to win more then anything, and he won't hold back on anyone. Rather, he'll see Ochako not as a defenseless girl, but as someone striving to win as well." The Archer said as his face became hard. "One of the worst things a fighter can do is underestimate their opponent. It not only look down on them, but it also gives the opponent more opportunity's to win. It was how I was able to do so well against Shigaraki during the USJ invasion."

Everyone nodded as they waited for what was clearly going to be an interesting fight.

"Ochako is going to do fine." Everyone turned to Mei in surprise as the pink haired inventor looked down in a smile. "She's determined to be a hero, right?" She said as she gave Izuku a big grin. "Then just keep rooting for her." She said before going back to her notebook.

Everyone seemed to perk up at Mei's words as they turned down to the arena, waiting for the final match of the first round.

* * *

**_"He's was kind of famous in middle school for facing villains! This isn't the face of a regular person! From the Hero Course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!"_**

**_"Versus-"_**

**_"She's the one I'm rooting for! From the Hero Course, it's Ochako Uraraka!" _**

Bakugo had his lower lip stuck out with an intimidating look on his face, yet everyone could tell he was determent to win.

Ochako looked determent as well, but also nervous as she took a breath to calm herself down.

"Oi" Bakugo said, grabbing Ochako's attention. "You're the one that makes things float, right, Round Face?"

"Round-" Ochako said, clearly caught off guard by the insulting nickname.

"If you're gonna withdraw, do it now." Bakugo said in a low tone as he put his hands in his pocket. "You won't get off with just an 'ouch'." He warned with a light glare.

Ochako grit her teeth and gave Bakugo a light glare, yet her determination did not falter for a single second.

_**"Eight match, start!"**_

As soon as the match started Ochako crouched low while running at Bakugo with full speeds, her hands low.

"Withdrawing isn't a choice!" Ochako yelled as she ran at Bakugo.

"Then, die." Bakugo said with a growl, though he did not move.

_"Here!" _Ochako thought as she noticed Bakugo pull his right hand back, remembering his fight with Izuku how he led with a big right swing. _"Here...! If I dodge this...!"_

As Bakugo pulled his right arm back he swung it up just at Ochako got in close, creating a large explosion that engulfed Ochako just as she got close. Ochako was blown back several feet as smoke and broken concrete filled the air, though the girl was able to stay on her feet.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked at the fact that Bakugo held nothing back at the girl.

"I'll take care of you." Suddenly Bakugo noticed a uniform coming through the smoke, making him attack on reflex. "Don't underestimate-" Bakugo cut himself off as he noticed the uniform he attacked was just that, a uniform.

Ochako came up from behind out of the smoke cloud in a simple tang-top, her hand out stretched.

**_"Wow, she made her Jersey Float as a Decoy! Yooo, she musta done that on the fly!"_**

_"If I make him float now-" _Ochako yelled in her head as she reached out for Bakugo.

However the dirty blond swung his hand back while making a large explosion, sending Ochako tumbling back just as she got close.

Ochako hit the ground hard but managed to roll to her feet with little trouble. Bakugo swung his hand at the smoke, clearing the smokescreen as he glared at Ochako, who ran at Bakugo the moment she saw him.

"Too slow!" Bakugo yelled as he swung his left hand low, sending another strong explosion at the oncoming girl.

Ochako didn't have enough time to dodge and took the explosion to her face, yet she was far from done. Using the explosion as cover once Ochako moved behind with her hand stretched out.

"Take this!" She yelled with a determined look on her face.

Bakugo spun around before shooting off an explosion that nearly covered half of the arena.

Everyone in the Class 1-A booth winced at the explosion.

"Ochako..." Tsuyu said in worry for her friend while Jiro covered her face.

"Bakugo..." Mineta said with a worried look on his face. "Don't tell me your tastes run in _that_ direction?"

No one decided to handle Mineta for the comment as the fight continued. It was shown easily who had the upper hand as Bakugo let out explosion after explosion at Ochako, who had yet to get off a single attack.

Izuku's face was hard as he gripped his fist. He hated seeing his friend getting beaten in a one sided fight like this, hating the fact he could do nothing. All he could do was watch and cheer Ochako off.

"Not yet!" Ochako yelled as she charged at Bakugo, only to once again get an explosion to the face.

**_"Uraraka keeps attacking without rest, but... this is..." _**Even Present Mic started to lose his enthusiasm as he watched the clearly once sided fight.

It was clear to everyone in the stadium that Bakugo had the superior skill and reflexes, out classing Ochako. Yet that didn't stop the girl for one second.

Ochako continued to charge at Bakugo yet the blond didn't let his guard down for a single second as he continued to send strong explosions.

The stadium was mostly silent as they watched, obviously not liking the brutal one-sided fight they saw before them. Some of them even started to speak up.

"Hey, shouldn't you stop this?"

"Isn't he going too far?"

"She's going to be seriously hurt later on if you don't stop this!"

Ochako panted on the ground while on her knees before she pushed herself up and charged at Bakugo once again, only to meet another strong explosion.

"I can't watch this...!" A hero in the stands growled as he stood up, getting a lot of attention. "Hey! How can you say you want to be a hero like that!? If there's such a huge difference in your abilities, then hurry up and send her out of bounds!"

Despite the hero's words the fight continued as if he said nothing. Yet with that hero's comment more heroes started to join in on the heroes' protest.

"Stop bullying and playing with the poor girl!"

"Yeah! Yeah!

"You call yourself a hero!?"

_**"There's booing from part of the crowed... But honestly, I feel the sa-" **_Present Mic was cut off with a cry of pain. **_"An elbow!? What're ya doing!?"_**

Eraserhead said nothing as he grabbed the mic with his hand. **_"Was that a Pro saying he's playing around?" _**Eraserhead asked in a serious tone as the stadium became quiet. _**"How many years have you been a pro? If you're saying that with a straight face, there's no point in you watching anymore, so go home! Go home, and look into changing careers!" **_

Everyone in the stadium was stunned at the brutal words from the hero, even his own students. Yet he wasn't finished yet.

_**"Bakugo is being carful because he's acknowledged the strength of his opponent who has made it this far! It's because he's doing everything he can to win that he can't go easy on her or let his guard down. Also, don't pity this young woman who, despite taking several explosions and damage, is still standing on her feet and fighting her hardest to win. Both are showing what it means to go Plus Ultra!"**_

Once Eraserhead finished speaking everyone in the stadium was stunned by his words, clearly seeing the fight in a new light.

Bakugo had ignored the whole booing and speech as he kept his eyes on Ochako, who was still standing on her feet.

"Not yet... She's still..." Bakugo said in a low tone as Ochako glared at him while whipping the sweat form her cheek. "Not dead!"

"It's about time... I think..." Ochako panted softly, clearly exhausted from all the damage she took from the fight. Yet her tone was one of confidence, something Bakugo noticed as he brought his guard up. "Thanks, Bakugo..." Ochako said as she brought her hands up. "...for not letting your guard down..."

"Huh?" Bakugo muttered in confusion, not knowing what she had planned.

"I'm going to win!" Ochako said as she closed her fingers together.

Soon rumbling filled the stadium as everyone looked up to see several giant rocks fall from the sky.

**_"A Meteor Shower!?"_**

Bakugo whipped his head up to see several large rocks falling right down at him, getting a shocked look from his face. Ochako used this opportunity to charge as fast as she could, this time not hanging low on the ground.

_"With this much debris, wherever he's evading or counterattacking, their will definitely be an opening!" _Ochako thought as she charged at Bakugo. _"In that moment, I'll get to him with my secret move!" _She thought as she touched her hands together. At the same time Bakugo started to raise his hands in the air. _"I'll win! I'll win a be like Izuku, too!"_

Just as Ochako got close an explosion sent off, yet this one was very different.

_***BOOOOOM***_

The explosion was so strong that not only did it clear all the debris, it send Ochako flying back and even the people in the stands were able to feel the force of it. Everyone's jaw dropped at the power and force the young hero in training had, clearly caught off guard one again by another strong student.

"Since you're friends with Deku," Bakugo called from the smoke cloud as Ochako tried to push herself up. "I thought you'd be up to something..."

"In one shot...!" Ochako felt dread as she saw Bakugo tare down her plan with one explosion, albeit a really strong explosion, still a single explosion.

**_"B-Bakugo delivers a satisfying explosion! He blasts boldly through Uraraka's Secret Plan!"_**

Bakugo slowly lowers his arm while letting out a breath, his left hand shaking violently. "That was close..." The strength of that explosion nearly broke his arm, if that happened he would be in deep shit.

_"I did as much as I could...!" _Ochako thought with dread as she looked down in defeat. _"But he wasn't fazed at all..." _Yet depite that Ochako pushed herself to her feet. "Even so..."

Bakugo noticed this and couldn't help a grin crossing his face. "Alright! Let's get serious then, Uraraka!" He shouted before charging at her for the first time since the fight started.

Ochako didn't moved at first as she gripped her fist. _"If it were Izuku..._" She thought before spinning around. _"He wouldn't give up-"_

Suddenly Ochako's knees gave out under her as fell under her own weight, making Bakugo stop in his tracks with a shocked look on his face. Ochako hit the ground with no restrain, her body completely exhausted.

**_"Uraraka's down!" _**

Ochako tried to push her body up, yet all she could do was breath in exhaustion. _"My... body... won't do... what I want..." _The young woman was so desperate to win she started to crawl on the ground just to try and get up. "I-I also... also... can still...!" Ochako panted as she pushed herself up, remembering her promise to her parents. Yet even with her drive, her body was beyond it's limit as her eyes started to lose focus. _"I'll become a... hero...!" _Ochako though before her head dropped.

Midnight quickly came onto the field while raising her hand at Bakugo, making the blond drop his guard.

When the Pro-Hero checked on Ochako she found the girl was barely conscious. Midnight gave a small sigh before she made her decision.

"Uraraka's out of commission! Bakugo advances to the second round!" Midnight called, getting the stadium to roar with applauds.

The Med-Bots quickly came and put Ochako on a stretcher. Bakugo had a blank look on his face as he turned around and walked out of the stadium.

**_"The eighth match of the first round... oh, Uraraka... Oh yeah, Bakugo advances to the second round."_**

**_"If you're going to do it, do it properly."_**

**_"Now let's pull ourselves together-"_**

**_"You're really letting your personal feelings take over..."_**

**_"The first round is all done! Let's move on to the next round quickly after a short break! Let's show who will be fighting who in the second round for anyone who couldn't keep up!"_**

**Second Round**

**Izuku Midoryia vs. Tenya Iida**

**Ibara Shiozaki vs. Shoto Todoroki**

**Mina Ashido vs. Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Eijiro Krishima vs. Katsuki Bakugo**

**_"Get ready everyone, because after the break we're going to keep this party going!"_**

* * *

Izuku walked silently down a hallway with his hair shadowing his eyes. The fight he saw was something, but not the something he wanted.

The young archer wanted his friend to win more then anything, to meet her in the final round, but things didn't turn out that way. That wasn't to say Izuku was disappointed, by no means was he. Ochako fought her hardest and pushed herself past her limits with an amazing plan, showing what it means to go Plus Ultra. She was even able to make Bakugo see her as an equal to a degree.

Her plan to use the debris Bakugo made from his explosion was pure brilliants and creative, it even caught Izuku off guard. If only Bakugo hadn't blown it away, then Ochako would of won.

Izuku couldn't even find any reason to hate Bakugo for this. Despite the blonds brutal nature and fighting style, he didn't do anything Izuku wouldn't have done. He took Ochako on with everything he had and did his best to win, the same as everyone else.

"What the-?!"

Izuku blinked as he turned to the side and was surprised to see Bakugo walking up some stairs. "Kacchan?" Izuku said in a surprised tone.

"What the hell do you want!? Die, scum!" Bakugo yelled while glaring at Izuku.

The Archer glared back before rolling his eyes. "Your the one who called me out asshole." He said, making Bakugo grit his teeth. "Also, I'm fighting next so I'm going to the waiting room." He said while turning forward. "...Nice job on the fight, by the way..." He said before he started to walk.

"That was your idea," Bakugo suddenly said, making Izuku stop in his tracks. "Wasn't it? That damned desperate plan. You just have to be annoying, don't you? What the hell-"

"It wasn't." Izuku cut off Bakugo as he turned to the blond, who glared at him. "Don't get me wrong, I offered my help to Ochako, she is a good friend after all. But she turned me down." Izuku said while giving Bakugo a grin. "You found it annoying because she was leading you around by your nose, and it had nothing to do with me." Izuku said as he glanced at Bakugo's arm. "You might be calling it a desperate plan, but it nearly took your arm. I know how your quirk works just as much as you do, a little stronger or if you set yourself up wrong and you would of shattered your arm easily. It wasn't me busting your balls out their Bakugo, it was all Ochako."

Bakugo just glared before scoffing and turning away. Izuku stared at Bakugo's back for a moment turning forward, making his way to the waiting room.

* * *

The dirty blond entered the Class A both with everyone looking at him.

"Hey, Bakugo," Sero called, finally recovering from the ice attack from Todoroki. "That was tough, huh? Playing the bad guy."

"Even if it was because of the match-up, you played an amazing villain, Bakugo." Tsuyu said, really amazed at Bakugo's character.

"Shut up! Be quiet!" Bakugo yelled in his usual angry tone.

"But man, I can't believe you were able to aim such a huge blast at a frail girl." Denki said, who had finally recovered from his own attack. "I couldn't help but hold back." He said, trying to play off his loss.

"She completely sealed you off, Kirishima." Tsuyu deadpanned, making Kirishima wince.

"Also, I like to call bullshit." Jiro said while raising her hand before giving Denki a flat look. "Your bitching at Bakugo when you tried to let out ten million volts of electricity at a 'frail girl'. Only for said girl to kick your ass."

"D-damn girls..." Denki winced as he sank in his seat a bit, making Sero laugh next to him.

Bakugo scoffed as he moved to his seat, a glare on his face as always. "What part of her was frail?" He said in a low tone as he waited for the next fight to start.

* * *

"Man, I lost..."

Izuku blinked as he saw Ochako sitting in the waiting room, slightly scuffed up with a bandage on her cheek, was in a much happier mood then he though she would be.

"I got carried away at the end thinking I could do it, dang it." Ochako said in a peppy tone.

Izuku gave a light smile as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. "How's your injuries, anything serious?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Nope, Recovery Girl took care of me!" Ochako said as she pointed to her cheek. "It was only moderate healing so it wouldn't drain my stamina, so I still got scratches, and stuff, though." She said before gaining a frustrated look, though it seemed more playful then serious. "Man, but that Bakugo was really strong! He total got me. I need to work harder, too!"

Izuku blinked again, still caught off guard by Ochako's personality. "Well, if it means anything, I think the fight was amazing. You were amazing Ochako."

Ochako's smile became more somber. "Thanks Izuku... but that fight was completely one sided."

That made the archer shake his head. "That's far from the truth." Izuku said, making Ochako look to him in surprise. "Ochako, the entire fight Bakugo was on the defensive. He had to be or else he knew you'd win."

Ochako smiled a bit before she frowned. "But my plan, he blew it away like nothing."

Izuku shook his head. "Far from it." Izuku said, grabbing the brunets attention once again. "That kind of explosion takes a lot out of Bakugo. Without his gear Bakugo can't release explosions that strong without hurting himself. That kind of explosion nearly broke his arm, and the only reason he set it off was because he came desperate when he saw your plan. You pushed him to the point he had to risk the danger."

Ochako's eyes widen in shock hearing the words. Once she lost she thought she had did nothing against, that despite trying her hardest Ochako to prove she could become a hero, that she could provide for her family one day. Yet Izuku just said that she had done something, that her efforts to fight weren't in vain.

Ochako couldn't help the tears well up in her eyes as she stood up and gave Izuku a hug, catching him off guard a bit.

"Thank you..." Was all the brunet said as she barred her cheek into Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku was stunned by the hug for a moment before he smiled and returned it.

_*Buzz*Buzz*_

Ochako pulled back from the hug and looked down at her phone to see her dad was calling her. Both saw the time on the phone and knew Izuku's match was coming up in minutes.

"I better go, later..." Izuku said as he quickly grabbed a full quiver from the locker and strapped it on along with his weapons.

"Oh, sorry Izuku!" Ochako said in a worried tone. "You weren't able to prepare at all since I was here..." She said in a guilty tone while looking down. "Even though you helped me so much."

Izuku gave Ochako a smile as he made his way to the door. "Don't worry, I think I have a solid plan to take Iida on. If it doesn't work, I'll improvise." The archer said with a confident smile.

Ochako smiled at Izuku's confidence. "I'll be watching, kay? Good luck."

Izuku looked to Ochako for a moment before a big grin crossed his face. "Right." He said before he turned around and walked out of the waiting room.

The young archer walked down the hallway with his weapons like his first match, only this time his mind was wandering away from the upcoming fight.

_"I hope what I said helped her." _Izuku thought with a frown. _"Despite everything she still rooting for me to win._" He thought before shaking his head. _"I need to focus on the fight, Iida's not going to hold anything back and neither am I."_

Suddenly a figure stepped out from around the corner making Izuku freeze in his tracks before his eyes widening.

"Endeavor?!" Izuku asked in a shocked tone, the last thing he expected to see was the Number 2 Hero, who also happened to be Todoroki's father. _"The same asshole who push Todoroki so hard just because he couldn't become Number 1 himself." _Izuku thought with some anger as he gripped his fist but kept his face slack.

"Oh, there you are." Endever said as he stepped in front of Izuku, making the teen step back.

"Endeavor... What are you doing here...?" Izuku asked in confusion as he looked up at the large man who stepped up to him. The pressure he was giving off made even Izuku a bit nervous.

Once Endeavor was in front of Izuku he pointed to the archer, a serious look on his face. "I watched your fight with my son during the Calvary Battle. Despite not having a quirk you somehow pushed my son harder then anyone, making him use his fire half." Endeavor said in a deep voice as he stared down at Izuku. "If you win the next match and face him in the Third Round, I wonder if you'll push him to use it again."

Izuku's face harden as he pushed passed Endeavor and walked down the hallway. "I need to get moving, my fight is going to start." He said in a stiff tone as he continued to walk.

"It is my Shoto's duty to surpass All Might." Endeavor said making Izuku stop in his tracks. "If he faces you, if you win this fight, it might be a very instructive test bed. Please don't disgrace yourself in it. Shoto might be in a rebellious faze, but he is still stronger then you. So if you do face him, try to at least push him to use his fire."

Izuku was gripping his fist so hard he started to shake as he hard Endeavor's words. The man only seemed concerned with Todoroki using his fire and proving he is the strongest because of Endeavor. And to top it off, Endeavor thought Todoroki was simply rebelling by not using his power, when in actuality it was much more psychological.

"You know Endeavor, your somewhat of an amazing hero." Izuku said, making the flame user look at him curiously. "Sure you might not have the highest approval ratting, but when it comes to fighting and getting the job done, you easily rival All Might." Then Izuku turned to Endeavor with a sharp, making the pro blink in surprise. "But your shit when it comes to being a parent." The Archer said with a harsh glare.

Endeavor scowled at Izuku as his flames became much more intense. "What did you say punk?"

"You heard me." Izuku turned to Endeavor and looked the Pro right in the eyes. "If you think that Todoroki is simply 'rebelling' against you, then I'm sorry a teen has to be the one to tell you that your dead wrong." Izuku said as he pointed at Endeavor. "Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to win this match, then I'm going to force your son to use _his_ full power before I beat him. Not so he can fulfill your dream of beating All Might, but so he can become the best damn hero he can be one day." With that said Izuku turned around and walked down the hallway, ignoring the harsh glare Endeavor was sending him. "See you later, Mr. 2."

Endeavor glared at where Izuku had been for a long moment before he turned around and started to walk away.

Once Izuku was far enough away he let out a breath. Despite his cool demeanor and words the Archer was scared shitless by the Number 2 hero, his presence was very similar to All Might when he was pissed off.

_"Got to focus on the fight." _Izuku thought while shaking his head, taking a breath to. _"Iida's going to try his damn hardest to make sure I don't get in any clean shots. He's going to come at me fast and hard." _The Archer gripped CC as excitement ran through him. This was the first time he was facing a speedster, sure Lila and Mirio were fast but that was mostly in bursts of speeds. Izuku honestly wondered if his arrows could keep up with Iida's speed.

_**"Alright everyone, it's time for the first match of the second round! Give a warm welcome to these two heroes-in-training!"**_

Izuku looked up to see he was standing in front of the arena entrance. It was time face Iida, and see if he could still move forward if push comes to shove.

_"Let's see what you got Iida." _Izuku thought before he stepped forward.

* * *

**21N: WE CAN BE HEROES!**

**Sorry about being late, with the whole lock down things have been a bit scary. But I am happy to report I am still alive.**

**Now strap in people, because I have quiet a few things to say about this chapter.**

**1: Momo vs. Mina: Honestly, I was having trouble with this fight. I saw Momo as a bit to hesitant when facing a relentless opponent, which his why she lost to Tokoyami in the cannon. From what I've seen of Mina, she's in exhalent physical shape and she was agile enough to dodge lasers, so I could see her dodging beanbag rounds from a cannon. So I believe Mina was the physically superior one in the fight meaning once she got close she could eventually push Momo out, because at this point her creation is still a bit slow.**

**2: Tokoyami vs. Shinso: I think this one is the real highlight of the chapter. A lot of people asked 'what would happen if Shinso Brainwashed himself', and that's what gave me the idea of strength augmentation. That's not to say he becomes overly strong, it's just that his 1/5 becomes 3/5, and too long use starts to strain his body.**

**3: Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu: Not much to say, I went with the script, trying not to drag this along. **

**Although I do want to say that Tetsutetsu reminds me a lot of Colossus from the X-Man. They practically have the same powers.**

**4: I know some of you might be complaining about Jiro x Momo, but personally I hardly ever see this paring, it would be a nice change of pace. **

**5: Honestly, I didn't have any problem with Bakugo in this chapter. He's still an asshole, but I can't fault him for trying his hardest to win. Plus gender equality is a thing and much more common in the MHA world.**

**6: If anyone has a problem for how I'm treating Mineta... tough luck. Dudes a scummy perv, though I will say he's got some talent.**

**Don't forget to ask me any questions or comment in my review! I'll try to answer them as best I can. **

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY!**


	12. Chapter 11

**_A Symbol of Hope_**

**Chapter-11**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

In a dark ally a lone figure stood in the darkness as sirens went off in the distance. As the figure stood a blur ran past the ally entrance as engines roared.

The figure didn't move as the engines roared louder and a man in armor jumped into the ally from above.

"I've found him!" The armored figured called out. "The Hero Killer!"

The dark figure just gave a wide grin as he slowly pulled out his sword. _"No, I found you, you fake hero!"_

* * *

_**"The first match of the second round! At this year's sports festival, both have shown top class performances!"**_

_**"First! He's the ultimate underdog, being Quirkless and still winning against all odds! It's Izuku Midoriya!"**_

Izuku narrowed his eyes at Iida as he kept his body lose. _"As soon as the fight starts he'll speed right at me. I'll have only a few seconds to grab CC before shooting off an arrow, two at most. He did cover 50 meters in 3 seconds after all. I'll need to make that shot count."_

_**"Versus-"**_

_**"Speed, speed, and more speed! This guy is seriously fast, how far will he go!? It's Tanya Iida!"**_

Iida had a firm look on his face with his arms crossed, even so he gave Izuku a smile, one Izuku returned.

"No hard feeling on who will win, Mr. President." Iida said with a grin.

Izuku returned the grin and gripped CC in his hands. "Of course, so you better go all out!"

With that both students lowered into their stances, waiting to fight their hardest and win no matter what.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait to see Izuku fight again!" Nejire said while bouncing Eri on her lap, making the little girl go up and down as she giggled. "His fights always get super intense!"

"But will they be okay after the fight's over?" Inko asked in a worried tone. "Their friends yet their fighting one another. What if this hurts their friendship?"

To Inko's surprise Mirio, Lila, Nejire, and even Tamaki laughed at her words. "Don't worry Inko." Lila said with a wave of her hand. "Fighting like this between real friends won't ruin their friendship. From what Izuku's told me about this Iida guy, their good friends. I doubt this fight will strain their friendship."

"I've fought with Tamaki dozens of times and we've always been good friends!" Mirio said in an upbeat tone as he throw his arm around Tamaki's neck, making him blush.

Inko didn't understand it exactly, but she trusted the experienced heroes as she turned to the arena, waiting for her son to fight.

* * *

Shigaraki sat silently as he stared intently at the screen, waiting for the archer to fight once again. He had been studying the archers fighting style intensely, more so then any of the other students.

However, one student among UA caught his attention. He was brash, arrogant, ruthless, cared about no one except himself, wanting to be the strongest one.

Katsuki Bakugo.

* * *

"Those two haven't started yet?" Everyone turned to see Ochako enter Class 1-A's booth, looking down at the arena with a bit of worry. "I've got to watch!"

Mina gained a shock look on her face when she saw Ochako's eyes. "Ochako, what happened to your eyes!?" Mina shouted as everyone nodded, seeing they looked red and puffy, unnaturally so.

"Damn, Bakugo did a number on you." Kaminari said in sympathy, while Bakugo just growled from the his seat. "Maybe you should head to Recovery girl-"

"I just came from their." Ochako said as she sat down next to Mei while rubbing her eyes. "She could only heal so much without over-exhausting me." She said quickly before anyone found out why her eyes were red.

"Anyway, you came just in time to see Midoriya and Iida's fight." Tokoyami said, making Ochako sigh in relief.

"I just made it." Ochako sighed as she looked down at the field. She felt a little guilty that she was rooting for Izuku more then Iida. She wished they could both win, but knew it was impossible. So out of the two, she chose the one that helped her out the most. "You can do it Izuku." She said with a smile.

* * *

_**"Let's make this fight a little different with some sick beets!" **_Present Mic called as he started to play some music no one recognized. **_"Found this in my great Grandfather's trunk!"_**

**(You're Going to go Far, Kid: By-The Offering)**

**_"Damn, this is some old music..."_**

**_"Don't judge, just accept! START!" _**

Izuku whipped up CC and pulling up an arrow Izuku soon found Iida to be only a few feet in front of him, and the glasses teen was closing in fast. Acting fast Izuku shot an arrow between them and soon a large pile of red foam appeared. Iida narrowed his eyes as he managed to turn around the foam.

Just as the speedster was about turn to Izuku only for another arrow to appear in his path, making Iida run around as the arrow froze the floor.

This went on for a few moment, with Izuku shooting arrows none stop in Iida's path, forcing the speedster to run around the arrows. The archer was shooting arrows at machine gun speed with any arrow that would work such as putty, shock, explosive, bolo, net, foam, anything that might catch the speedster off guard. However, Iida's speed was enough to out run or dodge the arrows, avoiding the attack's completely. If that wasn't bad enough Iida was picking up speed with every second that went by.

As Izuku went to grab an arrow his hand slipped and grabbed nothing but air, making his eyes widen. _"Shit!"_

Iida saw the split second opening and used it, rushing at Izuku with blinding speeds. Acting on his reflexes Izuku managed to pull out an arrow before shooting it at Iida.

However, much to the archer's shock, Iida ducks low and uses his engines to slide across the ground, the arrow harmlessly flying over him.

"HA!" The Speedster yelled as his engines roared.

Izuku didn't have enough time to react as Iida imbedded his foot into his exposed stomach. The archer felt pain shoot through his body as he tried to fight against the force of the kick, but it was too powerful. The green hair student was sent flying back, trying his hardest not to vomit up his lunch.

However, Iida was far from finished. Back flipping onto his feet the speedster zoomed up to Izuku before he hit the ground, and grabbed his quiver before running forward as fast as he could.

**_"What a sudden twist, not only dose Iida land the first hit but is also zooming to the edge of the ring with Midoriya! Could this be over before it starts!?"_**

_"Not happening!" _Izuku thought at he shifted CC into it's staff form before sticking it between Iida's legs.

The sudden staff between Iida's legs was enough to trip the speedster, making not only him, but Izuku tumble to the ground.

Izuku rolled with the fall and easily managed to get to his feet. However, he instantly noticed something wrong.

His quiver was lighter, extremely lighter.

Whipping his head back Izuku saw that a good number of his arrows were missing with the exception of a few regular ones and some net arrows. If that wasn't bad enough Flash Fang was also missing from his sheath. Looking further back Izuku saw that his missing arrows were in Iida's hand along with Flash Fang in the other.

"I had hoped to take your quiver all together, but this will have to do." Iida said in a serious tone as he throw the arrows and sword outside the arena.

**_"Amazing! Iida has just taken Midoriya's main weapons away! How will this Quirkless Archer fight with barely any arrows!" _**

Izuku narrowed his eyes at Iida, angry his arrows and swords were taken, but ultimately respected his idea. With his arrows and Flash Fang gone, fighting just became a whole lot more difficult.

"Don't think you've won yet Iida." Izuku said with a grin as he shifted CC into it's staff form. "I've still got more tricks up my sleeve."

Iida grinned as he crouched low. "I would be disappointed if you didn't." He said before speeding up to Izuku.

Seeing the speedster running right at him Izuku jabbed his staff forward, and as predicted Iida easily dodged it. Jumping to the side while swinging the staff Izuku managed to keep Iida at bay, but not for long.

Speeding around the archer Iida made another b-line for Izuku just as his feet started to touch the ground. Not having enough time to attack or keep at bay, Izuku was forced to go on the defensive.

Once Iida was close enough he swung his engine powered leg, aiming for Izuku's side. Izuku managed to bring up CC just in time for the kick, what he didn't expect was the power behind it.

_"It's like getting hit by a car!"_ Izuku thought in shock as he was pushed to the side by the powerful kick, but managed to stay on his feet.

Iida didn't stop his attack and swung his right foot into an overhead arc, his engines roaring with a powerful force. Izuku managed to bring CC up just in time to block once again, only this time he was prepared for the powerful kick.

Once Iida's leg slammed into the staff Izuku's legs buckled as he struggled to fight against the powerful force. The kick was so strong the archer felt CC bend under the force. Fortunately Izuku managed to block the attack despite everything, making him grin.

Twisting the staff in hand Izuku swept it at Iida's feet, bringing them out from under him. Before the speedster could react Izuku grabbed Iida by the head before slapping it down with a large amount of force, making Iida cry out in pain.

Iida felt his head ring in pain as his skull throbbed, yet despite the pain Iida grit his teeth. His engines roared as he span around the ground before back kicking Izuku, sending the teen tumbling back. Both easily climbed to their feet, panting in pain and exhaustion as they stared at one another.

_**"What an intense fight! Neither student is holding back as they fight to win, who will to go on to the next round, and who will lose!" **_

Iida was giving Izuku an intense stare, but it was far from negative. _"As expected from you Midoriya, you truly are amazing. I truly wish we could of faced one another in the final round."_ He thought before his eyes narrowed as he slowly crouched down. _"However, I must win, to show I can be just a great a hero as my brother! And as your friend, I will not hold back!"_

_"He's coming." _Izuku thought as he tighten his hands around CC. _"Give me everything you got Iida!"_

Without any warning Iida zoomed forward as fast as he could and was on the archer in seconds before jamming his knee forward. Izuku managed to bring his staff low enough to block the attack but didn't have enough time to set his body, resulting in him being sent back flying.

Iida was far from done as he zoomed right up to Izuku before jumping into the air. Iida's foot slammed straight into Izuku's chest with a powerful dive kick, knocking the air straight out of him as he was sent flying even further back.

Acting fast Izuku fired off his Grapple-Gauntlet and managed to stop his flight, however, that was exactly Iida was hoping for.

Speeding up to the archer Iida jumped into the air before going full power, carrying his body right to Izuku.

**"Recipro-"**

Izuku's eyes widen at the oncoming attack before he brought up CC for another defensive stance.

**"SHOT!"**

Iida's shin slammed straight into CC with a shocking amount of force, so much so it created a strong wind pressure. Izuku and Iida struggled were locked in a power struggle, Iida's engine roaring in power as he pushed Izuku body down, who struggled to fight against Iida's strong leg.

_*Cra-*_

Izuku's eyes widen in shock as he heard the fantast noise over the roar of Iida's engines.

_*Crack*_

"Oh shit." Was all Izuku could say before the worst happened.

_*CRACK*_

"HAAAAA!" Iida roared as he pushed down with everything he had.

_*SNAP*_

With barely any warning CC snapped in two under Iida's powerful leg, before said leg slammed into Izuku's left shoulder. The young archer slammed into the ground with so much force he actually bounced off it, shaking his body in pain as he struggled to keep conscious.

Without missing a beat Iida grabbed Izuku by the back of his shirt while he was in mid-air before zooming off to the edge of the arena.

_**"Midoriya has just taken a devastating attack from Iida who zooms away with him as if he were a ragdoll once again! Could this be the end for the Quirkless Underdog!?" **_

Izuku's vision was a blur as he felt his body scream in pain, yet with pure will he managed to move his body.

Slamming his elbow into Iida's chin and jabbing his leg between his Iida was sent tumbling to the ground with Izuku.

The first to recover was the young archer as he rolled to his feet easily before gaining some distance from Iida. Once far enough Izuku grabbed his throbbing shoulder as in winced in pain.

_"That attack definitely broke it, maybe even shattered it." _Izuku winced as he tried to move it as little as possible. _"Can't move it, can't even use it or my Grapple-Gauntlet. Fuck." _He thought while panting for breath, his body feeling exhausted.

Iida quickly pushed himself off the ground as he stared at Izuku, seeing him grabbed his shoulder. "Let's stop this now Izuku." Iida said as he dropped his guard, making Izuku blink. "Your out of weapons and heavily injured, continuing this fight will only hurt you more. Their is no shame in throwing in the towel."

Izuku was quiet for a long moment as his hair shades his eyes. Then he gave Iida a smile. "Thanks Iida, for the out, but I'm going to have to turn it down." Izuku said, his voice strong and full of confidence, surprising Iida. "A lot of people put so much faith in me, so it's impossible for me to simply give up." Izuku said as he opened his PE suit to reveal a tight black tank-top. "The only way to get me out is to knock me out!" Izuku said before he ripped the black tang-top in one go, revealing his bear chest to everyone.

The crowed instantly roared with applauds, specifically the woman, as the camra's turned to Izuku bring his whole body onto the jumbo screen.

**_"What's this!? Midoriya has decided to give the ladies (and some men) some special UA fan-service! Do we have another Midnight on our hands!?"_**

**_"I pray to whatever god is listening that we don't."_**

"So-so-so..." Midnight stuttered as her eyes drank in Izuku's muscular chest, which was revealed to millions of people at once. No shame in his eyes, no hesitation in his movements, he gave no damns and did whatever he wanted. "SO YOUTHFUL!" She cried out in ecstasy with he face bright red as her body bended back.

* * *

Back in the student booth the girls all gained their own blushes to different degrees as they as they gazed at the jumbo.

"Damn~" Mina said with a wide grin on her face along with a slight blush. "Who knew Midoriya had such a hot bod." She said as she stared hungrily at the abs.

"Really hot~" Hagakure giggled and everyone guessed the invincible girl also had a blush on her face, though no one could see it.

"Y-yes, Midoriya is quiet fit." Momo coughed into her hand, a slight blush on her cheeks. "I can say it's a testament to his training."

Jiro winced at Momo's tone before turning her eyes to the jumbo screen and sighing in defeat. _"Damn, can't argue with that. Point to you green." _She thought with a huff as her cheeks had the smallest red out of everyone.

"R-ribbit. The training seems to be doing well for him." Tsuyu croaked shakily as, despite her face showing little emotions, her cheeks were bright red as her eyes were fixed on the jumbo screen.

"U-Um..." Ochako stuttered as she put her hands over her eyes, pinking through them rather meekly with her face as red as a tomato. "Is anyone wondering why Izuku decided to... rip of his shirt?" She muttered as she struggled to put her eyes before giving up.

"It seems he's using his shirt to make a makeshift sling." Mei said as she was the only girl looking down at the arena. "His shoulder seems to be broken quiet badly. He might be trying to relive some of the pressure."

_*Snap*_

Mei blinked as she looked down at her hand to see a broken pencil. Shrugging, Mei turned her eyes back onto the fight before using her quirk to easily see Izuku's current condition, her eyes unconsciously trailing down his body. Unknown to herself that her cheeks were bright red.

Mineta was bleeding from his ears as he heard every word the girls said. "Damn it... Midoriya!" Mineta screamed in agony as he glared at the arena. "You are not aloud to be so cool and get all the girls! That's my dream!" He yelled, remembering his meltdown at USJ, knowing he wasn't as cool as he acted.

"Shut up perv!" All the girls said at once as Jiro jabbed her jack into Mineta's head before Momo slapped some tape over her mouth.

With that out of the way the girls turned back to the fight, or more specifically other aspects of the fight.

* * *

Lila glanced around with a raised brow before letting out a laugh. "Wow, who knew my little brother was popular with the ladies."

"Izuku, popular?" Inko said in a confused tone as she glanced around, seeing and hearing a lot of woman ogling her son. _"Oh I hope he brings home a nice girl and none of these hungry... woman."_

"Because Big brother is the coolest!" Eri said with a big smile as she watched the fight.

"Sure kid." Lila said with a laugh as she rubbed the top of her head. When her eyes turned back to the arena her face turned serious. _"He's out of weapons and his shoulders busted bad. There's not much he can do at this point." _Lila thought before she shook her head hard. _"Come on, are you Lila Barton or some newbie! Dad was a master of 'last tricks up his sleeve' and he taught Izuku everything he knows! It's not over until it's over."_

* * *

Izuku tighten the shirt around his arm for the makeshift sling before turning to Iida, who still hadn't move from his spot. _"Most would of attacked me while I tended to myself." _He thought with a smile before his face turned serious. "If you want to win Iida, you're going to have to hit me with everything you've got!"

Iida's face turned serious as he stared at Izuku. "Very well Izuku, then I will end this fight in one attack." He said as he slowly crouched low as his engines wined up.

Izuku grinned as he placed his feet on the ground, feeling exhaustion wash over him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**_"What's this, Iida and Midoryia will be exchanging blows?! And from the feel of the tension, it's going to be something amazing!"_**

**_"Both Iida and Midoriya are extremely exhausted and injured, Midoriya more so. The next attack may determine who will win and move on to the next round."_**

With Eraserhead's word the stadium build up with tension and anticipation to the point that nearly everything was silent.

Iida's engines started to wined up in power to the point they were glowing red while spitting out blue flame.

Izuku however was much different. He wasn't tense like Iida was, but was instead more lose. In fact he was still struggling somewhat to stand.

**"Torque Over-" **Iida said as his legs tensed as his engines roared.

Izuku started to act by taking a large step back with his left foot.

**"Reciproburst!"**

Iida shot off like a rocket with the same blinding speeds as he'd shown in the Cavalry Battle. Even the more experienced heroes were having trouble catching his speed.

The moment before Iida had shot off Izuku had slammed his left foot firmly on the ground before he started to raise his right arm.

Using his speed Iida was about to give Izuku a devastating combo that would either force him out the ring, or at the very least incapacitate him. Once Iida was close enough he brought up his knee and was about to slam it straight into Izuku's chest, knowing it would do a good amount of damage on the injured archer.

As Iida was about to land his attack Izuku, he failed to noticed the archer extend his right palm up at Iida's chest.

"HA!" Iida shouted as he slammed his knee straight into Izuku's chest.

The archer coughed in pain as Iida slammed his knee right into the center of Izuku's chest. The force was so great that even for a split second Izuku was certain his sternum was broken. Yet with his last bit of strength Izuku slammed his palm forward.

_*Boom*_

Everyone in the stadium was stunned with what happened next. Everyone was certain of the outcome with the condition of the two students, yet what happened left everyone confused and stunned.

Iida, the less injured student, was sent back flying several feet when Izuku slammed his palm into the speedster's chest.

**_"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!? Iida was sent flying in an instant just as he reached Midoriya, who can barely stand! How can this be!?" _**

**_"Taiho Shouha..." _**Eraserhead said, his voice clearly filled with surprise over what he just saw. **_"Otherwise known as 'Palm Wave'." _**

**_"What, you know what just happened!? Please tell us more!"_**

Eraserhead was quiet for a moment before he spoke. **_"_****_Taiho Shouha is essentially a move where the user uses none of his own power and turns his opponents power against him. It's a high level technique that requires time and dedication in order to achieve. Iida wasn't blasted away by Izuku's right palm. Instead, imagine if Iida had ran chest first into a steel beam that was imbedded into the ground." _**

**_"Are we sure this kid is Quirkless, because that sounds crazy!"_**

Back on the arena floor Izuku panted hard as he still held his palm up. "Thank... god... It worked..." Izuku panted as he looked up at his opponent.

Iida laid on the ground gasping in pain and shock, bringing a shaky hand to his chest and gasped as he lightly touched it.

_"It's... it's most likely_ _fractured."_ Iida thought as he struggled to stand on his feet. _"Where... where did he get that power from..." _The speedster thought as his legs wobbled under his own weight. _"My engines are stalled... I can't use my speed." _

Seeing Iida stand made Izuku grip his fist. The fight was close to finish, but was far from over.

_**"Amazing! Despite the injures from their attacks these two refuse to fall! What amazing determination! That's Class 1-A for you!" **_

_"It's time to finish this..." _Izuku panted as he started to move forward until he was running at Iida.

The speedster grit his teeth as he also ran at Izuku, is mufflers still smoking from being stalled.

Both students ran at one another at the same speeds, ready to exchange blows.

"HA!" Iida yelled as he swung his legs, aiming for Izuku's ribs.

"Chai Kick!" Izuku yelled as he throw a vertical kick upwards.

Both kicks slammed into the other, easily knocking the wind out of them. There was a power struggle as both fought to over power the other.

"HAAAAA!"

Izuku roared as he put the last strength he had into his leg and managed to push Iida back. With a powerful swung Izuku sent Iida flying back and smacked into the ground hard.

The speedster tried to push himself up, only to fall back down while falling limp.

"Iida in unable to battle!" Midnight shouted while raising her hand. "The winner is Izuku Midoriya!"

The crowed roared with applauds as Izuku panted for air desperately, pain and fatigue washing over him. It wasn't long before Izuku and Iida were taken by the medic bots and made their way to the to Recovery Girl to be healed.

As Izuku was taken away he passed by Midnight, who was giving him a smile. "Nice job kid, can't wait to see what you do next." She said as her eyes trailed along his exposed body. "And I'll be watching you closely... very closely."

Izuku was too tired and injured to blush at Midnights advances. "Sure, sure, I'll be putting on a good show just for you." Izuku said with a care free wave.

"Oh," Midnight said with bedroom eyes as Izuku was being taken away by the med-bots. "Be carful what you say kid, you don't want to lead a girl on."

* * *

"I-it's over." Inko sputtered as she fell back into her chair, a cold sweat running down her face. "I-Izuku won again."

"Breath Inko." Lila said while grabbing a bottle. "Here, drink some water."

The green haired woman took the bottle in her shaky hands before sipping it slowly.

"That was an amazing fight!" Nejire said with a big smile on her face. "It was touch and go the entire time, I had no idea who was going to win."

"No kidding, who knew Izuku was hiding such a strong attack." Mirio said with a big smile on his face. "It kind of makes me want to fight him again."

"Maybe hold it off for the next few weeks, kid's going to be sore to all kinds of hel-heck!" Lila finished quickly, almost forgetting their was a child near. Glancing to the side the archer noticed Eri was looking very worried down at the field. "What's wrong Eri?" Lila asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

Eri turned to Lila with a frown on her face. "Big brother looked really hurt, will he be okay?"

Mirio smiled and placed his hand gently on Eri's head. "Don't worry, Izuku's one of the toughest student's I know. Plus Recovery Girl is an expert at patching up students."

Lila could see Mirio's words made Eri feel a little better, but their was still worry in her eyes. Suddenly the female archer had an idea.

"Why don't you go see him." Lila said grabbing the little girls attention. "I'm sure seeing you will make everything all better for Izuku."

"Really?" Eri asked in a hopeful voice.

"Will they allow her to go?" Inko asked the archer in a quiet voice, worry on her face.

"They will if I go with her." Mirio said with a big smile as he stood from his seat. "I'm sure I can get us to Recovery Girl easily."

"Then would you like to see Izuku, Eri?" Inko asked with a smile.

Eri grew a big smile on her face, looking exited. "Really?" She asked in a hopeful voice as the adults nodded. "Thanks Mama!"

Inko's heart melted as Mirio picked Eri up and made their way out the stands.

"She's a good girl, Eri." Lila said with a warm smile. "You've done great with her."

"Izuku helped a lot, Mirio as well." Inko said with a warm smile.

"We'll have to get them something after the tournament is over." Lila said as everyone waited for the next fight to start.

* * *

"That's one more win for Midoriya. He's on a roll." Tsuyu said with a grin.

"I hope his fights end up more like that, with him shirtless." Mina said with a giggle, making some of the girls blush a bit.

"But man, that fight got intense in the end." Sato said before pumping his fist. "And that last move Izuku did, he practically blew Iida away with just one hand!"

"Yeah, I'm still shocked Midoriya is really Quirkless." Sero said with a laugh. "I don't understand how Midoriya could do that with just some fancy moves."

"Just goes to show how strong martial arts can be." Ojiro said with some pride in his voice.

Ochako was looking down at the arena with mixed feelings. Both of her friends fought hard and only one moved forward. Iida wanted to fight to prove that he could be a hero like his brother, Izuku fought to prove he could be a hero period. Both had their own goals and Izuku was the only one to move forward, not Iida.

"Hero work is very cut throat." Ochako muttered before noticing some movement to her side. "Mei, what are you doing?"

The pink haired inventor was writing in her notebook before standing up form her seat. "Izuku broke CC and lost most of his arrows, he's going to need a backup." Mei said as she closed her notebook.

"You made more then one of those things?" Kirishima asked in a surprised tone.

"Of course!" Mei said with a grin as she put her notebook behind herself and it seemed to disappear. "Heroes always break inventions left and right, so every hero needs backups." The young inventor said as she made her way out of the stands. "Well, see you guys later."

"Wait," Ochako said as she got up from her seat. "I'll go with you."

"Me too!" Sato said while getting up from his seat.

"I'll join you." Tsuyu said with a small nod.

The group quickly made their way out to find their injured friends.

* * *

"You. Are. Just. As. Bad. As. All. Might!"

Izuku gave a small wince to every word as Recovery Girl lightly bonked him on the head with her cane. Izuku glanced to the side to see Iida laying on a bed, unconscious with his chest covered in bandages. Izuku looked over his own body to see his arm in a sling and his shoulder wrapped up

"Multiple rib fractures, a shattered shoulder, a fracture leg, and another concussion." Recovery Girl listed off, making Izuku wince at the memory of the injures. "Your friend's sternum was broken, he fractured his leg, and his nose had a hairline fracture." She said in a stern tone making Izuku wince again, this time with guilt. "Your friend will be fine once he finishes resting."

"Well, you can't blame me," Izuku gave a small protest as he looked away. "Iida was a though opponent, he held nothing back and I did the same."

Recovery Girl gave Izuku a long look before letting out a tired sigh. "You need to better manage your injuries. If this is how you fight when your hero, you'll be out of commission more often then not. I won't always be around to patch you up after every fight."

"I know that, that's why I have my suit to protect me from injuries." Izuku said before letting out a sigh. "But your right, I should of found a better way to handle the fight, without both me and Iida needing medical attention."

Recovery Girl gave Izuku a long look before sighing. "Well hopefully you'll learn from this." She said before looking at a clipboard. "I managed to heal everything without much trouble, except for your shoulder." She said, making Izuku gulp. "I'll heal it completely just before your next fight after I set it, but you'll be feeling the exhaustion during your next match. So try to rest up as best you can."

Izuku nodded in understanding, he already taken some damage with Kendo and his fight with Iida only added to it. The young archer might not be at his peak for the next fight, but he would try his hardest to win.

_"But..." _Izuku thought grimly as he looked at his bandaged shoulder. _"Is this as far as I can go?"_

Without warning the door to the room slammed open and a group of student barged in, Mei, Ochako, Sato, Tsuyu, and oddly enough Mineta.

"Izuku!"

"Midoriya!"

"Izuku, Iida, are you two okay!?"

Izuku blinked at the sudden entrance before giving everyone a smile. "Hey, guys." He said in a friendly tone.

Ochako stepped forward and looked at both Izuku and Iida with worry. "Are you guys okay?"

Izuku gave a friendly grin as he lifted is bandaged arm. "We did a number on each other, but Recovery Girl healed us up."

"Then why do I still feel in pain?"

Everyone turned to Iida who slowly sat up from his bed, rubbing his head in.

"You feeling alright?" Izuku asked the speedster.

Iida rolled his shoulder before wincing in the pain in his chest. "I'll live," He said before glancing around. After a moment he looked with slight disappointment. "I lost, huh."

Their was a somber mood in the room as Izuku gave Iida a sad smile. "You put up one hell of a fight." Izuku said as a grin crossed his face. "When you took may arrows and sword away you left me unarmed, I did not expect that, and that special move you did, the **Recipro-Shot**, that was practically a Pro-Hero move!" Izuku said in an exited tone.

That seemed to lift Iida's spirits a bit as he smiled to Izuku. "The **Recipro-Shot** was another special move I was working on in secret. As for the weapons, I knew you were dangerous with your weapons so the logical thing was to take them away before using my special move."

"Which means I'm going to have to make a new quiver to stop that from happening again." Mei said with a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe a locking mechanism, or maybe I should line the quiver with a shock grid and give you a glove that can protect against it." The inventor said as she mumbled on about possible invention upgrades.

Izuku shook his head with a laugh. "Never change Mei." He said, unknowingly making the girl smile.

"So how are you guys?" Sato asked as he glanced at the injuries.

"You guys are crazy, you were too into the fighting." Mineta said with a nerves tone while looking at the two. "What kind of Pro is going to want that?"

Tsuyu slapped Mineta on the head with her tone. "You can't really insult anyone since you didn't make it to the final round."

"But it's true, isn't it!" Mineta defended himself. "What kind of Pro wants to deal with students who get injured a lot?"

"Quiet down everyone, they need to get some rest." Recovery Girl said as she waved them down. "My quirk drained them both, Midoriya more so since he was injured in his last match."

"Will he be able to fight in the next match?" Mei asked in a serious tone, surprising everyone a bit.

Recovery Girl gave a sigh as she leaned on her cane. "Yes, though I stress that he won't be in his top condition, he should still be able to hold his own to an extant." She said before turning to Izuku. "This goes without saying, but try to not get too injured in the next fight. I can only use my quirk so many times on the same person in the same day." She warned.

Izuku sighed and nodded, at the same time Mei slammed a case on his lap, knocking the air out of him.

"In that case, your going to need these." Mei said with a wide grin as she pop the case open.

Inside was a Crow Claw along with dozens of arrows in a quiver.

Izuku grinned as he grabbed the bow in his good hand. "Nice, I was hoping you brought some spars, otherwise I would be in big trouble." He said as he looked the new CC over. "It's a perfect copy."

"Of course, all my babies were made by my hands. I know how heroes love to break all the support course's hard work, so I made sure to have a good number of copies." Mei bragged while puffing her chest out with pride.

Mineta noticed the movement and gained a perverted grin on his face. _"Wow, she's nearly as stacked as Momo."_

Izuku smiled and closed the case before putting it on the floor. "Thanks again Mei, your a lifesaver." He said with sincerity.

"N-no problem." Mei said with a wave of her hand, though she felt her face was hot. _"Strange... maybe I'm sick?"_

"Wow, it sure is lively in here."

Everyone turned to the entrance to see a tall blond holding a white hair girl's hand.

"Izuku!" Eri said as she quickly ran to the archer and jumped into his arms, catching the archer by surprise a bit.

"Eri?" Izuku asked in confusion as he looked to the blond. "Mirio, what are you two doing here?"

"Eri wanted to see you," Mirio said as he entered the room with a big smile on his face. "She was worried you were hurt bad."

Izuku blinked as he looked down at the girl, who looked embarrassed. "I was worried you were hurt." She said in a small tone.

"Aw~" Both Ochako and Tsuyu gushed over how cute Eri was acting, even Mei cracked a fond smile.

Izuku smiled as he looked down at Eri and gave her a hug with his good arm. "Well now that your here, I'm all better." He said while kissing the top of her head, making her giggle.

"So this is your little sister Midoriya?" Sato asked while tilting his head at the girl, who gave Sato a shy look.

Izuku nodded and point Sato. "Eri, I like you to meet Sato, my classmate and friend. He might be big, but he's actually a really nice person, plus he makes really good sweets."

Sato rubbed the back of his head with a blush on his face, clearly caught off guard by the complements.

Eri touched the ground and gave a small bow to him. "N-nice to meet you." She said before looking up to the big teen with a hopeful look on her face. "Do you really make good sweets?" She asked with a little drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

Sato blinked in surprise as Mirio leaned over to him. "Eri has a major sweet tooth, just a heads up."

The muscle teen nodded and gave the girl a big grin. "I sure do, I'll be sure to make you the best sweets ever next time!" Sato said with a confident grin, making Eri's eyes light up.

Without warning Mineta popped in front of the girl with his hand in the air. "I'm Mineta! I can't wait to see how you look in ten years."

As soon as the words left the midgets mouth their was a profound silence in the room. Mineta blinked as he noticed all eyes were on him.

"G-get behind us Eri-chan." Ochako said quickly as she, Tsuyu, and Mei all stood in front of Eri.

"Stay back, or I'll sick my babies on you." Mei said with a glare as she held a large wrench in her hand threatening like.

Mineta suddenly felt a large hand slap onto his shoulder and a menacing feeling behind him. Looking back shakily he was met with Mirio's wide smile and menacing aura.

"Why don't you go for a walk Mineta?" Izuku said in a low tone as he looked at Mineta with a blank look on his face. "I'm sure Mirio will keep you company."

Mineta tried to run away, but Mirio's grip was too strong. "W-wait, I was joking, just joking! I'm not a lolicon!" The midget yelled as his arms flailed.

"What's a lolicon?" Eri asked while tilting her head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Do you mind doing some healing later Recovery Girl?" Izuku deadpanned to the doctor.

Recovery Girl sighed and nodded her head. "I would rather avoid unnecessary violence, but I understand."

"Nooooo~" Mineta called out as he was dragged away by a smiling Mirio. "Iida, Sato, help me!"

Said teens were looking away and avoiding Mineta's eye contact. It was easy to see they both had disgust and pity on their faces.

"Don't worry, I'm sure some _training _will straighten him out." Mirio said with a smile as he waved to Eri. "See you later Eri." He said before walking out while dragging a screaming Mineta.

"Bye Mirio." Eri said while waving her arm, oblivious to what just happened.

"Well," Recovery Girl called out, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now that that is settled, I think it's time you two move along." She said before giving Izuku a pointed look. "Remember what I said young man." She said, making the archer nod.

"Thank you for healing my brother." Eri said with a cute bow.

Recovery Girl gave a soft laugh while smiling at the young girl. "What a polite young girl, have a gummy." She said while handing Eri some candy.

"Come on everybody," Izuku said while picking up Eri with his good arm as she ate her candy. "I don't want to miss the next fight."

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to make their way back to the Class 1-A booth before the next match started.

"Midoriya, your back." Kirishima said before he noticed the little girl in the archer's arms. "Who's that?"

Everyone turned to the booth's entrance. Instantly all the girls faces lit up as they squealed with delight and they all made their way to the little girl.

"Who is this?"

"She's so cute!"

"Hello little one!"

Izuku quickly raised his hand and stepped back. "Girls, your scaring her!"

Instantly all the girls noticed Eri burying her face into Izuku's chest, a scared look in her eyes.

"Sorry." The girls said while taking a step back, feeling a little guilty.

Izuku smiled and looked down at Eri. "Don't worry, Eri is just shy. Eri, I like you to meet my classmates. Everyone, this is my little sister Eri."

Eri pulled her head from Izuku's chest and gave everyone a small wave. "Hello." She said while waving her hand. "I'm Eri Midoriya, I'm 5 years old, it's nice to meet you." She said in a small voice.

Bakugo raised an eyebrow at the girl before glaring at Izuku, who ignored him. _"They are not related. What the hell is going on?"_

"She's so cute!" Mina squealed with a happy grin. "I just want to squeeze her tight!"

"Easy Mina, Eri is a little shy." Izuku said as he gave the girl a smile.

"Can I at least braid her hair?" The pink girl asked in a hopeful voice.

Izuku looked thoughtful before he looked to Eri. "Would you like that?"

Eri looked to Mina before looking back to Izuku. "I never had my hair braided... I would like to try."

Mina gave a happy smile as Izuku put Eri to the floor.

"Hey, where's Mineta?" Kaminari asked as he glanced around for the short midget.

Instantly Izuku's and his friends' faces turned into disgust as they all avoided eye contact.

"Let's... let's not talk about him." Ochako said with a scowl on her face, freaking everyone out a bit. "I'll help you with Eri's hair Mina." Ochako offered with a forced smile.

"Sure?" Mina said with a raised brow as the two girls sat down with Eri.

"Um... am I missing something?" Kaminari asked with a raised brow.

"Let's just say, Mineta pushed his pervyness a little too far." Iida said while pushing up his glasses.

Everyone looked confused at the words, but their thoughts were cut off at the buzzer going off. However, just as Iida was about to sit down his body started to shaking and vibrate.

"Iida, you good?" Izuku asked at the strange display.

"Yes, it's just my phone." He said before looking at the caller. "It's my mother, I need to take this." He said before making his way out of the booth to make the call.

_**"All right everybody, it's time for the next match of the second round!"**_

Everyone quickly made their way to their seats. Mina sat between Izuku and Ochako with Eri in her lap. The pink skinned girl started to work on Eri's hair, but kept her eyes on the upcoming fight.

**_"Grace, cunning, and was the fastest to win her match yet, it's Ibara Shiozaki!"_**

"Oh come on," Kaminari sulked with a shadow over his face. "It wasn't that fast."

"It literally took seconds for her to win." Jiro deadpanned, nearly making the blond cry.

**_"Versus-"_**

**_"The second fastest to win his match, but put out way to much power! Will he be doing it again, it's Shoto Todoroki!"_**

"Damn it," Sero said with a humorless laugh. "Well, at least I put up more of a fight then him." The teen said while pointing to Kaminari.

"Ass." Kaminari was smacked up the head by one of the girls. "Hey, what gives!?"

"You seem to forget we have a child present." Momo said with a strict glare, making Kaminari gulp in fear. "Any more swearing and then it's clean up duty for the next month. And that goes for everyone."

Everyone instantly looked to Bakugo, who raised an eyebrow before huffing and looking away.

Both fighters entered the arena and squared off each other. Both had calm looks on their faces, yet Ibara seemed much more nervous.

"So, Izuku," The archer turned to Sato, who looked at the arena with narrow eyes. "If I'm getting this right, Todoroki has the advantage since his quirk can burn or freeze Shiozaki vines easily, making her quirk a bad match up."

Izuku smiled and nodded his head. "Nice Sato, we might make you a strategist soon."

The muscle teen just snored. "Not a chance, I'll stick to being an in-the-moments fighter."

Izuku laughed before looking down at the arena. "Todoroki dose have the elemental advantage. Whenever Shiozaki's vines touch him Todoroki can just freeze it solid then break free. That is actually something I didn't know Todoroki could do until now. Manipulate the density of his ice."

"Density of his ice?" Everyone questioned at once.

Izuku nodded as Present Mic continued to talk as he picked out a new song to play. "In Sero's fight after Todoroki won he broke the ice of the tape after freezing it. He did so with little effort, and while Todoroki might be one of the strongest quirk wise, he is not all that strong physically. So it stands to reason that Todoroki can manipulate the density of his ice to make it strong enough to hold of block an attack, or brittle enough to weaken something."

"So with Todoroki's ice he can weaken Shiozaki's vines and just punch his way through!" Kirishima said while punching his fist into his hand.

"Shiozaki isn't out just yet." Izuku said with a serious tone as he leaned forward. "One big advantage Shiozaki has is that her vines are strong enough to easily break stone, so ice won't be a problem. She can also send her vines underground where they can't be effected by the elements." The archer rested his hand on his chin as he grinned down at the field. "I think this fight might be more interesting then most think."

* * *

_**"Start!"**_

Without hesitation Todoroki sent out a wave off ice. It wasn't as big as his fight with Sero, but it was large enough to be intimidation.

Shiozaki's vines grow from her head and shot forward, heading straight for the ice.

When the two collided Shiozaki's vines quickly froze and it looked to be overwhelmed by the oncoming ice. However, Shiozaki's vines burst out of the ice, shattering it to pieces before the vines fell frozen to the ground.

**_"What's this, both students quirks have countered each other!? Could this be an even match!?"_**

Todorkoi narrowed his eyes at the young woman who seemed to be praying.

"I was given a difficult task to test my faith," Shiozaki said as she looked at Todoroki with determination. "I will prevail!"

Shiozaki's vines grow from her head before shooting off at Todoroki from all angels. Todoroki created a wall of ice to trap and block the closet vines, however more vines came around the makeshift shield and flew straight at Todoroki.

The dual quirk use was forced jump out of the way, just in time as the vines imbedded themselves just where he was. He then quickly sent a wave of ice and froze the vines before they could move again, cutting them off from Shiozaki.

Turning to the woman Todoroki quickly sent a large wave of ice, catching Shiozaki off guard a bit. The young woman used her vines to quickly propel her over the ice attack and into a safe area.

"I will not fall so easily 1-A." Shiozaki said in a firm tone as her vines held her in the air. "My faith will give me the strength to defeat you."

Todoroki gained an annoyed look as he leaned to the floor, ready to unleash more ice. "Nice words won't save you or help you win the fight."

Shiozaki however just gained a grin. "Oh ye of little faith."

Before Todoroki could react vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around his arm before pulling him up. In an instant more and more vines shot out and quickly wrapped around Todoroki's body as it carried him into the air.

Todoroki tried to freeze the vines around his body and break them, however as soon as he did more and more vines shot out and held the frozen ice in the air. Soon Todoroki was a ball of ice being held in the air by Shiozaki.

"I noticed that whenever you attack with your ice it's always connected to the ground in some way, never in the air." Shiozaki said in a superior tone as she slowly descended to the ground. "Now that you are in the air, you cannot use your ice. It's over."

Todoroki struggled against the ice prison he created himself and tried to break free, but was too constrained. Todoroki started to feel extreme worry as Shiozaki was about to throw him out of the ring.

**_"Is this it!? Has the strongest student finally met his match?!"_**

**_"Victory is never certain until the final second."_**

Todoroki tried to think of some way to escape, but he couldn't think of one with his ice. If he used his fire to melt the ice he could get free-

_"No!" _Todoroki yelled in his head while glaring forward. _"I will not use his power to win! I will do it with mom's power only!"_

"Ahhh!" Todoroki yelled as he punched through his ice prison will all his strength, breaking his hand and cutting it up.

Grabbing a bundle of vines in a strong grip Todoroki sent a wave of ice through the vines until it reached the ground. In an instant the ground froze over and covered the vines holding him, cutting them off from Shiozaki.

"No!" Shiozaki yelled as she sent more vines from her head to Todoroki.

With his arm free Todoroki broke the ice prison before kicking himself away, making Shiozaki attack miss him by a hair.

As soon as Todoroki slammed into the ground he smacked his hand down and created a large wave off ice.

Shiozaki tried to jump out of the way, but the ice was too fast and caught her foot, holding her in place. In seconds her entire body and vines were frozen over, trapping her.

"Shiozaki, can you move?" Midnight called while looking to the frozen girl.

Shiozaki tried to move her vines but found that the ice had reached all the way to her skull, giving her no room to detach them and grow more. The girl dropped her head in defeat, without her vines she had nothing else.

"I... I have lost..."

Without any hesitation Midnight raised her hand. "Todoroki advances to the next round!"

_**"What a fight! It was give and take on both sides before Todoroki went all out in the end."**_

_**"No fight is written in stone. It can go earthier way for two people who are close to strength."**_

_**"With this Todoroki advances to the next round, where he'll face Midoriya, the Quirkless hero! Now, let's see our next fighters!"**_

* * *

"Alright!" Mina shouted as she handed Eri, who now had two pigtails, to Ochako. "It's my turn to kick some butt!"

"Good luck Mina!" Kirishima said with a grin as he pumped his fist. "We'll be rooting for you!"

Mina throw the redhead a piece sign before turning to Eri. "Will you be cheering for me as well Eri?"

The little girl smiled and nodded her head. "I want to see you win."

Mina beamed before throwing her fist in the air. "Yosh! Wish me luck everyone!" Mina yelled before running out of the booth.

"There she goes." Jiro said with a small laugh. "So green, how do you think she'll do? Can she beat Tokoyami, or will Mr. Gloom come out on top?"

Izuku reached behind himself and pulled out his notebook before flipping it open. "Mina has shown to be one of the strongest females in Class 1-A, and one of the most agile students. When it comes to strategy and intelligence however, Mina is lacking. But, she is creative when it comes to fighting however and can be unpredictable. Her acid is a deadly weapon and can hurt just about anything, but since we're heroes those kind of injuries are off the table."

Izuku then turned a few pages.

"Tokoyami is a levelheaded person. He's always calm and seems to keep himself cool under presser. While his own physical body is below average, his quirk Dark Shadow makes up for all his weaknesses." Izuku said with a shrug as he looked to everyone. "The question is can Mina overpower Tokoyami's Dark Shadow?" Izuku finished before closing the book.

Everyone was starting to get used to Izuku's detailed explanations, though some were still put off by it.

"Well that Shinso guy was able to fight off Dark Shadow with his bear hands and a staff, I'm sure Mina could kick it's butt!" Kirishima said with a toothy grin while pumping his fist.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Izuku said with a shrug as he looked to the arena, seeing robots clean up the ice Todoroki left. Izuku then started to think about Todoroki's fight with Shiozaki and he couldn't help but frown. _"Todoroki nearly lost to Shiozaki. If he hadn't broken from that ice with all his strength then he would of been tossed out. He could of escaped easily from the ice if he used his fire, but he didn't, and because of that he almost lost." _Izuku glared forward and tighten his fist. _"I'll make you use your fire Todoroki, I'll push you as far as I have to."_

* * *

_**"The Spunky pink horn girl with an acid touch! Don't get on this girls bad side boys and girls! From the Hero Course, it's Mina Ashido!"**_

_**"Versus-"**_

_**"The Dark Prince, the king of the night, something I'm going to look for under my bed tonight! From the Hero Course, it's Fumikage Tokoyami!**_

Both Tokoyami and Mina stood across from each other in the arena. Mina had a confident grin on her face while Tokoyami stood with his arms crossed.

"Get ready to lose bird-boy!" Mina shouted as she crouched low, her acid already forming in her hands.

"I will not fall, but prevail." Tokoyami said simply in a stoic tone.

_**"Start!"**_

Mina shot off as she used her acid to slid across the ground.

"Dark Shadow!"

_"Got it!"_

Dark Shadow shot out of Tokoyami's body and flew straight at Mina. The pink girl was caught off guard by the shadows speed and started to throw acid at it, hoping to weaken it. However the shadow easily darted around the acid while laughing maniacally. Once it was close enough Dark Shadow shot up and slammed into Mina, making her skid back.

The acid user tried to fight against the force, however, before she could even move Dark Shadow flew close and throw a punch to the girl, forcing Mina to block.

Mina was blown off her feet and hit the ground hard.

"Ashido is out of bounds! Tokoyami wins!"

Mina blinked before looking down, seeing her butt had crossed the boundary lines.

"Are you kidding me!?" Mina shouted in an upset tone. "I lost almost as fast as Kaminari! I'm sorry Eri-chan!"

**_"What a fast and relentless victory! This Prince of Darkness may become the king if he continues to win like this! Let's move on to the next matchup!"_**

* * *

"Wow, I thought Mina would put up more of a fight." Jiro said while tilting her head. "It's kind of a let down."

Izuku just shrugged. "Not all fights are going to be cut and dry, they can all go in different ways. Tokoyami caught Mina off with Dark Shadows speed and hit her before she could react."

"Like what happened to me." Momo said, not sounding sad about her loss but instead frustrated with herself. "Tell me Izuku, how can I improve myself as a hero?"

Izuku turned to his vice-president with a surprised look before giving her a kind smile. "I can't tell you how to me a hero Momo, but I can help you with your fighting." The archer said before shrugging. "If you want we can spar sometime to improve your fighting skill." He offered.

"I would like that." Momo said with a smile.

"Can I join Midoriya?" Orjio asked with a sheepish smile. "Seeing you fight has got me all pumped up."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." Izuku said with a smile before turning back to before turning to Eri, who looked down in worry. "Are you okay Eri?"

The little girl nodded as she gave a worried look. "Is Mina going to be okay?"

Everyone smiled at the little girl's worry as Ochako patted her head. "I'm sure if you say how cool Mina was she'll be all better." She said, getting a smile from the little girl.

"The next fight will be between Bakugo and Kirishima." Shouji said in a stoic tone. "I am curious to see if Bakugo's explosions will effect Kirishima's hardening."

"Even if it doesn't the force of Bakugo's explosions can just knock him out of the ring, right?" Kaminari said noticing some eyes on him. "What?"

"That was actually a decent observation." Jiro said in a shocked tone. "So do you have more brain cells when Mineta isn't around you?"

Kaminari's head dropped as he gave Jiro a flat look. "You are being more mean today then usual, you know that." The electric user said, making Jiro stick out her tongue playfully. "By the way, where is Mineta? The last thing he would want to miss is a girl fight."

"I'm... here... Denki..."

Everyone turned to the doorway of the booth and were shocked at what they saw.

Mineta stood their on shaking and weak legs. His cloths were covered in sweat to the point he looked to have taken a dip in a pool. His eyes were sunken in with a look of pure fear in them as his teeth clattered together as if he was cold.

Everyone was shocked at the midgets state while a few just gave him a flat look.

"Dude, what the heck happened?" Kaminari said with a shocked look as he stood up from his seat. "Were you attacked or something? Was it villains?"

Mineta clammed up and stood straight at attention. "Nothing happened, I was training, that's all." The midget said in a stiff tone before making his way to a lone seat away from everyone. Once he made it to the lone seat Mineta rolled into a ball and started biting his nails. _"I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. I am not a lolicon. __I am not a lolicon." _

"...Will someone please tell me what happened?" Kaminari asked while giving Mineta a shocked look, along with most of the class.

Sato sighed and leaned over to Kaminari before whispering into his ear. After a second Kaminari's eyes widen.

"Seriously...?" At Sato's nod the electric user looked to Izuku. "We're cool, right man?" Kaminari asked in a nervous tone.

Izuku just gave the electric user a deadpan look before looking forward. "Thanks to Kirishima's hardening he can withstand Bakugo's explosions, but even his hardening can only take so much punishment before giving out. So the question is, can Kirishima beat Bakugo before his hardening gives out?"

"Bakugo has some serious reflexes, he dodged all my attacks easily." Ochako said with a sigh, remembering how Bakugo blocked and countered all of her attacks. "Kirishima needs to be faster then Bakugo if he wants to win."

Izuku nodded at Ochako's explanation before he heard scribbling next to him. Turning to his side Izuku was surprised to see Mei writing in her journal, however, what really shocked if was the fact she was writing with a pencil in each hand.

"Mei... how... what are you doing?" Izuku asked slowly.

Mei looked up with an exited grin. "Well after I saw that fight with Pinky and Shadow-"

"Mina and Tokoyami." Izuku deadpanned.

"I got a great idea for a weapon!" Mei picked off without missing a beet as she pulled up her notebook. "Since Pinky is lacking in long range, what if she had a gun that can shoot her own acid at a much longer range."

Izuku opened his mouth before pausing and running the idea in his head. "What type of gun? Pistol, sniper, rifle?"

"I'm thinking pistol, easy to use and move around with." Mei said with a thinking look. "Plus with the pistol the range won't be so great where the acid falls apart the further it goes. I say a maximum of 20 to 30 meters is best without every shot losing acid."

Izuku nodded, planning to run the idea past Mina at some point. "And the other thing?"

Mei tapped the other page and gave Izuku a grin. "Remember my metal project? Well I need a strong acid to break down some metal into their base form, liquefy it even. That might help me make the Adamantium stronger."

Izuku nodded again and planned to ask Mina to make some acid for Mei.

...Well that made him sound like a drug dealer.

Izuku was brought out of his thoughts as the buzzer went off. The final match of the second round, though, he had a feeling who was going to win.

* * *

**_"It's time for the final match of the second round, and these two looked ready to fight!"_**

Both Kirishima and Bakugo stood in the arena. The redhead had a toothy grin on his face as he creaked his knuckles, while the dirty blond stuck his lower lip out like a thug. Though the blond did have a somewhat exited look on his face.

**_"A manly man with a thick hide! From the Hero Course, it's Eijiro Kirishima!"_**

**_"Versus-"_**

**_"A brutal warrior who's always starving to win! From the Hero Course, it's Katsuki Bakugo!"_**

"Get ready to lose Bakugo!" Kirishima yelled with a toothy grin on his face. "I'm giving you everything I've got!"

Bakugo snorted but let a cocky grin cross his face. The blond wouldn't say it out loud, but he didn't mind the redhead's simple way at life.

**_"Start!" _**

"Raw!" Kirishima shouted as he charged at Bakugo as his skin turned jagged.

Once he was close enough Kirishima started to let lose a punch with his harden fist. The fist managed to scratched Bakugo's cheek, drawing first blood.

However, Bakugo retaliated by shooting an explosion off at Kirishima's chest, pushing the brawler back a step while Bakugo jumped back.

_**"A counter!"**_

Yet despite the explosion Kirishima still stood with a grin on his face.

"Ha! That won't work on me, Explosion Boy!"

Bakugo landed on the ground and crouched low, glaring at the brawler. _"He's not budging... There's more to him then hardening." _

Kirishima charged at Bakugo and started to throw a barrage of punches, however, that was it as every punch Kirishima throw from that point on was dodged by Bakugo's quick reflexes. The blond ducked, bobbed and pulled back from every punch that Kirishima throw with a surprising amount of skill. Bakugo wasn't graceful, his movements were abrupt and lacked finesse, however he made up for that without wasting any time and energy on unnecessary movements.

As Kirishima throw a wide punch ducked under the arm and throw another explosion into the brawler.

"That did nothing!" Kirishima laughed before throwing another punch, only for Bakugo to dodge again and back on.

The dance went on for a few minutes, Kirishima throw punch after punch only for Bakugo to dodge them and counter with an explosion whenever he could. As the fight continued Bakugo noticed that some of Kirishima's punches have be sluggish, making Bakugo grin.

_"I knew it."_

"HA!" Bakugo let off an extra strong explosion into Kirishima's side, and this time the brawler let out a cry of pain as he grit his teeth.

_**"Bakugo counters again! What's this? Unlike before, it's working?!"**_

"You can only hold your body rock-hard for so long, right? Especially if I keep attacking you?" Bakugo asked in a low tone with a crazed grin on his face as Kirishima gained a worried look. "If you keep attacking quickly in that state sooner or later, it'll start coming apart!" Bakugo yelled as he dipped low while swinging his arm up. "The finishing blow! DIE!"

Bakugo slammed his hand into Kirishima's chest while letting off a large explosion that practically engulfed his body as he was sent flying.

"Well, I understand why you wouldn't want a draw-out match with me, thought." Bakugo said with a mad-grin on his face as Kirishima hit the ground.

"Kirishima is immobilized!" Midnight called as she pointed the side. "Bakugo wins!"

The crowed roared as Bakugo stood straight and started to make his way out of the arena.

**_"With the final match of the second round over with we move on to the third round! Their Izuku Midoriya will face Shouto Todoroki, afterwards in the second match Fumikage Tokoyami will face Katsuki Bakugo!"_**

**Round Three**

**Izuku Midoriya Vs. Shouto Todoroki**

**Fumikage Tokoyami Vs. Katsuki Bakugo**

**_"Now let's take a short break before we continue on to the next epic fight!"_**

* * *

All the students winced and gave small laughs, remembering how their class president was in fact Quirkless, and was about to face the strongest student in the class.

"You have my sympathy Izuku." Denki said with a small laugh. "Just... try not to die."

"Die?" Eri asked with a very worried look, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Before Kaminari could even wince the girls all gave him death-glares, making him shrink in his seat. The glare Izuku gave made him start to sweat.

Izuku turned to Eri with a laugh as he picked her up. "He's being a drama queen since he lost his match to easily."

"Ow, right below the belt."

"I'm going to be fine Eri." Izuku said while giving the girl a hug. "It's going to be a tough fight, sure, but I'll come back in one piece."

Eri still looked worried, but less so. "Promise...?"

"Promise." Izuku smiled while kissing the top of her head.

"Aw~" All the girls went as Izuku sat Eri down between Ochako and Tsuyu.

"Watch Eri for me?" He asked, getting an edger nod from the girls.

"Good luck Izuku!"

"You can win bro!"

"Go kick some butt!"

Izuku smiled at his classmates and was about to walk out before someone grabbed his hand, stopping him. Looking back Izuku was surprised to see Mei holding his hand.

The pink-haired inventor looked just as confused as if, if not more. She held his hand in a lose grip before giving it a small squeeze.

"Be sure... to come back." Was all she said before giving him a small smile.

Izuku smiled as well and nodded. "I promise."

Almost all the students noticed the interaction and put two and two together. Some giggled and gossiped, others looked envious, and some just brushed it off.

Jiro shook her head as she noticed some other girls giving both Mei and Izuku some looked, yet the archer didn't seemed to notice.

_"You are thick as bricks Green, thick as bricks."_

* * *

Izuku walked down the hallway, CC on his hip, Flash Fang and his quiver on his back, and a determent look in his eyes. He just came from Recovery Girl and had his shoulder healed, and he was feeling exhausted, extremely so.

Todoroki would be the toughest opponent Izuku has ever faced. None of Izuku's past opponents had quirks with such overwhelming power behind them, not even Bakugo or Shigaraki. And Izuku was going to fight with the bare minimum.

"How fucked am I?" Izuku asked himself out loud while looking up, a weak chuckle his lips.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, I'd say an 11."

Izuku looked down as was surprised to see Kendo and Shinso standing in the hallway, both giving him friendly smiles.

"I see your ready for your next big fight." Kendo said playfully as she gave Izuku a thumbs up.

"More like he's ready to drop when the wind blows." Shinso said sarcastically.

Izuku gave them both a deadpan look as he walked up to them. "In my defense I'm about to fight guy who can pull glaciers out of his ass with nothing but a bow and arrows. I am fucked in all kinds of ways." Izuku could start to feel the sweat pool in his palms as he gulped.

Both Shinso and Kendo winced and gave Izuku a sympathetic look.

"I guess this will be a tough fight." Kendo said before giving Izuku a look. "Got a plan?"

"Shoot first, run, shoot some more, run a little, shoot a lot more, and win via miracle." Both Kendo and Shinso gave Izuku a look that made the archer roll his eyes. "Trust me, it will look way cooler in real life." Izuku said with an upbeat tone before giving a sigh. "But I am serious going to need luck to beat Todoroki... and making him go all out."

That made the two blink in shock. "Go all out, are you serious?" Shinso asked with a shocked look on his face. "His full strength is freezing an entire stadium with nothing but a look. and you want him to go all out on you?"

Izuku sighed as he turned serious. "I know it sounds crazy, but Todoroki is going through his own stuff, and as Class-President, I need to help when I can."

Kendo looked understanding and sighed. "I get it, trust me I do, just don't get yourself thrown out over this Izuku. You might be Class-President, but your a student as well trying to be a top hero."

Izuku looked thoughtful before shaking his head. "Maybe, but this is something I need to do." Izuku sighed as he looked to the two. "Look, I can't go into detail, all I can say is... Todoroki's going through his own problems. He's being stupid and if I don't help him now, it might become a problem later."

Shinso and Kendo both gave Izuku a look before shaking their heads. "He's too nice sometimes." Kendo said while face palming.

"I can't tell if that's good or bad." Shinso said, also sighing.

Izuku rolled his eyes and gave the two a grin. "Don't worry guys, it's not like I'm going to let Todoroki win. I do plan to kick his ass." He said with a grin, making the two grin as well.

A loud buzzer went off, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Look's like it's time." Izuku said as he started to move. "Wish me luck guys."

"Good luck Izuku."

"Show what the outcasts can do."

Izuku grinned as he marched forward, his head held high.

_"Get ready Todoroki, I'm about to give you everything I have." _Izuku thought as he gripped CC tightly. _"It's time to show the world what this Quirkless archer can do!"_

* * *

In the city a familiar speedster was running through the streets and back allies as fast as he could. His engines roared every so often before shooting out a puff of black smoke, yet that didn't stop him in the slightest.

The speedster had a look of worry as his face drenched in sweat. Fear was in his eyes as one sentence kept playing in his head.

_"Please be safe brother!"_

* * *

**21N: I AM HERE, AND I'M NOT DEAD YET!**

**We're almost done with the sports festival arc, and sorry about take so long to update any story. Life and all that.**

**Anyway, as usual, time to clear some things up!**

**1: The fights! **

**Izuku Vs. Iida: I feel like this was the highlight of the chapter. Both sides fighting the best way they can. Iida taking away Izuku's weapons was something I think he would do just to get the upper hand. That's all I have to say for now.**

**Tokoyami Vs. Shiozaki: I honestly had trouble writing this one. I didn't know how Shiozaki's vines are effected by the elements like ice and fire, yet I knew they were easily strong enough to break through stone, so breaking through ice shouldn't have been that hard. I also noticed that whenever Todoroki uses his ice, it's always connected to something, such as the ground or wall, he never shoots ice from his body, meaning if he's ever airborne he can't use his ice. Yet in the end I feel like Todoroki could beat ****Shiozaki at their current levels of power.**

**Mina Vs. Tokoyami/Kirishima Vs. Bakugo: Standard fight, nothing really different from the anime. Was really just trying to wrap things up.**

**2: Taiho Shouha aka Palm Wave. In case no one has noticed, I look at other martial arts animes for ideas for Izuku's move set, and ****Taiho Shouha caught my attention. It's a move used when an opponents comes at you and you used their own momentum against them, having them impale themselves into Izuku's palm as if it was a steel beam. Obviously the move has limits, anything too strong would just break Izuku's arm and the attack only works if the opponent is running at him from a certain distance.**

**3: Mineta... again: Honestly, I'm surprised Mineta isn't punished more often for what he dose. I mean, when he first meets Eri the first thing he says is 'I can't wait to meet you in 10 years' I'm surprised someone didn't drag him away to be beaten or punished or something. It's like at some point everyone just got used to Mineta's pervyness and started ignoring him.**

**That's all for now, don't forget to leave a comment in the reviews and I'll address it as fast as I can.**

**ULTRAFORCE!**


End file.
